reencuentros: esperando por lo inesperado
by yupiyo
Summary: ¿Que pasa cuando la muerte de apocalymon trae consecuencias inesperadas para los niños elegidos? Ya no están en su mundo, no tienen sus recuerdos ni sus emblemas y lo peor: están todos separados. Nuevos amigos, nuevos enemigos, todo para llegar a lo que han estado esperando, lo inesperado: un reencuentro. takari, sorato y mas parejas por definir, acepto peticiones de parejas.
1. Chapter 1

**El reencuentro:**

**Esperando por lo más inesperado**

**Capítulo 1: **

**Llamémoslo destino…**

**Hola querido lector, gracias por darle una oportunidad a mi fanfic, verás, esta es una idea que se me ocurrió hace unos días y decidí que sería mi primer texto que subiré a esta página y el primer fanfic que publique en toda mi vida, voy a aclarar unas cuantas cosas más abajo y espero que les guste, aceptare sugerencias para futuros capítulos o si quieren pedir alguna pareja para que suceda en los próximos capítulos no duden en avisarme.**

**1.-Bien, esta historia toma lugar después de que los niños elegidos de digimon adventure derrotaran a apocalymon, voy a cambiar unas cuantas cosas, como por ejemplo que ellos no regresan a su mundo después de otra batalla y el tiempo sigue sin sincronizarse.**

**2.-Todos los niños elegidos serán importantes pero gran parte de la historia se centrara en Kari (soy fan del Takari así que si les gusta también pues tengan por seguro que aquí lo van a encontrar) , especialmente en los primeros capítulos pero conforme avance los otros personajes irán tomando papeles más importantes en la historia.**

**3.-Puede que los tamers no sean tan importantes como los niños elegidos pero si tomaran un rol crucial en la historia.**

**4.-Ignoraré muchas cosas de la historia de tamers, ya que esta historia será como "mi remplazo de la historia de tamers", si no me comprenden lean este capítulo y creo que entenderán a lo que me refiero (importante: Takato aún no ha conseguido a Guilmon, los tamers aún no se han conocido y están todos en primer año de secundaria al igual que Kari y T.K, además en esta historia hago de cuenta que en el mundo de tamers digimon no tiene un show, no es nada más que un juego de cartas) **

**5.-En esta historia no voy a ignorar digimon 02, sino que va a ser tomado como lo que pasará después de esta historia, es más puede que después que termine de escribir esto comience una secuela que ocurra después de digimon 02.**

**6.-Habrán muchos flashbacks en la historia, algunos serán de cosas que de verdad ocurrieron en digimon adventure y otras que yo misma inventé o que cree basadas en otros fanfics.**

**7.-La compañera de Kari (si, para mi es mujer, supérenlo) pasara la gran parte del tiempo como Salamon.**

**Dicho esto comenzare la historia n_n**

**...**

_La luz de la linterna no era suficiente como para alumbrar el pasillo y la pequeña Kari de ocho años tenía miedo de que alguien la descubriera, sin embargo seguía caminando hacia el patio de juegos, seguramente nyaraomon la estaba esperando y ella no quería que su amiga se muriera de hambre. Llegó a la puerta que daba al patio de juegos pero Nyaraomon no estaba ahí, abrió la bolsa donde había guardado parte de su cena y comenzó a silbar para que nyaraomon saliera a su encuentro, sin embargo nyaraomon no se mostró y la pequeña ya se estaba asustando, tenía frío y el temor de que a su amiga le hubiera pasado algo era demasiado grande. De pronto una carcajada siniestra se escuchó a sus espaldas, una extraña silueta se hallaba sobre el tejado: tenía la forma de un hombre adulto, solo que más alto y además tenía unas espeluznantes alas de murciélago, pero lo peor de todo eran sus ojos llenos de maldad, con los cuales miraba a Kari mientras en sus labios se formaba una siniestra sonrisa._

_ —Kari—escuchó la asustada voz de su amiga, la cual estaba en las manos de aquel escalofriante ser._

_— ¡Nyaraomon, Nyaraomon!—gritó Kari cada vez más asustada._

_—Kari por favor…. ¡Kari!—suplicaba su amiga— ¡Despierta!_

_"¿Despierta?"_

— ¡Kari despierta! ¡KARI!— exclamaba Salamon a su lado, todo había sido un sueño, hace mucho que Nyaraomon se había transformado a Salamon y hace muchísimo más tiempo que ella no volvía a _ese_ lugar.

— ¿Salamon?—pregunto Kari aún con la voz adormilada.

—Kari ¿Volviste a tener la misma pesadilla?— Kari asintió, hace dos semanas que soñaba lo mismo una y otra vez, Salamon la miró preocupada, a lo que Kari respondió con una de las sonrisas que tanto le caracterizaban.

—Tranquila Salamon, estoy bien—la tranquilizó la joven mientras le acariciaba la cabeza de su digimon—. Aunque debería volver a dormir, mañana es mi primer día de secundaria y no quiero parecer un zombie.

Salamon no pudo evitar sonreír ante la broma de su compañera, se recostó junto a ella y se dispuso a volver a dormir, tarea que a diferencia de Kari le fue muy fácil. Kari miró a su compañera quedarse dormida, su carita de cachorro estaba con una expresión de tranquilidad que le daba un aspecto muy adorable. Kari se recostó junto a su compañera, no sabía que haría si es que llegaba a perderla, ellas habían estado juntas desde que tenía ocho, gracias a ella logró sobrellevar el momento más difícil de su vida, el solo pensar que aquella pesadilla se hiciera realidad… Kari se aferró más fuerte a Salamon y una lágrima rodó por su mejilla y terminó cayendo en su almohada.

—Gracias por estar conmigo—susurró Kari mirando a su compañera, dicho esto cerró los ojos y dejo que el sueño la consumiera.

...

El sueño de Salamon fue súbitamente interrumpido por la alarma de Kari, de por si la canción "walking on sunshine" era frustrante para ella, pero ser despertada por esa canción sencillamente la enfurecía, seguía sin entender el como Kari podía pensar que despertar con esa canción podría subirle el ánimo, se levantó para reclamarle a su compañera que apagara la alarma pero entonces se dio cuenta de que esta seguía tranquilamente dormida, esto no hizo que Salamon se calmara.

"Ya veremos si tiene un buen despertar…" pensó Salamon y se dispuso a usar su técnica especial:

— ¡Aullido de cachorra!—Salamon comenzó a aullar estruendosamente, a lo que Kari despertó alarmada.

— ¡Salamon!—se quejó Kari mientras se tapaba los oídos— ¡Ya para ese alboroto!

— ¡Solo si tu detienes el tuyo primero!—respondió Salamon señalando la alarma.

Kari miró el reloj y detuvo la alarma, después miró a Salamon, no sabía si gritarle o agradecerle por haberla despertado pero fue una decisión que no tuvo que tomar ya que Lucy entró a su habitación.

— ¡Kari!—dijo la joven de 27 alarmada— ¿¡Que fue todo ese alboroto!? ¡Enséñale a ese perro tuyo a estarse callado!

—Callada—corrigió Kari—, Salamon es una chica y no volverá a pasar.

—Más te vale—dijo la joven mientras sin darse cuenta esbozaba una sonrisa, para Lucy era imposible enojarse con Kari, en el fondo ambas lo sabían. Lucy se retiró, dejando de nuevo a Kari y a Salamon a solas en la habitación.

Kari dirigió una mirada a su "perro", como Lucy le había llamado y se puso a reír, Salamon intento mantenerse seria, pero también se unió a las carcajadas, y entre risas se les volaron los minutos y ara cuando se dieron cuenta a Kari ya solo le quedaban veinte minutos.

— ¡Ay no, Salamon no puedo llegar tarde!—Kari comenzó a vestirse más rápido de lo que ella creía que podía posible y una vez estuvo lista se dispuso a irse.

—Kari ¿no vas a desayunar?—preguntó Lucy mientras Kari se ponía los zapatos.

—Lo siento Lucy, estoy tarde ¡Salamon vámonos!

— ¡Pero Kari no puedes llevar a Salamon podrías…—Lucy miró como Kari y su mascota se retiraban del departamento—perderlo…

...

Kari y Salamon corrieron hasta donde se encontraba la secundaria y se encontraron con varios alumnos entrando al establecimiento, lo que a la joven la tranquilizó bastante.

—Genial—le dijo aliviada a su digimon—, no estoy tarde. Salamon, creo que me quedare un rato más contigo ¿sí?

Kari no quería entrar a aquel lugar, eran demasiadas personas, todas de su edad, ella tenía miedo de que lo mismo volviera a suceder…

—Kari, no tienes que estar nerviosa, estoy segura de que les vas a agradar, además yo siempre estaré aquí cerca, si te pasa algo yo iré a ayudarte.

Kari sonrió ante las palabras de su compañera, definitivamente no sabía que haría sin ella.

— ¡Vaya pero si es otro digimon!

Kari y Salamon se alarmaron ¿Quién dijo eso? ¿Alguien había descubierto a Salamon?

— ¡¿Terriermon que haces?!—dijo un chico que corría asustado hacia ellas, se detuvo frente a ellas sin mirarlas aún y cogió del suelo una extraña criatura de orejas largas.

—Momentai Henry—dijo la criatura que al parecer se llamaba Terriermon "Podrá ser otro digimon" pensó Kari—, mira ella también tiene un digimon.

— ¿De qué hablas Terriermon? Ese es un perro—dicho eso miró a Salamon y a Kari con nerviosismo—. Miren por favor no te asustes es…

—Tú también tienes un digimon—dijo Kari mirando a Henry—, Salamon no es la única.

Se miraron sorprendidos, ambos creyeron haber sido los únicos.

— ¿Crees que pueda haber alguien más?—preguntó Henry a lo que Kari miró alrededor, las últimas personas ya estaban entrando al colegio.

— ¡Henry, deberíamos irnos!—exclamó Kari con preocupación

— ¡Tienes razón, vamos!

—Salamon quédate por aquí cerca, vendré a verte cuando tenga un receso.

—Claro Kari, no me alejaré mucho de la cerca—contestó Salamon sonriente, Kari le acaricio la cabeza y se fue junto con Henry y Terriermon, Salamon observó cómo su compañera se confundía en la masa de niños, todos vestidos iguales que Kari. "Sé que encontraras amigos esta vez Kari" reflexionó Salamon cuando ya no podía distinguir a su amiga entre tantos jóvenes.

...

Salamon había decidido que dormir era la mejor opción que tenía, al fin y al cabo no tenía nada que hacer, así que se puso cómoda y cerró los ojos. Ella estaba a punto de dormirse cuando escucho unos acelerados pasos venir desde la esquina tras ella así que abrió los ojos para ver a un chico que se dirigía corriendo a la escuela. Salamon no encontró nada interesante en el chico así que estaba a punto de volver a recostarse cuando de pronto el chico dijo: — ¡Ah! ¡Tokomon ya estoy muy tarde!

"¡¿Tokomon?!" aquella palabra capto la atención de la digimon "¿Podrá ese ser el nombre de un digimon? ¡Será mejor que vaya a investigar!" Y con eso Salamon se adentró en el colegio, siguiendo al chico rubio que había mencionado al posible digimon.

...

T.K entró corriendo al colegio, al parecer ya todos habían entrado a sus aulas ya que el pasillo estaba vacío, decidió dirigirse a la secretaría, que estaba junto a la puerta de entrada y preguntó por su aula, la señorita (o señora ya que tenía sus añitos) se lo indicó "amablemente" después de entregarle su horario, la llave de su casillero y por supuesto: dirigirle su sermón acerca de porque había que llegar a la hora, T.K le dio las gracias a la señora y se retiró, iba camino al salón cuando escucho un pequeño susurro venir desde su mochila:

—T.K, creo que alguien nos está siguiendo—indicó Tokomon, el digimon lo había acompañado desde hace cinco años, eran prácticamente inseparables y por suerte este era lo suficientemente pequeño como para caber en su mochila.

T.K se volteó, pero no vio a nadie.

—Tokomon—susurró el muchacho—, debes estar imaginando cosas, no hay nadie, mejor quédate en silencio, alguien podría escucharte. Te recuerdo que no es normal traer bichos parlantes en la mochila.

—Pero T.K, te prometo quedarme en silencio pero por favor mira bien.

T.K suspiró, dio media vuelta y se puso ver si había alguien tras de ellos, estaba por darse por vencido cuando vio algo extraño detrás de un casillero, decidió acercarse, al hacerlo, descubrió que Tokomon tenía razón, si es que el cachorrito que se escondía en esa esquina podía ser considerado "alguien"

— ¡Hola amiguito!—saludó T.K mientras levantaba al cachorro— ¿Qué haces tú por aquí?

Salamon casi le gritó al chico que lo suelte, pero luego pensó en el escándalo que provocaría si un perro hablara, así que pensó en ladrarle, pero luego pensó que estaba en un colegio, también habría un escándalo por eso, así que lo único que Salamon atinó a hacer fue quedarse callado en los brazos del niño rubio, aún no estaba segura si el niño tenía un digimon o no, ella había visto al rubio mover sus labios como si estuviera hablando pero… ¿Qué tal si solo tarareaba una canción? No quería arriesgarse a nada hasta estar completamente segura.

—Vaya tienes un bonito collar—dijo el niño mirando su anillo sagrado—, debes de tener algún dueño ¿no? Pues mira, yo ahora estoy tarde para las clases pero apenas termine te ayudare a encontrar a tu dueño ¿sí?

"Que haré con él" se cuestionó T.K "No puedo dejarlo solo suelto por la escuela, aunque…" T.K miró la llave que le entregó la señora de secretaría, era la llave de su casillero, sinceramente dudaba que al pequeño cachorro le gustara quedarse encerrado en un casillero (sin mencionar que probablemente este quedaría asqueroso ya que probablemente haría sus necesidades ahí adentro) pero no parecía tener otra opción, se dirigió al casillero y lo abrió.

—Lo siento pequeño, vendré a buscarte apenas terminen mis clases.

Salamon miró al muchacho asustada "¿En qué lío me he metido ahora?" pensó preocupada, mientras el rubio cerraba su casillero, genial, estaría encerrada en ese incómodo lugar, ahora más que nunca comprendía el dicho: "la curiosidad mató al gato" aunque con la forma que tenía ahora sería como: "la curiosidad mató al perro", solo le quedaba esperar a que el chico volviera para poder ir a buscar a Kari.

...

T.K por fin había llegado a la puerta de su aula, tras todo el incidente con el perro ya estaba atrasado por más de treinta minutos, estaba a punto de tocar la puerta cuando escuchó a alguien hablarle.

—No sé si quieras hacer eso—dijo un chico de su edad que se encontraba junto a la puerta, con todo el apuro T.K no lo había notado, su cabello era rubio opaco, llevaba el uniforme de la secundaria y unos googles puestos en la cabeza, aquello último le pareció algo familiar, sin embargo no pudo recordar de donde podría conocer él otra persona que ocupara googles en la cabeza—, no creo que quieras entrar ahí.

—Lo siento pero yo no pienso quedarme aquí afuera, ya tarde demasiado en llegar hasta aquí— dicho aquello tocó la puerta, la cual fue atendida por un hombre alto, de cabello negro con unas cuantas canas comenzando a mostrarse, en su mano sostenía un diccionario de inglés, el cual cerró sonoramente.

—Disculpe la tardanza señor, yo…

— ¡¿QUE HORAS SON ESTAS DE LLEGAR JOVENCITO?! LA CLASE YA COMENZÓ HACE RATO, ESTO ES UNA FALTA DE RESPETO, USTED SE QUEDARÁ AFUERA CON EL SEÑOR MATSUKI—dicho esto le dio la espalda y cerró la puerta, T.K y "el señor Matsuki" escucharon al profesor quejarse una última vez: —. Veo que ya sabemos quiénes serán los problemáticos este año.

T.K suspiró, de haber sabido que aquello pasaría…

—Te lo dije—le reprochó bromeando el chico junto a él—. Te presento a nuestro nuevo profesor de inglés, mi nombre es Takato ¿Tu eres…?

—T.K, mucho gusto—T.K le dio la mano, Takato le correspondió— ¿A ti también te echó por llegar tarde?

—No, a mí me echó porque no me quise quitar los googles en su clase—dijo señalando los lentes que descansaban en su cabeza—, soy un fanático de las digicartas y estos googles me dan buena suerte así que no me las saco nunca.

—Ya veo— "con que un fanático de las digicartas", pensó T.K. Teniendo un digimon real él nunca le había encontrado algo interesante a las cartas, sin embargo si encontraba curioso que una criatura que solo existía en un juego de cartas podría haber estado con él desde hace cinco años.

— ¡Hey! ¡Hola! ¡Tierra llamando a T.K!— le hablaba Takato pasando la mano frente a su cara para que este reaccionara.

—Oh, lo siento—se disculpó el rubio— ¿Qué decías?

—Te preguntaba si querías tener un duelo digimon.

— ¿Uno con cartas?—preguntó T.K, el cual se arrepintió de la pregunta que había hecho. Él sabía que aquella pregunta era estúpida para cualquiera quien no fuera él mismo.

—No, uno real— respondió Takato sarcásticamente— ¡Claro que con cartas!

—Bueno es que yo no sé jugar Takato…

—Eso no importa—dijo el chico emocionado—, yo te voy a enseñar.

...

A penas Kari entro al aula se dio cuenta de que había cometido un grave error ¿Qué pasaba si alguien se robaba a Salamon? ¿O si descubrían que no era un perro normal? O peor aún: si la pesadilla que había tenido todo este tiempo se volvía real, solo recordar aquella sonrisa…

—Kari ¿Te encuentras bien?—Henry, quien por suerte había quedado en la misma clase que ella le preguntó preocupado.

—Estoy bien Henry, solo estoy preocupada por Salamon, nunca he pasado tanto tiempo lejos de ella.

— ¿Nunca?—preguntó Henry sorprendido— ¿Cómo lo hacías en la primaria?

—Yo… tomaba clases en casa— dijo Kari aún con su voz triste.

Henry la miró, durante el poco tiempo que la había conocido ya se había encariñado con ella y le preocupaba que la chica se sintiera tan mal, intentaba alejar el pensamiento de que podría gustarle la joven que acababa de conocer, pero este pensamiento volvía a su mente por más que tratara de apartarlo.

La campana sonó y Kari fue la primera en levantarse de su asiento y correr hacia la puerta, Henry la siguió hasta el patio.

...

Para el momento que sonó la campana el juego de Takato y T.K ya estaba terminando, en comparación con el rubio el chico de googles era el amo supremo de las cartas.

—Tómalo como que ganaste Takato, tengo cosas que hacer.

— ¿Qué? Vamos T.K si no prácticas no vas a mejorar—dijo Takato, quien a toda costa quería terminar el juego.

—Lo siento Takato volveré a jugar contigo en otro momento—dicho esto se dirigió hacia su casillero.

—T.K—habló Tokomon desde la mochila del rubio mientras se dirigían al casillero—, quiero salir de aquí.

—Lo siento Tokomon, te sacare apenas encuentre un lugar en el que pueda hacerlo.

—Pero T.K…

—Tú quisiste venir conmigo Tokomon, yo no te obligué a nada.

—T.K, por favor…

—Silencio Tokomon.

T.K ya había alcanzado su casillero, aprovechó que no había mucha gente en el pasillo para abrir su casillero y sacar rápidamente al cachorro, cerró los ojos esperando a el olor de su casillero llegara, pero este no llegó, al mirar encontró su casillero completamente limpio con el perro adentro.

—Vaya, que limpio—exclamó asombrado.

T.K procedió a tomar al animal en sus brazos y se dirigió al patio, no había mucha gente, de hecho solo estaba él y dos chicos más junto a la cerca.

...

—Kari, tranquila—intentó tranquilizarla Henry mientras la castaña lloraba desconsoladamente junto a la cerca.

—Momantai—agregó Terriermon desde su escondite en la mochila de Henry

— ¡No puedo tranquilizarme hasta que la encuentre Henry!—le gritó a su amigo entre su llanto y volvió a silbar para que Salamon viniera.

—Kari creo que eso no…—Henry fue interrumpido por un ladrido que provenía desde detrás de ellos.

Kari se volteó para ver a Salamon en brazos de un chico,la chica ni siquiera tuvo tiempo para fijarse en quien era, la emoción de ver a Salamon sana y salva tomo el control de su cuerpo y corrió hacia su digimon, la cual de alguna manera se libró de los brazos de la persona que la sostenía para correr hacia su compañera.

— ¡Salamon me preocupaste mucho!—dijo Kari una vez tuvo a su compañera en sus brazos.

Salamon tuvo que hacer grandes esfuerzos de voluntad para no gritarle desesperadamente a Kari cuanto la había extrañado.

Mientras tanto, ambos chicos miraban la escena. Kari y Salamon se habían olvidado completamente de su existencia, Henry se sintió completamente aliviado al saber que al menos Kari no seguiría igual de angustiada.

Mientras T.K podría jurar que había visto a Kari antes, en algún lugar, es más no solo la había visto, él sabía que Kari era algo importante, pero ¿por qué?

Kari por fin soltó a Salamon y se levantó, pensaba darle las gracias al chico que encontró a su digimon, pero sus intenciones se le olvidaron a penas vio la cara del chico y en vez de decir gracias lo único que pudo decir fue: — ¿Nos conocimos antes?

**Bien ese es el primer capítulo de mi nuevo fanfic n_n, espero que les haya gustado, hasta ahora solo han aparecido Kari, T.K, Takato, Henry y sus respectivos digimon (excepto por Guilmon que no ha nacido), pero tranquilos que ya tengo planeadas las apariciones de cada uno del resto de los personajes, espero que les haya gustado, y recuerda si quieres que suceda alguna pareja, ya sea temporal o definitiva dímelo ;) haré también capítulos con canciones (varios ya que tengo varias ideas para capítulos basadas en canciones) es más, tengo planeado el reencuentro de unos elegidos con una canción, la canción se llama iris de the goo goo dolls, escúchala a ver si puedes adivinar cuál de los elegidos va a volver con esa canción :9.**

**Les dejaré alternativas de lo que podría pasar el próximo capítulo pero les dejo asegurado que Kari descubrirá el digimon de T.K y Guilmon hará su aparición!**

**a) Takato encuentra un teléfono y se pone a revisar las fotos de este, entremedio de estas encuentra la foto de Mimí y un digimon: Tanemon**

**b) Uno de los compañeros de T.K confiesa que le gusta una chica de último año de secundaria, su nombre es Mimí.**

**c) Kari comienza a sentir una atracción muy fuerte por T.K y quiere llamar su atención así que le pide un consejo a Mimí**

**d) Terriermon conoce a Tanemon y se enamora de ella, de esta manera Henry y Kari conocen a otra chica con un digimon**


	2. chapter 2: takaticosas

**Takaticosas: chicas y el primer digimon**

**Hola, soy yo otra vez ****J****, el capítulo de hoy será principalmente Takato. Quiero que sepan que el Takaticosas está escrito así a propósito, ya que soy Chilena y está basado en el "condoricosas" (sección de una historieta Chilena llamada condorito, busquen imágenes en google).**

**Esta vez no tengo muchas cosas que explicar así que simplemente proseguiré a escribir.**

**Pd: muchas gracias a andrethefavorite16, la verdad es que me metí pensando que a lo mejor podrá haber recibido un review, pero no estaba convencida de aquello, tendré tus consejos en mente y gracias una vez más.**

Takato sacó su libreta y continúo trabajando en la creación de su digimon.

"Será del tipo virus" pensó Takato ". Será tan fuerte como Agumon… ¡No, será incluso más fuerte!"

Takato ya estaba terminando su bosquejo, no había encontrado algo mejor que hacer ya que estaba solo, T.K tenía "cosas que hacer" y no había podido conocer a nadie más en su clase ya que no había podido estar ni cinco minutos con ella, pero lo peor de todo era que no podía ingeniar estrategias con sus cartas, ya que una extraña tarjeta azul que se encontraba entre su baraja había averiado su dispositivo cuando probó pasarla por este.

"Y su nombre será" ¿Cómo le llamaría? ¿Redmon por su piel roja? No, se llamaría… "¡Guilmon!"

Y con eso su digimon estaba terminado, guardo su libreta y se dispuso a caminar hacia el salón cunado de pronto…

— ¡Hey! ¡Takato!—se volteó para encontrar la rubia cabeza de T.K gritarle desde el pasillo, sin embargo esta vez no estaba solo, un chico y una chica le seguían el paso… esperen ¡¿UNA CHICA?! Con que a eso se había retirado T.K, aunque Takato debía admitir que a T.K no le había ido nada mal, la chica no era fea y T.K no se había tardado nada, definitivamente le pediría concejos a su amigo, para ayudarlo con las chicas "incluso tal vez con Juri…" pensó inconscientemente en su amor de la infancia, quien estaba en la misma secundaria, al darse cuenta de lo que había pasado por su mente reprimió el pensamiento.

— ¡Hey, T.K!—devolvió el saludo— ¿No los vas a presentar?—Takato señaló a los que acompañaban a su amigo.

—Bueno, ella es Kari y él es…

—Henry, mucho gusto—dijo el muchacho extendiendo la mano, Takato imitó el gesto.

No tuvieron tiempo para conversar, ya que al parecer aquello no era lo que la campana quería.

—Kari—agregó Henry quien ya se estaba fastidiando—, será mejor que nos vayamos ¿no crees?

— ¿Ah? ¡Claro!—Kari fue tomada por sorpresa, al igual que T.K su atención se habían posado en los googles del muchacho y una sensación de nostalgia que no parecía tener una razón se presentó en su ser, hizo un esfuerzo por reprimir aquella sensación y se fue con Henry, ambos doblaron hacia la izquierda y se retiraron.

Takato reprimió la pequeña carcajada que intentó salir cuando vio la reacción de T.K ante lo ocurrido.

—Bueno T.K, ya sabes lo que dicen: "si amas algo déjalo libre…".

— ¿De qué hablas Takato?—dijo un T.K tratando de ocultar su incomodidad.

—Nada, nada—finalizó un divertido Takato comenzando a dirigirse hacia el salón.

...

— ¡Mimí espera! ¡Tomémonos una última foto!—dijo un pequeño digimon con una planta en la cabeza mientras veía como su compañera se alejaba de los arbustos entre los cuales se escondía.

—Lo siento Tanemon pero ya estoy tarde para las clases, te vendré a ver después—respondió una linda chica de último año de secundaria, era la clase de chica que todos los chicos quisieran para ellos y el tipo que todas las chicas quisieran ser.

—Está bien Mimí, te estaré esperando—respondió Tanemon mientras se sentaba entre los arbustos.

...

Mientras avanzaba por el pasillo Mimí intentaba sacar las ramas y hojas que se habían atorado en su cabello, ni ella misma podía creer que por Tanemon ella fuera capaz de permitir que su pelo quede así. Ella sabía que Tanemon era lo único existente por lo que Mimí haría algo como eso.

"No puedo entrar así al salón" pensó mientras se dirigía al baño más cercano, al cual llegó justo a tiempo ya que el conserje lo estaba cerrando.

— ¡Espere! ¡Por favor!—grito la joven—necesito usar el lavabo, por favor.

El conserje de mal humor y sin decir una palabra se alejó de la puerta, dejándola abierta. Mimí ingreso al baño y se ubicó frente al espejo, miró la hora en su teléfono, su clase debió haber empezado hace tres minutos, pero que más daba ya, al fin y al cabo le tocaba historia, una clase que ella detestaba, perder tiempo de escuchar sobre la segunda guerra mundial era una bendición. Dejó su teléfono junto al lavamanos y comenzó a retirar las ramas y las hojas de su cabello, una vez terminó se dirigió corriendo a su aula.

...

Takato y las matemáticas nunca se habían llevado muy bien, con suerte podía sumar y restar, las ecuaciones que estaban escritas en el pizarrón para él estaban en un idioma de otro planeta y hace rato que había dejado de poner atención. Sus parpados se ponían cada vez más pesados, la voz del profesor comenzaba a parecer un murmullo distante y así, sin darse cuenta se quedó dormido.

_— ¡Eso es Guilmon!—gritó Takato mientras su digimon, un digimon reconocido por ser el más fuerte del mundo vencía a tres Myotismon al mismo tiempo— ¡Así se hace compañero!_

_Guilmon lanzó una última bola de fuego y con eso sus oponentes fueron derrotados._

_— ¡Lo hicimos otra vez Takato!—dijo orgulloso el digimon— ¡Somos los mejores!_

_— ¡Así es amigo, somos invencibles!_

_—Ganaremos todas las batallas—aseguró el dinosaurio— ¿No es cierto señor Matsuki?_

_— ¿Señor Matsuki?—preguntó un confundido Takato ante la forma en la que lo nombró su compañero._

_—Señor Matsuki, señor Matsuki…_

— ¡SEÑOR MATSUKI!—gritó un enfurecido profesor de matemáticas— ¡Con que a eso viene usted al colegio!

— ¿¡EH!? ¡Lo siento señor, no volverá a ocurrir!—se disculpó Takato alarmado.

—Más le vale—dijo mientras le daba la espalda y caminaba entre las corridas de alumnos que aguantaban sus risas—, vaya al baño, lávese la cara y ni se le ocurra sacar la vuelta.

— ¡SI SEÑOR!—Takato se retiró de la sala, avergonzado frente a la risa de todos sus compañeros.

...

—Genial—exclamó sarcásticamente en voz alta, el lavabo de hombres estaba cerrado y Takato aún estaba muy adormilado como para darse cuenta de que su profesor no tenía manera de corroborar si él se había lavado la cara o no, sin embargo le daba mucho miedo desobedecer a aquel profesor, miró hacia todos lados para ver si el conserje estaba cerca, pero no había señal de él, sin embargo había un baño abierto: el baño de damas. El chico de googles asomó su cabeza para asegurarse de que no había nadie.

"Espero no arrepentirme de esto" pensó y se adentró al baño de damas.

Se ubicó frente al espejo, abrió la llave y mojó su cara con las manos, el agua fría lo despertó lo suficiente como para percatarse del aparato que se encontraba a la izquierda del lavabo: un teléfono.

Takato desbloqueó la pantalla, la imagen del fondo mostraba la foto de una atractiva chica en la playa, él casi pudo sentir al ángel y al demonio peleándose en sus hombros, por un lado él pensaba que debería ser un caballero e intentar averiguar a quien pertenecía el celular y devolverlo, pero sus hormonas masculinas tomaron el poder sobre él mientras su dedo presionaba el ícono de "biblioteca de fotos".

Pero Takato definitivamente no estaba buscando lo que encontró, el esperaba ver fotos de la chica en bikini o probándose vestidos nuevos, sin embargo la primera foto cautivó su atención más que cualquier bikini: la misma joven que aparecía en el fondo de pantalla volvió a aparecer en una _selfie,_ solo que no estaba sola, en sus brazos había una pequeña criatura con un brote de planta en la cabeza, Takato sabía perfectamente que era lo que acababa de ver, al fin y al cabo ¿No coleccionaba él cartas de aquellas criaturas digitales?

Pero Takato no pudo seguir contemplando la fotografía, alguien más había entrado al baño.

— ¡Hey tú! ¡Qué haces en el baño de niñas!—dijo una chica que aparentaba su edad, de cabello castaño rojizo con mirada ruda, Takato había visto la fotografía de esa chica antes, ella había ganado el torneo de cartas digimon ¿Podría ella explicarle algo sobre aquella fotografía? Takato quería preguntarle a la chica, pero su boca tenía otros planes.

—Este… yo…—la vergüenza no le permitía articular ni una sola frase coherente.

— ¡Escúchame bien!—advirtió la chica— ¡Quiero que salgas de aquí ahora mismo!

—yo… ¡Sí!—Y dicho eso se retiró corriendo del baño.

"Pero que suerte la mía" pensó Takato mientras corría de vuelta a su salón.

...

Las clases por fin habían terminado, Takato y T.K se dirigían a la salida, El rubio seguía pensando en Kari y donde podría haberla visto antes, mientras el de los googles no paraba de pensar en el digimon que vio en las fotos de "la chica", al ver que ya no quedaba mucha gente en los pasillos decidió contarle a T.K.

—T.K…

—Dime Takato.

—Este… tu… ¿Crees que los digimon puedan ser reales?

T.K se detuvo, miró a su amigo con preocupación ¿Le preguntaba eso porque había descubierto a Tokomon?

—Por… ¿Por qué me preguntas eso?

—Es que creo haber visto uno real T.K—él solo deseaba que su amigo no lo tomara por un loco.

— ¿¡DONDE!?—T.K se volteó ansioso hacia Takato, quien estaba claramente sorprendido por su reacción.

—Pues…—Takato comenzó a contarle cómo fue que encontró la fotografía (omitiendo los detalles de los bikinis y su estancia en el baño de mujeres, ya que de alguna manera el teléfono no estaba en el baño de mujeres sino "tirado en el pasillo").

—Tokomon debe ver esto—dijo T.K seriamente al ver la fotografía.

— ¿¡TO…TOKOMON!?

— ¿Pasa algo T.K?—pregunto una voz aguda desde la mochila de T.K.

—Espera un poco Tokomon, será mejor que salgamos al patio.

— ¡Tanemon ya llegué!—avisó Mimí a su compañera.

— ¡Mimí! ¡Mimí!—corrió la digimon a recibir a la recién llegada.

— ¿Cómo estuviste Tanemon? ¿Tuviste algún inconveniente?

—No Mimí—dijo la digimon sonriente— ¿Podemos tomarnos otra fotografía?

— ¿¡Otra!?—Mimí quedó sorprendida por la obsesión que había tomado su compañera últimamente por las fotografías.

—Por favor, Mimí—rogó Tanemon, con unos ojitos a los que Mimí no se pudo resistir.

—Está bien, pero será la última.

Mimí metió su mano en su mochila para buscar su teléfono, pero este no se encontraba en su lugar habitual, palpó toda su mochila en busca de la textura habitual de su teléfono y al no encontrarla decidió dar vuelta su mochila esperando que el teléfono cayera, pero este no apareció.

— ¿Pasa algo Mimí?—preguntó Tanemon preocupada.

—Mi teléfono, no está. Ahí tenía muchas fotos de ti Tanemon ¿Qué pasa si alguien te descubre?

Mimí y Tanemon se miraron asustadas, no querían que nada las obligara a separarse, habían estado juntas tanto tiempo.

Una voz se escuchó a lo lejos, haciendo que Mimí y su digimon se escondieran, ambas, desde los arbustos escucharon la conversación de los recién llegados.

— ¿Entonces tú ya lo sabías T.K?—preguntó un chico a quien debía de ser T.K.

—Claro que si Takato, yo y Tokomon llevamos juntos unos cinco años.

"¿TokoMON?" se cuestionó Mimí "¿Podría aquel ser el nombre de un digimon?"

Mimí le hizo señas a Tanemon para que espiara desde las hojas de los arbustos, gracias a su tamaño y forma le sería fácil ocultarse.

—Muy bien Tokomon, creo que ahora puedes salir—dijo el tal "T.K", mientras abría su mochila, de esta salió una criatura de color blanco, con orejas blancas: un digimon.

—Mimí—susurró Tanemon desde su escondite—, el chico tiene un digimon también.

— ¿Qué dices?

Mimí se asomó para observar, efectivamente había otro digimon.

— ¡Vamos a verlos!—dijo una emocionada Tanemon mientras se preparaba para ir a conocer al nuevo digimon, sin embargo, Mimí no tenía pensado dejar ir a su compañera.

—Alto ahí Tanemon—interrumpió Mimí—, averigüemos sobre ellos primero.

—Por fin aire fresco—dijo Tokomon disfrutando del aire libre— ¿Qué querías mostrarme T.K?

—Bueno Tokomon, verás… creo… quiero decir creemos haber descubierto otro digimon.

— ¡¿Qué?! ¡¿Es en serio?! ¡¿Dónde?!

—Eso es lo que no sabemos—respondió Takato, quien había estado sonriendo desde que Tokomon salió de la mochila de T.K.

—Takato ¿Qué tal si le muestras la fotografía?

—Ah, claro—Mimí observó como el chico de lentes raros sacaba SU teléfono de su bolsillo y comenzaba a manipularlo, Mimí sintió el coraje correr por sus venas y no pudo simplemente seguir escondida tras los arbustos.

— ¡SUELTA MI TELÉFONO MOCOSO!—gritó Mimí enfurecida provocando que los niños y el digimon se asustaran.

—S… Si—dijo Takato obedeciendo a la dueña del móvil "porque siempre me encuentro con las chicas violentas" se lamentó.

— ¡Espérame Mimí!—un digimon con un brote en la cabeza corrió hacia la joven indignada.

—Escúchame bien niño—dijo la chica dirigiéndose a Takato—, escuche su conversación y quiero que sepas que no es de buena educación revisar las fotografías de otros.

—Lo siento… en… enserio—dijo Takato cada vez más intimidado, puede que la chica fuera muy bonita, pero no era dulce, ni tierna, ni nada de lo que aparentaba en sus fotos: era una pesadilla con un cuerpo bonito.

—Más te vale no volverlo a hacer ¡NUNCA!—se volteó a T.K para regañarle— Y en cuanto a ti…

A penas se vieron las caras, sintieron como si se hubieran conocido antes, T.K conocía esa sensación, se parecía a lo que había sentido al ver a Kari, solo que de una manera mucho menor, él no estaba seguro si algún día podría describir lo que sintió con palabras.

— ¿Te conozco?—preguntó Mimí confundida.

—Eso… creo— respondió T.K, esta situación comenzaba a parecerle extraña—, puedo estar seguro de que te he visto antes pero…

—No sabes dónde, ni cuando…—completó Mimí.

A juzgar por la cara de los digimon, ellos tenían la misma sensación, lo que dejaba a Takato en una situación incómoda, pero lo que a él más le molestaba era el súbito cambio que tuvo la chica con T.K.

—Hey esto no es justo—se comenzó a quejar el chico de googles— ¿Cómo es que a él no le gritas?

—Mi nombre es Mimí—dijo la chica ignorando el comentario de Takato— y ella es mi compañera Tanemon.

—Yo soy T.K—prosiguió el rubio a presentarse—, este es Tokomon.

—Yo soy Takato…—continúo el de googles— Y me llamo Takato…

La verdad era que él se sentía incómodo, su amigo tenía un digimon, Mimí tenía un digimon y él simplemente era un niño con googles parado en el patio del colegio. Takato deseaba con todo su ser un digimon, si Guilmon fuera real… "ojalá lo fuera".

—Bueno yo… supongo que los dejaré a solas—dijo Takato tras comprender que sobraba ahí—, supongo que nos vemos mañana.

...

Takato llegó a su casa sin poder sacarse de la cabeza a los digimon, recordó a Tokomon y Tanemon "¿En qué digievolucionarán?", para despejarse un poco decidió sacar sus cartas, a lo mejor el digivice se había arreglado. Sacó la caja en la que guardaba sus cosas y no pudo creer lo que vio: el digivice falso había cambiado completamente: alrededor de la pantalla había un marco rojo, había adquirido nuevos botones y se veía mucho más sofisticado.

Entonces recordó a Guilmon, a lo mejor este era un digivice real, a lo mejor…

Takato sacó la libreta en la que había hecho su bosquejo e intento pasarla por el digivice, pero esta no entraba por la ranura. Finalmente se rindió, dejó el digivice y el bosquejo sobre el escritorio y se fue a duchar.

Pero mientras Takato no estaba el digivice brilló, y por la ranura, hoja por hoja comenzó a pasar el bosquejo de Guilmon, una vez los datos estuvieron acumulados la incubación se activó.

Takato pudo no haberse percatado de aquello, pero su digimon pronto iba a aparecer.

...

El teléfono de Kari comenzó a sonar en el medio de la noche, despertándola a ella y a Salamon por igual. Kari, aún sin abrir los ojos, contestó.

— ¿Hola?—dijo como un muerto viviente.

—Kari, soy yo, Henry siento haberte despertado, pero creo que es importante. Te espero a salida del edificio.

—Espera ¿Qué es tan…—Kari no alcanzó a terminar, Henry había colgado.

Kari se vistió con lo primero que encontró, tomó a Salamon y salió silenciosamente del departamento, no quería despertar a Lucy. Bajó el ascensor y llegó a la salida del edificio, ahí estaban Henry y Terriermon, alumbrados por lo que parecía ser su digivice.

—Kari, siento despertarte pero mi digivice se puso a brillar en el medio de la noche, me indica que vaya hacia allá—Henry señaló hacia un punto lleno de neblina—. Pensé que…

—Comprendo Henry—le dijo Kari sonriente—, vamos.

Kari, Salamon, Henry y Terriermon siguieron la luz del digivice, sin embargo no eran los únicos.

...

—Renamon.

— ¿Qué ocurre Rika?

—Hay un nuevo digimon en camino, vamos.

Una chica y un digimon con forma de zorro corrieron alumbradas por el digivice.

...

En el medio de la noche, el digivice de Takato comenzó a brillar, haciendo que este se despertara. Aún un poco torpe por el sueño, se dirigió a su escritorio y miró el digivice, la figura de un huevo abierto aparecía en la pantalla y unos segundos después el digivice comenzó a alumbrar como una brújula, Takato decidió seguir su corazonada y hacerle caso al digivice, salió de su casa y siguió la dirección que su digivice le indicaba.

...

Kari y Henry se adentraron en la niebla, cada uno con su respectivo digimon a su lado, el digivice de Henry ya había parado de brillar y ambos buscaban lo que este había estado indicando.

—No comprendo que ocurre—dijo Kari.

—Tranquila Kari—la tranuilizó Henry.

— ¿Eres tú?—Preguntó una voz que no pertenecía a ninguno de ellos— No, no lo eres, yo quiero que venga _él._

— ¿Él?—intentó comprender Henry.

— ¿Puedes decirnos quién es él? A l mejor podemos ayudarte a que lo busques.

—No sé dónde estoy ¡Tengo miedo! ¡Lo quiero a él!— tras decir eso una luz se vio entre la niebla, era un ataque e iba a golpear directo a Kari.

— ¡Kari! ¡No!—gritó Salamon, el digivice de su compañera brilló y Salamon digievolucionó.

_Salamon digivolves a… ¡Gatomon!_

— ¡Hechizo de gato!—gritó Gatomon mientras se interponía entre el ataque y su compañera, el anillo de su cola brilló, al igual que sus ojos y el ataque se fue en dirección inversa, alejándose de Kari.

— ¿Kari estás bien?—consultó Gatomon.

—Sí, gracias a ti.

—Para eso estoy aquí Kari—le sonrió Gatomon.

—Wow ¿viste eso Henry?—le habló Terriermon a su tamer— Gatomon digievolucionó para combatir.

—Si Terriermon, pero…

—Si Henry, ya lo sé. No voy a digievolucionar—contestó Terriermon mientras rodaba los ojos.

Mientras tanto, Gatomon se encargaba de repeler los ataques del contrincante, cuando uno le dio de lleno y la hizo caer al suelo.

— ¡Gatomon!

—Estoy bien Kari—dijo la gata mientras se levantaba—, puedo seguir.

—Gatomon, no…

—No será necesario que siga—dijo una voz femenina que se acercaba—, nosotros destruiremos a ese digimon ¡Renamon!

— ¡Koyosetsu!—exclamó un digimon con forma de zorro que apareció en la batalla, múltiples diamantes afilados comenzaron a caer en la dirección de la cual provenían los ataques.

— ¡Ay! ¡Ayuda! ¡Por favor llega pronto!

Kari escuchaba los quejidos del digimon, ella sabía que él no quería hacer daño, solo estaba asustado, pero los recién llegados no parecían darse cuenta, ella tenía que pararlo.

— ¡YA! ¡ES SUFICIENTE!—gritó Kari esperando que pararan de atacar al digimon.

—Kari ¿Qué ocurre?—preguntó Henry.

—Aquel digimon no quiere hacer daño, él solo tiene miedo, tiene que detenerse.

—Pues no parecen tener intensiones de hacerlo.

—Henry—dijo Kari mirándolo a los ojos—. Gatomon detendrá a Renamon por un rato, tu solo encárgate de que no nos lleguen los ataques de ese digimon.

— ¿Qué? Pero Kari, espera…—Pero Kari ya se había llevado a Gatomon para enfrentar Renamon— Terriermon…

—Momantai Henry—le tranquilizó su digimon—, yo me encargaré de esto ¡Minitornado!

El ataque de Terriermon era suficiente para alejar los ataques del digimon, pero eso no dejaba a Henry tranquilo, tenía miedo de que algo pudiera pasarle a su digimon, el no quería.

— ¡¿Qué crees que haces?!—preguntó la Tamer de Renamon.

—No permitiré que le hagas daño a este digimon—explicó Kari—, solo está asustado, compréndelo.

A su lado Gatomon y Renamon mantenían la batalla, Gatomon temía más fuerza y gracias a su pequeño tamaño le era fácil esquivar los golpes de Renamon, pero tenía problemas con su técnica especial, ya que esta no era tan fácil de esquivar.

Por la derecha apareció otra silueta más, Takato había llegado.

— ¿¡Kari!? ¿¡Henry!?— exclamó el chico de los googles.

— ¡TAKATO!—gritaron los dos al mismo tiempo ¿Qué hacía él ahí?

— ¿¡Tú!? ¡¿Qué haces aquí?!—exclamó ofendida la tamer.

"Genial" pensó Takato ", ella también"

— ¿Takato? ¿Eres tú?

El digimon dejó de atacar, la batalla entre Gatomon y Renamon se detuvo, y la silueta de un dinosaurio se dirigía hacia el chico que acababa de llegar.

— ¿G…Guilmon?—preguntó el chico expectante.

— ¡Takato!—el dinosaurio corrió a abrazar al chico con entusiasmo.

— ¡Guilmon! ¡Guilmon!—el muchacho de googles se puso a correr también. Ahora todo tenía sentido, aquel era el nuevo digimon de Takato.

Rika miraba con recelo la escena del par. Henry miraba pasmado, Kari sin embargo esperó a que terminara el abrazo para acercarse a Takato y decir: —Felicidades.

Takato sonrió, no podía esperar para contarle esto a T.K.

**Y llegó Guilmon! Jaja sé que en la serie se conocen distinto pero pensé que para este fanfic que se conocieran así le pegaba más. La verdad es que me divertí mucho haciendo este capítulo, njsnjdksv creo que he sido un poco mala con Takato pero bueno, ya lo trataré mejor, más adelante, en especial ahora que tiene digimon. Yap no habrán muchos nuevos elegidos durante un par de capítulos porque quiero desarrollar un poquitito la historia con los que están.**

**En el próximo capítulo T.K y Mimí tomaran mas importancia (se que en este capítulo estuvieron como muy por detrasito pero waaano). Eso adiós :***


	3. Chapter 3: la reunión

**La reunión**

**Hola a todos una vez más! Primero que nada quiero agradecerles a todos por los comentarios que han hecho de esta historia n_n la verdad es que no esperaba que tuviera tanto éxito XD. Había publicado una vez una historia en wattpad pero tardo varios días en recibir comentarios y que esta vez haya tenido tantos comentarios positivos en tan poco tiempo me emociona mucho :D así que gracias a todos ustedes 3, son todos unos amores con patas.**

**No tengo mucho más que decir así que continuare con el capítulo.**

T.K apoyaba la cabeza sobre la palma de su mano mientras fingía no escuchar la—para él incomoda— conversación que unas chicas tenían a su espalda.

—Aquel chico rubio es tan guapo—susurró una chica creyendo que este no la podía escuchar—, aprovecharé que esta solo para ir a hablarle.

—Alto ahí—la detuvo otra chica—, iremos todas y veremos a quien le hace caso.

— ¡Claro que no!—regañó la chica anterior— ¡Así ninguna se quedará con él!

—Yo digo que lo echemos a la suerte—agregó una tercera— ¿Tu qué dices Juri?

— ¿Qué? Yo… Bueno…—T.K jamás supo lo que Juri iba a decir, ya que un gritó interrumpió todas las conversaciones en el salón.

— ¡T.K! ¡No me vas a creer lo qué me paso ayer!—gritó emocionado su amigo de googles.

T.K levantó la cabeza para dirigirle la mirada a su amigo, quien se acababa de percatar de que todo el salón lo miraba.

— ¿Qué les pasa? ¡Vuelvan a sus asuntos!—T.K alcanzó a notar como por un momento Takato le dirigía una nerviosa mirada a una de las chicas que estaban detrás de él, hecho esto se aproximó a T.K.

—Te veo contento Takato—le dijo T.K— ¿Qué fue lo que te ocurrió?

— ¿Que qué me ocurrió? ¡Que no me ocurrió!—T.K temió que su amigo fuera a explotar de emoción en cualquier momento.

—Haber, tranquilízate primero: respira, relájate—Takato comenzó a moderar su respiración, aun con una mirada ansiosa—. Muy bien, ahora cuéntame.

—Bueno todo comenzó…—Takato le contó todo lo ocurrido ayer, T.K se encontraba fascinado con la historia, sin embargo lo que más pareció sorprenderle fue la pregunta que su amigo le hizo al terminar su narración—… Y entonces Guilmon corrió a mis brazos. Por cierto ¿Por qué no me contaste que tus amigos también tenían digimon?

— ¿Mis…? ¿Mis amigos?—reaccionó T.K extrañado ante la consulta de Takato.

— ¡Si! La chica y el chico—respondió con la misma emoción que había tenido en todo momento— ¿Cómo se llamaban? Creo que la chica se llamaba algo como Kir…

— ¡¿Kari?! ¡¿Kari y Henry?!—Exclamó T.K más fuerte de lo que hubiera deseado, toda la clase tenía su vista pegada a él, Takato esperó a que todas las miradas se apartaran para continuar.

—Sí, ellos—afirmó el chico—. Sus digimon eran muy pequeños pero luchaban…

—Eso quiere decir que Salamon…

—Te lo dije T.K—se escuchó un susurro desde la mochila del rubio, haciendo que este se alarme, volteándose para todos lados, una vez se hubo asegurado de que nadie había escuchado a su compañero le regañó.

—Silencio Tokomon.

—T.K ¿No puedo quedarme afuera?

—Tokomon ya sabes que…—T.K estaba por decirle que no al digimon cuando tuvo una idea "¿Y si Tokomon va a buscar a Salamon?"— Esta bien, vamos, te llevaré afuera.

— ¡Sí!—exclamó Tokomon, a lo que T.K le reprimió y se dirigió a la puerta.

— ¡Espera T.K! ¡Voy contigo!—gritó Takato mientras seguía los pasos del rubio.

...

Salamon y Terriermon estaban en su escondite, sus compañeros ya debían de estar en sus aulas. Habían encontrado el mejor lugar para ocultarse en el patio: Entraron a un pequeño espacio que se encontraba detrás de un cerco roto, se introdujeron en un tronco hueco que hallaron entre unos arbustos y ahora estaban ambos apaciblemente dormidos, sus compañeros podrían tener que ir a clases, pero ellos aún podrían disfrutar de unas cuantas horas de sueño extra. La noche anterior les había tocado dar una dura batalla y simplemente aún no habían recuperado completamente sus energías (Salamon nunca se había sentido más frustrada que cuando la alarma de Kari sonó aquella mañana).

...

Tokomon ya había recorrido todo el patio, pero no había podido cumplir la tarea que T.K le había dejado: "_—Busca muy bien a Salamon, cuando lo encuentres cuéntale sobre nosotros y pídele que le explique a Kari sobre ti, Mimí, Tanemon y yo—Le encargó su compañero."_, Tokomon no quería fallarle a T.K, pero él incluso había llamado a Salamon y nadie acudió a su llamado.

Tokomon finalmente se rindió y se tendió sobre una roca encontró, ahí se quedó esperando a que su amigo regresara.

...

Por fin habían tocado para salir al receso, T.K fue el primero en salir del aula seguido por Takato, ambos fueron corriendo al patio, donde Tokomon los recibió desanimado.

—Lo siento T.K—se disculpó Tokomon—, no pude encontrar a Salamon.

—Está bien Tokomon—le tranquilizó T.K—, no es tu culpa, a lo mejor no está por aquí.

...

La otra puerta del patio se abrió, una chica y un chico llegaron corriendo al patio, al parecer sin percatarse de la presencia de Takato y T.K, quienes los observaban atentamente. La chica silbó y en unos segundos dos pequeñas criaturas acudieron.

— ¡Salamon!—gritó la chica.

— ¡Terriermon!—esta vez fue el chico quien gritó.

La criatura con forma de cachorro se lanzó a abrazar a la chica, lo mismo hizo la criatura con forma de conejo con el chico.

—Son ellos—dijo Takato.

T.K corrió hacia ellos, dejando atrás a Takato y Tokomon.

—Era verdad, ustedes sí tenían digimon—dijo T.K impresionado apenas alcanzó a la pareja.

Kari y Henry quedaron pasmados ¿Los habían descubierto? ¿Sería capaz T.K de guardar el secreto?

— ¡Espera T.K!—gritó Takato una vez hubo alcanzado a su amigo.

— ¡¿Takato?!—preguntó Kari choqueada— ¿Cómo es que él sabe sobre nuestros digimon?

—Kari, veras yo…—comenzó Takato, pero no alcanzó a explicar.

— ¡Takato! ¡¿Cómo pudiste?!—gritó Kari mientras estallaba en lágrimas y echaba a correr.

— ¡Kari! ¡Espera!—gritó su digimon mientras corría tras ella.

Los otros tres y sus respectivos digimon miraron preocupados como la chica se iba, Henry estaba a punto de correr tras ella cuando algo retuvo su pie.

— ¡Henry! ¡Espera!—gritó Terriermon a su tamer— ¡Henry! ¡Mira!

Henry miró a su amigo, el cual señaló algo junto a los pies de Takato, Henry al observar descubrió un pequeño digimon blanco de orejas largas.

—Hola—saludó el digimon—, yo soy Tokomon, el digimon de T.K.

Henry se quedó perplejo ¿T.K tenía un digimon?

—Creí que T.K ya conocía a sus digimon…—explicó Henry— Como él también tenía uno pensé que… Bueno, supongo que ya comprendes. Quería explicarle eso a Kari pero ella bueno… reaccionó así.

—Yo también debo disculparme—irrumpió T.K—, me acerqué muy abruptamente, podría haber tratado el tema con más delicadeza.

—Momantai—dijo Terriermon desde la cabeza de Henry.

— ¿Momantai?—preguntaron T.K y Takato al mismo tiempo.

—No te preocupes—explicó Henry—, es su palabra favorita y supongo que tiene razón, yo le explicaré a Kari lo que ocurre.

Lo que dijo Henry le provocó a T.K una sensación molesta en el estómago, él quería pasar el tiempo que Henry pasaba con Kari… ¿En qué estaba pensando ahora? T.K agitó su cabeza para alejar el pensamiento.

—Si Henry, por favor—dijo Takato—, dile que lo siento mucho, ella me hizo un gran favor anoche protegiendo a Guilmon de Riga y Renamon, debe odiarme en este momento.

— ¿Guilmon era tu digimon? ¿Cierto?—interrumpió T.K— ¿Dónde esta él?

—Bueno, verás era muy grande para traerlo a la escuela, así que lo dejé escondido en un parque no muy lejos de aquí.

La campana sonó y los chicos dirigieron las miradas a sus digimon.

—Creo que debemos irnos—dijo Henry—, ya sabes que hacer Terriermon.

—Momantai—respondió Terriermon.

—T.K tu mochila es muy incómoda ¿Puedo quedarme aquí con Terriermon?—preguntó Tokomon a su compañero.

—Claro Tokomon—le respondió T.K mientras comenzaba a alejarse— ¡Volveré luego!

...

Kari entró en un salón vacío, se sentó en una esquina y comenzó a llorar, al poco rato apareció Salamon a hacerle compañía.

—Kari…—dijo la recién llegada.

— ¿Por qué hizo eso Salamon?—cuestionó Kari aun llorando— ¡¿Por qué lo hizo?!

Kari sollozaba, pero Salamon no sabía que responder.

—Yo… yo defendí a su digimon ayer ¡¿Por qué él no puede hacer lo mismo?!

—Kari, escucha—intentó tranquilizarla su amiga—. Ya no hay nada que podamos hacer, solo pedirle a T.K que guarde el secreto, sé que estas molesta con Takato, de hecho yo también lo estoy, pero las cosas solo empeoraran si te quedas en este rincón llorando.

Kari miró a su digimon y esbozó una leve sonrisa.

—Tienes razón—dijo la chica mientras se ponía de pie.

Entonces la campana sonó: Kari debía irse.

—Salamon ¿Qué tal si vuelves al patio y buscas a Terriermon?—le indicó Kari a su digimon.

—Si Kari—respondió esta con entusiasmo al ver que su compañera se había repuesto—, te esperaré allá.

Entonces ambas se retiraron, cada una a lugares diferentes.

...

Mimí caminaba por el pasillo, había ido a ver a Tanemon y ahora se dirigía a su aula.

— ¡Mimí! ¡Espera!—T.K le gritó mientras se acercaba a ella.

— ¿Pasa algo T.K?

—Mimí necesito que nos reunamos en el patio apenas finalicen las clases—le dijo el rubio.

—T.K ¿Paso algo?—le preguntó Mimí extrañada.

—Encontramos nuevos niños con digimon.

...

Mimí salió de la sala antes que nadie (aun sin correr, no quería parecer tan infantil frente a su clase) y se fue a buscar a Tanemon al patio trasero, le explicó al digimon lo que T.K le había contado y se dirigió al patio, ahí estaban esperándolas T.K y el chico que tenía su teléfono.

"¿Qué hace él aquí?" se preguntó Mimí furiosa, estaba a punto de gritar su consulta en voz alta cuando alguien más lo hizo.

— ¡¿Qué hace él aquí!?—gritó una furiosa castaña dirigiéndose a Takato.

—Kari, tranquila veras…—intentó calmarla Henry como lo había intentado todo el resto del día.

—Parece que Takato no tiene mucha suerte con las chicas—se burló una criatura adorable que acababa de llegar, seguido de otras dos criaturas más.

Kari sintió que su corazón iba a estallar ¿Es que no podían tener más cuidado? T.K y la otra chica también estaban ahí y que los digimon aparecieran de la nada…

— ¡T.K! ¡T.K!—gritó—para la sorpresa de Kari— un pequeño digimon rosado dirigiéndose al rubio.

—Es un…—Kari murmuró antes de ser interrumpida por otro digimon.

— ¡Mira Mimí! ¡Hay muchos digimon!—gritó una emocionada criatura con un brote en la cabeza.

—No comprendo ¿Qué está pasando?—preguntó una confundida Kari.

—Lo que pasa es que T.K también tenía un digimon—dijo Salamon señalando al rubio y a su compañero—, Takato ya sabía de eso y pensó que nosotros también, así que le hablo sobre la batalla que tuvimos nosotros ayer y T.K decidió venir a buscarnos.

—Disculpa ¿yo te he visto en algún lado?—dijo la chica de pelo largo analizando a Kari.

—Eso, eso creo…—le respondió Kari al darse cuenta de que el aspecto de la muchacha se le hacía familiar.

— ¿Por qué a Kari y a T.K siempre les pasa eso?—se preguntó Takato.

—Es una buena pregunta—agregó Henry.

—Bueno supongo que deberíamos presentarnos—dijo el rubio—. Mi nombre es T.K y este es Tokomon.

—Mucho gusto—agregó la criatura blanca que se encontraba a su lado.

—Yo soy Henry, este es mi compañero Terriermon—continuó el más moreno señalando la criatura que se encontraba en su cabeza.

—Yo me llamo Kari—habló la castaña—, ella es Salamon.

—Un momento—interrumpió Tokomon— ¿Salamon es una chica?

— ¡Claro que lo soy!—regañó esta.

Los chicos a su alrededor rieron ante la escena, Salamon miraba furiosa a Tokomon.

—Hey Salamon—dijo entre carcajadas Terriermon—, Momantai.

Salamon giró su cabeza y se ubicó al lado de Kari mientras evitaba dirigirle la mirada a cualquiera.

—A las damas se les trata con delicadeza, Tokomon eso fue muy cruel de tu parte—agregó la mayor de todos los chicos—. Mi nombre es Mimí y ELLA es Tanemon.

—Hola a todos—saludó la digimon con el brote en la cabeza.

—Supongo que si sigue así jamás conseguirá una pareja—bromeó el chico de googles—, mi nombre es Takato, mi compañero es Guilmon, no puedo traerlo al colegio porque es muy grande pero está escondido no muy lejos de aquí.

—Creo que Tokomon no será el único que se quede sin pareja—le susurró Mimí a Kari mientras señalaba a Takato, ambas chicas rieron.

— ¿Qué es tan gracioso?—pregunto el chico de googles.

—Nada Takato—mintió Kari—, mejor vayamos a ver a Guilmon.

Todos asintieron y caminaron hacia donde Takato les indicó.

...

Guilmon estaba sentado en la pequeña cueva que Takato había encontrado, le había hecho caso a su tamer y no se había movido de ahí. El estómago del dinosaurio rugió.

—Takato…

— ¡Guilmon!—gritó una voz familiar.

Guilmon se asomó para ver y se encontró con su tamer corriendo hacia él.

— ¡Takato!—exclamó el digimon al ver a su amigo— ¿Takato me trajiste comida?

—Tranquilo Guilmon—agregó una voz femenina, Kari, la chica que lo había ayudado ayer, había aparecido detrás de Takato, seguida por Henry y otros dos chicos, cada uno con un digimon a su lado—, trajimos golosinas para ti y para todos los digimon.

—Increíble, eres enorme—admiró Salamon mientras miraba a Guilmon, Salamon siempre había querido ser grande, ya que aunque digievolucionara a su forma de campeón seguía sin llegar a ser más alta que la rodilla de Kari.

—Pues a mí me gustaría ser más pequeño—explicó Guilmon—, para poder ir con Takato a todas partes como lo hacen Terriermon y tú.

—Al menos tú no tienes que fingir que eres un muñeco—se quejó Terriermon.

—O quedarte encerrado en una mochila—agregó Tokomon.

Tanemon miró a todos sus compañeros y dijo:

—Yo no tengo ninguno de esos problemas, cuando quiero salir voy afuera y finjo ser una planta, lo mismo hago cuando Mimí está en el colegio. Si quiero estar con Mimí en su habitación entro y si su mamá se mete a la habitación me escondo en un masetero. Puede que me vea pequeña en esta forma, pero no me han visto como Palmon y mucho menos como Togemon.

—Qué suerte tienes—dijo Terriermon.

—Si eso suena divertido—agregó Guilmon.

—Bueno, deben tener hambre—interrumpió Kari—, creo que es hora de comer.

— ¡Sí!—gritaron todos los digimon.

Los chicos sacaron múltiples golosinas de sus mochilas, las cuales no duraron más de veinte minutos ya que los digimon (especialmente Guilmon) se las habían comido todas.

—Comí mucho, no puedo más—se quejó Tanemon.

—Creo que comieron muy rápido—se preocupó T.K.

—T.K estoy cansado—le dijo Tokomon— ¿Podemos irnos a casa?

—Sí creo que va siendo hora de irnos—concluyó Mimí—, ven Tanemon nos vamos a casa ¡Adiós chicos! ¡Nos vemos mañana!

— ¡Adiós Mimí!—se despidieron todos.

—Nosotros también deberíamos irnos Kari—habló Henry.

—Si tienes razón, Lucy puede preocuparse.

—Esperen ¿ustedes se irán juntos?—preguntó T.K mientras volvía a sentir aquella extraña sensación en su estómago.

—Kari y Henry viven en el mismo edificio—explicó Terriermon.

—Adiós Takato—dijo Kari sonriente—, adiós T.K.

Kari se dio la vuelta rápidamente tras despedirse del rubio, sintió sus mejillas arder y no quería que nadie notara que se había sonrojado.

— ¡Adiós!—se despidió Henry.

Y ambos se alejaron.

—Bien creo que deberíamos irnos Tokomon—T.K se dirigió a su compañero— ¿Vienes Takato?

—No—le respondió—, me quedare un rato más con Guilmon. Adiós T.K.

—Adiós.

Y Takato y su digimon se quedaron solos, o por lo menos eso creían, ya que desde lejos, Rika y Renamon analizaban al digimon y a su compañero.

...

Kari y Henry estaban a dos calles de su edificio cuando la chica se detuvo.

— ¿Pasa algo Kari?—preguntó Henry a la chica que se encontraba claramente interesada en un cartel que estaba en el muro.

—No es nada—dijo mientras despegaba su mirada del cartel.

— ¿Te gusta esa banda?

—Nunca he escuchado sus canciones—dijo pensativa—, pero... no es nada, solamente me llamó la atención.

—Ya veo.

Kari comenzó a avanzar, pero Henry echó una última mirada al cartel:

_"Teenage werewolves en concierto"_

**Este capítulo no fue muy de acción, no sé si el siguiente tanga mucho ya que no se si lo que pienso hacer ahora lo haga en un solo capítulo o en dos. **

**Tenemos nuestra primera introducción a lo que es Matt! Muchos de ustedes me han pedido Sorato y la verdad es que ya comienzo a tener una idea de para dónde va el romanticismo en esa historia: haremos MimíxSora! Okno jaja ya se viene el Sorato, tranquilos XDDDD mientras tanto confórmense con el Takari.**

**Y bueno ya no tengo mucho mas que decir, muchas gracias a todos y adiós.**


	4. Chapter 4: entradas a los problemas I

**Entradas a los problemas: parte 1**

**Holas! Aquí les traigo el cuarto capítulo ****J**** y será el primer capítulo donde veremos a nuestros personajes fuera del colegio! Jeje bueno no tengo más que decir, adiós.**

**Aclaración de precios: utilizaré dólares como el dinero de este fanfic**

**….**

Salamon no recordaba haber tenido un mejor despertar en toda su vida, simplemente abrió los ojos cuando sintió que dormir ya no era necesario y descubrió que ninguna alarma había sonado ¡No había alarma!

—Buenos días dormilona—la saludó Kari.

—Claro, ahora yo soy la dormilona—dijo Salamon mientras rodaba los ojos.

Salamon saltó de la cama y se estiró, Kari estaba aún en pijama y probablemente se quedaría así por más tiempo.

—Tienes suerte Salamon, Lucy no está así que no tendrás que desayunar comida de perro.

Aquello último fue cómo música para los oídos de Salamon. Kari se negaba a contarle a Lucy que Salamon no era un perro, por lo que ella le daba comida de perros que por cierto no sabía para nada bien.

— ¿Qué quieres come Salamon?—le preguntó Kari amablemente.

— ¡Panqueques!—respondió la digimon con emoción.

—Bien, iré a hacer los panqueques—dicho esto la chica se retiró a cocinar.

…

— ¿Tienes hambre pequeño Terriermon?—le preguntó Suzie al "muñeco" de su hermano.

"Henry, despierta por favor" rogaba Terriermon mientras veía como su tamer dormía. Terriermon también había estado dormido, hasta que Suzie entró a la habitación, claro.

— ¿Suzie?—preguntó el recién despierto Henry.

—Hola hermano, le estoy dando de comer a Terriermon.

Henry le dirigió una mirada a su digimon, el cual con sus ojos le dijo: "ayuda".

—Este… Suzie no creo que le puedas dar de comer a Terriermon porque…—Henry pensó en una excusa— ¡Voy a salir! ¡Sí! ¡Y tengo que llevar a Terriermon conmigo!

— ¿Por qué tienes que llevarte a Terriermon?—preguntó su hermana.

—Porque… bueno… está muy sucio y lo llevaré a la lavandería—Se excusó.

— ¿Y no puedo ir contigo Henry?—pidió la niña.

—No lo creo Suzie, ahora sal para que me cambie.

—Está bien—dijo Suzie desganada mientras salía de la pieza de su hermano.

—Gracias Henry—agradeció Terriermon que aún tenía puesto el babero.

—No hay de qué Terriermon.

…

Rika se levantó abruptamente aquella mañana, su digivice había detectado la señal de un digimon salvaje, por lo que se vistió rápido, llamó al digimon y acudió al lugar.

—Renamon, acábalo—le indicó a su digimon.

El digimon no duró ni cinco minutos antes de que Renamon absorbiera sus datos, sin embargo nada cambió, Renamon no digievolucionó.

— ¿Por qué?—se preguntó Rika.

— ¿Quieres jugar conmigo? ¡Calu!—interrumpió un pequeño digimon de orejas grandes.

— ¿Quién eres tú?

—Yo soy Calumon—se presentó juguetonamente la criatura— ¡Calulú!

— ¿Quieres que pelee con él, Rika?—preguntó Renamon a su tamer.

— ¿Calu?—las orejas de Calumon se encogieron en un gesto de miedo.

—No—contestó la chica—, mejor vámonos Renamon.

—Sí, Rika.

El digimon desapareció entre la sombras, mientras Rika se alejaba caminando.

…

—Henry, no sabía que de verdad íbamos a salir—dijo Terriermon mientras salían del departamento.

—Es que pensé… a lo mejor podríamos pasar un poco de tiempo tu y yo ¿Qué dices?

—Me parece una idea genial ¿Podemos comprar helados?—preguntó el digimon mientras comenzaban a caminar.

—Si Terriermon, podemos ir por helados—dijo Henry rodando los ojos.

— ¡Viva!

…

— ¡T.K! ¡T.K!—la voz de su digimon fue el primer sonido que escuchó en el día— ¡Levántate T.K!

T.K abrió los ojos para encontrarse con Tokomon mirándolo fijamente.

—T.K mira afuera el día está precioso—dijo Tokomon apenas T.K abrió los ojos—, deberíamos aprovechar que no tienes clases para que salgamos a jugar.

—Tokomon prefiero aprovechar que no tengo clases para dormir unas horas más—respondió T.K con la voz somnolienta mientras se tallaba los ojos.

—Vamos T.K.

—Tokomon, a diferencia de ti yo no puedo dormir horas extra en los días de clase—reclamó T.K.

—Pero T.K vamos…—T.K ya se había recostado y vuelto a dormir— eres un holgazán T.K.

Tokomon se puso a saltar sobre su compañero para que este se levante.

— ¡T.K! ¡T.K! ¡T.K! ¡T.K! ¡T.K! ¡T.K!—gritaba Tokomon.

—Ya, está bien Tokomon, me levantaré.

Dicho esto procedió a salir de la cama para cumplir el capricho de su digimon.

…

— ¿De qué quieres tu helado Terriermon?—preguntó disimuladamente el chico que se encontraba frente al puesto de helados al "muñeco" que llevaba en sus brazos.

—De chocolate—contestó este.

— ¿Qué desea joven?—pregunto la vendedora.

—Este… un helado de pistacho y otro de chocolate—respondió Henry Wong, al poco rato recibió los helados y entregó el efectivo, hacho esto se dirigió a un lugar menos transitado para que Terriermon pudiera comer su helado.

—Muchas gracias Henry—agradeció el digimon mientras recibía el helado.

Ambos se quedaron comiendo helado a la sombra del árbol, entre conversaciones, risas y uno que otro "Momantai" de parte de Terriermon, hasta que se habían terminado los helados.

—Hora de irnos Terriermon—dijo el Tamer.

—Está bien—Terriermon se subió a la cabeza del chico— ¿Pero podemos ir lento? No quiero jugar de nuevo con Suzie.

—Claro Terriermon.

Terriermon y Henry avanzaron lentamente, tomaron la ruta más larga (a petición de Terriermon). Caminaban tranquilamente hasta que alguien los interrumpió.

— ¡Hey! ¡Tú! ¡Muchacho!—Henry se volteó para encontrarse con un hombre que se le acercaba— Dime ¿No te gustaría comprar unos boletos para el concierto?

— ¿El concierto?—preguntó Henry confundido.

—Si muchacho, el de esta banda juvenil. Como se llamaba…—intentó recordar el hombre— teenage…

— ¡The teenage werewolves!—Exclamó Henry recordando el cartel que a Kari le había llamado la atención.

—Esa misma, verás compre unos boletos para mis hijos, pero no se mostraron muy interesados, que dices ¿Los quieres tú?—El señor le tendió dos boletos "Tal vez podría invitar a Kari…" se imaginó, comenzando a entusiasmarse con la idea— Mira, en internet los están vendiendo a setenta dólares, sin embargo, yo te puedo hacer una rebaja por ser revendidos ¿Qué me dices de cincuenta?

Henry analizó la oferta: era una ganga, no volvería a tener una oportunidad así, finalmente se decidió por comprarlas, gastó todos los ahorros de sus últimas mesadas en los boletos, pero para él valía la pena, guardo los boletos en su bolsillo.

—Muchas gracias señor—agradeció Henry, mientras se aleja con los boletos.

— ¡Henry habíamos quedado en ir lento!—se quejó el Terriermon.

—Lo siento amigo, hubo un cambio de planes—dijo Henry mientras corría al edificio.

…

T.K y Tokomon caminaban por las calles de la ciudad, el digimon debía pretender ser un muñeco, pero prefería eso antes que estar atrapado en la mochila de T.K.

Caminaban por el centro de la ciudad cuando de pronto se encontraron con una gran conglomeración de gente (especialmente jóvenes) que se veían muy emocionados.

— ¡No puedo creer que veremos a los teenage wolves en vivo!—gritaba una chica emocionada a sus amigas mientras se alejaban cada una con su respectivo boleto.

"¿Los teenage wolves?" T.K recordó la banda que se había popularizado en Japón hace unos meses. Él no era el tipo de chico apasionado por le música, pero escuchaba muchas canciones de esa banda últimamente, no era que le fascinara su estilo ni nada parecido, sin embargo había algo en la voz del vocalista que le daba una sensación cálida y protectora. T.K se decidió por comprar unos boletos, pensó que a lo mejor él podría invitar a Kari al concierto, así, tal vez llegar a descubrir que era esa sensación de familiaridad que sentía al mirarla.

…

Kari acababa de terminar de comer, Salamon estaba muy feliz de poder tener un desayuno decente y a Kari le encantaba complacer a su compañera.

—Kari, creo que dormiré un ratito más—dijo la digimon mientras se recostaba sobre el sillón.

Kari miró sonriente a su compañera y pensó que ella también podría dormir un poco más, estaba a punto de recostarse en el sofá junto a Salamon cuando alguien llamó a la puerta, Kari fue a atenderla, encontrándose con Henry y Terriermon.

—Hola Kari—saludó Henry mientras ubicaba su mano detrás de su cuello.

—Hola Henry…—saludó Kari sorprendida, no esperaba que Henry la visitara.

—Kari bueno veras… yo… este…—comenzó Henry nervioso— compre estas entradas para el concierto que te llamó la atención el otro día y me preguntaba si a lo mejor… bueno… ¿Querrías venir conmigo?

Henry le tendió el boleto, Kari lo recibió y se puso a inspeccionarlo. Ella sabía que Henry no estaba haciéndole una invitación de amigos, Kari tenía más que claro que Henry la estaba invitando a una cita. La chica estaba insegura sobre que responder "Es muy dulce de su parte…" pensó tratando de tomar una decisión "Pero… ¿Y T.K?" Kari cerró los ojos fuertemente tratando de eliminar aquel último pensamiento "Es Henry quien te está invitando Kari" se dijo a si misma para enfocarse, el chico la había tratado muy bien durante estos días, es más, nunca había tenido un amigo mejor que él (por lo menos no uno humano), pero ella no sentía nada por él, con T.K había sido todo muy diferente, pero ella casi no conocía a T.K, solo imaginaba un T.K en base a lo que sintió cuando lo vio, o al menos eso había concluido ante las constantes notas mentales que tomaba cuando el rubio decía o hacía algo.

Kari dirigió la mirada a Henry, quien la observaba expectante.

…

T.K y Tokomon estaban en el ascensor, T.K marcaba ritmo nerviosamente con su pie esperando a la llegada al piso de destino, hasta que finalmente el ascensor se detuvo y la puerta se abrió, T.K salió ansioso por llegar a la puerta de Kari, pero se detuvo tras escuchar una voz familiar.

— ¡¿Escuchaste Terriermon?!—T.K dirigió la mirada a Henry, estaba junto a la cerrada puerta de Kari, sosteniendo en lo alto a Terriermon, al parecer el chico estaba muy emocionado como para percatarse de la presencia del rubio— ¡Ella irá conmigo! ¡Kari irá conmigo al concierto!

T.K pudo sentir otra vez aquel malestar en su estómago. Ira, tristeza y decepción recorrieron su cuerpo a la velocidad de la luz. Tokomon, que estaba en los brazos de su compañero, le dirigió una mirada de preocupación mientras este echaba a correr hacia las escaleras con lágrimas en los ojos.

…...

**Hola a todos! Sé que estos últimos dos capítulos han sido mas cortos, el anterior no tengo ninguna razón justificable, pero este sí: en el fondo serán una línea de tres capítulos, todos basados en el concierto de los teenage wolves (Matt!). **

**Otra cosita: mientras escribía decidí revisar los capítulos anteriores y me di cuenta de que mis líneas de guiones bajos de separación no aparecían entonces yo lo escribía como así:**

**Kari y Salamon rieron.**

**Takato inflaba globos verdes.**

**Pero aparecía así:**

**Kari y Salamon rieron.**

**Takato inflaba globos verdes.**

**Así que ahora cambie mis guiones por puntos (…..) y esos serán mis nuevas líneas de separación.**

**Dentro de poco arreglaré eso y otros errores que tengo en capítulos anteriores, eso adiós!**


	5. Chapter 5: entradas a los problemas II

**Entradas a los problemas: parte 2**

**Holitas! Aquí les traigo otro capitulo ****J**** y será con canción :D (pero no será Iris XD) n_n.**

**Por cierto esto no tiene que ver con el fan fic pero vieron la nueva imagen promocional de digimon adventure tri? ES HERMOSA! Me encantó, él único problema que le vi fue la cara de T.K, volvió a salir con la misma cara de retrasado ¬¬ ¿Tanto les cuesta hacer que sonría? Bueno eso es todo, escribiré el capítulo.**

**Pd: la canción es you're beautifull de James Blunt, está en inglés así que entre paréntesis les dejaré la traducción.**

**….**

Matt tocaba la armónica, uno de los pocos instrumentos que disfrutaba últimamente, para Tsunomon, el único de todos los fans que tenía para el que disfrutaba tocar. Y es que Matt no eligió ser famoso, él no quería que su banda fuera conocida en todo Japón, él estaba bien con su pequeña banda escolar, pero participaron en aquel concurso, el peor error que cometió en toda su vida.

—Eso fue muy hermoso Matt—le felicitó el pequeño digimon.

El chico dejó la armónica sobre su cama y miró a su alrededor, estaba en una habitación del hotel más lujoso de la ciudad, pero el todavía preferiría estar en su casa con unos amigos viendo una película, comiendo o tal vez hablando de chicas.

Matt se dirigió hacia el balcón, la ciudad en la que se encontraba parecía gritarle que saliera. Volvió a su habitación y se colocó un largo abrigo que le tapaba la mitad de la cara.

— ¿Tienes frío Matt?—preguntó Tsunomon.

—No, pero tengo que cubrirme—explicó mientras se ponía gafas y un sombrero—. Vamos amigo, daremos unas vueltas por la ciudad.

…

Shinjuku no tenía nada fuera de lo común en comparación con las otras ciudades a las cuales Matt había ido, sin embargo, tenía ese _algo_ que parecía llamarlo. Cada dos calles se encontraba con un cartel de su concierto, él había roto unos cuantos.

Tsunomon observaba desde la mochila de Matt todos los lugares que recorrían y de vez en cuando le hacía una que otra pregunta a Matt, como: "¿A dónde vamos Matt?" o "Tengo calor ¿Qué tal si buscamos un lugar con sombra?".

El cantante siguió caminando, mientras de vez en cuando personas se volteaban a verlo por lo cubierto que estaba, pero Matt sabía que si se quitaba el disfraz lo mirarían aún más.

De pronto su caminata se vio interrumpida que ha Matt le causó una sensación de máxima repulsión, varias docenas de fans se reunían alrededor de una venta de boletos: boletos para _su_ concierto.

— ¡ULTIMAS DIEZ ENTRADAS PARA EL CONCIERTO DE LOS TEENAGE WEREWOLVES!—avisó el vendedor de los boletos.

Las fans desesperadas intentaban comprar los boletos para el concierto, pero Matt no pensaba dejar que ninguna de esas chicas comprara los boletos, si él podía evitar que alguien vaya a su concierto, aunque fuera solo una persona, pagaría el precio que fuera para conseguirlo.

Matt corrió empujando a varias fans desesperadas mientras se acercaba a la taquilla, donde una chica estaba pagando una entrada.

— ¡ALTO!—gritó Matt frente al vendedor— ¡YO COMPRARÉ ESAS DIEZ ENTRADAS!

— ¡Oye!—se quejó la chica— ¡¿Quién te crees que eres?!

—DISCULPE SEÑOR—el vendedor tenía que gritar para hacerse entender entre todos los gritos de las chicas—, PERO ESTOY ATENDIENDO A ALGUIEN AHORA…

Matt sacó una chequera y firmó un chequé con el valor de mil quinientos dólares, el hombre miró sin creer lo que estaba viendo, sonrió al muchacho de abrigo y le tendió las diez últimas entradas al concierto. Matt sonrió mirando los boletos, a su concierto asistirían diez personas menos.

Las fans se retiraron entre abucheos al muchacho de abrigo, sin embargo Matt no estaba arrepentido de lo que había hecho.

_My life is brilliant…_

_(Mi vida es brillante…)_

—Disculpe—dijo una última voz femenina—, podría…

—Lo siento señorita—respondió el vendedor—, ya no me queda ni una sola entrada.

— ¿Qué? Pero…—Matt se volteó, para encontrarse con una angustiada pelirroja, la cual le pareció extrañamente familiar— ¿Ni una sola?

_My life is brilliant,_

_My love is pure._

_I saw an angel,_

_Of that I´m sure._

_(Mi vida es birllante,_

_mi amor es puro._

_Vi un ángel,_

_eso es seguro.)_

—Lo siento señorita…

—Disculpa…—dijo Matt a la chica— ¿Tú quieres una entrada?

Matt le enseñó uno de los boletos que tenía en sus manos.

— ¿Es en serio?—preguntó emocionada mirando el boleto— ¡¿A cuánto me lo vende!?

Matt sonrió al ver el rostro contento de la pelirroja.

—Considéralo un regalo—dijo mientras lo dejaba entre las palmas de la chica.

—Mu… muchísimas gracias—la expresión de alegría que tenía hizo que el corazón de Matt se acelerara. Aquella chica… él debía de conocerla de antes.

_She smiled at me on the subway…_

_(Me sonrío en el medio de la calle…)_

El teléfono de la chica sonó, esta lo tomó y respondió la llamada.

— ¿Hola?—saludó a quien sea que la había llamado— ¡Ay! ¡No sabes cuánto lo siento es que se me fue la hora! ¡Voy para allá!

La chica se dirigió a él una vez más.

—Debo ir a reunirme con un chico—dijo ella— ¡Muchas gracias por los boletos!

_She was with another man,_

_but I won't lose no sleep on that_

_cause I've got a plan_

_(Ella estaba con otro hombre,_

_pero no me quedaré despierto por eso_

_porque tengo un plan.)_

— ¡Espera!—gritó Matt antes de que la chica se alejara mucho más— ¡¿Irás al concierto verdad?!

— ¡Por supuesto!—respondió la chica— ¡No me lo perdería por nada!

— ¡Entonces espero que nos encontremos allá!—gritó el cantante mientras veía como la chica se alejaba. Al parecer solo había impedido que nueve personas asistieran a su concierto, pero por primera vez en mucho tiempo, deseó poder estar ya en el escenario.

_You´re beautifull, you're beautifull,_

_You're beautifull, it's true._

_(Eres hermosa, eres hermosa,_

_Eres hermosa, de verdad.)_

—Matt—habló Tsunomon desde la mochila del chico— ¿Por qué le regalaste una entrada a esa chica? Creí que no querías más gente en tus conciertos.

—Si Tsunomon, pero supongo que con ella las cosas fueron diferentes.

_I saw your face in a crowded place,_

_and I don't know what to do,_

_'cause I'll never be with you._

_(Ví tu rostro en un lugar lleno de gente,_

_y no sé que hacer,_

_porque jamás estaré contigo) _

—Tsunomon…

—Dime Matt.

—Cuando estemos en el concierto, me gustaría que la buscaras por mí ¿Me harías ese favor?—Consultó al digimon.

—Claro que sí, pero… ¿Por qué te interesa tanto esa chica?

_Yeah she caught my eye,_

_as we walked on by._

_(Ella llamó mi atención,_

_Mientras caminábamos por ahí.)_

—Es que…—Matt confiaba lo suficiente en Tsunomon como para contarle cualquier cosa, sin embargo lo que sintió cuando vio a la chica… dudó que existieran palabras para describir la calidez y la sensación de familiaridad que sintió cuando la vio.

_She could see from my face that I was,_

_fucking high._

_(Ella pudo notar en mi rostro que yo estaba,_

_Jodidamente en las nubes.)_

Lo que él sintió al ver esos ojos marrones… era como regresar a un buen recuerdo del pasado, cómo si la memoria más agradable de tu infancia tomara vida en el presente. Todo en ella, desde su pelo anaranjado hasta sus cálidos ojos marrones era perfecto. Ojalá la volviera a encontrar…

_And I don't think that I'll see her again,_

_but we shared a momento that will last 'til the end._

_(Y yo no creo que la vuelva a ver,_

_pero compartimos un momento que durará hasta el final.)_

Matt caminó hacia la misma dirección que la chica había tomado, tal vez con la intención de verla otra vez, pero no la encontró por ahí. "¿Habrá sentido ella lo mismo que sentí yo?"

_You're beautifull, you're beautifull,_

_you're beautifull, it's true._

_I saw your face in a crowded place,_

_and I don't know what to do,_

_'cause I'll never be with you._

_(Eres hermosa, eres hermosa,_

_Eres hermosa, es verdad._

_Vi tu rostro en un lugar lleno de gente,_

_y no sé qué hacer,_

_porque jamás estaré contigo.)_

Matt decidió volver al hotel, por primera vez en mucho tiempo le había vuelto la inspiración, estaba dispuesto a escribir una nueva canción, la tocaría para ella en el concierto, para poder reencontrarse con ella.

_You're beautifull, you're beautifull,_

_you're beautifull, it's true._

_There must be an angel with a smile on her face,_

_When she thought up that I should be with you._

_(Eres hermosa, eres hermosa,_

_eres hermosa, es verdad._

_Debe de haber un ángel con una sonrisa en su rostro,_

_cuando pensó que yo debería estar contigo.)_

El chico había terminado su obra musical, revisó su composición una última vez: era perfecta, pero la misma perfección de la canción lo hizo dudar: aunque pudiera volver a encontrarla en el concierto, él tendría que irse lejos de Shinjuku… no podría… _jamás podría _estar con ella.

_But it´s time to face the truth,_

_I will never be with you._

_(Pero es tiempo de enfrentar la verdad,_

_yo jamás estaré contigo.)_

Matt sintió las tibias lágrimas caer por sus mejillas, arrugó el papel en el cual había escrito su creación y lo lanzó desde su balcón, esperando no tener que leer la letra de esa canción de nuevo.

…

Yocomon esperaba a Sora entre unos arbustos, ella le había dicho que se quedara ahí mientras, ella ayudaba a Tai, su mejor amigo, a hacer una investigación en la biblioteca pública. La digimon estaba tranquilamente sentada hasta que algo le cayó en la cabeza: un papel arrugado. Yocomon estiró el papel para encontrarse con un texto escrito en el lenguaje humano, el cual para Yocomon era imposible de leer, sin embargo igual decidió guardarlo, tal vez mas tarde Sora le podría leer lo que el papel decía.

…

**Jajaja fin del capítulo, aquí sí que necesito opiniones, necesito saber si les gustó la idea de que tenga canción o simplemente no le va. Para ver si debería hacer más o no. Sé que estoy tratando mal a las parejas pero recuerden: la lluvia hace que las flores crezcan. Bueno el próximo capítulo será principalmente el concierto de los teenage werewolves! Jaja ya fue mucho sobre las entradas al concierto rheghfdgeg. Por cierto mi idea original para el concierto era bastaaaante diferente, incluía taiora y más cosas que para no hacer spoilers se las contaré en el próximo capítulo, la cosa es que un día estaba escuchando esta canción y se me ocurrió esta idea que quedó hasta mejor.**

**Bueno eso fue todo por este capítulo, sé que fue corto pero ya les explique lo de las "partes" y bueno supongo que eso es todo. Adiós!**

**Pd: Se que en la traducción cambié algunas cosas como subway (subterraneo donde se toma el metro) por calle o fucking high por jodidamente en las nubes (fue la traducción que calzaba con la historia más coherente que pude hacer).**


	6. Chapter 6: el concierto

**El concierto**

**(entradas a los problemas: parte 3)**

**Jolas a todos :D por fin escribiré sobre el mismísimo maldito concierto de Matt que le trajo tantos líos al mundo. Ya veremos qué pasa con Kari, T.K y Henry y también con Sora y Matt. Incluso tal vez lleguemos a saber qué le pasa a Lupita… dnaofniao ok me estoy alejando mucho del tema, me callaré y seguire escribiendo.**

**Pd: lord pata, la verdad es que tu idea ya la tenía hace un tiempo, desde que decidí que T.K encontraría a Salamon como "un cachorrito perdido", así que tómalo como un si.**

**Pd2: Gracias a todos los que me han dejado reviews y han puesto esta historia en favoritos 3 son unos amores con patas!**

**…**

Tokomon, escondido detrás de un mueble, miraba la novela de las siete que la mamá de T.K no se perdía por nada.

—Es que yo lo amo Mercedes—explicaba "Mariana", la protagonista de la novela.

"Amor" pensó Tokomon ", los personajes de esta novela siempre lloran por eso ¿Será eso lo que le pasó a T.K con Kari? ¿Amor? Pero… ¿Qué es amor?".

Tokomon se aseguró de que la mamá de T.K estuviera pendiente de la televisión y se dirigió a la habitación de su compañero, él había quedado muy afectado desde que encontró a Henry y a Terriermon frente a la puerta de Kari. Observó con preocupación la mirada triste de T.K y se colocó a su lado, el muchacho miró a su digimon.

—T.K, tienes algo extraño en las orejas—avisó el digimon mientras miraba las pequeñas cosas negras que se encontraban incrustadas en los oídos de su compañero.

—Son audífonos Tokomon—explicó el rubio.

— ¿Audífonos?

—Sí, sirven para escuchar música—T.K llegó a su casa a buscar sus audífonos y su reproductor de música, estaba escuchando otra vez las canciones de los teenage werewolves, ahora que se sentía triste escuchar sus canciones… a T.K lo hacía sentir como el abrazo de un amigo, un buen compañero otorgándole su apoyo. "No puedo faltar a ese concierto" pensó T.K mientras ambos boletos descansaban sobre la mesa ". Iré, aunque sea sin Kari." T.K tomó su teléfono, llamaría a su amigo de googles para que lo acompañara al concierto.

…

—Tai, ya son las siete, tengo que irme—avisó Sora a su amigo que aun buscaba entre los diarios y revistas antiguos.

—Está bien Sora, adiós—se despidió un chico de googles, las cuales apretaban ligeramente su alborotado cabello castaño—, nos vemos mañana.

—Tai ¿Te piensas quedar aquí?—preguntó la pelirroja preocupada por su amigo— No hemos encontrado nada desde que nos conocimos ¿Qué tal si todo esto es solo tu…

Sora reaccionó y se dio cuenta de lo que casi preguntó, ella sabía cuan sensible su amigo podía llegar a ser con _ese _tema.

— ¿Mi imaginación?—pregunto Tai mientras apretaba los puños, aun sin dirigirle la mirada a la chica.

—Lo siento Tai—se despidió la muchacha—. Me voy.

Sora se retiró de la biblioteca, dejando a Tai solo en esta. El chico sacó algo de su bolsillo y lo depositó en la palma de sus manos, frente a él.

—Yo… te voy a encontrar—dijo Tai mientras observaba el pequeño silbato que tenía entre sus manos.

…

— ¡Sora!—gritó una emocionada digimon rosada mientras veía a la pelirroja acercarse.

—Yokomon, no sabes cuánto lo siento, te quedaste aquí sola por mucho tiempo.

—No importa Sora—dijo Yokomon alegre mientras su compañera la tomaba entre sus brazos—, lo importante es que ya estás aquí, mira lo que me encontré.

Yokomon señaló al papel que aún se encontraba en el suelo, la pelirroja lo levantó, lo estiró para encontrarse con una canción: tenía letra y hasta los acordes, los cuales estaban ubicados en el pie de la hoja un poco más pequeño que el resto de la canción.

—"Corazón de fénix"—leyó Sora— es una canción Yokomon.

— ¿Quieres cantármela Sora?—pidió Yokomon sonriente.

—Bueno, es que no sé cómo va la melodía, además debemos ir a casa, se me hace tarde y debo arreglarme para ir al concierto.

—Está bien Sora, vamos.

La chica y la digimon se retiraron.

…

Kari y Salamon estaban en el salón del departamento, Lucy había tenido que trabajar horas extras aquel día, por lo que estaban las dos solas, no tenían que hacer y se pusieron a ver una serie romántica para pasar el rato. La chica del programa parecía muy angustiada, tenía una cita y no sabía cómo peinarse ni que ponerse.

—Kari…—le habló Salamon.

— ¿Qué ocurre?—preguntó la chica.

— Tú dijiste que tenías una cita con Henry—le dijo la digimon— ¿Por qué no te estás arreglando?

Kari dirigió una mirada curiosa a Salamon, después miró su atuendo.

— ¿Me veo mal con esto Salamon?—preguntó la chica.

—No Kari, para nada—corrigió rápidamente Salamon—. Es que… no te estas comportando como la chica de la televisión y simplemente… no lo sé, me dio curiosidad.

Kari dirigió una mirada a la pantalla, aquello no era algo que ella pudiera explicar.

—Simplemente…—Kari volvió a dirigir su mirada a la digimon— no lo sé.

—Ya veo.

Salamon miró a su amiga con curiosidad, después miró de vuelta a la pantalla "Yo siempre creí que Kari era diferente a todas las niñas humanas" pensó Salamon ", a lo mejor está es tan solo otra de sus diferencias."

Alguien llamó a la puerta, Kari fue a abrirla, ahí estaba Henry, listo para ir al concierto.

—E… este hola Kari—dijo Henry cuando la chica abrió la puerta.

—Hola Henry—saludó Kari con una sonrisa.

— ¿Viste Henry? Te lo dije—Habló repentinamente Terriermon, quien se encontraba tras Henry—, momantai, no era tan difícil.

—Silencio Terriermon—susurró Henry— ¿Vámonos Kari?

—Sí—afirmó Kari— ¡Vamos Salamon!

La pareja se dirigió a la salida del edificio junto con los digimon, tomaron un taxi y se dirigieron al concierto.

…

T.K y Takato, junto con los digimon ya estaban afuera del lugar del concierto, cientos de fanáticos y fanáticas estaban reunidos junto a ellos.

— ¿Qué tal si nos ponemos en la fila?—ofreció Takato.

—Sí, supongo que deberíamos hacer eso—T.K aún estaba un poco desanimado.

S colocaron en la fila y esperaron unos veinte minutos, sin embargo aún no llegaban hasta el guardia que verificaba los boletos.

—Henry está bien—se escuchó una oz familiar venir desde delante de la fila.

— ¡Kari! ¡Por supuesto que no está bien!—respondió Henry mientras mantenía los puños apretados.

Los chicos se voltearon para encontrarse con la pareja que venía en sentido contrario al de la fila.

— ¡¿Kari?! ¡¿Henry?!—preguntó Takato impresionado al verlos a ambos.

Kari fue la primero en voltearse.

— ¡Hola chicos! No sabía que ustedes también venían al concierto—saludó la chica alegremente.

—Hola—se conformó con decir Henry, aun con los brazos cruzados.

—Este... Hola Henry, hola Kari—dijo T.K nerviosamente.

— ¿Qué hacen ustedes por aquí?—curioseo Takato.

—Henry invitó a Kari al concierto—explicó Terriermon.

"¡Con que Henry invitó a Kari!" reflexionó Takato "Todo está más claro que el agua ahora." Y es que en la cabeza de Takato todo había comenzado a tener sentido: él chico se había extrañado mucho cuando su amigo lo había llamado para invitarlo al concierto, incluso se había llegado a preocupar por la orientación sexual de su amigo. Pero ahora veía la auténtica razón por la que T.K lo había invitado: la entrada había sido comprada para Kari, no para él.

—Pero las entradas que compró Henry eran falsas—finalizó Terriermon sacando a Takato de sus pensamientos.

T.K sentía un torbellino de emociones distintas en su interior, en parte alivio porque los planes de Henry no habían resultado, también preocupación porque no podría saber dónde estarían ambos de ellos mientras él estaba en el concierto, sin hablar del otro montón de cosas que ni él podía entender. Kari no estaba mucho mejor, agradecía con todo su ser que nadie pudiera ver lo roja que ella estaba. Al principio había logrado controlar sus nervios y actuar con normalidad, pero que Terriermon fuera tan directo para contar las cosas hizo que la sensación de nerviosismo se saliera de control.

—Creo…—comenzó a hablar Henry— creo que deberíamos irnos.

El grupo comenzó a avanzar, sin embargo a los pocos pasos Kari se detuvo y se volteó a los chicos que seguían en la fila.

—Espero que disfruten el concierto chicos—declaró Kari antes de irse—. Adiós Takato, adiós… T.K.

Y dicho esto Kari, Henry, Terriermon y Salamon se habían ido, la fila seguía avanzando, junto con Takato y T.K.

…

Matt había estado desanimado durante todo el día, sin embargo, al ver el escenario y al público llegar, volvió a sentir aquella vieja sensación del escenario llamándolo, tal vez al fin y al cabo, ese concierto si sería diferente.

— ¿Seguro de que no quieres que la busque Matt?—preguntó una vez más Tsunomon.

—Completamente—respondió el chico.

—Está bien Matt—respondió el digimon—… espero que disfrutes tu concierto.

Matt, desde la parte de atrás del escenario miró a su público llegar, y de alguna manera, sintió que para aquel público si valdría la pena tocar. Una sonrisa se formó en sus labios y se fue a preparar para su concierto.

…

Sora estaba ansiosa por que el concierto comenzara, aquella banda simplemente le fascinaba, sus canciones tenían ese _algo_ que le hacía sentir como… _en casa. _

—Te ves muy emocionada Sora—dijo Yokomon.

—Lo estoy—afirmó la pelirroja.

Ambas, esperaron ansiosamente que comenzara el concierto, mientras en el bolsillo de Sora, descansaba la canción que ella debería de haber escuchado en aquel mismísimo lugar.

…

T.K y Takato por fin habían logrado entrar al área del concierto, se encontraban entre el público, esperando a que la banda apareciera, esto ocurrió una media hora después, cuando T.K pudo ver a la banda aparecer, entre ellos, un extrañamente familiar chico rubio.

—Matt…—dijo T.K, sorprendiéndose a sí mismo por conocer el nombre del chico, "¿Dónde lo he visto antes?".

— ¿Qué dices T.K?—preguntó Takato— No sabía que te gustara tanto esta banda como para conocer los nombres de sus integrantes.

—Yo… no conozco sus nombres—respondió T.K confundido por sus mismos pensamientos.

— ¿Estas teniendo otra vez esta sensación?—preguntó el de googles con curiosidad a lo que el rubio asintió. "¿Qué significará esa sensación?" se interrogó a sí mismo.

— ¡Hola a todos!—saludó el chico rubio que estaba sobre el escenario— Mi nombre es Matt y soy el vocalista de esta banda.

Se escucharon cientos de gritos en el público.

—La primera canción que cantaremos se llama "Noche de luna", espero que la disfruten todos ustedes.

Dicho esto la banda comenzó a tocar y apenas T.K escuchó a Matt, el vocalista de la banda su sensación creció, convirtiéndose en una nostalgia que, ahora que T.K sentía claramente, notó que había estado presente durante mucho tiempo, de alguna manera él conocía al vocalista de la banda, y sin darse cuenta lo había extrañado durante mucho tiempo.

— ¡MATT! ¡MATT!—comenzó a gritar desesperadamente T.K.

— ¡¿T.K?! ¡¿QUÉ OCURRE?! ¡T.K!—gritaba Takato preocupado por su amigo. Los gritos de los chicos se confundían entre los gritos de todos los fanáticos y el fuerte sonido de la canción.

Pero los chicos no eran los únicos entre aquel público con aquel sentimiento de nostalgia, Sora, una chica pelirroja que se encontraba a varios metros de ellos, también había sentido aquella extraña sensación de familiaridad por el cantante, mezclado por un sentimiento que alteraba los latidos de su corazón y coloraba sus mejillas, aquel sentimiento que no había sentido hace tres años.

…

A las afueras del concierto, otros cuantos fanáticos se lamentaban, algunos habían intentado fallidamente entrar sin entrada al concierto, mientras otros, como Kari y Henry, tenían entradas falsas con las que no se les permitió entrar al concierto.

—Lo siento Kari—se disculpó otra vez Henry.

—Henry, tranquilo—lo tranquilizó sonriente la chica—. Momantai.

— ¡Hey! ¡Yo soy él que dice eso Kari!—se quejó Terriermon, a lo que Kari y Henry rieron.

—Vamos Terriermon no seas gruñón—se burló Salamon, con lo que los digimon también se unieron a las risas.

Los cuatro se estaban riendo alegremente, cuando de pronto, Terriermon paró de reír súbitamente.

— ¿Pasa algo Terriermon?—preguntó el tamer del digimon.

—Henry, algo se acerca—avisó Terriermon.

Henry solo atinó a tomar al digimon entre sus brazos, mientras Kari y Salamon se prepararon para una batalla. Entonces una densa niebla surgió frente a ellos, envolviéndolos.

—Es lo mismo que el día en el que apareció Guilmon—notó Kari.

— ¿Crees que sea un digimon Kari?—preguntó Salamon.

Kari no tuvo tiempo para responder, ya que dos digimon gigantescos surgieron entre la niebla: eran dos seres negros, con ojos y garras de un color rojo carmesí atemorizante, sus alas oscuras tenían unos cuantos agujeros, eran seres sumamente aterradores.

— ¡¿Qué son esos?!—preguntó Kari alarmada.

—Son devidramon—informó Henry mientras miraba la información de los digimon en su digivice.

—M… mi digivice no hace eso—dijo la chica mientras observaba su propio digivice.

—Devidramon…—repitió Salamon pensativa.

— ¿Pasa algo Salamon?—preguntó su compañera.

—No Kari, no es nada—respondió la digimon—. Kari hazme digievolucionar.

—Sí.

Kari colocó su digivice frente a la digimon, de inmediato el dispositivo empezó a brillar, dándole inicio a la digievolución.

—Salamon digivolves a… ¡Gatomon!

Gatomon corrió hacia ambos dragones, gracias a su increíble velocidad, no tenía problema para esquivar los ataques de los digimon, con su hechizo de gato lograba marearlos por unos momentos, los cuales aprovechaba para atacar.

— ¡Eso es Gatomon!—animó la compañera de la digimon que estaba en batalla.

—Increíble—admiró Terriermon, mientras deseaba unirse a la pelea.

Para cuando habían pasado veinte minutos Gatomon ya había derribado a uno de los devidramon y se estaba dirigiendo al que seguía en pie.

—Es tu turno—le avisó Gatomon a su contrincante, estaba a punto de atacar cuando el otro digimon se levantó y le dirigió a Gatomon su ataque de garras carmesí y dejando a esta acorralada.

— ¡Gatomon!—gritó Kari preocupada mientras corría a su compañera, pero no llegó hasta ella, ya que el otro digimon se colocó en su camino.

— ¡Kari! ¡Cuidado!—la chica iba a correr de la bestia que estaba frente a ella, pero entonces los ojos de la bestia comenzaron a brillar y Kari cometió el error de mirarlos, la chica comenzó a sentirse débil, ni siquiera podía mantenerse en pie. Kari cayó de rodillas al suelo.

Gatomon no sabía si fue el coraje de ver a su compañera en peligro o la ira que sentía en aquel momento, pero ella pareció volverse aún más fuerte y sus ataques rápidamente destruyeron al devidramon que se estaba enfrentando a ella. Gatomon vio como el enorme digimon estaba por atacar a su amiga y corrió a ayudarla, pero la digimon estaba muy lejos como para llegar antes de que las garras carmesí de devidramon alcanzaran a Kari.

— ¡Henry déjame ir a ayudar!—gritaba Terriermon mientras intentaba librarse de los brazos de su tamer.

— ¡No! ¡Terriermon no vayas!—urgió Henry.

El ataque de la bestia estaba por golpear a Kari, cuando…

— ¡Mega…—se escuchó una profunda voz gritar— flama!

Una gigantesca bola de fuego se hizo ver entre la niebla e hizo su camino hasta golpear las rojas garras del devidramon.

— ¡Kari! ¡Kari!—gritaba Gatomon cuando se encontraba a unos cuantos metros de su compañera— ¡Me asusté mucho Kari!

Gatomon abrazó a su compañera quien aún se encontraba en el piso.

El devidramon había perdido todo el interés en su antigua víctima para enfocarse en su nuevo contrincante: un gigantesco dinosaurio de color naranja. El devidramon atacó a su oponente con sus garras carmesí, pero ya estaba agotado, por lo que el digimon pudo fácilmente esquivar su ataque para dirigirle una última mega flama que lo derribó, finalmente, con uno de sus grandes pies pisó a la bestia y esta se convirtió en nada más que pequeñas partículas de datos.

Kari vio como el digimon que la salvó se alejaba, apenas había podido pararse, pero no le importó, sintió el impulso de seguir a aquel digimon e intentó correr, pero volvió a caer al piso.

— ¡Espera!—gritó de rodillas en el suelo, pero el digimon no se inmutó y continuó su camino sin detenerse ni mirar atrás.

…

El concierto estaba por terminarse, nadie en el público había escuchado la batalla que había tomado lugar afuera, T.K aun no dejaba de sentir aquella enorme nostalgia y una vez el cantante se hubo retirado del escenario se dirigió al lugar donde este debería salir después de un rato.

— ¡T.K! ¡Espera T.K!—el chico ignoró los gritos de su amigo para dirigirse a la puerta, corrió más rápido que nadie y llegó ahí antes que nadie, sin embargo no pasó mucho tiempo antes que muchísimos fans más llegaran al mismo lugar.

Finalmente Matt salió, rodeado por cuatro guardias de aspecto amenazador, pero el aspecto de los guardias no apaciguó la nostalgia de T.K.

…

Matt fue escoltado por los guardias hacia la limusina, una vez ahí, antes de ingresar al vehículo dirigió una mirada a las hordas de fans con la esperanza de ver a la chica pelirroja, pero no la encontró. Sin embargo, entre toda esa gente, hubo un chico rubio que llamó su atención, el chico gritaba desesperadamente su nombre y a Matt le pareció extrañamente familiar, sintió un sentimiento de nostalgia crecer en su cuerpo y de la nada el nombre del chico llegó a su mente, junto con la necesidad de _reencontrarse _con él.

— ¡T.K!—gritó a todo pulmón.

Los guardias miraron extrañados a Matt, quien corría desesperadamente a la cinta de seguridad que había entre las fans y él.

— ¡Matt! ¡Matt!—gritaba T.K.

Las fans comenzaron a agarrar fascinadas al vocalista, pero él solo miraba al muchacho rubio que intentaba hacerse camino entre todos los eufóricos fanáticos.

— ¡T.K!—volvió a gritar.

Los guardias, preocupados por lo que las fanáticas le podrían hacer al vocalista, lo tomaron de los hombros, arrastrándolo lejos de la cinta de seguridad.

— ¡T.K!—gritó el vocalista de la banda antes de que lo metieran a la limusina.

— ¡MATT!—gritó T.K una vez más, esta vez mucho más fuerte que antes, mientras veía como el vehículo se alejaba.

—Hermano…—susurró T.K cuando la limusina ya era imposible de divisar.

…

—Tai, ya volví—avisó Agumon, cuando llegó al parque en el que iba a reunirse con su compañero cuando volviera del concierto.

— ¿Sora está bien?—preguntó el chico del cabello alborotado.

—Eso creo, no la vi en la batalla—indicó el digimon—. Pero si había otros niños, también tenían digimon ¿Por qué no nos reunimos con ellos?

—No creo que sea una buena idea Agumon—respondió Tai.

— ¿Por qué?—consultó el digimon.

—Tú conoces perfectamente la razón.

—Pero Tai, la única pista que tienes sobre ella son tus sueños y un silbato ¿No creer que te vendría bien un poco de ayuda? A lo mejor ellos están dispuestos a hacerlo.

Tai se quedó callado, recordando aquel sueño que siempre tenía por las noches:

_Había mucha luz… tanta que cegaba._

_— ¡Tai! ¡Tai!—gritaba una pequeña niña de ocho años mientras se acercaba a él— ¡Tengo miedo!_

_Tai podía sentirse a sí mismo abrazando a la pequeña niña._

_— ¡Todo va a estar bien!—decía Tai— ¡Recuerda que yo estaré contigo para que nada malo te pase!_

_— ¡Hermano!_

Y el sueño siempre terminaba ahí, nunca podía obtener más información, nunca podía enterarse de donde estaba la niña, cuantos años tenía ahora o cuál era su nombre, lo único que el de verdad tenía de su hermana era el silbato, el cual en sus sueños, siempre llevaba colgado en su cuello.

Tai sintió las lágrimas comenzar a acumularse en sus ojos, tomó el silbato, lo colocó entre sus labios y sopló lo más fuerte que pudo, sin embargo el silbato no sonó, nunca lo hacía.

…

Kari había vuelto a casa agotada, si bien ya podía caminar con normalidad se sentía torpe y cansada. Ella y Salamon se dirigieron silenciosamente a su habitación y se metieron a la cama.

Kari cerró los ojos, pero antes de dormirse, pudo escuchar el sonido de un silbato sonar.

…

**Listo ha finalizado el capítulo :D y ya podemos conocer a los hermanos de Kari y T.K jeje.**

**Espero que les haya gustado, que hayan reído llorado, no sé ahí depende de ustedes.**

**Respuesta al review de Andrethefavourite16:**

**Sí pondré a Ryo Akiyama, pero no aparecerá pronto, ya tengo planeado cuál será su rol en este fic y todo, y sí, tengo en cuenta que viene del mismo mundo que los niños elegidos y tendrá un papel importante cuando avance más la trama.**

**Adios a todos :* espero que les haya gustado el cap n_n**


	7. Chapter 7: deberes

**Deberes**

**Hola a todos otra vez :D jaja ya se acabaron las entradas a los problemas y volvemos con un capitulo sin conciertos. Gracias a todos por los reviews que han hecho últimamente, la verdad es que me motivan mucho y me dan más ganas de escribir, muchas gracias a todos.**

…

Aquella noche Kari volvió a tener la misma pesadilla, volvió a sentir el miedo y la desesperación, volvió a ver a ese ser…

_— ¡Suelta a Nyaraomon!—gritó la pequeña Kari._

_— ¿Por qué habría de hacerlo querida?—el ser se rio macabramente mientras Kari gritaba de miedo al ver a Nyaraomon entre sus manos._

_— ¡Suéltala! ¡Te lo ruego!—suplicaba Kari, provocándole más carcajadas al escalofriante ser._

_De pronto, un rayo oscuro cayó sobre Nyaraomon, provocando que esta gritara de dolor._

_— ¡Nyaraomon!—gritó Kari aterrorizada— ¡¿Qué le estás haciendo?!_

_—Aunque no lo creas querida, yo no estoy haciendo absolutamente nada—explicó el ser con la aterrorizadora sonrisa en su rostro—, la que está causando esto eres tu pequeña: tu ignorancia, tu desconfianza, tu rencor, tu odio, tu soledad, tu miedo, tu desesperanza y tu oscuridad._

_Kari sintió sus ojos humedecerse mientras veía a su compañera sufrir._

— ¡Detente!—exclamó Kari exasperada mientras se levantaba abruptamente, despertando a Salamon.

—Kari ¿Tuviste la pesadilla otra vez?—preguntó Salamon preocupada.

—Fue… fue mucho peor que antes—respondió Kari mientras respiraba agitadamente "pensé que no volverían. Se habían ido por una semana ¿Por qué tenían que volver?"

—Kari…

…

Aquella mañana Kari caminó a la escuela sin compañía humana por primera vez desde que conoció a Henry, el chico no se presentó cómo usualmente lo hacía en la puerta del edificio y por más que Kari esperó no este no se mostró, por lo que simplemente caminó sola al colegio.

La chica no se sentía muy bien aquel día, percibía cierta oscuridad en el ambiente, lo cual llegaba hasta a bajar su estado anímico.

— ¿Ocurre algo? ¿Calu?—se escuchó una pequeña vocecita que de alguna manera, pareció (por lo menos para Kari) alegrar un poco el ambiente.

—Salamon ¿Por qué estás hablando de esa manera extraña?—preguntó la chica mientras se volteaba para ver a su digimon.

—Kari, yo no dije eso—respondió la cachorra.

— ¡Yo lo dije!—se escuchó de nuevo la vocecita. Kari miró hacia sus pies, encontrando un pequeño digimon blanco de orejas grandes— Mi nombre es Calumon ¡Calulú! ¿Cuál es el tuyo, calu?

—Mi… mi nombre es Kari—contestó la humana.

— ¿Te pasa algo malo Kari?—preguntó el pequeño Calumon— No te veo contenta, calu, tal vez deberías jugar un poco para alegrarte, Calulú.

— ¿No tienes un compañero humano Calumon?—preguntó Salamon mientras inspeccionaba a su compañero.

—No tengo ningún compañero ¡Calú!—respondió Calumon— Pero nosotros podemos ser amigos.

Kari y Salamon se miraron, preguntándose con la mirada que hacer con el pequeño digimon.

—Escucha Calumon—comenzó a explicar Kari—, no tenemos tiempo para jugar ahora porque tengo que ir al colegio, pero puedes quedarte con Salamon y así jugaremos más tarde ¿Qué dices?

Entonces, una fuerte ráfaga de viento azotó al trío y se llevó volando a Calumon.

— ¡Adiós Kari! ¡Adiós Salamon! ¡Jugaremos otro día!—se despidió Calumon desde el aire.

— ¡Hey! ¡Espera!—llamó Kari, pero Calumon ya se había ido y tan pronto como el pequeño digimon se fue, la oscuridad que Kari sentía regresó.

…

T.K no podía poner atención a las clases, seguía pensando en su hermano y en cuando podría volverlo a ver. Takato era el único que sabía de esto por el momento, se lo había contado cuando se retiraron del concierto.

"Matt" pensó T.K "¿Cuánto tiempo pasará hasta que nos volvamos a ver?"

— ¡T.K!—gritó Takato para despertarlo— ¡La campana ya sonó, vámonos!

T.K miró de vuelta hacía su amigo y asintió.

Salieron juntos del salón y caminaron hacia la puerta del patio, pero en su camino se encontraron con alguien más. Kari caminaba sola con la cabeza gacha aparentemente al mismo lugar al que se dirigían los chicos.

— ¡Hey! ¡Kari!—llamó Takato alegremente a la chica.

— ¿Eh…? Hola chicos—saludó Kari con la voz decaída.

— ¿Kari te encuentras bien?—preguntó T.K con preocupación, ella no se veía igual que todos los días, la energía cálida y amigable que generalmente la acompañaba había sido remplazada por una energía triste.

—Yo…—comenzó a explicar Kari— no dormí bien anoche, eso es todo T.K.

Kari mostró una pequeña sonrisa, tal vez era el hecho de estar acompañada, pero poco a poco comenzaba a sentirse algo mejor.

— ¡TAKATO!—se escucharon unos gritos desde el fondo del pasillo, seguidos por la aparición de dos emocionados chicos: uno tenía el pelo castaño claro alborotado, mientras el otro era bajito y ocupaba lentes— Te estábamos buscando, necesitamos hacer una reunión ahora, tenemos algo importante por discutir.

— ¿Quiénes son ellos?—preguntó T.K.

— ¡Yo soy Kenta!—se presentó emocionado el chico de gafas.

— ¡Y yo Hirokazu!

— ¡Y junto con Takato somos el digiclub oficial de esta secundaria!—exclamaron ambos al mismo tiempo.

— ¿El… digiclub?—preguntó T.K confundido.

—Así es—afirmó Hirokazu—, el club digimon. Ahora somos solo los tres, pero dentro de poco iremos creciendo, intentamos convencer a Rika Nonaka para que se nos uniera pero…

— ¡¿Y POR QUÉ QUERRÍAN INVOLUCRAR A ESA CHICA EN ALGO RELACIONADO CON LOS DIGIMON?!—preguntó una furibunda Kari. Takato y T.K miraron impresionados a su amiga, no se esperaban que ella pudiera ponerse así alguna vez.

— ¡¿Qué por qué?!—reaccionó Hirokazu— ¡¿De verdad estas preguntando eso?!

— ¡Estás hablando de la ganadora oficial del digitorneo el año pasado!—continuó Kenta.

— ¡Esa chica solo sirve para provocar problemas!—devolvió Kari.

—Como si tú pudieras hacer a lo mejor—molestó Hirokazu aumentando la rabia de Kari.

— ¡Por supuesto que puedo!—afirmó Kari ante las risas de los dos chicos y aumentando el nerviosismo de T.K y Takato.

— ¿Ah, sí?—la provocó Hirokazu.

—Que te apuesto a que no sabes ni ocupar las digicartas.

— ¡No necesito digicartas para demostrárselos!—dijo Kari provocándole estruendosas carcajadas al par de muchachos.

—Kari tranquila…—dijo T.K mientras le tomaba el hombro a lo que esta se volteó a él con rabia.

— ¡Suéltame!— gritó furiosa, tras lo cual pareció reaccionar un tanto asustada y retroceder— T.K… lo siento.

Todos los chicos miraron a Kari, quien parecía asustada.

—Emm… Kenta, Hirokazu, creo que deberíamos irnos—dijo nerviosamente Takato, mientras empujaba a los chicos lejos.

—T.K, gracias, casi delato a los digimon.

— ¿Qué fue lo que paso Kari?—preguntó el chico.

—No puedo… explicarlo—la chica estaba pálida y con los ojos llorosos—. Será mejor que vaya a ver a Salamon.

Dicho esto Kari continuó su camino al patio, T.K solo la siguió en silencio, preguntándose que acababa de pasar.

…

Salamon seguía preocupada por Kari, durante todo el día ella había parecido más… sombría, excepto, claro, por el momento en el que se encontraron con Calumon, durante ese momento, Kari había vuelto a la normalidad, pero aquel fenómeno acabo apenas Calumon se retiró.

"¿Qué pasa contigo Kari?"

Kari de pronto apareció por la puerta del patio junto con T.K, la chica lucía nerviosa, lo que preocupó más a Salamon, quien inmediatamente se fue a encontrar con su compañera.

— ¡Kari!—saludó la digimon cuando estuvo junto a su compañera— ¿Cómo has estado?

T.K analizó la pregunta que la digimon acababa de hacer, ella había intentado disfrazarla como una pregunta casual, pero su preocupación era muy notoria.

—Yo…—Kari no continuó, simplemente siguió mirando a algún punto en el suelo.

—Kari, T.K—se escuchó una voz— ¿No vino Henry con ustedes?

Ambos chicos dirigieron la mirada al digimon de orejas largas que había hecho aquella pregunta.

—Lo siento Terriermon, yo no he visto a Henry—respondió T.K.

—Él me ha estado evitando desde ayer…—contestó Kari después de T.K.

Terriermon miró hacia el suelo, después se volteó a los chicos.

—Nos vemos chicos—fue lo único que dijo antes de trepar un árbol para salir a la calle.

Todos miraron extrañados la escena ¿A dónde se había ido Terriermon?

Sin embargo Salamon no pudo preocuparse mucho por su amigo, ya que en este momento todos sus pensamientos estaban concentrados en Kari y en que le estaba pasando "¿Tendrá que ver… con la pesadilla que tuvo anoche?".

La campana volvió a sonar, los chicos se despidieron y se retiraron a sus aulas, dejando solo a Salamon y Tokomon en el patio.

—Salamon, estas… ¿Estás preocupada por Kari?—preguntó Tokomon.

— ¿Por qué preguntas?—fue lo único que ella respondió.

—Por nada—dijo Tokomon mientras se alejaba, sin embargó se detuvo e hizo una pregunta más— ¿No te agrado Salamon?

Una vez más Salamon se quedó sin responder.

— ¿Es por qué no sabía que eras una chica?—intentó averiguar el digimon, pero ella tampoco respondió— Escucha, lo siento es solo… que no se diferenciar perros chicos de perros chicas.

Aquello último fu el colmo para Salamon, quien simplemente su puso de pie y se retiró.

— ¿Dije algo malo?—se preguntó Tokomon mientras la digimon se alejaba.

...

Los chicos por fin habían terminado sus clases, Henry una vez más había salido del salón sin darle tiempo a Kari para seguirlo, por lo que se retiró sola a buscar a su digimon. Cuando llegó al patio T.K ya estaba ahí, con Tokomon sobre su cabeza mientras él estaba hablando con Mimí, quien sostenía a Tanemon en sus brazos, Salamon estaba junto a ellos, fue la primera en percatarse de la presencia de Kari y la recibió con alegría.

— ¡Kari!—la llamó Salamon mientras se aproximaba a ella.

—Hola Salamon—saludó Kari—, hola Mimí, hola T.K.

— ¡Hola Kari!—saludaron ambos a coro.

Salamon, que había pasado toda la tarde pensando en cómo subirle el ánimo a Kari, puso en marcha su plan.

—Kari, dime ¿Qué tal si vamos a comer helado?—preguntó Salamon, un buen helado de frambuesa siempre solía subirle el ánimo a su compañera.

Kari miró a Salamon y esbozó una débil sonrisa.

—Supongo que podríamos hacerlo.

— ¡T.K! ¿Podemos ir nosotros también?—consultó Tokomon con emoción.

—Lo siento Tokomon, no creo que podamos, el profesor de inglés me dejó una tarea y debería hacerla si no quiero más problemas con él.

— ¿Tienes problemas para hacer tu tarea?—preguntó Kari.

—Es que… bueno inglés nunca se me ha dado muy bien—explicó el rubio.

— ¿Y qué tal si voy a tu casa a echarte una mano?—ofreció Kari, Salamon miró a Kari, la calidez de la chica que había estado ausente durante todo el día parecía estar volviendo de a poco.

— ¡A Mimí también se le da bien esa asignatura! ¡A lo mejor ella puede ayudar también!—agregó una emocionada Tanemon.

— ¡No lo creo Tanemon!—se apresuró en decir Mimí— Estoy… este… muy ocupada y… ¡Debería irme! ¡Hasta luego!

Mimí se fue corriendo del patio, dejando a Kari y a T.K solos con sus respectivos digimon.

— ¿Qué dices T.K?—volvió a preguntar Kari esta vez un poco más nerviosa.

—Bueno… yo… ¡Claro!—respondió T.K también con nerviosismo.

Salamon miró a su compañera que comenzaba a volver a la normalidad, se alegró por eso, sin embargo después miró a Tokomon "Aunque hubiera preferido ir a comer helado.".

…

—Mimí no estamos haciendo nada—se quejó Tanemon—, podríamos estar ayudando a T.K.

—Eso es lo que estamos haciendo Tanemon—explicó Mimí mientras se ponía a leer una revista.

— ¿De qué hablas Mimí? No estamos con ellos para ayudarlos con la tarea.

—Es cierto que no estamos ayudando con la tarea Tanemon—insistió la chica—, pero los estamos ayudando con algo mucho más importante dejándolos a los dos solos.

—No te comprendo Mimí…

—Está bien, te lo explicaré con una película, veamos…—Mimí se puso a buscar en una caja con dvd's— esta estará bien.

Mimí sacó el CD de la caja y lo puso en el reproductor.

—Tras ver esta película comprenderás perfectamente de lo que te estoy hablando.

…

La risa de Kari se le contagió rápidamente a T.K mientras ambos iban camino a la casa del chico.

—No puedo creer que Takato de verdad haya hecho eso—dijo Kari aun con su voz extraña a causa de la risa.

—Pues comienza a creerlo—respondió T.K con el mismo deje de risa.

Él estado anímico de Kari había mejorado notablemente en el trayecto, Salamon se sentía muy aliviada de ver a su compañera contenta, T.K también lo habría estado si es que se le hubiera pasado por la cabeza que Kari había actuado extraño durante la mañana, y es que a él ya no le interesaba ni el pasado ni el futuro, ya se había olvidado completamente de todo que no fuera aquel momento. Kari también se la había pasado muy bien, la oscuridad que ella podía sentir se había comenzado a esfumar cuando ella y T.K comenzaron a caminar a la casa de este último y para aquel momento ya no estaba para nada, ni siquiera podía recordar que se sentía estar en ella o la pesadilla que tuvo por la noche.

—Por cierto T.K, se me olvidó preguntarte: ¿Qué tal estuvo el concierto?

Él sabía que Kari lo había preguntado inocentemente: ella no esperaba que T.K hubiera encontrado a su hermano, tampoco esperaba que él hubiera sentido aquel revoltijo de sensaciones al no poder estar con ella en el evento, pero lo que más le dolía es que ella no sabía que él había querido invitarla.

T.K decidió contar lo que él considero que era más importante (o más bien dicho cómodo) decir en ese momento: le contó sobre Matt, su hermano, sobre todo lo que pasó y no pudo evitar sentirse triste al pensar que no sabría cuándo podría ver al chico de nuevo, o si lo volvería a ver.

—Un… ¿hermano?—preguntó Kari, quien de pronto había parado de caminar, T.K la observó atentamente: miraba al suelo fijamente con los ojos llorosos. Él chico se quedó mirando tratando de descifrar a su amiga, era tan extraño que él pudiera comprenderla como un libro abierto, pero por qué sentía lo que sentía era para él un completo misterio.

— ¿Ocurre algo Kari?—preguntó el chico tras ver a la chica.

— ¿Cómo… cómo sabes que es tu hermano?—Kari consultó, sin levantar sus vidriosos ojos del asfalto sobre el que estaba parada.

—Simplemente… lo sé, lo siente y sé que es verdad—intentó expresar T.k.

Kari no respondió. "Un hermano…" la mente de Kari se fue a Lucy ¿Qué era Lucy para ella? Definitivamente ella y Salamon eran su familia, sin embargo Lucy no era su madre, o su hermana, no era nada que tomara lugar en una familia "normal", tal vez su vida entera hubiera sido distinta con un hermano, todo…

Kari miró de vuelta hacia T.K una vez más, ella no tenía un hermano, eso lo sabía perfectamente, si lo hubiera tenido hubiera aparecido hace cinco años, pero nadie apareció.

—T.K—dijo Kari con la voz dulce y alegre con la que usualmente solía hablar, aquello no sorprendió bastante a T.K ya que sabía que en realidad solo estaba fingiendo—, supongo que… son buenas noticias.

T.K miró a su amiga con una mirada triste, él no sabía si había sido bueno, ya que si no hubiera conocido a su hermano no lo extrañaría tanto.

—Volverás a verlo T.K—afirmó su amiga—, yo creo… que todo pasa por algo y si ustedes dos se conocieron, no fue para que se quedara así.

El chico se impresionó ante las palabras de su amiga, tal vez ella también lo veía a él como un libro abierto.

—Cómo diría Terriermon—interrumpió Tokomon en la conversación—: momantai.

—A Terriermon no le agrada que otras personas digan _su_ palabra—habló fríamente Salamon desde los brazos de Kari.

—Salamon, Tokomon solo estaba bromeando—le dijo Kari extrañada ante las extrañas palabras de su amiga.

—Yo solo estoy defendiendo a mi amigo—se excusó Salamon.

—Yo solo trataba de alegrar un poco el ambiente, de verdad lo siento Salamon—intentó disculparse Tokomon, sin embargo Salamon no contestó.

—Será mejor que vayamos marchando—Kari dijo repentinamente para cambiar el tema—, debemos apurarnos si queremos terminar con tu tarea T.K.

—Este… sí, supongo que tienes razón.

Esta vez, a diferencia den antes, Kari y T.K no hablaron durante el camino, más que nada por los digimon, T.K iba un par de metros adelante mientras Kari lo seguía por detrás, cada uno de ellos hablaba con su respectivo compañero digimon.

—Salamon siempre se enfada conmigo—se lamentó Tokomon desde la cabeza de T.K—, creo que es porque no supe que era una chica cuando la vi, he intentado disculparme pero ella no quiere entenderme, dime ¿Cómo quería que supiera si era una chica o un chico?

T.K miró a su amigo y sonrió.

—A lo mejor le gustas—fue la respuesta de T.K ante lo que Tokomon le acababa de contar.

— ¿De qué hablas T.K?—consultó Tokomon que no lograba hallarle el sentido a lo que su compañero acababa de decir.

—De amor Tokomon, a lo mejor Salamon siete algo por ti—por un lado la idea de Tokomon y Salamon enamorados le hacía gracia a T.K, pero también tenía cierto sentido, a lo mejor los digimon no eran tan diferentes a los humanos después de todo— y a lo mejor se sintió mal al saber que tú no la veías como una chica y se enfadó.

"¿Amor?" pensó Tokomon "¿Podrá de verdad ser eso?"

Mientras tanto Kari y Salamon tenían una conversación parecida.

—Es un estúpido, se quiere hacer el tierno todo el tiempo—se quejaba una irritada Salamon en los brazos de Kari—, no lo soporto.

—Supongo que hay chicos así…—dijo Kari tratando de calmar a su compañera, ella conocía a su digimon a la perfección y sabía que no debería decir nada que contradijera su opinión hasta que a esta no le quedaran más palabras.

— ¡Y si todos esos chicos son como Tokomon entonces no tolero a ninguno!—siguió Salamon— ¡Se cree lo máximo porque cree que puede decir cualquier cosa y por su apariencia tierna todos se lo van a perdonar! ¡Pero yo no se lo voy a perdonar! ¡No lo haré!

— ¿Y qué piensas hacer Salamon?—preguntó la chica.

—Yo…—Salamon pensó en que responder, pero no se le vino ninguna idea a la cabeza.

— ¿Sabes qué Salamon? Sé cuánto puede doler que critiquen tu apariencia, entiendo cuanto pudo haberte dolido _aquél_ comentario que hizo el otro día, pero en realidad lo veo arrepentido, podrías intentar ser un poco más amigable con él, quien sabe, a lo mejor terminan siendo amigos.

—Tal vez tengas razón Kari—dijo Salamon pensativa.

…

Kari, T.K, Salamon y Tokomon por fin habían llegado a su destino, ahora se encontraban en la habitación del chico tomando sus lugares en distintos sitios de la habitación.

—Tu casa es muy bonita T.K—dijo Kari mirando por la ventana que daba al jardín.

—Sí, me encantaría vivir fuera de un edificio, así también podría salir al jardín y no solo al balcón—agregó Salamon mientras miraba por la ventana.

Kari miró un pequeño punto en el escritorio de T.K, se quedó mirándolo fijamente durante unos momentos hasta que finalmente el rubio decidió preguntar.

— ¿Qué miras Kari?—preguntó T.K.

—Eso de ahí—dijo Kari señalado a una cosa metálica en la esquina del escritorio— ¿Es una cámara?

—Ah, esa, sí—T.K se levantó a traerla, era una cámara HD que estaba en una pequeña caja en el desordenado escritorio, el chico estaba sorprendido de que Kari se hubiera fijado en un detalle tan pequeño—. Me la regalaron para navidad hace dos años, ya casi se me había olvidado que existía.

Kari miró con gran interés el aparato.

— ¿Puedo tomarla un momento?—preguntó Kari aun fascinada con la cámara.

—Claro—T.K le tendió el aparato a su amiga, quien lo tomó con suma delicadeza y la encendió, movió los botones exactos, ajustando el calibre, la iluminación, el zoom, todo, finalmente acercó la cámara a ella y a través del lente inspeccionó la habitación.

—Increíble—murmuró Kari mientras miraba la habitación a través de la pantalla de la cámara.

Kari desenfocó un poco el zoom fijando la lente de la cámara hacia el lugar donde se encontraba Salamon, esperó unos segundos y sacó la fotografía justo en el pequeño lapso de tiempo en el que Salamon bajaba del marco de la ventana.

—Déjame ver eso—dijo T.K mientras se aproximaba a la chica: la foto era perfecta, Salamon parecía estar volando en su habitación—Vaya es una muy buena foto, felicidades.

—A Kari le gusta mucho la fotografía—explicó Salamon— y la verdad es que se le da muy bien.

—Ya basta Salamon—dijo Kari sonrojándose, dejó la cámara de vuelta en su rincón en el escritorio y se dirigió a T.K—. Deberíamos comenzar a avanzar con tus deberes ¿no crees?

—Eh… sí, claro—dijo T.K apartando la vista del pequeño rincón en el que la cámara descansaba.

—Bien ¿Y que se supone que tenemos que hacer?—preguntó la chica preparándose para el trabajo.

—Bueno… tengo que traducir esta canción—dijo T.K tendiéndole las instrucciones de la tarea.

— ¿Eso… eso es todo?—preguntó Kari un tanto sorprendida por la simpleza de la tarea.

—Sé que debería ser un trabajo ser un trabajo fácil, pero el inglés no se me da para nada bien, se me mezclan los verbos y los tiempos y…

—Está bien T.K—lo tranquilizó la chica con otra de aquellas cálidas sonrisas, T.K no pudo evitar sonrojarse—. Veamos que canción es… se llama "enchanted", creo… creo que la conozco de algo.

Kari se sentó junto a T.K y comenzaron a hacer la tarea. Kari explicaba pacientemente a T.K los verbos, tiempos y otras palabras que aparecían en la letra de la canción:

"Ahí yo estoy…" comenzó a escribir T.K en el cuaderno.

—Alto T.K, fíjate bien, el verbo esta en pasado, déjame hacer la primera estrofa…

"Ahí estaba, otra vez esta noche,

forzando risas y fingiendo sonrisas,

el mismo viejo y aburrido lugar.

Muros de mentiras,

el movimiento de mis ojos y la vagancia

se desvanecieron cuando vi tu rostro"

—Mira T.K, aquí viene una frase más corta ¿crees poder traducirla?—preguntó Kari.

—Lo intentaré—aseguró T.K.

"Todo lo que puedo decir es que…"

—Fue encantador conocerte—dijo T.K en voz alta mientras terminaba de escribir el verso, Kari miró al chico con las mejillas coloradas, él también la miró y en cuanto sus miradas se encontraron, bajaron la mirada.

—Sigamos—continuó Kari aun sin hacer contacto visual con su amigo—, te ayudaré con la siguiente estrofa.

"Tus ojos susurraron: '¿Nos hemos conocido?'"

Kari no pudo evitar recordar el momento en el que conoció a T.K, ella sintió como si la canción hablara de aquel momento ¿De verdad era todo esto una coincidencia?

"En la habitación, tu silueta comienza su camino hacia mí."

—Supongo que…—comenzó a decir Kari mientras hacía grandes esfuerzos para mirar al chico a su lado— lo comienzas a hacer mejor.

T.K la miró de vuelta y Kari se contuvo de no mirar de vuelta hacia el suelo y sonrió.

"La juguetona conversación comienza,

recibo todas tus rápidas anotaciones,

como pasando notas en secreto."

—Tokomon—se dirigió en un susurro Salamon al otro digimon que se encontraba en la habitación.

Tokomon alzó la cabeza para observar a la digimon.

—Estuve pensando…—comenzó a hablar nerviosamente— sé que comenzamos nuestra relación con el pie izquierdo, pero estuve pero estuve pensando… tal vez… podríamos… ya sabes, hacer las paces. Es cierto que fui muy dura contigo, al fin y al cabo todos nos equivocamos.

—Bueno… yo también debo disculparme Salamon—prosiguió Tokomon—, no debía haber hecho… bueno, tú entiendes, lo que hice. Además ahora que te veo bien, sí que pareces una chica, te ves muy tierna.

— ¿De verdad crees eso?—preguntó nerviosa la digimon.

— ¡Por supuesto!—afirmó el digimon— ¡Si hasta eres pequeña y todo!

Salamon volvió a sentir la ira recorrer su cuerpo, si había algo que a ella le molestara más que la confundieran con un chico era que le dijeran pequeña, se había equivocado completamente al pensar que aquel digimon podía cambiar.

—Eres un cretino Tokomon—fue lo único que dijo Salamon antes de dar media vuelta e irse a otro lado de la habitación.

"¿Y ahora que dije?" se preguntó Tokomon.

Mientras tanto, Kari había aprovechado para explicarle a T.K varias conjugaciones, para facilitar el trabajo más adelante.

"Y fue encantador conocerte.

Todo lo que puedo decir es que fue encantador conocerte."

Una débil sonrisa se escapó de los labios de Kari mientras T.K escribía aquello último, el chico la miró y la misma sonrisa se formó en sus labios.

—Qué tal si hacemos un descanso y nos tomamos una foto con tu cámara—ofreció Kari.

—Me parece bien—asintió T.K.

Kari se sentó junto a T.K, quien sostuvo la cámara frente a ellos y tomó la foto.

—Quedó muy bonita—admiró Kari—, deberías enviármela para que la guarde en mi álbum de fotografías.

—Claro—respondió el chico.

Entonces el teléfono de Kari sonó, esta contestó el llamado.

— ¿Lucy?—preguntó Kari—… ¿Es muy urgente? Estoy en casa de un amigo… Está bien, voy enseguida.

— ¿Debemos irnos Kari?—preguntó Salamon.

Kari asintió.

—T.K ¿Crees poder terminar solo?—preguntó la chica.

—Claro Kari, muchas gracias, te acompañaré a la puerta.

La pareja y los digimon se dirigieron a la puerta, una vez estuvieron ahí Kari se preparó para despedirse.

—Adiós Kari—dijo T.K mirando a la chica en el marco de la puerta.

—Adiós T.K—Kari miró al chico, acortó un poco la distancia y le dio un pequeño beso en la mejilla, hecho esto se dio la media vuelta y se retiró, T.K se quedó sonrojado en la puerta viendo como la chica se alejaba, pasaron unos minutos antes de que volviera a su habitación y siguiera haciendo la tarea.

"Esta noche está brillando, no la dejes ir,

He quedado maravillada sonrojándome todo el camino a casa."

Kari tenía su mente muy lejos del camino, sus pensamientos seguían en la habitación de T.K, en cómo la canción pudo describir perfectamente cómo se conocieron, en la fotografía, en el momento antes de marcharse… en todo.

"Pasare para siempre preguntándome si sabes

Que yo estaba encantado de conocerte…"

T.K escribió aquella estrofa inconscientemente, aun podía recordar los suaves labios de Kari tocar su mejilla, el solo recordarlo hacía que se sonrojase.

"(…) Y aquí estoy yo rogando.

Esta fue la primera página,

No donde la historia termina,

Mis pensamientos repetirán tu nombre,

Hasta que te vea otra vez…"

"Que pasará mañana cuando la vea en el colegio?" se preguntó T.K mientras seguía escribiendo sin darse cuenta "Tal vez… podría ir a buscarla a su salón, tal vez…"

"(…) Estas fueron las palabras que rondaban mi mente,

Mientras me iba más temprano de lo que me gustaría…"

"¿Por qué Lucy?" se lamentaba Kari en el camino a su departamento "¿Por qué justo hoy?"

— ¡Kari!—escuchó una voz masculina llamarla, se dio vuelta para encontrarse con Henry.

—Hola Henry…—saludó Kari un tanto sorprendida ante el súbito cambio de actitud del chico que la había evitado durante todo el día.

—Escucha Kari, te he tratado muy mal durante todo el día—se disculpó Henry— ¿Crees que podamos hablar mientras te acompaño a tu casa?

—Claro.

"(…) Por favor no estés enamorada de otro, por favor que no haya nadie esperando por ti."

T.K sintió otra vez ese torbellino de emociones apenas Henry cruzó su mente, él vivía muy cerca de Kari, estaban en el mismo salón, hasta habían salido una vez, él llevaba muchísima ventaja.

—Por favor Kari…—susurró T.K para sí mismo.

Entonces se dio cuenta de que tenía la tarea terminada, la canción estaba completamente traducida, al parecer no tenía errores. T.K sonrío al ver su tarea terminada, después su atención se posó a la cámara que descansaba sobre el escritorio, buscó la foto que se habían tomado y la miró atentamente.

—Tenías razón Kari—dijo T.K para sí mismo—, es perfecta.

T.K procedió a enviarle la foto a la chica.

…

Kari se sentó frente a Lucy en la mesa.

— ¿Qué era lo querías contarme Lucy?

Lucy miró a Kari con preocupación.

—Harán una visita en dos días—informó Lucy—, quieren asegurarse de que no tenemos problemas.

Kari miró al piso "¿Qué cuatro años no fueron suficientes?"

…

**Y… listo, ahí termina este capítulo que fue principalmente Takari (ya era hora ¿no?) también coloqué patagato n_n díganme que opinan sobre eso, en cuanto a la canción me salté varias estrofas a propósito, ya que no quería colocar líneas extra porque sí. **

**El siguiente capítulo será principalmente de los Tamers (los tres tamers: Rika, Henry y Takato) y con eso me despido por ahora, ¡Adiós!**


	8. Chapter 8: ¡Tamers!

**¡Tamers!**

**Ok creo que esta vez no estuve muy inspirada para colocar títulos XD, pero qué más da aquí viene otro capítulo, jajaja.**

**Ahora sabremos que le pasaba a Henry que andaba medio raro.**

**…**

— ¡Guilmon!—llamó Takato una vez hubo alcanzado el escondite de su digimon.

—Por fin llegas Takato—fue lo que dijo Guilmon cuando salió al encuentro de su tamer.

Takato le dejó la bolsa de pan al digimon, pero este no se lanzó a comerlo como usualmente lo hacía.

— ¿Soy una molestia para ti Takato?—preguntó el dinosaurio mientras miraba la bolsa de pan.

— ¡¿QUÉ?! Dime que no estas preguntando eso enserio—respondió el muchacho alarmado, Guilmon levantó la mirada—. Guilmon tu eres mi digimon, jamás serías una molestia, me siento muy afortunado de que estés así conmigo.

— ¿Y por qué tu no pasas tanto tiempo conmigo como lo hacen los otros?—indagó Guilmon tristemente.

—Con que por ahí va la cosa…—dijo Takato más para sí que para Guilmon— mira Guilmon, los digimon de los otros chicos son mucho más… bueno… pequeños y pueden ir con ellos a todos lados y pasar desapercibidos, me encantaría hacer eso contigo, pero se me es imposible ¿Imaginas el alboroto que causaría?

—Comprendo—dijo el digimon aún sin ánimo.

—Escucha Guilmon, tengo que irme a clases, pero volveré a verte apenas terminen ¿Sí?

— ¿Ya te vas a ir de nuevo Takato?—preguntó el digimon una vez más.

—Lo siento amigo, tengo que ir al colegio—se disculpó el chico.

—Supongo que está bien—fue lo único que dijo el digimon antes de volver a su escondite con la bolsa de pan.

…

—Henry, tenemos que esperar a Kari—insistía Terriermon que caminaba unos pasos más atrás de su compañero.

Henry no respondió.

—Henry, respóndeme, has estado actuando extraño desde ayer ¿Es por lo de la batalla?

Silencio fue la respuesta que recibió.

—Es porque te sientes culpable ¿Cierto?—trató de adivinar el digimon— Hay que agradecer que no pasó nada malo, para la próxima podemos pelear y así arreglar las cosas, vamos Henry, momantai.

Y una vez más no se escuchó ni una sola palabra.

— ¿Momantai?—dijo una vez más Terriermon esperando una respuesta.

Silencio.

— ¡Momantai! ¡MOMANTAI!

Sin embargo aquella vez Henry si contestó.

—Terriermon, ya llegamos, quédate escondido en el patio.

Y dicho eso Henry se fue.

"¿Por qué Henry tiene que ser así?" se preguntó Terriermon "¿Por qué le acompleja tanto que yo pelee?"

…

—Renamon—llamó Rika mientras se dirigía al colegio.

— ¿Que ocurre Rika?—acudió la digimon.

—Ayer no peleaste lo suficiente—regañó Rika—, te esfuerzas muy poco ¡Por eso no digievolucionas!

—Rika yo…

— ¡¿Es que no entiendes?!—gritó Rika, que paró de caminar para enfrentar a la digimon— ¡¿De qué me sirve tener un digimon débil como tú?!

—Yo hago todo lo que puedo Rika—intentó convencerla Renamon—, lo hago por ti, porque soy tu camarada.

— ¡Tú no eres mi camarada!—contestó la chica— ¡Eres un digimon! ¡Los humanos y los digimon jamás serán camaradas!

Dicho esto se fue, dejando a Renamon completamente sola.

— ¿Por qué…? ¿Por qué Rika no puede entenderlo?—se preguntó Renamon.

…

Terriermon, Salamon y Tokomon se encontraban en el pie de un árbol esperando a que las clases de sus compañeros terminaran, cuando de pronto Terriermon habló.

— ¿Qué piensan… qué piensan ustedes sobre pelear?—preguntó.

Los digimon miraron a su amigo extrañados ante la pregunta.

—Yo no suelo pelear mucho—dijo Tokomon—, pero las veces que lo he hecho ha sido por T.K, para que no le pase nada. Pero no he peleado hace meses.

—Yo no creo que las peleas sean importantes—dijo a su vez Salamon—, pero si es necesario proteger a Kari yo digievolucionaré y pelearé todo lo que sea necesario ¿Por qué preguntas eso Terriermon?

—Es que… Henry nunca me ha… permitido pelear—explicó Terriermon cabizbajo—. Creo que no comprende que soy un digimon y que debo hacerlo, a veces creo que para Henry no soy más que una mascota.

Los otros dos digimon miraron con preocupación al tercero.

— ¿Creen… creen que yo pueda cambiar a mi compañero?—preguntó una vez más el digimon de orejas largas.

— ¡¿De qué diablos hablas Terriermon?!—fue lo que Salamon atinó a decir.

—Terriermon, tú no puedes cambiar a tu compañero—intentó hacerle comprender Tokomon.

— ¿Por qué?—Terriermon se volteó al digimon blanco.

—Bueno, porque…—intentó responder Tokomon, pero no pudo encontrar una razón expresable con palabras.

—Terriermon, tienes que entender que el que hayas conocido a Henry no fue una casualidad—articuló Salamon—, yo estoy segura de que estaba destinada a conocer a Kari y sé que contigo es lo mismo, sólo tienes que darte cuenta.

—Yo…—Terriermon se quedó en silencio, lo mismo hicieron Tokomon y Salamon, cada uno se quedó meditando sus propios problemas.

En un rato más, Kari y T.K aparecieron por la puerta, Salamon, que había estado muy preocupada por su compañera fue a recibirla alegremente, mientras Tokomon hizo lo mismo con T.K, sin embargo Terriermon se quedó atrás, Henry no había venido a verlo como usualmente lo hacía.

—Kari, T.K—preguntó— ¿Henry no vino con ustedes?

Ambos chicos dirigieron la mirada a Terriermon.

—Lo siento Terriermon, yo no he visto a Henry—respondió T.K.

—Él me ha estado evitando desde ayer…—contestó Kari después de T.K.

Terriermon miró hacia el suelo, después se volteó a los chicos.

—Nos vemos chicos—fue lo único que dijo antes de trepar un árbol para salir a la calle.

Terriermon corrió, muy lejos, ni él supo hacia dónde. "A partir de hoy no seré el compañero de Henry, pelearé por mi cuenta." Se convenció a si mismo mientras pequeñas lagrimas salían de sus ojos.

…

Renamon escondida en un árbol observaba como aquellos chicos que a Rika le desagradaban pasaban el tiempo con sus digimon, los abrazaban y hablaban con ellos. "Son… camaradas." Pensó Renamon recordando las palabras de Rika. La digimon hace bastante tiempo se había propuesto digievolucionar por Rika, creía que si le demostraba cuan fuerte podía llegar a ser Rika comprendería que eran camaradas, pero aquellos chicos… sus digimon peleaban escasamente y ellos parecían tener un vínculo increíble.

—Te demostraré Rika… te demostraré que si seremos camaradas—se prometió Renamon mientras se retiraba del árbol, iba caminando por un muro, cuando de pronto vio al digimon de uno de esos niños caminando completamente solo por la calle.

—Momantai, momantai—decía para sí mismo entre sollozos.

— ¡Oye! ¡Tú!—llamó Renamon, captando la atención del digimon— ¿Por qué no estas… con tu camarada?

—Yo… yo no tengo camarada—respondió el pequeño digimon entre su llanto.

— ¿A qué te refieres?—preguntó Renamon— ¿Qué hay de ese chico que está siempre contigo?

—Henry… Henry ya no es mi camarada—contestó decidido el digimon—, para él no soy más que una mascota, no comprende que yo debo luchar, el jamás va a comprender cómo me siento, así que me voy a enfrentar a otros digimon por mi cuenta, me haré mucho más fuerte, tal vez… tal vez hasta consiga un camarada que sí valga la pena.

Renamon quedó impactada, mientras ella quería desesperadamente tener una camarada, el pequeño digimon huía del suyo.

—Eres un tonto—fue lo único que Renamon dijo antes de retirarse.

…

Takato había perdido ya varias partidas de cartas contra Hirokazu y Kenta, es que su mente no estaba en aquel juego, sino en Guilmon.

"Debe sentirse muy solo." Pensó Takato con tristeza, mientras perdía otra partida.

— ¿Qué te pasa Takato?—preguntó Kenta.

—Si Takato estás jugando horrible—continuó Hirokazu.

—Es solo… no estoy de humor—Takato se retiró de la "importante reunión".

Las clases ya habían terminado, era una estupidez jugar con las digicartas mientras su digimon real lo esperaba ansiosamente.

— ¿Takato? ¿Ya volviste?—preguntó el digimon una vez Takato llegó a su escondite.

—Sí Guilmon, estoy aquí—respondió el chico de googles.

— ¿Sabes? Un digimon vino a verme hoy—contó Guilmon.

— ¿En serio?—preguntó Takato extrañado.

— ¡Sí! Se llamaba Impmon y no tenía camarada, porque dijo que eran unos…—el digimon trató de recordar lo que Impmon le había dicho, pero no pudo hacerlo— no lo recuerdo, era una palabra extraña, pero estuve pensando Takato ¿Qué tal si en realidad yo no soy tu compañero digimon?

— ¡¿Qué?!—preguntó Takato alterado— ¿A qué te refieres con eso Guilmon? ¿No te gusta ser mi camarada?

—No es eso a lo que me refiero Takato—explicó el digimon—, es que los camaradas siempre están juntos, cómo lo hacen nuestros amigos, pero nosotros no podemos estar juntos cómo lo hacen ellos ¿Qué pasaría si no somos camaradas Takato? Yo quiero ser tu digimon…

Takato tenía los ojos llorosos ¿Por qué su camarada estaba diciendo esto? Él no quería dejarlo. El chico abrazó desesperadamente a su digimon.

— ¡No digas eso Guilmon! ¡Yo sé que nosotros somos camaradas!—exclamó Takato entre sollozos— Puede que nos haya tocado más complicado Guilmon, pero lograremos superarlo, estoy seguro.

—Takato…—dijo el digimon conmocionado.

Entonces el digimon comenzó a gruñir, asustando a Takato.

— ¿Guilmon? ¿Qué ocurre?—preguntó el tamer preocupado.

—Hay un digimon cerca—articuló Guilmon y salió corriendo, el muchacho lo siguió.

…

Terriermon continuó caminando sin rumbo, preguntándose que había significado aquel extraño encuentro con el digimon de aquella extraña chica. Lo había llamado tonto ¿Por qué? Probablemente ella no lo comprendía, al fin y al cabo aquella digimon peleaba todos los días sin que su tamer se lo impidiera.

—Ella no sabe lo que se siente, nadie lo sabe—se dijo Terriermon a sí mismo.

Entonces Terriermon sintió algo…

—Hay un digimon cerca—Terriermon corrió para enfrentarse a su nuevo contrincante que estaba por llegar.

…

Rika acababa de salir de clase, iba a irse directo a su casa cuando su digivice brilló indicando que un digicampo de batalla se estaba formando.

— ¡Renamon!—llamó Rika, a lo que la digimon acudió.

— ¿Pasa algo Rika?—preguntó.

—Un digimon está a punto de aparecer ¡Vámonos!

…

Henry se dirigió al patio, había pasado todo el día completamente solo, se sentía muy culpable por lo que había pasado la noche anterior, no tenía el valor para ver ni a Kari ni a su digimon a la cara, pero era hora de enfrentarlo, debía hablar con su digimon.

— ¡Ya llegué!—avisó Henry una vez estuvo en el patio, pero nadie lo recibió.

— ¿Terriermon?—preguntó Henry esperando que el pequeño apareciera, pero no lo hizo.

El digivice de Henry brilló, indicando la aparición de un digicampo de batalla. "Terriermon… ¡Él quería luchar!". Henry salió corriendo del patio en busca de su compañero.

— ¡TERRIERMON!

…

Takato y Guilmon se introdujeron en la niebla, buscando al digimon que acababa de aparecer, hasta que lo encontraron: era un oso negro gigante, con una gran garra mecánica en uno de sus brazos.

—Warumonzaemon—dijo Takato mientras leía los datos que su digivice le acababa de aportar— ¡Está en etapa ultra!

— ¡Yo lo derrotare Takato!—dijo Guilmon mientras se aproximaba al digimon, estuvo a punto de atacar cuando otro digimon lo hizo.

— ¡Minitornado!—atacó un pequeño digimon de orejas largas que tanto Takato como Guilmon conocían perfectamente.

— ¡Terriermon!—exclamaron ambos al mismo tiempo.

—Terriermon ¿dónde está Henry?—preguntó Guilmon.

—No lo sé—respondió Terriermon mientras esquivaba un golpe de Warumonzaemon.

De pronto otro digimon se unió a la batalla.

— ¡Koyosetsu!—atacó otro digimon bastante familiar: el digimon de Rika.

— ¡Aléjense ustedes, nosotros derrotaremos a este digimon!—gritó la chica que acababa de llegar.

— ¡No podrás con él por ti sola!—le respondió Takato— ¡Guilmon ataca!

— ¡Bola de fuego!—atacó Guilmon, pero los ataques de los tres digimon no parecieron haberle infringido mucho daño al digimon, sin embargo sí que lo habían hecho enfadar.

— ¡Ya verán con quien se han metido!—amenazó el digimon— ¡Ataque rompecorazones!

Corazones oscuros comenzaron a flotar, encerrando dentro de ellos a los tres digimon.

…

Henry iba corriendo al digicampo de batalla cuando escucho una vocecita hablarle.

— ¿A dónde vas, Calú?—preguntó un pequeño ser de grandes orejas.

— ¿Eres un digimon?—preguntó Henry mientras contemplaba a la pequeña criatura.

—Así es, calú—contestó este—. Mi nombre es Calumon.

—Con que Calumon ¿Dónde está tu camarada?—preguntó el chico.

—Yo no tengo camarada, calú.

—Ya veo—dijo Henry un poco harto "No tengo tiempo para esto"—. Escucha Calumon necesito ir a ayudar a un amigo, tengo prisa.

—Está bien—dijo Calumon mientras se subía al lugar en l cabeza de Henry que generalmente era ocupado por Terriermon—, Calumon irá contigo, calú.

Henry suspiró, no podía perder más tiempo así que siguió corriendo.

…

Los tres digimon estaban en el suelo.

— ¡Renamon levántate!

— ¿Para qué?—preguntó Renamon en el piso— Tu y yo jamás podremos ser camaradas ¿Qué sentido tiene que siga peleando?

Takato intentaba con todas sus fuerzas levantar a su compañero.

—Yo ya no tengo para que pelear—dijo Guilmon desganado—, soy tan grande que jamás tendré un camarada con el cual estar.

—No digas eso Guilmon—intentó decir Takato mientras hacía grandes esfuerzos por levatar a su digimon—. Necesitamos ayuda, llamaré a T.K.

Takato intentó llamar a su amigo, pero este no contestó.

—Tal vez Kari…—procedió a llamar a la chica pero obtuvo el mismo resultado— ¡Maldición!

Terriermon observó cómo Henry entraba al campo de batalla, el chico se aproximó a él y lo tomó en sus brazos.

— ¿Terriermon que te pasa?

—Suéltame Henry, yo ya no soy tu camarada—dijo el digimon con los ojos tristes—, ahora yo estoy sólo y mi fin será aquí porque soy muy débil como para vencer a aquel digimon.

— ¡Se los dije ustedes no podrán vencerme!—exclamó el digimon que los había atacado, dicho esto se volteó hacía Terriermon y continuó hablando— Tú serás mi primera víctima.

Henry observó asustado cómo el gigantesco digimon se acercaba.

— ¡Terriermon escucha!—le dijo Henry al digimon en sus manos— Tu siempre serás mi camarada, lo sé y cometí un gran error al no dejarte pelear, pero tenía miedo de perderte. Pero quiero que me escuches bien Terriermon, confío en tu poder y sé que mientras estemos los dos juntos ¡Podremos ganar cualquier batalla!

Terriermon miró impresionado a su compañero ¿Henry quería que él peleé?

— ¡No te defraudaré Henry!—respondió alegre Terriermon mientras volvía a ponerse de pie— Momantai…

Rika miró a su compañera, era cuestión de tiempo para que aquél digimon viniera por ella, la digimon no vino aquí por su cuenta, vino por _ella_.

—Renamon, vamos levántate—dijo esta vez a su lado mientras la abrazaba.

—Rika…—susurro la digimon.

—Renamon, vamos, yo no quiero perder a mi camarada.

—Tu… ¿Camarada?—preguntó Renamon impresionada.

—Claro, eso es lo que somos—le respondió Rika sonriente— ¿No es cierto Renamon?

Renamon y Rika se levantaron, la digimon asintió y dijo: —Sí Rika, es verdad.

Takato miró a su digimon con lágrimas en los ojos.

—Somos camaradas Guilmon—dijo Takato mientras las gotas caían sobre la piel de Guilmon—, hemos tenido más problemas que el resto pero somos camaradas, yo siempre voy a estar ahí para ayudarte, prometo irte a ver todos los días, pero no dejes que te destruyan hoy.

—Takato…

—Si somos incapaces de ganar esta batalla ¿Cómo crees que superaremos el resto de nuestros problemas?—preguntó Takato con preocupación— ¿Pero sabes qué Guilmon? Estoy seguro de que podremos lograrlo, solo tienes que levantarte, yo estaré dispuesto a ayudarte, camarada…

—Takato…—volvió a decir el digimon— ¡Tienes razón!

El digimon se puso de pie junto con el resto, el trío estaba listo para volver a pelear, estaba a punto de reestablecerse la batalla cuando una extraña luz salió de las barajas de cada uno de los niños.

— ¿Qué ocurre?—preguntó Rika, sacando de su baraja una extraña carta azul, los chicos la imitaron, los tres tenían la misma carta.

—Deberíamos probar que hace—propuso Takato, los otros dos asintieron.

— ¡Cambio de carta!—gritaron los tres al mismo tiempo— ¡Conexión S de superdigievolución!

Una luz roja emergió de la frente de Calumon, iluminando a los tres digimon.

—Renamon digivolves a…

—Terriermon digivolves a…

—Guilmon digivolves a…

Entonces los tres digimon cambiaron de apariencia, se volvieron más grandes y más poderosos.

— ¡Kyubimon!—exclamó la digimon que antes había sido Renamon, pero ahora se mostraba como un magnífico zorro de nueve colas.

— ¡Gargomon!—Terriermon había aumentado notoriamente su tamaño, en vez de manos tenía ahora enormes disparadores… y también ocupaba pantalones.

— ¡Growlmon!—Guilmon parecía ahora un auténtico dinosaurio, medía casi el cuádruple de lo habitual y tenía dibujos de anillos en cada una de sus extremidades.

—Gargomon…—dijo Henry impresionado ante él súbito cambio de su digimon.

— ¡Es increíble!—exclamo Takato con emoción.

— ¡Han digievolucionado!—gritó Rika claramente emocionada.

—Es hora de acabar con este sujeto—dijo Growlmon.

—Yo comenzaré—avisó Gargomon— ¡Gargoametralladora!

Los disparadores de sus brazos comenzaron a lanzar miles de misiles al enemigo.

— ¡No puede ser!—exclamó Warumonzaemon mientras era atacado.

— ¡Mi turno!—se interpuso Kyubimon— ¡Omnimidama!

Desde las nueve colas de Kyubimon salieron llamas de fuego que golpearon directamente al oponente.

— ¡Dejen un poco para mí!—dijo Growlmon antes de atacar— ¡Llama extenuante!

Growlmon expulsó desde su boca una potentísima llama de fuego que derribo al oponente.

— ¡Ataquen todos juntos!—ordenó Takato, a lo que los tres digimon obedecieron, los tres ataques impactaron el pecho de Warumonzaemon que fue destruido.

— ¡Lo hicimos!—gritó Takato triunfante— ¿Somos un buen equipo no creen?

—Puede ser—dijo Rika aparentando frialdad, pero con una pequeña sonrisa.

—Es cierto—continuó Henry.

Los digimon que estaban agotados habían vuelto a su etapa normal y estaba cada uno al lado de su respectivo Tamer.

— ¿Díganme qué tal si formamos un equipo? ¿Podríamos llamarnos el trío tamer?—ofreció Takato con una radiante sonrisa.

—Lo del nombre me parece una estupidez—contestó Rika rodando los ojos.

—Pero lo del equipo es una buena idea—dijo Henry sonriente.

—Pues está bien, a partir de hoy seremos un trío de combate—decidió el chico de googles—. No puedo esperar a que el resto vean estas fabulosas digievoluciones.

Los otros dos se rieron ante la motivación de Takato, sin embargo decidieron que ya era hora de irse: los digimon estaban muy agotados y estaba comenzando a oscurecerse.

…

Henry iba camino a su casa con Terriermon en el usual lugar que ocupaba sobre su cabeza.

—Es bueno que no hayamos arreglado Henry—dijo el pequeño digimon.

—Es cierto, pero hay alguien más con quien debo arreglar las cosas—dijo Henry mientras miraba a Kari que caminaba unos metros por delante de ellos—, vamos Terriermon, alcancémosla.

La pareja alcanzó a la chica y Henry procedió a disculparse y explicarle todo lo que había pasado, era un alivio que la chica fuera tan comprensiva con todos y que no se hubiera enojado por lo de la noche anterior, sin embargo, Henry no pudo evitar notar que aquel día Kari estaba extraña, al principio solo notó que estaba un poco distraída, pero poco a poco Henry notó que mientras más tiempo pasaba la presencia de Kari se comenzaba a sentir un poco más sombría.

…

**Y ese fue el octavo capítulo, con digievoluciones y todo, básicamente (por si alguien no se dio cuenta) fue lo que hicieron los tamers mientras ocurría lo que pasó en el capítulo anterior. Ya por cierto, sobre la pregunta que me hizo Andrethefavourite16, temo que no puedo contestarte porque te daría una pista de la trama más adelante u_u lo siento, solo puedo decirte que no harán matrix evolution y los niños elegidos tampoco pueden ocupar digicartas porque sus digivices son diferentes.**

**Bueno eso es todo por ahora, adiós.**


	9. Chapter 9: Pizza y digievolución

**Pizza y una digievolución para chicas**

**Hola! Soy yo otra vez, sé que el título es raro, pero créanme que todo en el título tomará sentido apenas avance el capítulo (sí, la pizza es importante aunque no lo crean). Y este capítulo será centrado en tres niños elegidos… saquen sus conclusiones, bueno se viene el capítulo.**

**…**

Matt miró por la ventana de la "habitación" del hotel—si es que se podía llamar así, ya que era de dos pisos y no era para nada pequeña—, se encontraba ahora en Tokio, donde sería el siguiente concierto. El chico suspiró, a diferencia de Shinjuku Tokio no le daba ni una sola motivación, ahí no vivían ni su hermano, tampoco iba a encontrarse con la chica pelirroja, sólo tenía a Tsunomon, que lo miraba desde la cama.

— ¿Sigues pensando en Shinjuku Matt?—preguntó el digimon.

—Tal vez si pudiera ser un chico normal…—reflexionó Matt en voz alta— yo podría estar allá con mi hermano, y quién sabe, tal vez hasta salir con _ella._

Matt miró una vez más por la ventana.

—Aunque tal vez, por hoy pueda fingir ser un chico normal—dijo el chico mientras bajaba las escaleras.

A penas llegó al primer piso una de las asistentas se le acercó.

— ¿Desea algo señor?—preguntó.

—Simplemente pediré una pizza—contestó este sin mirar a la chica.

—Enseguida le digo al chef que…—Matt la interrumpió.

—No gracias, pediré yo mismo una por teléfono—Matt sacó el teléfono de su bolsillo y llamó a una de esas pizzerías a domicilio—. Hola… sí, quería pedirle una pizza normal para la habitación 32 del hotel Tokio… si, con extra tocino por favor… bien, muchas gracias.

La asistenta lo quedó mirando extraño.

—Avísame cuando llegue por favor—fue lo único que dijo Matt antes de retirarse.

…

—Mimí, el vestido que tienes de cuando eras niña es muy bonito ¿puedo usarlo?—preguntó Tanemon mientras contemplaba un pequeño vestido rosa.

—Ay Tanemon—dijo Mimí riéndose—, ese vestido no te va a quedar.

—Bueno, no como Tanemon pero tal vez…

— ¿No estarás pensando en digievolucionar? ¿Verdad Tanemon?—preguntó Mimí cambiando su expresión sonriente por una de fastidio.

—No Mimí—dijo Tanemon mientras dejaba tristemente el vestido de vuelta en su lugar— ¿Por qué no te gusta que digievolucione?

—Porque te ves mucho más bonita como Tanemon—respondió la chica aun con un deje de fastidio—, ya hemos hablado de esto antes.

—Mimí ¿Por qué no te agrada mi apariencia cuando digievoluciono? Tampoco es que me vea tan mal.

—Eso es porque no te he entregado un espejo cuando lo haces.

Tanemon miró a su amiga un tanto sentida, ella quería mucho a Mimí, de verdad lo hacía, pero a veces quería que dejara de ser tan caprichosa y superficial.

—Bien Tanemon, creo que podría irme de compras un rato ¿Vienes conmigo Tanemon?—la digimon miró a su compañera, ella encontraba muy divertido salir con Mimí a ver ropa, pero también le gustaría poder probarse ropa ella misma.

—Está bien—aceptó Tanemon aun un poco decaída de ánimo.

Ambas salieron del departamento, la digimon ya se había acostumbrado a esa rutina de ser un muñeco para poder acompañar a Mimí de compras, por lo que simplemente tomó su posición entre los brazos de Mimí y se quedó quieta, de vez en cuando, cuando consideraba que pasaría desapercibido hablaba con Mimí, básicamente, lo que hacían en los típicos días de compras.

Finalmente llegaron al centro comercial, había tanta gente que si Tanemon hablaba nadie se daría cuenta, por lo que de vez en cuando le hacía preguntas sobre marcas, tallas o le recomendaba alguna de las prendas que se veían en las vitrinas.

A menudo, Tanemon se imaginaba como se vería si tomara una forma humana y pudiera probarse las prendas que habían en el centro comercial: tantas blusas, faldas, vestidos y accesorios… la digimon se lo probaría todo.

Mimí ya había entrado a la primera tienda, estaba entre la sección juvenil buscando algo que le llame la atención, cómo lo hizo aquel vestido rojo, la chica se acercó y lo tomó, pero alguien más estaba tirando de él.

— ¡Que te pasa! ¡Yo lo vi…!—Mimí quedó asombrada al ver quien la otra persona era— ¿Tú…?

…

El repartidor de pizza iba en su bicicleta a hacer entrega de su pedido, el cual extrañamente había venido del hotel más caro de la ciudad ¿Por qué alguien con dinero suficiente para quedarse en aquel hotel pediría una común pizza a domicilio? Él no lo sabía.

El chico estaba a punto de llegar cuando escuchó una voz desde la bolsa que llevaba en la parte trasera de la bici.

— ¡Joe apúrate! ¡Debes llegar en menos de cinco minutos o la entrega será gratis otra vez!—avisó.

—Tranquilo Bukamon, creo que esta vez lo conseguiré—lo calmó Jyou.

—Eso dices siempre y siempre terminas pagando tú la entrega—dijo una vez más Bukamon.

Joe a veces dudaba si la compañía de Bukamon era grata para él, el digimon y él eran muy diferentes y se peleaban constantemente, sin embargo Joe sabía que se estimaban mucho y que ambos siempre estarían ahí para defenderse el pellejo el uno del otro, era extraño, pero a él le gustaba así.

Joe ya había llegado al hotel, dejó la bicicleta apoyada en el primer lugar que encontró, fue a la secretaría del hotel y se dirigió a la señorita que ahí se encontraba.

—Hola señorita—saludó Joe aun agitado—, vine a entregar una pizza para la habitación 32.

—Déjeme verificar—dijo tranquilamente la señorita mientras hacía todo con total delicadeza y lentitud, lo que comenzaba a frustrar al repartidor—. Hola… sí, disculpe, le quiero consultar si usted pidió una pizza a domicilio… muy bien, gracias, que pase una buena noche—la señorita colgó el teléfono—. La habitación queda en el cuarto piso, puede tomar el ascensor.

—Muchas gracias señorita—Joe partió corriendo al ascensor, el cual estaba a comenzando a cerrarse, Joe pensó que lo iba a conseguir, pero algo lo hizo tropezar.

— ¡Joe ten más cuidado!—se quejó Bukamon— ¡Me podrías haber matado!

Joe vio como la puerta del ascensor se cerraba, genial.

— ¡Ah! Bukamon ¿Te das cuenta de lo que acabas de hacer?

— ¡Dímelo tú a mí! ¡Me dejaste olvidado en el bolso!

Joe se arregló los lentes, suspiró, tomó la pizza y se levantó. El elevador aun no volvía a bajar, tal vez sería más rápido tomar las escaleras.

Joe se dirigió a las escaleras y las subió corriendo lo más rápido que pudo, con Bukamon levitando a su lado.

— ¡Vamos Joe! ¡Tú puedes!—lo animaba.

Joe sentía sus piernas muy pesadas, estaba muy sudado y respiraba agitadamente, pero no paró de correr, no podía volver a pagar con su dinero otra pizza, no podía volverlo a hacer.

El repartidor por fin había llegado al cuarto piso, con la vista buscó el número 32, hasta que lo encontró, la primera puerta de la pared del frente.

—Será mejor que te escondas Bukamon—advirtió mientras tocaba la puerta, el digimon se colocó tras sus piernas.

— ¿Es usted el que vino a dejar la pizza?—le preguntó el hombre que abrió la puerta: llevaba un traje, lentes de sol y era increíblemente fornido. "Debe ser un guarda espaldas" pensó Joe.

—Este… yo… sí—respondió el chico con nerviosismo.

—Pues está atrasado por dos minutos, la pizza es gratis.

— ¡¿Qué?! ¡No!—exclamó Joe alarmado— ¡Escuche señor necesito el dinero! ¡Fueron sólo dos minutos! ¡Por favor!

Mientras Joe tenía la conversación con el guardia Bukamon echó una mirada a la habitación: era increíble, tenía un enorme televisor, un acuario, un hermoso balcón ¡Y hasta había un jacuzzi adentro! El digimon no pudo resistir el impulso de entrar a curiosear un poco, así que cruzó sigilosamente el marco de la puerta, por suerte, ni Joe ni el intimidante tipo de traje se dieron cuenta.

— ¡Por favor señor! ¡Perdónemelo por esta vez!—suplicó Joe otra vez sin percatarse de lo que acababa de hacer su digimon.

—Ya le dije que…

—Déjame pagar a mí—se escuchó otra voz decir desde adentro de la habitación.

—Usted no comprende señor—explicó el supuesto guardaespaldas—, la pizza llegó dos minutos tarde, no hay nada que pagar.

—Insisto en que yo pagaré la Pizza—volvió a decir la misma voz—, por favor retírate.

Entonces un chico rubio apareció en la puerta, Joe lo conocía perfectamente, podías ver su fotografía prácticamente en cada calle de la ciudad: era el cantante de aquella banda que estaba de moda, los Teenage Werewolves, sin embargo al verlo en persona sintió que ya lo conocía de antes "¿En qué estoy pensando?" se cuestionó Joe, era imposible que conociera una celebridad como él.

—Lo siento por… ¿Te conozco?—preguntó apenas se fijó en la cara del chico.

—Este…—Joe estaba a punto de responder cuando otra voz interrumpió.

— ¡Matt ven a ver esto!—esta voz sonó bastante más infantil.

— ¡Estoy ocupado!—respondió "Matt" (Joe no tenía tiempo para entretenerse con la música así que no conocía el nombre del cantante) — ¡Iré a ver luego! ¡No te muevas de ahí!

— ¡No entiendes Matt!—dijo una vez más la voz— ¡Es importante que vengas a ver _esto_!

— ¡Está bien! ¡Ya voy!—el cantante se volteó una vez más hacia Joe— Vuelvo en un momento, por favor espere aquí.

Matt acudió al llamado de su digimon, que se encontraba junto al jacuzzi en un punto en el cual era imposible verlo desde la puerta. Tsunomon señaló al jacuzzi, donde un pequeño digimon gris los miraba asustados.

— ¿Qué hacemos con él?—preguntó Tsunomon a Matt.

El pequeño digimon no pudo resistir más su miedo y se puso a gritar.

— ¡AH! ¡JOE! ¡JOE!—el digimon se fue a toda velocidad disparado a la puerta.

Joe miró asustado a su digimon ¿Lo habían descubierto?

Matt volvió corriendo con cara de haber visto un fantasma… porque probablemente vio a Bukamon.

— ¡Escucha por favor no te asustes! ¡Él…!—entonces el repartidor reparó en la pequeña criatura que se hallaba junto a los pies de Matt— ¿Tú también tienes uno?

—Yo… creí que era el único—dijo Matt sorprendido.

…

Mimí observó con sorpresa al ser que tiraba del vestido.

— ¿Eres un digimon?—preguntó Mimí alarmada, la cosa que tiraba del vestido tenía un pétalo rojo cubriendo la parte superior de su cabeza y flores en vez de manos.

— ¡Me gusta tu cabello!—fue lo único que contestó la criatura, dicho esto salto sobre Miñí y jalo de su largo cabello— ¡Dámelo!

— ¡Ah! ¡¿Qué haces?! ¡Suéltame!—se quejó Mimí.

— ¡Suelta a Mimí!—ordenó Tanemon mientras saltaba sobre la criatura que le jalaba el pelo a Mimí. Pero Tanemon era muy pequeña y no le hizo ni un rasguño a la digimon, tal vez si digievolucionara podría proteger a Mimí.

—Tanemon digivolves a… ¡Palmon!

— ¡Palmon! ¡¿Qué haces?!—preguntó Mimí mientras el cambio de su compañera.

— ¡Hiedra venenosa!—atacó la forma evolucionada de Tanemon, enredando sus ahora largos dedos en el cuerpo de la criatura, tirándola lejos de Mimí.

— ¡Es una Palmon!—advirtió la criatura— ¡Floramon ataquen!

Más criaturas iguales a la anterior comenzaron a aparecer de distintas partes de la tienda.

— ¡Palmon! ¡No podrás contra tantas!—gritó Mimí cuando se percató de cómo las Floramon se conglomeraban alrededor de su compañera.

De pronto todas las digimon se lanzaron sobre Palmon, la cual desesperadamente intentaba quitárselas de encima con su ataque de hierba venenosa sin ningún resultado.

— ¡Palmon!—gritó preocupada Mimí mientras observaba a su compañera ser atacada por varias Floramon a la vez. Una pequeña lágrima amenazó con salir de sus ojos "Palmon digievolucionó para ayudarme" pensó la chica ", yo no quería permitir que lo haga, pero ella lo hacía por mí. Me comporté cómo una estúpida" la lágrima ya no podía ser retenida, se deslizó por la mejilla izquierda de Mimí y cayó exactamente sobre su digivice, cómo provocado por la lágrima el digivice comenzó a brillar dando comienzo a otra digievolución.

—Palmon digivolves a… ¡Toguemon!

Palmon ahora era muchísimo más grande, era una suerte que el tacho de la tienda fuera tan alto, ya que así Toguemon apenas entraba, las Floramon ya no podían atacar tan fácilmente, la gran parte había caído al suelo, mientras otras más desafortunadas se quedaron atrapadas entre sus espinas.

— ¡Lluvia de espinas!—atacó Toguemon, destruyendo a todas las Floramon de un solo ataque, Mimí tuvo que esconderse tras los probadores para que no le llegaran las espinas de Toguemon a ella también.

Para cuando el ataque terminó, ya no quedaban Floramon, pero tampoco había señal de la enorme Toguemon.

— ¿Estás bien Mimí?—preguntó Palmon mientras se acercaba a ella.

—Si Palmon, gracias a ti—agradeció la chica.

—No es nada—dijo Palmon mientras miraba hacia el piso, después Mimí se dio cuenta de lo que acababa de pasar, dentro de poco mucha gente vendría a averiguar qué había pasado.

— ¡Debemos irnos Palmon!—Mimí tomó a la digimon entre sus brazos y salió corriendo de la tienda, entrando a la siguiente lo más rápido que pudo.

—Emm… Mimí, creo que te equivocaste—dijo Palmon—, entramos en otra tienda, la salida está más adelante.

—No me equivoqué Palmon, entré en otra tienda a propósito—respondió la chica sonriente—. Nosotras vinimos de compras y no me iré hasta que compremos algo.

—Pero Mimí yo Aún estoy con la forma de Palmon.

—Eso ya lo sé—dijo Mimí mientras revisaba las prendas, deteniéndose frente a un vestidito blanco— ¿Qué piensas de este Palmon?

—Es bonito—opinó la digimon—, pero es muy pequeño, no creo que te quede.

—Te equivocas Palmon—la corrigió la chica—, es perfecto porque no es para mí ¿Por qué no te lo pruebas?

Palmon miró impresionada a su compañera, después sonrió emocionada.

— ¡Claro Mimí!

…

Matt ya le había pagado a Joe el respectivo dinero de la pizza, entonces Joe le dio las gracias y se preparó para irse.

— ¡Espera!—lo detuvo Matt— Tengo que hablar contigo ¿Desde cuándo conoces a tu digimon?

—Mira, a mí también me encantaría quedarme a charlar—aseguró Joe—, pero tengo que volver al trabajo, aún necesito dinero si quiero ir a la universidad el próximo año.

— ¿Por eso es que trabajas? ¿Por tus estudios universitarios?—preguntó Matt.

— ¿Te parece una mala razón?—cuestionó Joe.

Matt pensó en el chico, probablemente con lo que él ganaba en un concierto el chico hubiera tenido todos sus estudios universitarios asegurados al cien por ciento y le todavía le sobraría dinero. Miró apenado a Joe, después sacó su chequera y firmó un cheque con el valor de diez millones de dólares.

—Por favor, acepta esto—pidió Matt.

Joe miró el cheque impresionado.

—Esto… ¿Es para mí?

Matt asintió, Joe se puso a reír como loco.

— ¡Ves esto Bukamon!—le dijo emocionado a su digimon— ¡Con este dinero no tendré que trabajar por más de medio año!

— ¡Es increíble Joe!—aseguró el digimon.

—No sé cómo agradecerte Matt—dijo Joe aun sin poder creer lo que acababa de pasar.

—Quédate aquí un rato y cuéntame sobre tu digimon—fue lo único que el chico pidió.

—Es un trato—respondió Joe entrando a la habitación.

…

**No saben cuánto me entretuve escribiendo sobre Joe, literalmente sonreía con solo imaginarme la escena, espero que a ustedes también le haya gustado.**

**Les dije que la maldita pizza sería importante nkavndava.**

**Adiós :***


	10. Chapter 10: recuerdos I

**Recuerdos:**

**parte 1**

**Hola! Ya les traigo el nuevo capítulo (aplausos), en este capítulo será principalmente sobra Kari, pero eso no significa que no veamos nada sobre el resto ¿No? Jeje, mejor me dejo con mi palabreo innecesario y escribo el capítulo.**

**…**

Kari caminaba una vez más con Henry al colegio, este le estaba contando… ella no lo sabía, no podía concentrarse en su conversación con Henry, tenía tantas otras cosas en las que pensar… sus pesadillas, que por cierto también habían vuelto aquella noche y lo que Lucy le había contado ayer cuando volvió de la casa de T.K.

— ¡Kari!—la llamó su amigo— ¡Kari ya llegamos! ¡¿A dónde vas?!

Era cierto, ellos ya estaban en el colegio, ella casi se había pasado de largo mientras pensaba en sus cosas.

—Es cierto…—fue lo que Kari atinó a decir— lo siento Henry, no sé qué me pasa hoy.

Pero ella estaba mintiendo, la chica sabía perfectamente lo que pasaba, sabía perfectamente que lo que la tenía tan distraída era la visita que tendría al día siguiente. Kari suspiró mirando hacia el establecimiento, había tantos niños en aquel colegio y ella era probablemente la única que tenía que preocuparse por cosas como aquellas.

— ¿Pasa algo Kari?—preguntó Henry con preocupación— Has estado actuando raro… desde ayer.

—Yo…—Kari miró a Salamon, la cual la reconfortó con una sonrisa— no es nada, vámonos.

Kari se puso caminar hacia la secundaria, sin mirar a Henry para comprobar si la seguía.

…

Aquel día T.K llegó al colegio antes de lo normal y se ubicó en la puerta del edificio, quería estar ahí para cuando Kari llegara, según lo que le había dicho a Tokomon "para agradecerle la ayuda de ayer". Habrían pasado unos quince minutos hasta que vio señales de Kari, venía aun a varis metros acompañada por Henry, T.K se desanimó un poco al verla en compañía del otro chico, pensó (o más bien dicho deseó) que aquel día tampoco se hablarían. Él chico le hablaba con interés, pero Kari no parecía estar prestando atención, tenía la mirada perdida en algún punto del pavimento, una vez más con esa energía sombría. La chica pasó junto a él sin siquiera notar su presencia, tampoco lo hizo Henry (o por lo menos pretendió no hacerlo) ni Salamon, que tenía su mirada fija en Kari, el único que notó su presencia fue Terriermon.

— ¡Hola T.K!—saludó el digimon desde la cabeza de Henry, haciendo que el resto del grupo se volteara hacia él.

— ¡Hola!—saludó Kari con una pequeña sonrisa y las mejillas ligeramente coloradas— Lo siento, no noté que estabas ahí.

— ¿Dónde está Tokomon?—preguntó Salamon cuando se percató de la ausencia del compañero de T.K.

— ¡En tu corazón!—respondió Terriermon con un tono burlón, sacando la lengua.

— ¡¿DE QUE HABLAS TERRIERMON?!—Salamon se volteó al digimon gritando furiosa.

— ¡T.K! ¡No hagas tanto ruido! ¡Estoy tratando de dormir!—se quejó una vocecilla desde la mochila del rubio, provocando la risa de todos menos la de Salamon, que aún estaba roja de… ¿Rabia? ¿Vergüenza? ¿Una mezcla de ambas?

— ¡Momantai Salamon!—se las arregló para decir Terriermon entre sus carcajadas— ¡Estás entera roja!

Kari tomó a su compañera en brazos y aun riéndose trató de tranquilizarla.

—Vamos Salamon, fue una broma, no te lo tomes en serio.

Salamon miró a su compañera, estaba a punto de responder enfadada, pero entonces se percató de algo: hace unos momentos Kari había estado muy diferente, caminaba cabizbaja y sus ojos tenían un deje de tristeza, pero ahora dudarías al decir que la chica decaída de hace unos minutos era la misma chica que en este momento tenía en frente ¿Qué había cambiado? Salamon decidió no cuestionárselo y simplemente alegrarse por la recuperación de su amiga.

—Te prometo que algún día me las pagarás—amenazó la digimon con una sonrisa juguetona en el rostro.

—Cómo tú lo digas Salamon—contestó la chica mientras dejaba a su compañera de vuelta en el suelo—, pero por el momento creo que tendré que irme a clases.

—Sí, es cierto, creo que deberíamos apurarnos si no queremos llegar tarde—la apoyó Henry.

Kari se volteó a mirar a T.K.

—Tú también deberías irte rápido a clases—le recomendó—, no te ayudé con tu tarea para que te castigaran por llegar tarde.

— ¡ES CIERTO! ¡OLVIDÉ LA TAREA!—se escuchó una voz, al parecer asustada, los chicos, al voltearse descubrieron a Takato, su amigo de googles— ¡EL PROFESOR VA A MATARME!

—Es tu culpa por no acordarte—dijo Salamon riéndose—, te podrías haber inscrito a las clases de inglés con Kari.

—Espera… ¿Kari ayudó a T.K con la tarea?—preguntó Takato con una maliciosa sonrisa en su rostro— Y no contestaron a mis llamadas…

— ¡Ah! es cierto, cuando llegué a mi casa encontré llamadas perdidas tuyas ¿Por qué llamabas?—preguntó Kari preocupada.

—Bueno, los llamaba para pedirles ayuda con un digimon que nos atacó…—dijo Takato fingiendo despreocupación— ¿Pero que más da? Supongo que la tarea de T.K era más importante.

— ¡¿Qué?!—preguntó Kari— ¡¿Un digimon?! Takato lo siento tanto, de haber sabido…

—No te preocupes, no era nada que el súper trío de los tamers no pudiera resolver—la tranquilizó el chico mientras se arreglaba los googles.

— ¿El… súper trío de los Tamer?—preguntó extrañado T.K.

—Es como dice Takato que nos llamamos ¿Y sabes algo? Soy un gran partidario de lo que dijo Rika: "el nombre es estúpido"—dijo Henry.

—Bueno, lo importante es que nosotros obtuvimos nuestras digievoluciones—agregó Takato con optimismo— y ellos dos tuvieron un momento para sí solos.

Kari y T.K se sonrojaron ante lo último que dijo el chico de googles.

—Te dije que me lo pagarías Kari—se rio Salamon.

Mientras tanto, en la cabeza de Henry Terriermon también tenía de quien reírse.

—Momantai, momantai—El digimon se arregló para decir entre sus risas tras ver la cara roja de su compañero.

Entonces la campana sonó, deteniendo las risas y alarmando a los chicos.

— ¡Ay no! ¡Aún tenemos que ir a dejar a los digimon!—se preocupó la chica del grupo.

—No se preocupen por nosotros, podemos ir al patio por nuestra cuenta—la tranquilizó la digimon.

— ¿Estás segura?—preguntó Kari con inseguridad.

— ¡Claro que sí Kari! No habrá ningún problema.

—Momantai—la apoyó Terriermon mientras se bajaba de la cabeza de su compañero.

—Creo que llegó la hora de despertar Tokomon…—avisó T.K mientras sacaba a su compañero de la mochila.

— ¡T.K! ¡Estaba durmiendo! ¡No es mi culpa que hoy te levantaras más temprano de lo normal!—se quejó este.

—Bueno chicos, confiamos en ustedes, espero que estén bien—se despidió Henry, a lo que el resto asintió y entraron al colegio.

…

Kari y Henry salieron del salón, iban camino al patio, entonces Henry se dio cuenta de que había olvidado su digivice.

—Dudo que lo necesitemos ¿sabes?—Kari rodó los ojos.

—Sí, lo sé, pero desde lo de ayer… prefiero estar preparado—respondió Henry—, espérame aquí, vuelvo enseguida.

Henry se fue, Kari se quedó esperándolo en el mismo lugar, cuando de pronto dos chicos se le acercaron.

—Hola nena—saludó uno— ¿Qué hace un ángel cómo tú tan lejos del cielo?

—Oye ¿De qué juguetería te escapaste muñeca?—le coqueteó el otro.

Kari miró asustada a ambos chicos "Henry, vuelve rápido".

— ¡Oigan ustedes dos!—preguntó una voz demasiado aguda como para ser la de Henry— ¡Aléjense de Kari!

Kari levantó su cabeza para observar quien la había ayudado, se encontró con una chica alta de cabello castaño largo: Mimí.

— ¡¿Por qué no se buscan a alguien de su edad?!—preguntó Mimí amenazadora.

—Es cierto Mimí, no deberíamos perder nuestro tiempo con pequeñajas.

—Si lo sentimos mucho Mimí, es más, para disculparnos ¿Qué tal si te ofrecemos una cita?—ofreció el otro chico.

—Ni en sus mejores sueños—contestó Mimí—, váyanse de aquí, ahora.

—Vamos Mimí, una cita no hace da…

— ¡AHORA!—hasta a Kari le comenzó a asustar Mimí en aquel momento.

—Está bien, nos vamos—se rindieron por fin, retirándose.

Kari miró a la mayor que ya había recuperado su compostura.

—Gracias Mimí—dijo Kari mirándola con alivio.

—Esos bastardos, no deberían estar aquí—se quejó— ¡Literalmente! Ellos están muy grandecitos para la secundaria, pero su cerebro no les alcanzaba para el bachillerato y se tuvieron que quedar aquí ¡Los detesto!

La menor seguía mirando a Mimí fijamente, ella no tenía mucho que decir en este momento, pero al parecer la otra si que tenía de que hablar.

—Pero lamentablemente Kari, en todos lados está lleno de chicos cómo esos—"ni que lo digas" pensó Kari. Mimí la miró de pies a cabeza y continúo hablando—. Tú no estás mal Kari…

— ¿A qué te refieres con eso Mimí?—preguntó Kari inocentemente, siendo que sabía por donde iba la cosa.

—A que eres bonita—Mimí se le acercó más—, la belleza es una gran virtud, pero también trae consecuencias, tienes que sacar carácter si es que quieres espantar a chicos cómo aquellos. Además el hecho de que te juntes sólo con chicos no ayuda mucho ¿Sábes?

— ¿De qué hablas Mimí?

—Pues de…

— ¡Ya volví Kari!—avisó Henry repentinamente.

—Supongo que ya lo sabes—dijo Mimí con una sonrisa juguetona—, hablamos luego ¡Cuídate!

— ¿Pasó algo Kari?—preguntó el chico con preocupación.

—Nada importante…—la chica miró a su amigo, después pensó en Takato y finalmente en T.K, "tal vez Mimí tenga razón" pensó mientras analizaba su grupo de amigos, que precisamente eran todos chicos. Ella no tenía ni una sola amiga, excepto Salamon, pero ella no era humana técnicamente y era lógico que habrían ciertas cosas que no podía comprender. Kari suspiró, Mimí era lo más parecido que tenía a una amiga, pero aún estaba lejos de serlo desde que lo único que tenían era aquella sensación de "te-he-visto-antes". Tal vez aquel par de chicos se les acercaron pensando que ella le haría caso precisamente por su círculo social. "Debo conseguir alguna amiga…" se propuso pero… ¿Quién? No había hablado con ninguna de sus compañeras de clase, no conocía a nadie de otros salones, excepto por Takato, T.K, Mimí… y Rika… "Jamás" se dijo a sí misma, ella jamás podría ser amiga de alguien tan fría y cruel como lo era Rika.

Mimí parecía ser la única, pero ella era mayor y a diferencia de ella misma, Mimí tenía bastantes amigas. "Debes intentarlo Kari, nada malo te va a pasar si lo haces" intentó convencerse, hasta que finalmente se propuso hablarle al final de clases, a lo mejor podría acompañarla a comprar ropa con el dinero que Lucy le dio, tendría que ir a comprar de todos modos si quería tener ropa para la visita del día siguiente.

Sus pensamientos se vieron interrumpidos cuando llegó al patio, miró a sus amigos que generalmente estaban ahí: todos chicos.

…

Matt estaba en el balcón, miraba desde la altura la inmensa ciudad de Tokio, probablemente muchísima gente iría a su concierto, miles de personas, y entre todas esas personas ni una sola le hacía tener ganas de presentarse. Recordó la conversación que tuvo con Joe la noche anterior:

_—Y dime Joe—dijo Matt— ¿Cómo conociste a Bukamon?_

_Joe miró a su compañero, el cual seguía disfrutando del jacuzzi de la habitación._

_—Fue hace cinco años…—le comenzó a contar este— yo no puedo recordar la primera parte, pero mis padres me la han contado montones de veces: fue hace cinco años, mi familia había ido a dar un paseo en bote, pero una tormenta nos pilló y dio vuelta la nave, todos sabían nadar y lograron estabilizar de nuevo el bote, pero yo no podía hacerlo y la corriente me llevó. Todos creían que había muerto, hasta que al día siguiente me hallaron en una playa no muy lejos del lugar del accidente, estaba inconsciente y no desperté hasta unas semanas más tarde, los doctores decían que era un milagro que me hubiera salvado, pero yo sé que no fue así, eso lo descubrí apenas salí del hospital, yo les pedí a mis padres que me llevaran al lugar donde me habían encontrado, recuerdo que todo me parecía una historia increíble. Al llegar ahí, no tuve ninguna sensación extraña, no lo sentí como un lugar familiar ni nada parecido, sin embargo igual lo recorrí, entonces entre unas piedras escuché una voz que me llamaba, aun no entiendo de donde saqué el valor para hacerlo, pero me acerqué, y ahí estaba Bukamon, el verlo fue un completo alivio, yo… no sé cómo explicarlo, sentí que… Bukamon era mi amigo, cómo si hubiera estado conmigo hace mucho tiempo ¿Extraño no? Él me contó que se había encargado de que yo llegara sano y salvo a tierra firme y se había quedado conmigo para asegurarse de que yo estuviera bien. Desde ese día él y yo no nos hemos separado, es cierto que peleamos muy seguido pero siempre nos reconciliamos, podría decir… que es mi mejor amigo._

Había muchas coincidencias entre la historia de Joe y la suya, en primer lugar ambas sucedieron hace cinco años ¿Cómo olvidar el día que conoció a Tsunomon? El digimon fue lo único que le calzó cuando despertó confundido en su habitación ¿Él en un coma? ¿Durante todo un mes? Esa era otra de las cosas que calzaban con la historia de Joe. Él había despertado en una habitación que vagamente recordaba que era la suya, todo lo que había pasado en los anteriores años de su vida le parecía el recuerdo de un sueño en aquel momento, sus padres, su casa, su colegio, todo menos Tsunomon, quien descansaba en una cómoda junto a él. Sus padres le contaron que lo hallaron inconsciente abrazado a ese "muñeco", así que decidieron llevarlo con ellos.

Matt sonrió su compañero que estaba a su lado.

— ¿Sigues pensando en la noche de ayer Matt?—preguntó el digimon.

Matt asintió.

—La verdad es que yo también he estado pensando mucho en eso, pero hay otra cosa que me llama la atención.

— ¿Qué es?—consultó Matt sin despegar su mirada de la ciudad.

—Bueno, es que tú me dijiste que… cuando viste a Joe, él se te hizo familiar ¿Cierto Matt?

—Así es.

—Bueno cuando estábamos en Shinjuku—Matt sintió escalofríos al escuchar el nombre de aquella ciudad. Dirigió su mirada al digimon—, tú dijiste lo mismo sobre tu hermano y la chica pelirroja Matt.

Matt se quedó en silencio, recordaba claramente la cálida y familiar sonrisa de la pelirroja, la recordaba tan claramente cómo lo que sintió al ver al chico rubio entre todos aquellos fanáticos, cómo súbitamente recordó su nombre y cómo pudo sentir las ganas de abrazar a su _hermano._

— ¿Crees…—comenzó a preguntar con un nudo en la garganta— que todo… todo esto… pueda estar conectado?

—Eso es lo que creo Matt—aseguró su compañero.

Matt entró de vuelta a la habitación y le echó un vistazo al calendario de la gira, aun le quedaban cuatro ciudades por visitar.

—La gira… tendrá que ser cancelada—decidió Matt, dirigiéndose a las escaleras que subían a su cuarto.

— ¡Matt! ¡Espera! ¡¿Qué haces?!—gritaba el digimon mientras seguía a su compañero por las escaleras.

…

Las clases por fin habían terminado, Kari salió del salón sin esperar a Henry, fue al patio y tomó a Salamon sin darle tiempo para que se despidiera de Tokomon y Terriermon.

— ¿Kari que ocurre?—preguntó Salamon confundida— ¿Por qué tanta prisa?

Kari no respondió, simplemente se dirigió lo más rápido posible al patio trasero, donde Mimí dejaba a Tanemon durante las clases. Una vez estuvo ahí reconoció a la chica de inmediato.

— ¡Mimí!—la llamó Kari.

La chica se volteó asustada creyendo que alguien la había descubierto con su digimon, pero se tranquilizó al ver que se trataba de Kari.

— ¡Hola Kari!—saludó Mimí alegremente— Me has dado un buen susto.

—Lo siento Mimí, no era mi intención—se disculpó la menor—. En realidad, quería preguntarte… bueno… ¿Querrías venir conmigo de compras?

— ¿De compras?—preguntó Mimí un tanto sorprendida.

—Si tienes problemas para venir conmigo no importa yo…

— ¡Por supuesto que sí Kari!—respondió la mayor emocionada.

—Mimí siempre puede ir de compras—aclaró una voz que correspondía a la de Palmon, sin embargo cuando Kari se fijó en la digimon descubrió una criatura verde con una flor tropical en la cabeza. Kari se quedó mirándola extrañada.

— ¿Tengo algo extraño en la cara?—preguntó la criatura mientras se palpaba el rostro.

— ¡Ah! Es cierto tu nunca has visto a Tanemon en su forma digievolucionada—dijo Mimí con una sonrisa—. Te presento a Palmon.

—Con que Palmon ¿Eh…?—dijo Kari mientras miraba a la digimon, adquiriendo un especial interés en la flor que crecía sobre su cabeza— Como me gustaría tener mi cámara aquí.

—Bueno ¿Qué tal si nos vamos de compras ya?—preguntó Mimí.

—No le veo ningún problema—dijo a su vez Kari mientras se retiraban del patio.

…

— ¿Qué piensas de esta?—preguntó Kari mientras tomaba una blusa floreada.

—A ti te quedaría muy bien—Mimí la acompañó a los probadores, donde salió con la blusa puesta— ¡Perfecta!

—Gracias—respondió la menor un tanto nerviosa—, pero necesito un pantalón, o una falda… ¿Tú que dices?

—Bueno, una falda se vería bonito, pero unos jeans cortos tampoco quedarían mal, le darían un toque más casual—reflexionó Mimí—. Probemos ambos.

Mimí le tendió a Kari ambas opciones, esta entró con ellos al probador, primero salió con los shorts.

—Se ve muy bien, pero veamos que tal queda la falda—opinó la mayor de ambas.

Kari asintió y volvió al probador, al poco rato salió con la falda de color rosa pálido puesta.

— ¿Qué opinas Mimí?—Kari se giraba mientras se miraba en el espejo.

— ¡Te ves preciosa Kari!—Mimí aplaudía emocionada.

— ¿No es… demasiado?—preguntó la menor con inseguridad

—Claro que no Kari—aseguró su amiga—, es más, hasta combina con tu forma de ser.

— ¿En serio crees eso?—Kari se sonrojó un poco.

— ¡Claro!—Mimí estaba muy emocionada, tomó el resto de las cosas que habían elegido y se dirigieron a la caja, pagaron y salieron del edificio a buscar a las digimon. Salamon no había podido entrar ya que no se aceptaban perros en el centro comercial y Palmon se había ofrecido para quedarse con ella afuera.

— ¡…Y entonces me llamó enana!—a la salida del edificio las chicas alcanzaron a escuchar las quejidos de Salamon— ¡Es un completo cretino!

—Vaya eso debió haber dolido—procedió a decir Palmon—, pero… ¿Estás segura de que de verdad quería decir eso? Es que me extraña que Tokomon haya hecho algo como eso ¿Por qué no intentan hacer las paces?

—Estás loca, yo ya le di una segunda oportunidad y…—Salamon se acababa de dar cuenta del regreso de las chicas— ¡Kari!

— ¿Cómo estuvieron?

—Estupendamente—aseguró Palmon—, aprovechamos el rato para tener una charla de chicas.

—Supongo que necesitaba algo así, deberíamos hacer esto más seguido—propuso Salamon mientras se aproximaba a su compañera.

—Por mí no hay ningún problema—aseguró Mimí.

—Entonces supongo que lo repetiremos otro día—Kari tomó las bolsas de las compras y siguió hablando—. Pero creó que por hoy se acabó, debo irme a casa.

— ¿Te irás sola?—preguntó Mimí preocupada— ¿con todas esas bolsas?

—Bueno, Lucy no puede venir a buscarnos y ya no me queda dinero para un taxi, así que supongo que eso haré.

—Ni hablar Kari—Mimí le arrebató una de las bolsas—, yo te acompañaré a tu cas apara que no tengas que llevar tantas cosas por ti sola.

—Mimí no es necesario, yo…—comenzó a hablar la menor, pero su amiga continuó hablando.

—No Kari, ya me escuchaste, yo te voy a acompañar, vámonos.

—Está bien—se rindió Kari, mientras ambas chicas comenzaron a caminar.

En el camino hablaron de todo tipo de cosas, ropa, música, películas, hasta que finalmente llegaron al tema inevitable: chicos.

—…Entonces yo le dije que no iba a tolerar que me engañaran de esa manera y que se buscara a otra—Mimí acababa de terminar la historia de cómo rompió con su último novio—. Pero bueno, yo ya te conté demasiado, ahora quiero que tú me cuentes a mí, no creas que no me he dado cuenta de cómo Henry y T.K te miran.

— ¿T.K?—preguntó Kari sintiendo sus mejillas arder.

— ¡Vamos! ¡No me digas que no lo has notado!—Mimí se rio un poco— ¿Sabes algo? Tú y él harían una muy linda pareja.

— ¿En serio crees eso?

— ¡Por supuesto!—afirmó la mayor— Además T.K es muy tierno, si yo tuviera tu edad probablemente estaría enamorada de él.

—Kari ya llegamos—avisó Salamon, que se había quedado un poco más atrás con Palmon.

—Es cierto, ya estamos en el edificio, el viaje se me hizo corto.

—Pues bien, entremos, te acompañaré a tu departamento Kari—insistió Mimí.

—Muchas gracias Mimí—agradeció la menor.

Las chicas se adentraron en el edificio, continuaron su conversación hasta que llegaron a la puerta del hogar de Kari, donde finalmente se despidieron, el departamento estaba vacío, el silencio le hizo recuerdo de lo que ocurriría al día siguiente, haciendo que la chica se preocupe.

—Kari ¿Sigues pensando en la visita de mañana?—Kari asintió ante la pregunta de su digimon— Tranquila, todo va a salir bien, siempre sale así.

—Eso espero Salamon—dijo Kari mientras se disponía a entrar a su habitación.

…

Al día siguiente Kari no fue al colegio, se quedó en casa preparando las cosas para la visita. Por cierta parte estaba feliz de no asistir a clases, estaba segura de que si hubiera ido tendría la mente en otra parte y preocuparía a sus amigos, que le preguntarían cosas como: "Estás extraña ¿te pasa algo?" o "¿Kari te sientes bien?".

Kari suspiró mientras terminaba de ordenar la cocina, las preguntas que haría la visitante serían aún más difíciles de enfrentar que cualquiera de las preguntas que sus amigos pudieran hacer. Sintió sus ojos humedecerse ante el recuerdo que comenzaba a aproximarse, al principio era como un murmullo lejano, algo fácil de ignorar, pero se comenzó a volver cada vez más intenso, volviendo cada vez más incontrolables las ganas de llorar, poco a poco comenzó a ver finas capas de niebla aparecer en su habitación, mientras el recuerdo comenzaba a resonar cada vez más fuerte en su cabeza, Kari no quería revivirlo "Por favor, no" rogó en su interior, finalmente tomó su teléfono y desesperadamente buscó algo de música, escribió sin darse cuenta la primera canción que se le vino a la cabeza y presionó el botón de reproducción, y en la cocina, la canción enchanted comenzó a sonar. La chica quedó impresionada por la canción que inconscientemente colocó, aquella canción también le traía recuerdos, pero no recuerdos oscuros cómo el que había sentido acercarse, si no recuerdos cálidos, los momentos de aquel día en casa de T.K. Sin darse cuenta, Kari estaba sonriendo.

—Kari, ya terminé de limpiar el piso—avisó Salamon que había tenido la tarea de pasar el trapo por toda la casa.

—Yo también terminé—dijo la chica con alivio—, creo que tengo tiempo para peinarte un poco ¿Qué dices?

—No creo que haya problema—Kari sabía que su compañera disfrutaba el ser cepillada, para ella también era algo agradable pasar el cepillo por su compañera, así que era algo que hacían seguido. Ambas se sentaron en el sofá y Kari comenzó a pasar el cepillo por la espalda de su compañera.

Kari ya se había olvidado completamente de sus problemas, Salamon estaba comenzando a dormirse sobre el regazo de su compañera, cuando el sonido de la puerta abriéndose las interrumpió.

— ¡Ya llegué Kari!—anunció Lucy— Veo que ya terminaste, yo que pedí salir antes para ayudarte.

—Sí, lo hice en menos tiempo de lo que creí.

—Bueno, ya que terminaste antes ¿Por qué no vas a cambiarte?—dijo Lucy mientras se echaba una mirada al espejo.

—Claro—Kari se retiró a su habitación seguida por Salamon, miró el atuendo que había comprado el día anterior con Mimí y se lo puso, después salió de la habitación y se lo enseño a Lucy.

— ¡Kari! ¡Te ves preciosa!—Lucy estaba pasmada tras ver a la chica con su nuevo atuendo.

—Gracias Lucy.

Entonces alguien llamó a la puerta, Kari y Lucy se miraron asustadas ¿Ya había llegado?

…

Mimí, Henry, Takato y T.K se juntaron a la salida del colegio, habían decidido reunirse para sacar deducciones sobre los digimon: digievoluciones, digivices, e incluso aquella extraña sensación de familiaridad que Mimí, T.K y Kari habían sentido antes. Pero faltaba alguien, Kari no había asistido al colegio, habían intentado llamarla a su teléfono y al de su casa, pero no contestó ninguno de los dos.

— ¿Qué tal si vamos a buscarla a su casa?—preguntó Henry.

—Sí, no creo que Kari debería perderse una reunión tan importante como esta—concordó T.K—. Iré a buscarla, vámonos Tokomon.

— ¿Estás seguro?—Henry lo detuvo— Yo puedo ir también.

—No creo que haya ningún problema con que vaya T.K—le dijo Mimí a Henry.

—Pero…—Henry no tenía muchas excusas, T.K estaba a punto de irse cuando el tamer volvió a interrumpir— ¿Sabes siquiera donde vive?

T.K se detuvo, era cierto, él no tenía ni la menor idea de donde quedaba la casa de Kari.

—Calle Taihiro, el edificio más alto de la cuadra, departamento número 137—informó Mimí guiñándole el ojo, T.K asintió con una sonrisa, le debía una.

…

— ¡Señora Tsubasa!—saludó Kari con fingido entusiasmo a la mujer que se encontraba en la puerta.

— ¡Kari! ¡Querida cuanto has crecido en un año!—la señora abrazó a Kari, la cual se sentía más nerviosa con cada segundo que pasaba.

—Buenas tardes señorita Tsubasa—saludó Lucy con la misma sonrisa fingida.

—Buenas tardes Lucy—saludó la mujer—, debo felicitarte por tu casa, este lugar se ve muy bien.

—Muchísimas gracias—dijo Lucy—, por favor, pase, tome asiento.

Kari condujo a la señora hacia la sala de estar donde ambas tomaron asiento, seguidas por Lucy y finalmente por Salamon, quien se recostó en el regazo de Kari, aparentemente como cualquier perro lo haría con su dueño, pero Kari sabía que Salamon no lo hacía solo para aparentar ser un can, sino para darle su apoyo.

—Y cuéntame Kari ¿Cómo has estado? ¿Cómo te va en el colegio?—preguntó la mujer con una libreta en la mano, Kari odiaba eso de que aquellas _visitas_ tuvieran que anotar sus conversaciones.

—Estoy bien—contestó Kari sonriente—, mis notas no están mal.

—Ya veo—fue lo que dijo mientras anotaba algo relacionado con su respuesta.

— ¿Y qué me dices de tu vida social?—la señora volvió a posar sus ojos en Kari— Tengo entendido que es la primera vez que asistes a clases con más personas de tu edad ¿No?

—Sí—respondió Kari con nerviosismo, por lo general aquella era una pregunta que la ponía incómoda, ya que no solía tener muchos amigos—más bien dicho ninguno— pero ahora que los tenía ¿Cómo debía responder? ¿Decir que tenía muchos de ellos?—, he hablado con unos cuantos chicos.

Salamon se volteó a su compañera, se había dado cuenta de que su compañera había evitado la palabra "amigos", siendo que ella claramente los tenía.

La señora estaba a punto de hacer otra pregunta cuando alguien llamó a la puerta, Kari se levantó de su asiento.

—Yo iré—avisó, necesitaba un descanso de aquel ambiente, aunque fuera algo tan pequeño como abrir la puerta.

Kari atendió a la puerta, ella esperaba algún comerciante o algo parecido, pero en vez de eso se encontró a un conocido rubio frente a ella.

— ¿T.K?—preguntó Kari sorprendida por la visita del chico.

—Hola Kari—saludó T.K con una sonrisa un tanto tímida.

— ¿T.K qué estás haciendo aquí?

— ¿Kari ocurre algo?—preguntó Lucy desde la sala de estar.

— ¡Nada L… mamá!—se corrigió Kari.

— ¿Es un amigo tuyo Kari?—consultó la señora Tsubasa.

—Este… algo así—respondió Kari.

"¿Algo así?" se cuestionó T.K "¿Qué significa eso? ¿Por qué Kari actúa tan extraño?"

La señorita Tsubasa se puso de pie y se dirigió a la puerta junto a Kari.

— ¿Él es tu novio Kari?—preguntó la mujer, T.K no pudo evitar sonrojarse ante la pregunta, al igual que Kari.

— ¡No!—aclaró Kari más fuerte de lo que habría querido, los nervios la comenzaban a traicionar.

Otra mujer más joven se acercó a la puerta.

—Es una pena—se lamentó la mujer que había hecho la pregunta incómoda—, ustedes dos se ven muy lindos juntos.

Lucy miró a Kari y a su amigo, probablemente lo que ella estaba a punto de hacer sería muy incómodo para ambos, pero haría que Kari y ella ganaran puntos con la señora Tsubasa.

—Ellos no son novios… aun—improvisó la joven, ante las extrañas caras de los chicos, sin embargo le dirigió a Kari una mirada en clave y siguió hablando—, comenzaron a salir hace unas semanas ¿No es cierto Kari?

Kari acababa de comprender el plan de Lucy, lamentó para sí misma lo que haría a continuación "T.K, te explicaré más tarde.". Kari tomó la mano de su amigo, le dirigió una mirada rogándole que le siguiera la corriente y dijo:

—Así es, señora Tsubasa, te presento a T.K.

—Este… yo…—T.K seguía sin comprender porque estaba pasando esto, pero sí comprendió que era importante para Kari y para la mujer que debía ser su madre (aunque a él seguía sin encajarle como su madre podía ser tan joven) — mucho gusto.

Kari sonrió aliviada al comprobar que T.K le había seguido la corriente con el plan y le dirigió una mirada de agradecimiento.

—Bueno, felicidades—dijo la mayor de las mujeres mientras anotaba algo en una libreta que llevaba en la mano, aquel gesto intrigó aún más a T.K—, díganme ¿Ustedes iban a salir ahora?

—Bueno… este…—comenzó a hablar T.K, pero los nervios aun le dificultaban el control de su lengua— yo iba a… preguntarle a Kari… si podía… bueno… venir conmigo a la casa de… unos amigos.

— ¿Ah sí? Pues no es necesario que Kari se ausente por mí—la mujer dejó de lado la libreta para dirigirle una mirada a Kari—, ve con tus amigas, las últimas cosas las puedo terminar de aclarar yo con Lucy.

—Este… yo…—intentó decir Kari, pero Lucy la interrumpió.

—Ve Kari—le dijo la joven—, yo me quedaré a hablar con la señora Tsubasa.

—Está bien—terminó por decir Kari—, muchas gracias señora Tsubasa.

—No hay de qué.

—Bueno… este… ¿Vamos?—ofreció T.K aun con incomodidad.

Kari asintió.

—Adiós señora Tsubasa, adiós Lu… mamá.

…

**Dejaré el capítulo hasta ahí por hoy XD en un comienzo iba a seguir, pero el capítulo se me alargó más de lo que esperaba ya que creí que sería una buena idea escribir un momento de Kari y Mimí, eso no lo iba a poner en la idea original, pero bueno, ya está puesto, así que decidí que haría otro parte 1 y parte 2. Lo siento XD, bueno el próximo capítulo tendrá la explicación de la visita y todo el cuento, probablemente el próximo capítulo sea bastante más corto que este, pero bueno. Supongo que esto es todo por ahora.**

**Pd: andrethefavourite16, acabo de releer el capítulo de los tamers y tienes razón, fue muy forzado, así que algún día me daré el tiempo de arreglarlo un poco, gracias ;)**


	11. Chapter 11: recuerdos II

**Recuerdos:**

**Parte 2**

**Hola! Yap aquí les tragio la segunda parte de recuerdos, eso.**

**Bye**

**…**

— ¿Puedes explicarme… lo que acaba de pasar?—pidió T.K mientras salían del edificio.

—Yo…—Kari intentó contarle, pero le fue imposible— no sé por donde empezar.

—El principio sería una buena idea—T.K no miraba a Kari, Kari no miraba a T.K, ambos tenían la vista fija en el suelo, mientras sus digimon se preocupaban cada uno por su respectivo compañero.

—Si tan solo fuera tan simple llegar al principio…—a Kari le encantaría poder comenzar desde el principio, saber cuándo, cómo, donde, por qué. Ella no podía ni recordar de donde venía, tal vez si pudiera hacerlo jamás se habría sentido tan sola.

T.K le dirigió una mirada a la chica, ella sabía que él la miraba, ambos sabían eso, pero Kari no levantó la cabeza para mirarlo.

—T.K—comenzó a decir Salamon—, no creo que ella deba decírtelo ahora.

Él se quedó en silencio, siguieron caminando, así, sin decir ni una sola palabra, hasta que llegaron por fin al lugar de la reunión: el escondite de Guilmon.

Todos saludaron a ambos chicos animosamente.

—Oigan ustedes dos ¿Qué tanto hicieron en el camino? Se tardaron bastante—bromeó Takato, a lo que Mimí le dirigió una mirada molesta "¿Es que acaso no se da cuenta de que ninguno de los dos está para bromas?". Ambos se sentaron en silencio, separados el uno del otro, fue Kari la que habló primero.

— ¿De qué querían hablar?—preguntó ella con expresión un tanto decaída.

—Bueno, queríamos saber cómo cada uno conoció a su digimon—explicó Rika, que estaba apoyada en un árbol con Renamon parada a su lado.

—Yo conocí a Takato en un digicampo de batalla—Guilmon estaba muy alegre contando su historia— Kari, Rika y Henry estaban ahí ¿Lo recuerdan?

Ninguno de los tres contestó, los tres tenían razones por las cuales les incomodaba hablar de aquello en ese momento.

—Creo que sí lo recuerdan Guilmon—dijo Takato mientras miraba a sus amigos— ¿Qué hay de ustedes?

—Terriermon salió de mi computadora—contó Henry—, yo estaba jugando un videojuego y me dijo que él había venido para ser mi compañero.

—Así es—afirmó Terriermon desde la cabeza de su compañero.

—Yo elegí a Renamon como mi compañera—resumió Rika que no tenía ganas de dar sermones, su digimon solo asintió.

—Bueno mi historia fue bastante diferente—comenzó la mayor del grupo—, yo acababa de salir del hospital en el que me habían internado hace cinco años, estaba a punto de subirme al auto con mis padres cuando sentí que algo me llamaba entre los arbustos que habían en los alrededores del hospital, me asomé entre las ramas y ahí encontré a Tanemon.

—Yo había estado esperando a que Mimí se recuperara para verla otra vez—contó Palmon.

—Yo también conocí a Tokomon hace cinco años—fue T.K quien siguió contando su historia—, también fue en un hospital, lo encontré escondido debajo de mi cama, también me dijo que me había estado esperando. Recuerdo que compartíamos la comida del hospital.

— ¡Sí! ¡Era asquerosa!—Tokomon hizo muecas de asco.

Todo el mundo miró expectante a Kari, esperando a que ella comenzara su historia.

—Kari, no es necesario que lo cuentes si no quieres—le dijo Salamon.

—Es que…—Kari pensó en lo que acababa de ocurrir en su casa, T.K también le había preguntado por su pasado aquella tarde, tal vez dos veces… no podía ser una coincidencia, tal vez era tiempo de enfrentarlo de una vez— yo… voy a contarlo.

Salamon le asintió a su compañera, dándole apoyo, ya que sabía lo difícil que era para ella recordar.

—También ocurrió hace cinco años, yo tenía ocho cuando estuve en el hospital, según entendí me habían encontrado inconsciente en un bosque a las afueras de la ciudad, muchos doctores me hicieron preguntas sobre donde vivía o quienes eran mis padres, pero yo no podía contestarlas, aun no puedo hacerlo porque no puedo recordar nada de lo que pasó antes de todo eso—Kari tomó un largo respiro—. Intentaron encontrar a mis padres, pero nadie pareció reconocerme cómo su familiar así que fui a parar a un orfanato. Al principio los niños de ahí me trataban mal, me molestaban porque apenas podía recordar mi nombre y me hacían bromas pesadas todo el tiempo—para ese entonces los ojos de Kari se comenzaron a humedecer—. Pasaron unos meses y aprendí a evitarlos, solía esconderme en lugares poco transitados, donde yo podía quedarme tranquila, hasta que un día tres niños me encontraron:

_—Pero miren a quién encontramos aquí chicos—anunció el "líder" de ellos._

_—Pero si es la señorita olvidadiza—se burló el más alto._

_— ¿Se te olvidó cómo volver al patio?—le preguntó el más bajo mientras se acercaba a ella._

_Kari comenzó a asustarse, ahora que no había ningún adulto cerca, probablemente la golpearían y se burlarían de ella más que nunca, la niña comenzó a llorar._

_—Aw, miren, pero si está llorando—el más bajo fingió preocupación por ella, haciendo reír a los otros._

_— ¿Acaso extrañas a papi y a mami?—preguntó el más alto._

_—Es imposible que lo extrañe si no puede recordarlos—dijo el líder, dicho esto soltó una estruendosa carcajada, al igual que sus dos compañeros._

_Kari comenzó a llorar aún más, per se forzó a sí misma a no hacer ningún ruido._

_—Tranquila enana—el líder comenzó a tronarse los dedos—, la paliza que te daremos será tan grande que no vas a poder recordarla._

_Los tres niños comenzaron a acercarse a ella, Kari sentía que su corazón se iba a escapar de su pecho, estaba a punto de recibir el primer golpe cuando se escuchó una voz._

_— ¡Aléjense de Kari!_

_Los cuatro chicos miraron a todos lados buscando el origen de la voz._

_— ¡¿Quién dijo eso?!—preguntó uno de los chicos._

_— ¡Yo!—entonces, desde algún lugar sobre sus cabezas cayó un ser extraño cubierto completamente con una manta blanca, algo parecía moverse debajo de la tela, asustando al trío de chicos._

_—¡Es un fantasma!—gritaron los tres y salieron corriendo despavoridos, Kari miró extrañada al bulto, ella no sentía miedo, tal vez fuera el hecho de que acababa de ayudarla, o la familiaridad de su voz, ella no lo sabía._

_— ¿Qué fantasma?—preguntaba el bulto con la voz temblorosa._

_—Ya se fueron—avisó Kari—, muchas gracias._

_— ¿Kari? ¿Eres tú?—consultó una vez más el bulto mientras se sacudía._

_—Sí, soy yo—afirmó la niña— ¿Cómo sabes mi nombre?_

_—No lo sé… pero sé que te estuve buscando bastante tiempo, desde que esos hombres con mascarillas te apartaron de mí._

_— ¿Hombres con mascarillas?_

_—Sí, en el bosque, ellos fueron a buscarte—el bulto se sacudió una vez más—. Oye Kari, no puedo ver nada, yo quiero verte otra vez._

_— ¿Quieres verme?—después recordó que debajo de la manta debía de haber algo, así que decidió ayudar a lo que fuera que estuviera cubierto por el trozo de tela y lo descubrió, encontrando un ser con forma de esfera y de rasgos felinos._

_— ¡Kari! ¡Por fin puedo verte otra vez!—chilló emocionada la… bola._

_Kari se río ante la emoción de la criatura._

_—Dime ¿Qué eres tú? ¿Quién eres tú?—preguntó la niña, que sentía una extraña confianza por la recién conocida criatura._

_—Soy un digimon—explicó la criatura—, mi nombre es Nyaraomon._

_— ¿Nyaraomon?—a Kari le extrañaba bastante el nombre._

_—Así es._

_— ¿Y te vas a quedar conmigo Nyaraomon?—preguntó Kari entusiasmada por la idea de que su reciente amiga se pudiera quedar con ella._

_— ¿Para qué crees que te he buscado todo este tiempo?—fue la respuesta de la digimon._

—Desde ese entonces no me he separado de Nyaraomon, guardaba siempre la mitad de desayuno, almuerzo y cena y se lo iba a dejar a Nyaraomon después de comer, también iba a verla por las noches. A veces la llevaba a dormir conmigo a mi cama y me despertaba antes que todos para devolverla a su escondite. Ninguno de los niños quería hablarme, pero por lo menos ya no se burlaban de mí. Pasaron otros cuantos meses en los cuales yo no hablé con nadie que no fuera Nyaraomon, hasta que un día llegó al orfanato una estudiante de psicología infantil hacer su práctica al orfanato: Lucy, ella fue la única persona con la que de verdad hablé, le contaba mis cosas y mis problemas, ella siempre me ayudaba con ellos, claro, jamás le conté sobre Nyaraomon. Pero pasó un año y la práctica de Lucy se había terminado, ella me prometió que cuando tuviera una casa y un trabajo lo suficientemente estable vendría a buscarme, así que volví a pasar otro año sola con Nyaraomon—Kari hizo una pequeña pausa para mirar a su compañera—. Entonces un día Lucy volvió a buscarme justo como lo había prometido, irme a vivir con ella fue lo mejor que me pudo haber pasado, aunque claro, estaban las constantes visitas de la señora Tsubasa para asegurarse de que yo estuviera bien con Lucy, pero sus visitas cada vez se hicieron menos constantes, hasta que de pronto pararon completamente… hasta hoy.

Kari dirigió una mirada a T.K, el cual la miró con… ¿tristeza, preocupación? No estaba segura de que significaba aquella mirada.

La chica de pronto se dio cuenta de que estaba sonriendo, había lágrimas acumuladas en sus ojos, pero sus labios estaban inconscientemente curvados en una sonrisa.

—No creí… que decirlo se pudiera sentir tan bien—fue lo que dijo antes de terminar.

Mimí de pronto rompió a llorar.

—No creí… yo… no creí que tu podrías… haber pasado por cosas como esas—se las arregló para decir entre sus sollozos.

Entonces Palmon miró a su compañera y también rompió a llorar.

Kari observó al resto de sus amigos, todos la miraban fijamente, excepto por Mimí, que seguía llorando desconsoladamente, Palmon, por la misma razón que Mimí… y Rika, la cual miraba a otro lado, Kari por un momento sintió una ligera sensación de ira recorrer su cuerpo, pero logró reprimirla y quedarse quieta en su lugar.

…

La reunión terminó varios minutos después, todos se preparaban para volver a sus casas. Kari y Henry estaban a punto de irse cuando T.K llamó a la chica, se alejaron un poco del resto, se miraron a los ojos por un rato hasta que T.K habló.

—Lo siento—dijo el chico.

— ¿Tú? ¿Por qué?—preguntó Kari.

—Por haberte exigido en el camino explicaciones, por no haber estado contigo en aquellos momentos, por todo.

—T.K, en ninguno de esos momentos sabías lo que estaba pasando—lo tranquilizó Kari, que después se volteó y miró al cielo, el atardecer comenzaba a hacer su presencia—, yo estoy segura… de que si lo hubieras sabido, tu hubieras estado ahí para ayudarme.

— ¿A qué te refieres con eso?

—No lo sé—Kari se volteó a él otra vez—, es extraño, a veces siento como si tú y yo… hubiéramos estado juntos antes, siento que te conozco, pero a la vez estoy segura de que no te he visto antes.

Kari cerró los ojos tratando de ordenar sus pensamientos y entonces la imagen de un niño pequeño apareció en su mente: era rubio, sus ojos eran azules, se parecía a… T.K.

_— ¡Kari! ¡Qué bueno que estas mejor!_—dijo el niño en su mente, entonces abrió los ojos y miró de vuelta a T.K, tenía que ser él, sino ¿Quién?

— ¿Estas bien Kari?—preguntó T.K, ósea… el verdadero T.K.

—No es nada, creo… creo que debería irme, Henry me está esperando.

Entonces Kari se fue, el chico rubio vio como ella se alejaba, cada vez más, hasta que de pronto ya no pudo verla.

…

Kari estaba recostada en su cama, cuando de pronto Salamon le habló.

— ¿Sabes algo Kari?

— ¿Qué?—preguntó esta.

—Te felicito por el valor que tuviste al contarle a todos sobre tu pasado—Salamon la miró sonriente, Kari le devolvió la sonrisa.

—Creí que sería peor—le confesó la chica—, pero fue… un alivio.

—Kari ¿recuerdas cuando digievolucioné a Salamon?

—Cómo para olvidarlo, recuerdo que Lucy te encontró escondida en mi pieza, creí que tendríamos que separarnos.

—Pero entonces creyó que yo era un perro—recordó Salamon— y dejó que me conservaras.

—Bueno—dijo Kari mientras se acercaba al interruptor de la ampolleta—, creo que no podría haber pedido un mejor perro.

—Ni yo una mejor dueña.

Finalmente ambas se acostaron, no pasó mucho tiempo para que ambas se durmieran.

Aquella noche, en los sueños de Kari volvió a recorrer los pasillos del orfanato y una vez más se encontró con aquel aterrorizador ser, pero esta vez Nyaraomon no sufrió ningún daño, como si la pesadilla se hubiera vuelto un poco más débil.

…

En el medio de la noche, el metro hizo su parada, dos chicos se bajaron de este, uno de ellos llevaba lentes y una extraña criatura gris flotaba a su lado, mientras el otro era rubio, ocupaba gafas y una bufanda para ocultar su rostro, abrazada en una de sus manos iba una pequeña y extraña criatura con un gran cuerno en la frente.

— Matt ¿Estás seguro de que venir aquí fue una buena idea?—preguntó el de lentes.

—Yo no te obligué a venir Joe—dijo Matt—, puedes irte si quieres, pero yo pienso quedarme aquí, debo encontrar a mi hermano.

"Y a ella también."

…

**Y fin de recuerdos parte 2 ndjanidns fue bastante más corto XD. Bueno, ahora conocemos el pasado de Kari. Y también podemos ver que Matt ha vuelto! ¿Con quién se encontrará primero? Snnsusnvsudi averígüenlo ustedes, yo ya escribí demasiado por hoy, continuaré mañana, adiós.**


	12. Chapter 12: busquedas en shinjuku

**Búsquedas en Shinjuku**

**Ya, creo que el título ya explica bastante bien de que tratará el capítulo, y si no lo hace… bueno descúbranlo ustedes leyendo.**

**Eso es todo.**

**…**

Sora salió a caminar junto con Pyocomon, Tai (como siempre) se había rehusado a acompañarla, una vez más estaba muy ocupado buscando a su hermana.

La pelirroja seguía sin comprender el por qué su amigo pasaba tanto tiempo buscando a una niña que podría perfectamente no existir. Pero él seguía buscándola En parte era una actitud admirable: el sacrificio que su amigo podía llegar a hacer por alguien querido fascinaba a Sora, pero eso no cambiaba el hecho de que era un comportamiento obsesivo, su amigo ya había visitado muchos psicólogos por la constante búsqueda de su hermana, sus mismos padres le habían negado la existencia de su hija, pero eso no detuvo a Tai. El chico casi no tenía amigos en el colegio, excepto, por Sora, claro.

Ella suspiró, el recuerdo del día que se conocieron, hace cuatro años en su primer día de secundaria…

_Sora entró su nuevo salón, habían unas cuantas niñas de su antiguo salón en este, sin embargo ella nunca se pudo llevar bien con ninguna de ellas, ella prefería juntarse con los chicos, lamentablemente ninguno de ellos quedó con ella en el mismo salón, finalmente decidió sentarse en uno de los últimos asientos sola, apoyó la cabeza sobre su mano y se puso a pintar cuadritos en su cuaderno._

_—Disculpa ¿puedo sentarme aquí?—preguntó un chico de cabello descomunalmente alborotado con unos extraños lentes en la cabeza._

_—Supongo—respondió Sora al extraño chico que procedió a tomar asiento junto a ella._

_—Oye… este, me pareces familiar ¿Cómo te llamas?_

_—Yo soy Sora—ella también comenzó a notar algo familiar en el extraño que se encontraba junto a ella— ¿Cómo te llamas tú?_

_—Yo soy Tai, mucho gusto._

_Entonces comenzó la clase y ellos dejaron de hablar, hasta que el timbre sonó y ambos salieron de la clase._

_— ¿No pudiste conseguir algo mejor Sora?—le preguntó a la pelirroja una de las chicas de su antiguo salón._

_—Oye May, tienes que asumir que está bastante bien para una marimacho como ella—se burló la chica que la acompañaba._

_—Tienes razón Sakura, supongo que algunas no pueden aspirar a algo mejor._

_— ¡Ya cállense!—les contestó molesta Sora— ¡Al menos yo nací con un cerebro!_

_— ¿De qué hablas?—comenzó a defenderse la chica que habló primero._

_—Déjala May, sólo está celosa._

_—Tienes razón Sakura, no vale la pena perder tiempo en alguien cómo ella—May le sacó la lengua a la furiosa pelirroja y se retiraron._

_—Que chicas más fastidiosas—dijo Tai._

_—Estaban en mi antiguo salón—Sora seguía mirando con el cejo fruncido al lugar al que las chicas se habían retirado—, las detesto._

_Sora volvió su mirada a su reciente amigo._

_— ¿No tienes más amigas en tu salón?—le preguntó este._

_—No, nunca me lleve bien con otras chicas, yo… prefería jugar futbol mientras ellas se divertían con sus muñecas._

_— ¿Con qué juegas futbol?_

_—Sí, y que hay de ti ¿No tienes amigos de tu salón tampoco?_

_Tai apartó la mirada antes de contestar aquella pregunta._

_—Nunca me lleve bien con nadie en mi salón—fue lo que este le contestó._

_— ¿Nadie?—preguntó Sora extrañada, el chico no parecía una persona desagradable._

_—Bueno, es que… me encontraban…—el chico pareció dudar en si seguir hablando o no— raro._

_Sora quedó mirando al chico, era cierto que el chico era extraño, pero no lo suficiente para apartarse de él._

_—Bueno… es cierto que eres un poco diferente—aclaro Sora—, pero no creo que seas nadie con quien me desagradaría pasar un rato._

_Tai miró a la pelirroja, ella no supo descifrar aquella mirada en ese momento. Aquel chico le intrigaba bastante, no era alguien que se viera todos los días._

_— ¿Te pasa algo?—le preguntó Sora preocupada._

_— ¿Te importaría cambiar de tema?—ofreció Tai— ¿Qué tal si volvemos al futbol?_

Pasaron unas cuantas semanas hasta que Sora descubrió la razón por la que Tai no tenía amigos, al principio Sora también se asustó, no hay muchas personas que tengan el sueño de encontrar a una niña de ocho años que aparecía en sus sueños, tal vez Tai fuera la única. A veces Sora deseaba poder ayudar a su amigo, pero no sabía cómo ¿Diciéndole que su hermana no existía cómo lo había hecho todo el mundo? ¿O uniéndose en su locura y ayudándolo a buscar a la niña? Durante mucho tiempo ella ayudó al chico con sus búsquedas, pero los resultados eran siempre los mismos: nada. Muchas veces Sora intentó emplear su segunda opción preguntándole que evidencia tenía de que esa niña era real, entonces él le mostraba aquel silbato que ni siquiera podía emitir un sonido, Tai siempre andaba con dicho objeto, decía que en sus sueños su hermana lo traía colgado en el cuello y que no podía ser una simple coincidencia.

Sora paró de caminar.

— ¿Pasa algo Sora?—consultó Pyocomon.

—No es nada—Sora observó a su alrededor, inconscientemente se había detenido en el mismo lugar donde obtuvo el boleto para el concierto de su banda favorita, recordó al extraño sujeto que le había regalado un boleto ¿Por qué lo había hecho? Ella no lo sabía, pero ella ya estaba acostumbrada a las cosas que no tenían explicación, al fin y al cabo eran parte de su diario vivir.

…

Matt no podía dormir, estaba una vez más en Shinjuku, tendría una segunda oportunidad, buscaría respuestas, a su hermano y a aquella chica de las entradas, todas aquellas cosas lo tenían ansioso y provocaban que sus parpados se negaran a cerrarse.

Miró el techo de la cabaña, era el lugar más humilde en el que se había quedado desde hace mucho tiempo, en cierto modo era agradable, lo hacía sentir cómo un chico normal y olvidarse completamente de su vida como famoso, era bastante agradable.

Pero aún no estaba tranquilo, y no lo iba a estar hasta encontrar a las personas por las cuales había venido, decidió encender la televisión para distraerse un poco, en las noticias estaban informando sobre la ausencia del cantante de los Teenage Werewolves en su propio concierto, Matt sonrió, probablemente nadie se imaginaba que él podría estar en una cabaña de Shinjuku con un repartidor de pizzas que había conocido el día anterior y dos extrañas criaturas parlantes en busca de su hermano y una pelirroja de la cual no sabía nada, ni siquiera su nombre. Matt decidió cambiar el canal y se puso a ver aquella nueva película de ciencia ficción que había sido estrenada hace unas semanas, era sobre unos sujetos que pierden su memoria y se quedan atrapados en un laberinto, el cual, por si fuera poco, estaba lleno de bestias mutantes. Pero Matt no alcanzó a conocer el final de la película, ya que se había quedado profundamente dormido.

…

Joe había salido a comprar unas cuantas cosas para el desayuno aquella mañana, mientras Matt se quedó en la cabaña con ambos digimon. El chico de lentes pasó al primer mini mercado que encontró y compró ahí los alimentos básicos para un par de días. Posteriormente se dispuso a tomar el camino de vuelta a la cabaña, cuando sin darse cuenta pasó junto a una cancha de futbol.

— ¡Cuidado!—fue lo único que alcanzó a escuchar antes de que un pelotazo le llegara directo a la cara, Joe cayó al piso, botando las bolsas de compras y perdiendo sus anteojos en algún punto en el suelo. El chico palpó a su alrededor en busca de sus lentes, cuando de pronto pudo distinguir una distorsionada figura que podría ser humana, la silueta le tendió algo.

—Ten, tus anteojos—Joe extendió su mano y pudo sentir sus lentes ser puestos sobre la palma de su mano, el chico se los colocó de vuelta en su lugar y de pronto todo se veía mucho más claro, dirigió su mirada hacia la figura que le había entregado sus lentes, para encontrarse con una pelirroja de aspecto familiar.

—Gracias—agradeció Joe.

— ¡Deberías tener más cuidado!—regañó la pelirroja— ¡Podrías haberte hecho daño!

—L… lo siento—la chica era algo intimidante, no era una persona con la cual tuviera ganas de enfrentarse.

—Vamos ponte de pie—dijo con un tono algo fastidiado—, te ayudaré a recoger tus cosas.

Ambos recogieron los diferentes alimentos y los pusieron de vuelta en la bolsa.

—Muchísimas gracias—agradeció Joe aun intimidado por la presencia de la chica.

—Supongo que no hay de qué—ella suspiró—, al fin y al cabo igual fue en parte mi culpa que tuvieras un accidente.

Joe le dedicó una vez más una mirada a la chica, cada vez que la miraba le parecía más familiar, algo muy parecido a lo que ocurrió con Matt.

—Yo… ¿Nos hemos visto antes?—preguntó Joe.

—Bueno, me pareces algo familiar ahora que lo dices—la pelirroja lo estudió más a fondo— ¿Cómo te llamas?

—Joe.

—Joe ¿Eh?—ella miró hacia arriba, tratando de recordar— No me suena mucho ¿Eres de por aquí?

— ¿Yo?—Joe se dio cuenta de que no podría estarle hablando a otra persona— No, soy del centro de Tokio.

—Qué extraño, yo jamás he estado ahí—dijo la pelirroja—. Mi nombre es Sora ¿Te suena de algo?

Joe intentó recordar también, pero fue inútil.

—Para nada.

Sora suspiró ¿Acaso era ella un imán para las cosas extrañas?

—Supongo que es otra de las cosas raras que me pasan—se quejó Sora—, fue un gusto conocerte Joe… creo.

Entonces la chica tomó su pelota, dio media vuelta y volvió a la cancha, Joe miró extrañado a la tal Sora, suspiró y decidió que sería mejor volver con Matt.

…

T.K miraba pacientemente cómo Kari tomaba fotos a una extraña flor que había encontrado en unos arbustos junto al centro comercial, ella lo había llamado hace unos minutos para preguntarle si podría venir con su cámara, él se hubiera negado para cualquier persona, pero Kari era la excepción, algo tan simple como verla tomar una foto a una flor podía sacarle una sonrisa.

— ¡Listo!—dijo Kari una vez hubo terminado de sacarle fotos a la flor, para T.K todas las fotografías eran iguales, sin embargo su amiga estaba intentando decidir cuál era la mejor de todas— ¿Cuál dices T.K? ¿La segunda o la quinta?

—Yo… bueno…—el no entendía cómo Kari podía acomplejarse tanto por encontrar la mejor entre siete fotos iguales— las dos están muy bien.

Kari finalmente se rindió y terminó eligiendo la segunda.

—Es muy bonita—dijo Kari mientras volvía a admirar la flor, T.K estaba de acuerdo con ella, no era una flor que se pudiera ver todos los días: primero que nada era mucho más grande que una flor común, cómo del porte de la palma de su mano, tal vez un poco más grande. Era en su gran parte azul, pero sus pétalos tenían una mancha amarilla en la base de estos, además de los pequeños espirales también amarillos y uno más grande de color naranja en el centro.

— ¿Por qué no la llevas?—le preguntó T.K a Kari.

— ¡Por supuesto que no!—Kari lo miró alarmada— Es… muy bonita, si me la llevo nadie más podrá verla.

T.K miró una vez más a la chica ¿Cuántas chicas más dirían algo cómo eso? Él no podía nombrar a ninguna en ese momento, probablemente todas cortarían la flor y se la llevarían con ellas, tal vez esa era otra de las cosas que hacía a Kari especial.

—T.K ¿Ya terminamos?—preguntó Tokomon impaciente desde el sombrero de su compañero.

—Es cierto Kari, si no nos apuramos no alcanzaremos a ir por helados—apuró Salamon.

—Ya, está bien, vámonos—se convenció Kari ante las quejas de su digimon.

— ¿Irán a comer helado?—preguntó emocionado el compañero de T.K— ¿T.K podemos ir con ellas?

—No lo creo Tokomon, no tengo suficiente dinero.

—Si el dinero es el problema, creo que yo puedo prestarte—ofreció Kari—, me sobró un poco de las compras que hice con Mimí.

— ¿Podemos ahora T.K?—Tokomon estaba cada vez más ansioso.

—Está bien—finalmente se convenció T.K—, aunque por lo general se supone que las cosas son al revés.

— ¿De qué hablas?—preguntó Kari.

—De que por lo general es el chico el que paga—dijo el rubio, Kari hizo un gran esfuerzo por no sonrojarse y se rio para ocultar su nerviosismo.

Se dirigieron a la heladería que se encontraba en las afueras del centro comercial, T.K pidió un helado de chocolate, Tokomon uno de pistacho, Salamon uno de vainilla y Kari uno de frambuesa, pagaron y se fueron a comer a un pequeño parque no muy visitado para que los digimon pudieran hablar libremente.

Kari y T.K se sentaron en una banca, Tokomon se ubicó junto a su compañero, quién con una mano comía su helado, mientras con la otra sostenía el de Tokomon. Salamon también se había ubicado junto a su compañera, pero ella pensaba que comer un helado era una acción muy simple cómo para necesitar ayuda, así que hace tiempo había descubierto la técnica para comerlo por su cuenta: se sentaba en sus patas traseras, mientras que con sus patas delanteras mantenía el helado en pie, dándole pequeñas lamidas. Tokomon pensaba que se veía muy tierna haciendo eso, pero no pensaba meter la pata de nuevo, así que no mencionó nada al respecto y se quedó en silencio comiendo su helado, pero de vez en cuando le dedicaba una que otra mirada a la digimon.

— ¿Qué tal está tu helado Kari?—preguntó T.K.

—Muy bueno—Kari siempre disfrutaba los helados de frambuesa, eran sus favoritos— ¿Qué hay del tuyo?

—Bueno, está un poco… dulce para mí—respondió él mientras miraba su helado.

— ¿En serio? Déjame probar— la chica le echó una probada al helado de su amigo, a ella le encantaban las cosas dulces, pero aquel helado… estaba muy dulce, incluso para ella—. Tienes razón, es… muy dulce ¿Qué tal si compartimos el mío?

Salamon casi bota su helado por la sorpresa ¿Kari compartiendo un helado de frambuesa? Kari podía compartir muchas cosas, pero los helados de ese sabor no eran una de ellas, la digimon apenas podía recordar última vez que su compañera le dio de probar un poco de su helado de frambuesa ¿Era posible que fuera capaz de compartir uno?

— ¿Kari te sientes bien?—preguntó preocupada la digimon— ¿Te duele el estómago o algo?

—No—respondió la chica confundida—, estoy bien ¿Por qué me preguntas eso Salamon?

—Es que tú nunca compartes los helados de frambuesa.

Kari no pudo controlarlo y se sonrojó, al hacerlo adquirió un especial interés en su helado.

—Está bien Kari—la tranquilizó T.K—, no tienes que compartirlo si no quieres.

La chica miró de vuelta al rubio.

—No, claro que no—Kari aun sentía los nervios en todo su cuerpo. "Por favor, no me traicionen ahora." Rogó—, no tengo ningún problema con compartirlo contigo T.K.

—Bueno, si tú lo dices…

…

Se quedaron una media hora en aquel parque comiendo helado, hasta que finalmente decidieron que ya se estaba haciendo tarde y que debían irse, T.K insistió en acercar a Kari a su casa, por lo que avanzaron juntos gran parte del trayecto, cuando entonces, en una de las calles comenzaron a distinguir una densa niebla.

— ¿Por qué hay tanta niebla?—preguntó T.K.

—Es… cómo cuando apareció Guilmon—notó Kari.

—O cuando aparecieron los devidramon—Salamon se colocó en posición defensiva.

Entonces la niebla se puso tan espesa que era imposible ver el resto de la calle y frente a ellos un digimon fantasmagórico surgió.

— ¡Niños elegidos!—exclamó el digimon— ¡Prepárense para sufrir la ira de Phantomon!

"¿Niños elegidos?" se preguntó T.K "¿Dónde he oído eso antes?"

— ¡Salamon!—Kari alzó su digivice frente a su compañera, la digimon asintió.

—Salamon digivolves a… ¡Gatomon!

Gatomon se lanzó al ataque, Phantomon la atacaba con su guadaña, pero gracias a su agilidad Gatomon lograba esquivarlas, pero no tenía tiempo para atacar.

— ¡T.K! ¡Déjame ayudarla!—pidió Tokomon bajándose de la cabeza de su compañero.

El rubio asintió y ubicó su digivice frente al digimon.

—Tokomon digivolves a… ¡Patamon!

Patamon agitó sus alas (u orejas) hacia el campo de batalla y comenzó a atacar a su rival.

— ¡Burbuja de aire!—ofendió el digimon.

— ¿No puedes hacer que digievolucione un nivel más?—preguntó Kari preocupada, su oponente era muy poderoso.

—Nunca he conseguido que alcance el nivel de campeón…—T.K tenía los puños apretados y los ojos vidriosos.

—Esto será un problema.

Mientras tanto en la batalla Phantomon comenzaba a hartarse, las burbujas de aire no le hacían ni un mísero daño pero sí que lo fastidiaban. El digimon paró de atacar a Gatomon y se volteó hacia Patamon.

—Qué cerdito más molesto—se quejó el digimon que procedió a atacar— ¡Hoces sombra!

— ¡Cuidado!—Gatomon se percató del ataque, Patamon apenas estaba en nivel infantil, no soportaría un ataque cómo ese.

La guadaña golpeó brutalmente a la digimon, lanzándola lejos.

— ¡Gatomon!—gritó Patamon volando rápidamente a ver a la recién golpeada.

—Ahora me encargaré de ustedes—Phantomon se volteó hacia Kari y T.K— ¡Segadora de almas!

T.K pudo sentir aquél momento pasar en cámara lenta, una gran mancha de oscuridad se acercaba a ellos, Kari gritó y lo abrazó, él le correspondió, tenía miedo, sintió las lágrimas caer por sus mejillas.

_— ¡No! ¡Tengo que ser fuerte!—_dijo en su cabeza una voz infantil— ¡_Si Kari me ve llorar ella también tendrá miedo!_

"¿Qué?"

Entonces un recuerdo vino a su mente…

—_ ¡Angemon!—gritó sobre él una asustada Kari de ocho años— ¡¿T.K que haremos?! _

_—No lo sé—lágrimas comenzaron a caer por sus mejillas, pero él se las limpió con la manga, contuvo el resto de las lágrimas que querían salir y miró de vuelta a su amiga—. No te preocupes, Angemon está bien Kari, pero tú tienes que seguir trepando._

_Entonces algo agarró su pie tirándolo de vuelta hacia abajo, Kari le tomó la mano. Su reciente captor habló, pero él no fue capaz de descifrar que decía._

_— ¡Suéltame Kari! ¡Sino te llevará a ti también!_

_— ¡No pienso soltarte T.K!_

_Entonces el pie de T.K fue liberado, pero la cuerda en la que estaban trepando se soltó._

_—Hasta aquí llegamos—dijo él mirando un pequeño llavero con la figura de su hermano—, este será el fin de todos nosotros._

_—No te rindas T.K—de alguna manera él fue capaz de escuchar la voz de su hermano—, en un momento como este no debes perder las esperanzas._

_— ¿Eh?—el niño analizó lo que su hermano le acababa de decir— ¡Tienes razón! ¡Yo no perderé las esperanzas!_

—Yo no perderé… las esperanzas—murmuró T.K aun sin soltar a Kari, entonces su digivice brilló.

— ¿Patamon?—preguntó Gatomon mientras veía como el digimon era envuelto por una luz.

—Patamon digivolves a… ¡Angemon!

Gatomon contempló la nueva figura del digimon que estaba a su lado, debía de medir por lo menos dos metros ahora, se veía como un ángel… literalmente.

Angemon voló velozmente y se interpuso entre él ataque del Phantomon y ambos chicos.

— ¡Golpe de fe!—el ataque de Angemon y su rival chocaron, pero el ataque de Angemon no parecía lo suficientemente potente cómo para detenerlo.

Kari y T.K miraron asustados la lucha entre ambos ataques, a Angemon cada vez le costaba más esfuerzo mantener el suyo.

—Angemon…—murmuró el chico.

— ¡Tú puedes Angemon!—animó Kari.

Gatomon se acercó al digimon que se encontraba en combate.

—Yo te ayudaré… Angemon—el anillo sagrado de Gatomon comenzó a brillar, duplicando la fuerza del ataque del digimon, volviéndolo lo suficientemente fuerte para acabar con el ataque de Phantomon y golpear a este.

—Supongo que esto comenzó a ponerse interesante—dijo Phantomon—, pero ni crean que podrán vencerme ¡Hoces sombra!

— ¡Hechizo de gato!—Gatomon logró bloquear el ataque del oponente.

— ¡Golpe de fe!

—Aún no son suficientes para vencerlo—Kari estaba asustada, aquel digimon le traía malos recuerdos ¿De qué? No tenía ni idea.

…

Matt había decidido salir a caminar por Shinjuku, tenía la pequeña esperanza de encontrar a alguna de las personas que estaba buscando, sabía que sus esfuerzos eran en vano, ya que Shinjuku tampoco era una ciudad pequeña.

—Matt—le habló Tsunomon que estaba escondido entre sus brazos—, ocurre algo extraño en la calle de la izquierda.

— ¿A qué te refieres?

—Creo… que hay una batalla de digimon.

— ¡¿Qué dices?!—preguntó Matt comenzando a alarmarse.

—Matt ¿Crees que debamos ir a ver?

—Vamos—decidió rápidamente Matt corriendo hacia donde el digimon le indicó.

…

Los digimon ya estaban comenzando a agotarse, Phantomon seguía llevando ventaja a pesar de que ellos eran dos campeones.

— ¿Por qué no se rinden ahora?—preguntó el digimon— Sería una muerte mucho menos dolorosa.

—Ja…mas—musitó una agotada Gatomon con la respiración agitada.

—Nosotros… seguiremos luchando—Angemon no se encontraba mucho mejor que ella.

—Estoy comenzando a aburrirme ¡Hoces de sombra!

Ambos digimon esquivaron el ataque a tiempo, pero quedaron aún más agotados.

—Je, je, este será su fin.

— ¡Fuego azul!—un ataque apareció entre la niebla, su nombre podía describirlo perfectamente, el ataque le llegó directamente a Phantomon, pero no pareció dañarlo mucho.

— ¿Quién anda ahí?—preguntó el recién atacado digimon.

— ¡Gabumon! ¡Una digievolución más!—se escuchó decir una voz.

"Aquella voz…" a T.K le pareció familiar el sonido recién escuchado "¿Matt?"

—Gabumon digivolves a… ¡Garurumon!

Un gigantesco lobo atigrado hizo su aparición y se abalanzó sobre Phantomon.

— ¿Otro más?—preguntó el digimon fantasmagórico— ¡Pero que fastidio!

— ¡Aullido explosivo!—atacó el nuevo digimon.

— ¡Angemon! ¡Ayudémosle!—dijo Gatomon mientras hacía esfuerzo para ponerse de pie.

— ¡Sí!

Ambos digimon se acercaron a su oponente.

— ¡Golpe de gato!

— ¡Golpe de fe!

Ambos ataques golpearon a Phantomon, los digimon que los habían producido volvieron a sus etapas anteriores cómo Salamon y Patamon.

— ¡Salamon!—gritó Kari mientras corría a su compañera.

— ¡Patamon!—T.K también corrió hacia su compañero y lo tomó entre sus brazos.

—T.K… yo… digievolucioné—le dijo un agotado Patamon.

—Sí lo vi amiguito, lo vi—respondió este.

Mientras tanto Garurumon acorralaba a Phantomon.

— ¡Por favor! ¡No es necesario que hagas esto!—rogó el acorralado digimon.

—Lo siento amigo—dijo sarcásticamente Garurumon— ¡Aullido explosivo!

Una gran luz azulada golpeó a Phantomon, causando que este desapareciera, Garurumon pareció encogerse y se transformó en un bastante más pequeño bípedo con una piel bastante parecida a la de su digievolución en la espalda.

La niebla comenzó a disiparse, hasta que no hubo señal alguna de esta, Kari tenía planeado acercarse al digimon que los había salvado, pero entonces se volteó a su amigo que miraba pasmado en dirección a donde se encontraba el digimon.

—Matt…—murmuró este— ¡Matt! ¡MATT!

Otro chico rubio que se encontraba junto al digimon se volteó y miró a T.K con la misma expresión.

— ¡T.K! ¡Eres tú!—ambos corrieron a reencontrarse, Kari miró confundida la escena.

Ambos rubios se abrazaron emocionadamente.

—Hermano…—murmuró T.K entre sollozos de emoción.

—T.K… volví.

Entonces Kari recordó la conversación que tuvo con T.K al día siguiente del concierto.

—Es… su hermano—Kari miró conmovida la escena, apartó la mirada y la dirigió a algún punto en el suelo—, ojalá yo también tuviera uno…

Los hermanos aún no se separaban, ansiaban tanto aquel momento, el momento en el que se volvieran a ver.

Kari se dio cuenta de que sobraba ahí, así que se dio media vuelta y comenzó su camino a casa.

— ¿Kari? ¿No vas a esperar a T.K?—preguntó Salamon aun con debilidad desde los brazos de su compañera.

—El… tiene cosas más importantes que hacer—Kari dirigió una última mirada a ambos hermanos.

"Felicidades T.K" dijo en su cabeza y se retiró del lugar.

Pasó una vez más junto al centro comercial, el atardecer le daba un tono más rojizo a todo, Kari recordó que aún tenía la cámara de su amigo, así que decidió tomarle otra foto a la flor ahora que había habido un cambio en la iluminación. Se aproximó al arbusto con la cámara en mano, sin embargo, esta vez no pudo encontrar la extraña flor azul.

…

— ¿Sabes algo Sora?—Pyocomon se veía muy alegre.

— ¿Qué?—preguntó sonriente Sora.

—Hoy una chica me encontró muy bonita ¡Hasta me sacó fotos!

Sora se alarmó ante lo que su compañera le acababa de contar.

— ¡¿Dejaste que alguien te viera?!—Sora se asustó, si alguien vió a su compañera sola… era una suerte que pudiera estar con ella en aquel momento ¿Qué pasaba si a la próxima no tenían tanta suerte?

— ¿Qué? No, no—la tranquilizó la digimon—. Ella vio sólo la flor de mi cabeza.

Sora suspiró aliviada.

—Pyocomon, me asustaste.

—Lo siento—la digimon se rio—, no era mi intención.

…

Tai volvió a su casa desganado, una vez más no había encontrado nada sobre su hermana.

—Tai, podemos seguir buscando mañana—lo tranquilizó Agumon—. Pero hoy ya se hizo tarde, no hay nada que hacer.

El chico suspiró, su compañero tenía razón, no quedaba nada que hacer. Tai se metió a la cama.

—Gracias… por estar conmigo Agumon—le agradeció Tai.

—No hay de que, recuerda que soy tu compañero.

Tai sonrió.

—Sí, es verdad.

El castaño se dio media vuelta en la cama y se durmió.

_— ¡Tai! ¡Tengo miedo!—la misma niña de todas las noches lo abrazó asustada una vez más._

_— ¡Todo va a estar bien!—decía Tai— ¡Recuerda que yo estaré contigo para que nada malo te pase!_

_— ¡Hermano!—la pequeña comenzó a alejarse en contra de su voluntad, Kari intentaba agarrarla, pero era inútil._

_— ¡Kari! ¡Kari!_

Tai despertó, "Kari" repasó el nombre que él mismo había gritado en sus sueños "¡Ese era su nombre! ¡Kari!"

Tai tomó su portátil, se sentó en su cama y ubicó la máquina sobre sus muslos.

— ¿Tai que haces?—preguntó somnoliento Agumon.

—Yo… recordé su nombre—le contó Tai, aun pasmado a su compañero.

— ¿El de tu hermana?—preguntó Agumon sorprendido— ¿Lograste recordar su nombre?

Tai asintió. Accedió a internet y en el buscador escribió: "Kari, Japón" no era una opción muy inteligente para encontrar a alguien, pero era la mejor opción que tenía por ahora.

Aparecieron muchos links en la pantalla, pero la gran parte cosas inútiles para él, cuando entonces uno de ellos llamó su atención: "el extraño incidente de Kari", Tai decidió cliquear sobre este, la web lo redirigió a un blog de un tal "curiosity693", en el cual había un pequeño texto no oficial sobre una niña de ocho años:

_El extraño incidente de Kari_

_Primero que nada quiero asegurarles que esta historia es completamente real y sucedió en Japón, mi país natal._

_El 2 de agosto de 1999 un grupo de campistas llamó al hospital, dijeron que se encontraban en un bosque a las afueras de Shinjuku y que acababan de hallar a una niña inconsciente. De inmediato llegó la ambulancia y los coches policiales, la niña fue llevada al hospital, donde se quedó inconsciente durante casi un mes. _

_Cuando los doctores empezaron a temer que la niña no despertaría, ella salió del coma. _

_Le hicieron preguntas para ver si podían encontrar a su familia, pero ella era incapaz de recordar de donde venía o el nombre de sus familiares, siendo sus únicos recuerdos su nombre y la edad que tenía. _

_Le preguntaron a muchos padres con niños desaparecidos si es que reconocían a la niña, pero nadie pareció haberla conocido. Finalmente la buscaron en registros de orfanatos, pero en ninguno encontraron sus datos._

_Finalmente la enviaron al primer orfanato que pudieron, a partir de entonces no sé qué habrá sucedido con ella, lo que más me intriga no es que la niña haya aparecido de la nada, sino que otro hecho que ocurrió al mismo tiempo: siete niños más fueron encontrados inconscientes aquella fecha y todos ellos estuvieron en coma por periodos parecidos ¿Solo una coincidencia? Por favor, envíame un correo si tienes información o teorías sobre este hecho, me ayudarías enormemente con mi investigación._

Tai había terminado de leer el texto, pero lo que más le había impactado de este era lo mismo que al autor: siete niños habían estado en coma durante periodos parecidos, y lo peor de todo era que él mismo había sido uno de aquellos niños. El chico buscó el correo del chico y le consultó si había encontrado más información sobre los hechos, dudó por un momento en si contarle o no que él era parte de "los otros siete niños" pero finalmente lo hizo, aun con nerviosismo se decidió por presionar el botón de "enviar".

Ahora sólo le quedaba esperar a que su correo fuera leído y respondido. "Mañana por la mañana le avisaré a Sora.".

…

**Chan, chan, chan…**

**Jdcnjds en este capítulo aparecieron la gran parte de los niños elegidos (excepto Izzi y Mimí ¿Coincidencia? Lamento decirles que sí XD), jajaja lo pasé muy bien escribiendo este capítulo njfnsao bueno, los elegidos están… tan lejos… tan cerca… ifiaosnfosanfo ya ahora respondo a las preguntas de los reviews**

**MarIzzie: No estarán los de digimon 02, es que… no encajarían mucho, aunque he pensado que tal vez (si ustedes quieren), cuando termine este fan fic podría hacerle una secuela que sería después de digimon adventure 02 y esa sí que tendría a los elegidos de esa temporada.**

**En cuanto a Koushiro… no te puedo decir mucho, pero sí que va a aparecer y pronto, ya tengo planeado cómo va a aparecer y todo, sólo ten paciencia.**

**Lo de las memorias no te lo puedo adelantar, sorry XD y en cuanto a Sora… ni yo estoy muy segura de cómo se volverán a encontrar ndsodmcid, tengo demasiadas ideas para ellos.**

**Andrethefavorite16: Mmm… creo que no comprendo tu pregunta, si te refieres a lo de que se fusionen me temo que no, los niños elegidos no se fusionaran ****L**

**Y eso es todo por ahora… en el próximo capítulo… no les puedo decir, saquen sus conclusiones.**


	13. Chapter 13: el misterio de la cerca

**El misterio de la cerca**

**Jdcnjds en este capítulo aparecieron la gran parte de los niños elegidos (excepto Izzi y Mimí ¿Coincidencia? Lamento decirles que sí XD), jajaja lo pasé muy bien escribiendo este capítulo njfnsao bueno, los elegidos están… tan lejos… tan cerca… ifiaosnfosanfo ya ahora respondo a las preguntas de los reviews**

**MarIzzie: No estarán los de digimon 02, es que… no encajarían mucho, aunque he pensado que tal vez (si ustedes quieren), cuando termine este fan fic podría hacerle una secuela que sería después de digimon adventure 02 y esa sí que tendría a los elegidos de esa temporada.**

**En cuanto a Koushiro… no te puedo decir mucho, pero sí que va a aparecer y pronto, ya tengo planeado cómo va a aparecer y todo, sólo ten paciencia.**

**Lo de las memorias no te lo puedo adelantar, sorry XD y en cuanto a Sora… ni yo estoy muy segura de cómo se volverán a encontrar ndsodmcid, tengo demasiadas ideas para ellos.**

**Andrethefavorite16: Mmm… creo que no comprendo tu pregunta, si te refieres a lo de que se fusionen me temo que no, los niños elegidos no se fusionaran ****L**

**Y eso es todo por ahora… en el próximo capítulo… no les puedo decir, saquen sus conclusiones.**

**Holas! Otra vez yo! Quiero aclarar algo para Lord Pata o para cualquiera que no haya entendido bien lo de los 7 niños:**

**A lo que me refería era a que Kari estaba en coma y que al mismo tiempo OTROS 7 niños habían estado en coma, para los que son más matemáticos se los dejo así:**

**Kari= niño**

**Kari + 7 niños= 8 niños**

**Les acabo de dar las respuestas a su próxima prueba de matemáticas :D**

**Y en cuanto a la pregunta de Andrethefavourite16, eso tendrá explicación más adelante.**

**Explicado eso me dejaré de escribir tonteras y escribiré el resto del capítulo.**

**…**

Kari tras vestirse por la mañana decidió salir a dar una pequeña caminata, una vez más tuvo pesadillas y quería distraerse un poco. Deseó que T.K estuviera a su lado, de alguna manera el chico tenía la capacidad de quitarle completamente la desesperación que le causaban sus terrores nocturnos y el efecto sombrío que tenían estos durante el día. "Son sólo sueños" se intentó convencer Kari, pero no le servía de nada, ella sentía que eran más que simplemente eso.

—Vamos Salamon—llamó la chica a su compañera mientras se retiraba del departamento.

No se concentró mucho en hacia donde estaba avanzando, simplemente iba persiguiendo las líneas del pavimento. Kari llegó a una calle poco transitada, se detuvo al darse cuenta de que no reconocía el lugar en el que se encontraba, miró a su alrededor, cuando entonces divisó a una chica pelirroja, la alivió bastante saber que no se encontraba sola, decidió acercársele para preguntarle qué calle era aquella y por donde podría retomar su camino a casa, cuando se percató de algo extraño en la chica: su brazo derecho, el cual se encontraba junto a una cerca, se había vuelto de un extraño color blanquecino y parecía parpadear, algo así como sí fuese en un holograma con fallas técnicas.

— ¡Cuidado!—gritó Kari con susto tras ver el extraño fenómeno— ¡Tu brazo!

La pelirroja se volteó a mirarla extrañada, posteriormente miró a su brazo y retrocedió alarmada, su extremidad volvió a la normalidad, pero eso no hizo que ella se quedara menos inquieta.

Kari se acercó a la chica, la cual no despegaba la vista de su brazo.

— ¿Estás bien?—preguntó Kari con preocupación.

—Eso creo—respondió la pelirroja aun sin despegar la vista de su brazo.

Kari caminó hacia la cerca, una vez se hubo aproximado lo suficiente su brazo comenzó a sufrir el mismo fenómeno, Kari retrocedió. Salamon la miró con preocupación e hizo el mismo experimento, obteniendo los mismos resultados.

—Esto es… muy extraño—comentó Kari.

—Siempre suelen pasarme cosas extrañas—comenzó a decir la pelirroja de la cual Kari ya se había olvidado—, pero nunca fue algo tan extraño cómo esto.

Kari se fijó bien en la chica, una vez más tuvo esa sensación de familiaridad.

—Nos conocemos de algo ¿Cierto?—fue la pelirroja quien preguntó— Estas cosas me pasan cada vez más seguido.

— ¿A ti también?—Kari se impresionó ante lo que la pelirroja acababa de comentar "¿Podrá ser que esta chica tenga un digimon?".

—Así es, el otro día fue un chico de lentes y ahora eres tú.

Kari se cuestionó el hablarle a la desconocida sobre los digimon ¿Podría ella conocer su existencia?

—Dime ¿Cómo te llamas?—preguntó la pelirroja.

—Kari—la castaña sentía cada vez más deseos de preguntarle a la chica por los digimon— ¿Cuál es el tuyo?

—Sora—la pelirroja suspiró—, pero no recuerdo jamás haber conocido alguna Kari antes.

Kari miró hacia el cielo, esperando que el cielo azul le dijera que decisión tomar ¿Consultar o no sobre los digimon?

El teléfono de Sora sonó, ella sacó el aparato de su bolsillo y contestó: —Hola… escucha yo… ¿Qué? ¿Estás seguro?—Kari escuchaba cómo la chica que estaba frente a ella hablaba con quien fuera que la hubiera llamado—… Está bien, iré inmediatamente. Lo siento, es un amigo mío, quiere ayuda con una… investigación.

Kari asintió, al parecer no iba a preguntarle a la chica sobre los monstruos digitales.

—Fue un gusto conocerte Kari—dijo la pelirroja.

—Ojalá nos veamos de nuevo—deseó Kari, la otra chica se retiró. Kari miró una vez más a la extraña cerca—. Debería avisarle al resto sobre esto.

— ¿Vas a llamar a los chicos?—preguntó su compañera digimon.

—Sí.

Kari sacó su teléfono, había estado a punto de marcar el número del rubio, pero… "Él debe de querer pasar el día con su hermano.", la castaña procedió a llamar al resto de sus amigos.

…

T.K tiró otra piedra al agua, Patamon había tomado su clásico lugar sobre su cabeza, junto a él estaba Matt, quien tenía a Gabumon a su derecha.

— ¿Volviste por mí a Shinjuku?—preguntó una vez más T.K.

Matt volvió a dudar en qué contestar, su hermano ya se la había hecho varias veces y el siempre dudaba sobre lo que responder, aunque finalmente siempre decía que sí.

—En parte—el mayor de los rubios cambió por primera vez su respuesta—, hay… otra persona por la que vine también.

— ¿Otra?—T.K lucía impresionado, hace rato que tenía el presentimiento de que su hermano no le había contado toda la verdad, pero no se esperaba que hubiera otra persona— ¿Quién?

—Es… una chica.

T.K miró a su hermano ¿Una chica?

—No te recordaba romántico—se burló.

— ¿Me recordabas?—Esta vez Matt se sorprendió ¿Cómo pudo él olvidar a su hermano mientras este seguía teniendo consciencia de su existencia?

—No exactamente—T.K sonrió ligeramente—, quiero decir, en tus canciones tu voz siempre… no lo sé me hizo sentir que extrañaba algo, pero nunca supe que… hasta que te vi en tu concierto, claro—el menor miró de vuelta a su hermano—. Pero esa historia ya la sabes ¿Qué tal si me cuentas de la chica?

—Si tú me cuentas de la tuya—negoció Matt, su hermano se sonrojó.

—Yo… no tengo chica.

— ¿Ah sí?—en el rostro del mayor se dibujó una sonrisa pícara— ¿Y qué hay de la castaña del otro día?

— ¿Qué te hace pensar que tengo algo con ella?—T.K cada vez estaba más rojo.

—Si quieres yo puedo contestar esa pregunta—interrumpió Patamon.

—Está bien, te hablaré de ella—accedió T.K—pero solo si tú me cuentas primero sobre la tuya.

—Trato hecho—Matt comenzó su historia—. Ella quería comprar boletos para mi concierto…

…

— ¡Para Takato!—logró decir Guilmon entre sus carcajadas— ¡Es suficiente! ¡Muchas cosquillas!

— ¿No te estas divirtiendo Guilmon?—preguntó Takato con una sonrisa maliciosa en su rostro.

— ¡No!—Guilmon seguía sin parar de reír.

— ¿Entonces por qué te ríes?

Su jugarreta fue interrumpida por el sonido del teléfono de Takato.

— ¿Diga?—contestó este, que había parado de hacerle cosquillas a su digimon.

—Takato, soy yo, Kari—habló la chica en el teléfono.

— ¿Kari?—Takato se extrañó, no era común para él recibir llamadas de ella.

—Sí, escucha, acabo de descubrir algo… extraño.

— ¿Dónde?

…

Kari estaba sentada en el costado de la calle esperando a que alguno de sus amigos acudiera.

— ¿Qué crees que pueda ser Kari?—preguntó Salamon.

—No tengo idea—respondió—, pero no me huele nada bien.

Entonces Kari escuchó pasos, volteó su cabeza hacia el lugar desde el que se dirigían, esperando encontrar a alguno de sus amigos.

— ¿Por qué me llamaste?—preguntó Rika tan fría cómo siempre.

Kari se puso de pie, todo su cuerpo se puso alerta, había algo en aquella chica que le incomodaba, tal vez aquella manera tan fría que tenía de comportarse.

—Es… aquella cerca—la castaña señaló el sitio del fenómeno.

Rika se dirigió hacia donde Kari estaba señalando, llegó junto a ella y nada extraño ocurrió, procedió a tocarla, pero nada extraño ocurrió.

— ¡Es imposible!—exclamó Salamon— Hace un momento… ocurrieron cosas muy extrañas.

Kari miró la cerca una vez más, cuando entonces se volvieron a escuchar pasos.

—Ya llegamos—avisó Henry, quien venía junto con Takato, Terriermon y Guilmon.

— ¿Qué ocurre Kari?—preguntó el chico de googles.

—Absolutamente nada—Rika se acercó a los chicos con los brazos cruzados—, al parecer Kari tiene fiebre o algo.

Kari tocó su frente ¿Pudo ella haberse imaginado todo eso?

—No es cierto—interrumpió Salamon—, yo también lo vi esa cerca, es… extraña.

—Déjame ver—Takato se acercó a la cerca, una vez más nada extraño ocurrió—, no ocurre nada extraño.

— ¡Déjame ver Takato!—Guilmon fue emocionado hacia su tamer, se ubicó junto a él pero…

— ¡Guilmon! ¡¿Qué te ocurre?!—Takato miró alarmado a su digimon.

— ¿Qué pasa Takato?

—Eso es… exactamente lo que vimos hace unos momentos—dijo Kari indicando asustada el extraño fenómeno.

Takato y Guilmon se alejaron de la cerca, Guilmon volvió a la normalidad.

—Al parecer sólo afecta a los digimon—dedujo Renamon que acababa de aparecer de la nada, sorprendiendo a todo el mundo.

—Te equivocas—Salamon se dirigió a la recientemente aparecida Renamon—, a Kari y a una chica pelirroja también les afectó.

— ¡Hola a todos!—saludó una alegre Mimí con Palmon a su lado— ¿Qué querías mostrarme Kari?

Todos miraron a la mayor, los tamers no se esperaban la llegada de la chica.

Los chicos procedieron a explicarle a Mimí lo recién ocurrido.

—No lo creeré hasta que lo vea—Mimí se aproximó a la cerca junto con Palmon y extendió su brazo— ¡Aaah!

Mimí grito asustada, retrocedió rápidamente, Palmon también lo intentó, con los mismos resultados.

—A Mimí también le afectó—dijo Henry impresionado, este procedió a intentarlo, él se aproximó con Terriermon en su cabeza—. No pasa nada.

— ¡Habla por ti!—exclamó alarmado su digimon mientras miraba su oreja.

— ¡Terriermon!

Henry retrocedió, la oreja de Terriermon volvió a la normalidad.

—Esto… es extraño—Rika miró con interés la misteriosa cerca.

—Hasta ahora las únicas a las que le han afectado han sido a Kari y a Mimí—analizó Henry.

—Y a Sora—agregó Kari—, una chica pelirroja que también andaba por aquí.

—A lo mejor afecta sólo a las chicas—dedujo Takato.

—Pero Rika se acercó y no le pasó nada—corrigió Kari.

—A lo mejor no le afectó porque ella no aparenta ser una chica—susurró Terriermon en el oído de su tamer.

— ¿Qué cosas dices Terriermon?—Henry dirigió una mirada a su digimon diciéndole "Ni se te ocurra decir eso en voz alta."

—Momantai—fue la respuesta de su compañero, el jamás diría eso en voz alta, no quería ni imaginarse la reacción de Rika.

—Bueno… calza con que sus digivices son diferentes—Kari miró su dispositivo, tal vez Sora sí tenía un digimon al fin y al cabo.

—Eso es cierto—Takato también dirigió una mirada al suyo: él podía ocupar cartas, ni Kari, ni Mimí, ni T.K podían hacer eso—, a lo mejor deberíamos esperar a T.K y ver si a él igual le afecta.

Kari miró al chico de googles "Es cierto, ninguno de ellos sabe lo que pasó."

—T.K no vendrá—aseguró Kari—, él tiene… asuntos familiares.

Ella no se sentía con el derecho de contar las cosas de T.K ¿Qué tal si él quería dejarlo en secreto?

— ¿Asuntos familiares?—preguntó Takato— ¿Qué clase de asunto familiar es más importante que este?

—Pues el que tiene T.K—fue la respuesta cortante de Kari.

Hubo un silencio incómodo en el lugar, todos miraron a Kari extrañada, era normal que Rika respondiera a las cosas con esa frialdad, pero no en Kari.

—Lo siento—contestó la chica con la cabeza baja.

—No tienes que disculparte—dijo Rika con cierto tono de frustración—, deja de ser tan… tú.

Rika se dio media vuelta.

—Vámonos Renamon.

La digimon desapareció, Rika se alejó, y junto con ella la voz de todos los chicos y digimon.

—Takato… tengo hambre—fue el primer sonido que se escuchó tras la partida de la tamer.

Todos miraron a Guilmon, tal vez una interrupción cómo esa era necesaria para aligerar un poco el ambiente.

—Está bien Guilmon, te compraré algo en el camino a tu refugio—Takato daba vuelta sus ojos, aunque sonriente ante el comentario de su digimon.

—Yo y Palmon aprovecharemos de hacer unas compras ¿Kari quieres venir?—ofreció la mayor del grupo.

—No gracias Mimí—Kari se forzó a sí misma a dibujar una sonrisa en su rostro—, creo que hoy me quedaré en casa.

—Cómo quieras…—Mimí quedó un poco sorprendida ante el rechazo de la chica "¿Podrá haberle pasado algo raro?"—nos vemos.

Mimí se retiró, posteriormente lo hizo Takato y finalmente Kari y Henry se fueron, dejando el enigmático lugar completamente solo.

…

Tai estaba sentado en el patio de comida del centro comercial, junto a la gigantesca ventana que era literalmente le pared del recinto, para distraerse un poco había comprado una revista y había comenzado a leer estupideces en esta.

—Datos curiosos—dijo mientras leía el nombre de la sección— ¿Sabías que tu pelo crece un 0,5% veces más rápido en luna llena?... El cerebro se demora menos de un segundo en crear su primera impresión de una persona…—el castaño se detuvo al ver un dato que le llamó la atención— estás a máximo siete personas de conocer a cualquier persona en el mundo.

"Siete personas…" pensó "¿Siete personas de conocer a mi hermana? ¿Siete personas y he pasado más de cuatro años buscándola?"

— ¡Ah!—gruñó el chico mientras arrugaba la revista.

—Creí que estarías más contento—le habló una voz familiar. Tai se volteó, para encontrarse con Sora—. No me lo pude creer cuando me contaste que al fin habías descubierto algo sobre tu hermana ¿Qué descubriste?

—Su… nombre.

— ¿Su nombre?—preguntó Sora impresionada— ¿Cómo lo descubriste?

—Lo soñé—explicó Tai sin mirar a su amiga a los ojos.

— ¿Lo soñaste?—Sora se sintió indignada ¿Por eso la llamó? ¿Por otro sueño?— ¡¿Y por eso me llamas?! ¡¿Sabes algo Tai?! ¡Yo también descubrí algo hoy! ¡Algo que averigüe con hechos!

—Sora—Tai miró a su amiga e hizo un intento por explicarle—, no entiendes, hay algo más.

— ¡¿Algo más?! ¡¿Otra cosa que viste en tus sueños Tai?! ¡Hace mucho rato que me cansé de esto Tai!—la pelirroja gritó lo último mucho más fuerte que antes, entonces rompió a llorar— Pero yo no deje de apoyarte… no dejé de hacerlo porque…

El chico apretó los puños y miró hacia la ventana.

—porque… eres mi amigo—Tai devolvió su mirada a la pelirroja, directo a sus ojos inundados en lágrimas—, porque no quería que te rompieras Tai… siempre deseé que la encontraras Tai, pero es obvio que ella… no es real.

—Sora, ella…

—Tai, por favor date cuenta—susurró desesperada.

—Sora, yo… yo pude recordar su nombre, encontré… encontré evidencias, yo…

— ¿Evidencias?—preguntó su amiga sin parar de llorar— ¿Qué evidencias? Tai no hay evidencias de cosas falsas, por favor, para.

— ¡No Sora! ¡No voy a parar!—Tai se puso de pie— ¡No he parado en cinco años y no pararé ahora! No ahora que estoy más cerca que nunca.

—Tai, tu jamás estarás cerca, entiéndelo por favor…—pidió Sora con el corazón en la mano.

— ¿Sabes qué? Si no me crees vete, averigua… aquello que tanto te importaba. Yo seguiré sólo—Tai dio un paso para alejarse, pero Sora le tomó del brazo.

—Yo no quiero que te vayas, no me interesa si me dejas de lado Tai, lo que yo quiero es que pares esta tontería. Eres mi amigo Tai, me preocupo por ti, es lo que he hecho todo este tiempo.

—Sora, por favor, escucha—Sora miró a su amigo en silencio—. Recuerdas cuando descubrimos… que ambos habíamos tenido problemas médicos—la pelirroja asintió—, no fuimos los únicos que coincidieron en los comas Sora, hay seis más.

— ¿De qué hablas Tai?—preguntó Sora extrañada.

—Yo… busqué por internet el supuesto nombre de mi hermana, encontré lo que te estoy diciendo ahora Sora.

—Tai, te das cuenta de que miles de niños entran y salen de comas cada día ¿Cierto?

— ¿Pero todos con similares lapsos de tiempo?—intentó convencerla Tai— ¿Todos en el mismo país?

—Lo siento Tai—Sora agachó la cabeza y se apartó unos cuantos pasos de su amigo—, pero creo que solo te haré más daño si te ayudo con esto.

Dicho esto Sora se retiró. A Tai le dolió ver que se marchara, ella había sido la única que le había creído alguna vez, o que al menos lo había apoyado. El chico miró por la pared de cristal, suspiró y se retiró del lugar caminando.

Bajó por las escaleras lentamente, hasta que salió del centro comercial.

—Tai ¿Qué ocurrió?—preguntó la familiar voz de su digimon en la salida— Sora salió llorando.

—Solo… discutimos—Tai intentó aparentar ser fuerte ante su digimon, pero este lo conocía muy bien. Él supo que su intento fue en vano, sin embargo Agumon no dijo nada.

Tai sacó su teléfono y revisó su correo, algo logró animarlo un poco, el tal "curiosity693" había contestado.

"Hola Taifire765, la verdad es que estaría muy interesado en hablar contigo y responder tus preguntas, y de paso que tu contestes algunas de las mías, por favor, reúnete conmigo frente a los almacenes Tsukitama mañana a las cuatro, agradecería mucho tu presencia."

Tai releyó el correo, dudó en confirmar su asistencia, recordó las palabras de Sora y sintió sus ojos humedecerse una vez más ¿De verdad valía la pena? Sacudió su cabeza, aquel no era el momento para dudar.

"Claro que estaré ahí, nos vemos mañana."

Tai presionó el botón de enviar, una lágrima huyó de su ojo y se hizo camino a través de su mejilla. "Siempre supiste que el camino no sería fácil Tai." Se dijo a sí mismo tratando de darse ánimos, pero nunca creyó que podía ser tan difícil sin su mejor amiga a su lado.

…

Kari estaba sentada en su habitación viendo la serie que ella y Salamon solían ver en su tiempo libre.

—Esta… a punto de decirle—murmuró emocionada Kari, en la serie estaba esta pareja en que la chica y el chico eran muy buenos amigos, pero ambos se gustaban en secreto. Kari encontraba que era la mejor pareja de toda la serie (a veces le recordaba a la relación que tenía con su amigo T.K y deseaba que él sintiera lo mismo por ella).

—Escucha, hace mucho tiempo que quiero…—comenzó a decir el chico en la televisión, cuando su confesión fue interrumpida por el tono de llamada de Kari, ella, frustrada tomó su teléfono a punto de colgar, hasta que vio el nombre de la persona que estaba llamando.

—Hola T.K—saludó con el teléfono en la oreja.

— ¡Kari! ¡Takato me acaba de contar lo que pasó!—le dijo el chico en el teléfono— ¡Debiste haberme avisado! ¡Yo y Matt hubiéramos ido perfectamente!

Kari suspiró.

—Sé que lo hubieras hecho T.K, por eso mismo no te avisé, pensé… que querrías pasar tiempo con tu hermano—Kari se sintió arrepentida por no haberle avisado ¿Qué tal si ahora estaba enojado con ella?—. Lo siento.

T.K se había sentido indignado al saber que Kari no le avisó sobre la reunión, pero al saber la razón, no pudo evitar sonreír.

—No importa, la intención es lo que cuenta al fin y al cabo—le respondió.

—Prometo avisarte a la próxima ¿Sigues con Matt?

—Sí así es ¿Qué tal si nos cuentas la historia? Él también se intrigó cuando Takato nos contó lo que había sucedido.

—Está bien…—Kari comenzó con la historia, contando con detalle todo lo que ocurrió junto a la cerca, desde su encuentro con Sora hasta la reunión con el resto de los chicos.

— ¿Me dices que solo le pasaron cosas raras a ti y a Mimí?—preguntó el menor de los rubios confundido.

—Sí, bueno… además de los digimon y Sora.

—Disculpa… ¿Kari cierto?—preguntó Matt, quien estaba seguro del nombre de la chica, la pregunta era más como un "¿Puedo llamarte por tu nombre?".

—Así es—contestó ella por el teléfono.

— ¿Podrías… describir cómo era Sora?—el cantante había sentido aquella extraña sensación de familiaridad al oír dicho nombre "¿Podría ser ese _su _nombre?"

—Bueno, ella era…—Kari se concentró en la cara de Sora tratando de describirla para el recientemente conocido hermano de T.K— tenía piel clara y ojos color canela, aunque definitivamente lo que más podría caracterizarla sería su cabello pelirrojo, no lo llevaba muy largo, ni si quiera le llegaba a los hombros.

La descripción calzaba ¿Podría ser realmente ella?

—Kari, escucha me encantaría seguir hablando, pero creo que se me va a acabar el saldo—se excusó T.K, en parte era verdad, pero no era la verdadera razón por la que quería acabar con la llamada.

—Entiendo, adiós T.K—se despidió la chica antes de colgar.

— ¿Crees que pueda ser ella?—preguntó T.K a su hermano.

—La descripción calza y su nombre…—Matt no supo explicar lo que afirmaba que aquel era el nombre de la chica— es ella.

…

**Y… fin del capítulo! Jejeje, me siento culpable por hacer tantos juegos entre las relaciones de los chicos pero bueno, ya tendrán tiempo para estar juntos más tarde XD.**

**Yap próximo capítulo… creo que di bastantes pistas en este, así que intenten sacar deducciones sobre lo que va a pasar con lo que "camuflé" en este.**

**Adiós.**

**PD: iajdncuia me reí mientras escribía el nickname de Tai XD no sé si fui la única. **


	14. Chapter 14: Sed de conocimiento

**Sed de conocimiento**

**Bueno, supongo que el título ya da una pista sobre lo que irá el capítulo ¿No? Jeje bueno y si no lo saben… que pena, descúbranlo. **

**…**

Kari estaba una vez más junto a la cerca, aun le daba escalofríos acercarse a esta, pero debía esperar a T.K, al fin y al cabo se lo debía por no haberlo llamado ayer. Sin embargo lo que más le erizaba la piel no era la cerca, sino esa ligera capa de niebla que lo cubría todo.

—Kari ¿Te sientes bien?—preguntó su compañera.

—No es nada grave ¿Por qué preguntas Salamon?

—Estás temblando, Kari—la chica se concentró en sí misma, ella sí estaba temblando.

—_Va a ocurrir…_—un susurro se escuchó de la nada alertando a Kari y a Salamon— _tarde o temprano…_

Kari hizo un esfuerzo por normalizar su respiración, cerró los ojos y apretó los puños "Yo no estoy aquí" intentó convencerse ", esto no está pasando…"

— ¿Kari?—la chica levantó la cabeza tras oír aquella ya conocida voz masculina.

—T.K, llegaste—dijo la chica sorprendida, pero aliviada al mismo tiempo, entonces miró a su alrededor, la niebla ya había desaparecido completamente—. Se fue…

— ¿Se fue?—T.K lucía preocupado— Kari ¿Qué ocurre?

—La niebla, se fue completamente.

— ¿Qué niebla?—preguntó una voz diferente, Kari desvió la mirada de T.K para encontrar a su hermano, Matt— Nosotros no hemos visto ninguna niebla.

— ¿No vieron la niebla?—Salamon miró hacia ambos lados— ¿A dónde se habrá ido? Hace un momento estaba por todos lados.

—No había nada extraño cuando llegamos—aseguró el menor de los hermanos—, solo te pillamos aquí, estabas temblando, así que me preocupé.

Kari agachó su cabeza para que no se notara el rubor que comenzaba a extenderse por sus mejillas.

—Yo… estoy bien.

Kari volvió a alzar la mirada, pero no la dirigió a T.K, sino a la cerca.

— ¿Qué tal si vamos directo al punto?—propuso la chica cambiando de tema.

— ¿Esa es la cerca de la que hablabas?—T.K se acercó al lugar que Kari había señalado, Kari asintió. El chico se aproximó unos pasos más, extendió su brazo y de inmediato este comenzó a sufrir los mismos efectos que el resto— ¡Ah!

T.K retrocedió, Patamon y Gabumon también probaron, tuvieron los mismos resultados.

—Es como si hiciera fallar nuestra existencia—dijo Patamon asustado, mirando su oreja izquierda, que era la que había estado más próxima a la carca.

—Matt ¿Qué tal si pruebas tú?—Gabumon animó a su compañero, este asintió.

Matt tomó proximidad a la cerca estiró su brazo, los mismos resultados.

— ¿Puedo ver tu digivice?—pidió Kari al mayor de los rubios.

El chico sacó su digivice y se lo tendió a la castaña.

—Es idéntico al nuestro—Kari devolvió el digivice a su dueño—, todo indica que nos afecta porque nuestros digivices son diferentes.

Todos se quedaron mirando extrañados a los digivices, en completo silencio.

—Kari, tu dijiste algo sobre una Sora…

—Sí, ella estaba aquí el otro día cuando descubrí todo esto—contó Kari una vez más—, hasta ahora todo indica que ella también tiene un digimon.

…

Pyocomon estaba una vez más entre unos arbustos, desde que le tomaron fotos en un centro comercial su compañera, Sora había decidido que no sería buena idea esconderla en lugares muy transitados, así que buscó una calle poco transitada y escondió, como siempre, a Pyocomon en uno de los arbustos del lugar.

La digimon contemplaba cómo unos cuantos rayos del sol se colaban entre el pequeño follaje del arbusto, era una imagen muy relajante, podía oír voces del otro lado de la calle, sin embargo no se estaba concentrando en ellas hasta que escuchó un nombre familiar.

—Una Sora…—alcanzó a distinguir Pyocomon que decía una de las voces ¿Estaban hablando de su compañera? Pyocomon apartó unas cuantas hojas para poder ver a las personas que conversaban.

—Todo indica que ella también tiene un digimon—dijo una chica de cabello castaño corto, su voz le era familiar ¿Dónde la había escuchado?

— ¡Entonces hay que encontrarla!—dijo prepotentemente un chico rubio.

— ¡Hey! Matt, tranquilo—un rubio un poco más bajo que el anterior intentó tranquilizarlo—, no sabemos suficiente de ella cómo para encontrarla.

—Tenemos que tener cuidado si no queremos ser descubiertos—dijo… ¿Un perro? Entonces Pyocomon se puso a observar las extrañas criaturas que acompañaban a aquellos chicos ¡Eran digimon! ¡Había más además de Agumon y ella!

— ¡Yo puedo ayudarlos a encontrar a Sora!—interrumpió Pyocomon mientras salía de los arbustos.

…

Una extraña voz les habló desde el otro lado de la calle, asustando a los chicos. Para su sorpresa, no había nadie en la vereda del frente, entonces entre unos arbustos se asomó una flor mayoritariamente azul.

—Es… la flor del centro comercial—Kari dio unos pasos hacia adelante, comenzando a cruzar la calle.

Entonces del arbusto salió algo más que una flor: su cuerpo era completamente rosado, tenía ojos verdes y en su cabeza crecía la flor tropical que tanto le había gustado a Kari.

—Hola, mi nombre es Pyocomon—se presentó la criatura.

— ¡Es un digimon!—anunció Patamon levantando vuelo desde la cabeza de T.K.

— ¡Ten cuidado Kari!—Salamon se puso frente a Kari, preparándose para atacar ante la mínima muestra de peligro.

Kari hizo caso omiso de la advertencia de su compañera y siguió avanzando.

—No creo… que quiera hacer daño—dijo Kari mientras se acercaba más al digimon, una vez estuvo frente a él se agachó para verlo mejor.

— ¿Tú eres la que me tomo fotos afuera del centro comercial?—pregunto la digimon con una sonrisa.

— ¿Con que eras tú?—Kari tomó a la digimon entre sus brazos con una sonrisa.

— ¿Tienes las fotos aquí? ¡Quiero ver como salí!—pidió la digimon emocionada.

— ¡Claro!—dijo Kari alegremente mientras sacaba la cámara.

Una sonrisa se formó inconscientemente en el rostro de T.K ante a la escena que tenía frente a él, "¿Por qué es tan dulce con todo el mundo?" se preguntó en su cabeza "¿Acaso quiere que me vuelva loco?"

—Borra esa sonrisa idiota de tu cara hermanito—se burló Matt mientras le revolvía el cabello—, ella puede voltearse en cualquier momento.

Kari, Salamon y Pyocomon miraban sonrientes las fotos.

— ¡Son muy bonitas!—Pyocomon estaba muy emocionada viendo las fotos— ¡A Sora le encantarían!

Mientras tanto ambos hermanos se conformaban con mirar la escena en la vereda del frente.

— ¿Sabes algo Matt?—dijo T.K— Si Pyocomon de verdad nos puede ayudar a encontrarla cómo ella dice, estás muy cerca de volverla a ver ¿Qué piensas decirle?

Matt se paralizó, no había pensado en eso, para Sora él no era nada más que el cantante de una banda que le gustaba ¿Qué iba a decirle? ¿Te regalé un boleto a mi concierto porque me enamoré de ti? ¿Acaso esperaba decirle eso y que ella le prometiera su amor eterno? ¿Cómo no había pensado en eso?

—Lo siento, no quería preocuparte.

— ¡T.K!—exclamó Kari que comenzaba a aproximarse, seguida por Salamon y Pyocomon— Ten, te devuelvo tu cámara.

Él estaba a punto de decirle que se la quedara por más tiempo si quería, pero luego pensó en que si él tenía la cámara Kari lo llamaría cada vez que quisiera tomar una foto.

—Muchas gracias Kari—dijo mientras recibía la cámara de vuelta, era un poco egoísta de su parte, pero no podía evitarlo.

—Gracias a ti T.K.

Ambos sonrieron, Patamon se preguntó qué clase de broma diría Terriermon en aquel momento para molestarlos.

—Agradezcan que Terriermon no está aquí—se burló Salamon, Patamon dejó salir una pequeña carcajada, contento de no haber sido el único que pensó en eso.

Kari dirigió su mirada al suelo, una vez más para evitar que la vieran sonrojarse. T.K volteó su cabeza, al parecer había algo muy interesante al final de la cuadra. "No creo que Terriermon sea el problema, el problema es su tamer" El rubio se arrepintió de siquiera haber pensado eso, él y Henry deberían ser colegas, al igual que todo el resto del grupo.

—Y dime Pyocomon ¿Cómo se supone que nos ayudaras… a encontrar a Sora?—Matt rompió el silencio.

—Hablando con ella, tengo que esperar a que regrese por mí—dijo Pyocomon.

—Entonces… nos sentaremos a esperar a que Sora llegue—T.K tomó asiento en la vereda— ¿Cuánto tiempo crees que tarde?

—No lo sé…—la digimon se veía apenada— Sora ha estado muy decaída de ánimo desde ayer porque se peleó con su mejor amigo.

— ¿Podemos saber porque pelearon?—preguntó Salamon.

—Lo que pasa es que su amigo tenía una obsesión… extraña—dijo Pyocomon, ante lo cual los chicos la miraron con caras de susto y curiosidad— ¡No ese tipo de obsesiones!— gritó Pyocomon ante las expresiones del resto— Él decía constantemente que tenía una hermana y que debía buscarla, lo ha estado haciendo desde que se conocieron, incluso tal vez antes. Sora solía apoyarlo porque era su amigo, aunque sabía que su hermana no existía, la única evidencia que él tenía sobre su hermana eran sus sueños y un silbato de esos que venden en la calle, según él era de su hermana.

Kari sintió pena por la historia, ella sabía lo que se sentía saber que tenías familiares pero no poder conocerlo, el hecho de que encima te traten como un loco por creer en la existencia de ellos… debía de ser demasiaso.

—Pobre…—fue lo único que Kari pudo decir antes de que se le aguaran los ojos.

—El punto era que Sora y su amigo ya casi no tenían tiempo juntos para divertirse, cada vez que Sora lo veía él se obsesionaba más y más, ayer hasta le dijo que había recordado su nombre. Pero Sora no pudo aguantarlo más y lo dejó, sé que ahora se siente muy mal, pero dudo que esté con él ahora.

—La culpa no es de ella—dijo Matt—, la culpa es del idiota que la dejó de lado por alguien que no existe.

Hubo un silencio largo, nadie quiso ni contradecir ni apoyar a Matt. Entonces el teléfono de Kari sonó.

— ¿Hola?—habló esta— ¿Henry?... Sí, estoy con T.K y su hermano en la calle de la cerca… ¡Ay no! ¡Se me había olvidado completamente! ¡Lo siento! ¡Voy para allá de inmediato!—colgó el teléfono— Era Henry, se me había olvidado que éramos juntos en un trabajo de Biología, debo irme. Nos vemos.

Y dicho esto Kari y su digimon se habían ido. T.K tuvo que hacer de tripas corazón para no ir corriendo tras ella.

—Debería llamar a Joe, seguro a él le interesaría saber sobre… todo esto—Matt sacó su teléfono—. Hola, Joe… sí, soy yo Matt, escucha necesito que vengas a la dirección que te daré, rápido…

…

Tai se sentó a esperar en el lugar que sería su reunión con el tal "curiosty693", había llegado ahí hace unos dos minutos. Agumon estaba disfrazado de niño, con una sudadera que le cubría la parte superior del rostro y le llegaba un poco más debajo de las rodillas, aun con disfraz y todo se había escondido en un parque de juegos que quedaba a unos metros de ahí.

—Disculpa ¿Eres tú "Taifire765"?—preguntó un chico de pelo rojizo y ojos negros, más o menos de su misma edad.

— ¿Curiosity693?—Tai analizó al chico, no parecía alguien que pudiera tener mucha información importante.

—Un gusto, llámame Izzy—el chico le tendió la mano.

—Tai—dijo este mientras correspondía el saludo.

…

Agumon, desde el interior del balancín vio cómo un niño vestido de manera parecida a él ingresaba a su escondite, la cabina del tobogán.

— ¿No piensas deslizarte?—preguntó el recién llegado.

—No, deslízate tú—Agumon le cedió al paso al tobogán.

—Es que… bueno… yo no vine a deslizarme—fue la respuesta del niño.

—Bueno yo tampoco… ¿Cómo te llamas?—Agumon intentó romper el hielo con el niño.

— ¿Yo...? Este… me llamo… Te… ¡Teodoro! ¿Y qué hay de ti?

—Bueno… yo… mi nombre es… Agu… ¡Agustín!—logró improvisar el digimon, hubo un silencio incómodo, pero Agumon decidió romperlo— ¿A qué viniste Teodoro?

— ¿Qué Teodoro? ¡Ah, yo cierto! ¡Soy Teodoro!—dijo este nerviosamente— Lo siento, soy muy despistado. Yo vine… porque… porque hay mucho sol afuera ¿No crees?

— ¿Sol? ¿Qué…?—Agumon se retractó de lo que estaba diciendo— ¡Sí! ¡Hay mucho sol afuera! Yo vine aquí por lo mismo.

Una vez más el silencio incómodo volvió a surgir. "Tai, no tardes tanto…"

…

— ¿Y la has buscado por cinco años?—preguntó una vez más Izzy.

—Exacto—dijo Tai mientras miraba al suelo—, ahora piensas que estoy loco.

—Para nada—Tai se volteó extrañado al chico—, encuentro que es fascinante, debe haber algún tipo de conexión, tuvieron lapsos de inconsciencia muy similares.

El chico de googles miró asombrado a Izzy, nunca nadie había creído en la cordura de Tai después de que les contaba la historia de Kari. "Ni siquiera Sora…" pensó Tai "pero lo que hizo ella… fue mucho mejor, me apoyó… aunque creyó que estaba loco ella siguió a mi lado.".

—Izzy ¿Tienes alguna manera de encontrarla? ¿A Kari?

—No aun, pero si lográramos localizar al resto de los chicos que estuvieron en coma.

—Pero solo estoy yo, un gran comienzo—Tai rodó los ojos, probablemente pasarían otro par de años o más hasta que encuentre a su hermana, tal vez incluso más.

—Te equivocas—el chico de googles miró a su compañía atentamente—, somos dos, yo también era uno de esos niños.

Tai miró a Izzy pasmado ¿Y ahora se lo decía?

—Tal vez… tal vez podríamos ser tres—dijo Tai pensando en su amiga.

— ¿Tres?—preguntó el chico de cabello rojizo.

—Yo conozco a una chica, que también estuvo en coma durante aquella fecha—Tai apretó los puños—, pero no sé si quiera hablarme otra vez.

— ¡Tenemos que intentarlo Tai!—le dijo Izzy abruptamente— He tenido la necesidad de saber sobre esto… toda mi vida, desde que tengo memoria he investigado el porqué de todas las cosas raras que me ocurrían.

— ¿Cosas raras?—Tai adquirió un interés especial en aquello último que mencionó el chico.

Izzy metió su mano en su bolsillo, cómo sacando algo, miró su puño cerrado, dudó por un momento en lo que estaba a punto de hacer, hasta que finalmente extendió sus dedos, revelando un pequeño aparato con una pantalla en el centro.

— ¿Tú también?—preguntó Tai al ver el dispositivo, metió su mano en el bolsillo y sacó su propio dispositivo.

—Imposible—dijo Izzy impactado al ver el dispositivo de Tai—, tú… también tienes un digivice.

—Sora, la amiga de la que te hablé también tiene uno.

Izzy tomó un largo respiro con los ojos cerrados, una vez los abrió miró a su amigo de googles.

— ¿Tienes un digimon también?—preguntó seriamente, Tai asintió.

—Agumon está en el parque de juegos que se encuentra unos metros más allá—dijo el chico de googles, Izzy abrió los ojos como platos.

—¡Tentomon también!

Ambos se miraron impactados y fueron corriendo al parque.

…

—Pero…—T.K intentó decirle algo a su mamá por teléfono, pero esta al parecer no lo dejo continuar— está bien, estaré en casa en unos minutos. Lo siento Matt, Joe. Mi mamá dice que debo volver a casa, nos vemos.

El menor de los rubios se retiró junto con Patamon, ahora en la calle de la cerca quedaban Joe, Matt, Gabumon, Bukamon y Pyocomon.

—Sora está tardando mucho—dijo preocupada la digimon.

—Matt, de verdad no sé si quieras conocer a esa chica, es… escalofriante—Joe se abrazó a si mismo mientras recordaba su encuentro con la pelirroja.

— ¡No digas eso de Sora!—defendió Pyocomon a su compañera— ¡Ella es muy dulce! ¡Fue tú culpa ponerla de malas!

—Está bien… lo siento—dijo Joe ahora intimidado por la digimon—. Bukamon ¿Por qué tú no me defiendes así?

Bukamon se estaba riendo violentamente. "Con amigos cómo este quién quiere enemigos" pensó el superior.

Matt no paraba de mirar a la entrada a la calle, esperando por alguna señal de la pelirroja, cuando entonces la silueta de una chica apareció.

— ¡Pyocomon!—gritó ella.

— ¡Sora! ¡Ven! ¡Estos chicos quieren conocerte!—llamó la digimon.

La silueta de la chica se acercó corriendo.

— ¡Pyocomon aléjate de ellos!—ordenó Sora— ¡Te dije que no te dejaras ver por personas!

— ¡YO NO LA VI!—gritó Joe asustado mientras se tapaba los ojos en un desesperado intento por evitar la ira de la pelirroja.

—Joe eres un cobarde—dijo su digimon.

Matt se puso de pie embobado, era ella, de verdad era ella.

— ¡Espera!—exclamó Matt— Por favor, no te alteres, yo soy Matt, este es mi compañero Agumon, yo…

— ¿Matt?—Sora se quedó pasmada mirando al cantante de su banda favorita, pero en aquel momento se olvidó de la banda. Había algo más en él, ella lo conocía y no cómo un cantante famoso, era un lazo muchísimo más fuerte.

Matt se quedó mirándola en silencio ¿Qué se suponía que debía hacer ahora?

— ¡Matt!—dijo la pelirroja emocionada, y para la sorpresa del rubio lo abrazó.

Él pudo sentir los brazos de Sora alrededor de su torso, miró un poco hacia debajo de ella y pudo ver su cabeza pelirroja, sintió en su camiseta una calidez húmeda, Sora estaba llorando. Entonces él mismo abrazó a la pelirroja, el no supo por cuanto rato estuvieron así—No sé cómo—dijo ella sin soltar al chico—, pero te extrañé.

—Yo… yo también.

…

**Y fin del capítulo! **

**Por fin el reencuentro de Matt y Sora (con Joe tocando el violín entremedio). Ya les traje a Izzy, sean felices, ya están casi todos juntos *-* y dentro de poco tendrán que ingeniárselas para volver a sus casas o_o. fifnaodfnsa Bueno creo que hasta ahí lo dejaré por hoy.**

**Pd: les juro que sentí un Déjà vu mientras escribía el abrazo de Matt y Sora ¿Qué pasa si soy una niña elegida y no puedo recordarlo? ¿Y si en realidad estoy escribiendo mi historia? Ndsjnanas ojalá. **


	15. Chapter 15: Reconciliaciones

**Reconciliaciones**

**Yap… nuevo capítulo (Yupi!), jajaja bueno, escribiré.**

**…**

Sora llegó a su casa muy tarde aquel día, ignoró los regaños de su madre y entró a su habitación, estaba muy contenta por haber encontrado a Matt y haber encontrado más chicos con digimon, pero su pelea con Tai no la dejaba tranquila, había hablado con el rubio sobre esto, "Tú no tienes la culpa" le había dicho "la culpa de es de él por ser un chiflado y haberte dejado de lado.", probablemente si no hubiera estado tan triste se hubiera sonrojado, pero el efecto cálido que había tenido su encuentro ya se había debilitado bastante para aquel momento y la tristeza había vuelto a recorrer su cuerpo libremente.

—Sora, estas llorando por Tai—le avisó Pyocomon, cómo si ella no lo supiera— ¿Por qué no hablas con él?

Las lágrimas volvieron a sus ojos, Tai podía estar loco, podía ignorar muchísimas cosas importantes por buscar a su dichosa hermana, pero si había algo que podía hacerlo pausar su búsqueda era verla llorar, ella sabía que a él le importaba, estaba segura ¿Por qué no podía olvidarse de esa niña?

Sus lamentos fueron interrumpidos por el sonido de su teléfono, vio la pantalla, era Matt.

"¿Estas llorando?"

Era la pregunta que había en el mensaje.

"Como sabes?"

Fue lo que ella escribió de vuelta.

"Solo lo supuse, escucha, ya te dije que no vale la pena que llores por algo así ¿No ves que no tienes la culpa?"

La buena ortografía que Matt tenía en sus mensajes formó en sus labios una pequeña sonrisa.

"Oye no soy tu profesora"

Envió en un mensaje, después se puso a escribir nuevamente.

"Me dejas en ridiculo si escribes tan bien en tus mensajes"

Envió este también y se puso a escribir otra vez.

"Quieres dejarlo?"

Espero una respuesta, hasta que esta por fin llegó.

"Lo intentaré."

"Volviste a hacerlo!"

"Lo sé."

Su conversación con el rubio se vio interrumpida por una llamada, su corazón se detuvo al ver el nombre de él que era—o que por lo menos fue— su mejor amigo.

Sora tomó aire profundamente y contestó.

— ¿Diga?—preguntó ella.

—Sora escucha…—se escuchó la voz de su amigo, entonces este cambió drásticamente su tono de voz— ¿Estás llorando?

Hubo un silencio, no incómodo, más bien… triste.

— ¿Es por mi culpa?—preguntó el chico una vez más.

—Tal vez—fue la respuesta de Sora, decir "sí" sería muy doloroso, pero decir "no" sería la más notoria mentira.

Tai tardó un poco en responder, la pelirroja supo por qué, cómo ella misma se lo había dejado claro hace unos minutos antes: si había algo que podía pausar la incesable búsqueda de Tai eran sus lágrimas.

—Sora, yo…

— ¿Para qué me llamabas?—preguntó ella queriendo llegar al fin de todo esto ¿Estaba tratando de disculparse? ¿Abandonaría su obsesión después de tanto tiempo?

—Escucha Sora se… se que crees que soy un idiota… es más, probablemente lo sea, pero necesito que me des una última oportunidad, la última y si después de esto sigues creyendo que soy un idiota…

— ¿Me dejarás en paz?—preguntó Sora con el corazón en la mano, "No hagas esto Tai…" rogó en su mente, ella no quería alejarse de su amigo, no quería.

Tai se quedó en silencio un breve momento, después preguntó:

— ¿Es eso lo que quieres?

Las lágrimas en su rostro aumentaron.

— ¡No!—dijo en un sollozo.

—Entonces, deja que termine mi propuesta, por favor—Tai hablaba seriamente—. Dame una última oportunidad, si sigues creyendo que estoy loco… te prometo abandonarlo, para siempre, dejaré de buscar a mi hermana.

A Sora se le fue el aliento ¿De verdad acababa de decir eso?

—Tai ¿Es en serio?—preguntó aún sin creérselo.

—Lo prometo… ¿Aceptas?

—No puedo negarme a eso Tai.

Sora seguía sin parar de llorar, pero una sonrisa se había dibujado en sus labios, nunca en su vida creyó que Tai pudiera hacer algo así por alguien, nunca.

—Bien—volvió a hablar el el chico al otro lado de la línea—, te veo mañana en el parque de juegos que está a unos metros de los almacenes Tsukitama, lleva a Pyocomon.

— ¿A Pyocomon?—preguntó ella— ¿Por…?

—Solo hazlo Sora, confía en mí, nos vemos.

Entonces Tai colgó, dejando la cabeza de la pelirroja llena de dudas.

"Sora, contesta ¿Pasa algo? ¿Es porque no cambié mi forma de escribir?" Decía el último mensaje de Matt.

"No estoy segura de lo que ocurre pero estoy bien te lo cuento todo mañana ;)"

"PD: eso no quita que deberias dejar de escribir asi."

…

Patamon estaba recostad en la cama de T.K, el cual estaba viendo una vez más las fotografías que Kari había tomado con su cámara. Patamon las había visto con él las primeras dos veces, después empezó a encontrarlas aburridas ¿Qué tenía de interesante verlas una y otra vez? Él no podía comprenderlo, a lo mejor era cosa de humanos ver fotos una y otra vez. Desde la habitación de T.K se podía escuchar claramente las voces de la telenovela que veía la mamá de T.K, une vez más volvieron a mencionar aquella extraña palabra "amor".

—T.K ¿Qué es amor?—decidió preguntar Patamon.

— ¿Amor?—T.K se sobresaltó al escuchar la pregunta, sus mejillas se tornaron un tanto rosadas "A los humanos siempre les pasa eso ¿Por qué será? Se lo preguntaré más tarde."— ¿A qué viene esa pregunta?

—Siempre la mencionan en las novelas de tu mamá—respondió el digimon— ¿Qué es?

—Emm… bueno amor es…—"¿Cómo puedo explicarle eso?" se preguntó el rubio— bueno es… un sentimiento especial que sientes hacia una persona, dime Patamon ¿Nunca has sentido algo especial por otro digimon?

—Claro que sí—claro que había sentido cosas especiales por digimon, lo hacía todo el tiempo—, siempre me río con los comentarios de Terriermon y me asusto mucho cuando estoy cerca de Renamon ¿Qué tiene que ver eso con el amor T.K?

—No mucho Patamon—respondió el chico mientras cerraba los ojos ¿Cómo podía explicarle?— ¿Seguro de que no has sentido nada por otro digimon? Quién sabe, tal vez… ¿Qué hay de Salamon?

— ¿Salamon?—Patamon se intrigó ante la mención de la digimon ¿Qué tenía ella que ver con todo esto?— Bueno… también he sentido cosas por Salamon, al principio me sorprendí mucho al descubrir que era una chica, después me sentí muy culpable, es que ahora me doy cuenta de que sí que parece una chica ¿Has visto lo tierna que se ve cuando come helado?

—Bueno, creo que eso se acerca más al amor—dijo T.K con una sonrisa.

— ¿Salamon comiendo helado?—Patamon no entendía, este tema del amor lo estaba confundiendo.

T.K suspiró.

—Olvídalo Patamon.

—T.K tengo otra pregunta—volvió a decir Patamon.

— ¿Cuál?

— ¿Por qué a veces tus mejillas se colocan rosadas?—Patamon vio como aquel fenómeno volvía a ocurrir en la cara de T.K— ¡Cómo ahora!

—Creo que fueron suficientes preguntas por hoy Patamon—dijo mientras se daba media vuelta, dejando a Patamon con todas sus dudas sin responder.

…

Al día siguiente Tai se sentó expectante en el lugar que había quedado con Sora, a su lado estaba Izzy, el chico que había conocido mediante internet. Hubiera deseado hablar con Sora a solas primero, pero el chico había insistido en que estaba muy interesado en conocer a la chica que era… bueno, como ellos.

Para cuando ya habían pasado cinco minutos Tai ya se había puesto nervioso ¿Qué tal si ella se había arrepentido de venir? ¿Qué tal si lo dijo solo para que la dejara en paz?

—Tranquilo Tai—intentó tranquilizarlo Agumon—, no creo que Sora falte, ella es muy responsable.

Tai asintió, las palabras de su compañero no lo habían tranquilizado mucho.

—No comprendo—dijo Tentomon, el compañero digimon de Izzy— ¿Dicen que esta chica también tiene un digimon?

—Por tercera vez Tentomon: —le respondió su compañero—sí, ella tiene un digimon.

— ¡Entonces somos tres! ¡Y yo que creía que era el único!

—Eso también nos lo dijiste Tentomon—Izzy se volteó sonriente a su digimon, el también estaba emocionado.

Pero Tai no estaba cómo ellos, no paraba de acomodarse los googles y daba constantes golpecitos a la banca con su dedo índice.

— ¡Ahí están Sora!—anunció—para el alivio de Tai— la voz de Pyocomon— ¡Hola Tai! ¡Hola Agumon! ¡Hola…!—Pyocomon fijó su mirada en Izzy y Tentomon— ¡Sora hay más gente con ellos!

A diferencia de su digimon Sora estaba callada, se había quedado quieta, pasmada ante lo que tenía en frente.

—Tai ¿Qué es…?

—Sora, espera déjame explicarte—dijo Tai antes de que Sora comenzara a gritarle cosas cómo "¡¿Por qué invitaste a este sujeto?!"—. Te presento a Izzy y a su digimon, Tentomon.

— ¿Otro digimon?—preguntó Sora asombrada y confundida mientras miraba al insecto de tamaño descomunal.

— ¡Mucho gusto! ¡Yo soy Tentomon!—se presentó éste— ¡Siempre creí que era el único digimon!

—Yo soy Izzy—saludó el chico poniéndose de pie—, es un placer.

—Tai, yo… no entiendo...—dijo la chica aun confundida.

—Ven, toma asiento—la invitó Tai—, te contaré cómo ocurrió todo.

Tai procedió a contarle cómo conoció a Izzy, omitiendo lo más posible los detalles de su hermana, ya que en aquel momento lo sentía un tema sumamente delicado.

—Entonces… este chico ¿Es cómo nosotros?—preguntó Sora confundida, siempre creyó que ella y Tai eran los únicos que tenían todo ese pasado en común.

—Así es—aseguró Tai, aun un tanto nervioso, le asustaba el decir algo que no debería y perder a su mejor amiga por siempre.

— ¿Y están buscando a los otros ocho niños?—volvió a preguntar Sora.

Tai asintió.

—Yo… yo conozco más chicos que tienen digimon—les contó Sora a los chicos que tenía a su lado, a lo que estos la miraron impresionados, ella les contó cómo conoció a Matt, Kari y Joe.

Tai escuchó con atención la historia de Sora, sin embargo hubo algo que captó su atención más que todo, la mención de la tal "Kari", "¿Podría ella ser...?" Tai se contuvo las ganas de preguntar, no quería volver a pelear con Sora.

—Yo solo conocí a tres de ellos—dijo Sora finalizando su historia—, pero al parecer son un grupo numeroso, a lo mejor… ellos también vivieron cosas parecidas a las nuestras.

—Disculpa, Sora, tú mencionaste a una "Kari"—comenzó a decir—para la mala suerte de Tai que quería evitar el tema— Izzy— ¿Podrías hablarnos de ella?

—Bueno… Kari… no sé mucho de ella, de los tres chicos que conocí ella fue con la que menos hablé—declaró Sora—, pero era delgada, de piel clara. Tiene los ojos cafés y el pelo castaño muy corto…

— ¡Kari también tiene un digimon!—interrumpió Pyocomon— Su nombre es Salamon, es cómo un perrito.

—Espera un poco—dijo Agumon— ¿De pelo castaño corto y con un digimon? ¡Yo conocí a una chica así!

— ¿De qué hablas Agumon?—preguntó Tai confundido ¿Cómo podía ser que su digimon conociera alguien—encima su posible hermana— que él no?

— ¡Sí! ¡Fue aquel día del concierto!—continuó el digimon naranjo— ¿Recuerdas que apareció mucha niebla y tú me hiciste digievolucionar para que viera si Sora estaba bien?

Sora miró a Tai ¿Él había hecho eso?

—Aquel día, cuando llegué al concierto había dos digimon oscuros, habían dos niños ahí, uno era un chico, estaba cargando a un digimon de orejas largas, la otra era una chica muy parecida a la que ustedes describen, también tenía un digimon, aunque era cómo un gato.

—A lo mejor era la digievolución de Salamon—dedujo la digimon de Sora.

Izzy se puso de pie con una radiante sonrisa en su rostro.

— ¡Se dan cuenta de esto!—comenzó a decir— ¡Estamos hablando de más chicos que tienen digimon! ¡Hasta puede que alguno de ellos sea tu hermana!

Tras decir eso un incómodo silencio se produjo en el ambiente, Izzy acababa de tocar el tema que Tai tanto había evitado.

—Sabía que en algún momento… llegaríamos a ese tema—dijo Sora rompiendo el silencio.

—Sora, yo… lo siento—intentó disculparse Tai, no estaba seguro de porque se estaba disculpando ¿Por la pelea del día anterior? ¿Por haber evitado el tema? ¿Por no haber dejado de buscar durante cinco años?

—Yo… quiero saber, no,_ exijo_ saber que tiene que ver tu hermana en todo esto—dijo la pelirroja con severidad.

—La noche antes de que… peleáramos—le dolió mucho haber dicho aquella última palabra, pero aquel era el momento para mencionar todas las cosas que había intentado evitar—, yo había tenido un sueño, un sueño del que probablemente ya estés cansada de escuchar. Pero aquella vez hubo algo diferente, yo… yo pude recordar su nombre, el nombre de mi hermana.

Tai se quedó callado un momento, aun le era difícil hablar de esto ¿Por qué lo era ahora si es que durante cinco años fue lo único de lo que habló?

—Decidí buscar el nombre en internet. Lo sé, probablemente sería inútil—comentó entre medio de su historia—. Pero era lo mejor que podía hacer. La gran parte de las cosas que me aparecieron eran inútiles, hasta que de pronto llegué a un blog, el blog de Izzy. En su blog estaba la historia de… una niña de ocho años que estuvo en coma durante un mes, al mismo tiempo que todos nosotros, según aquella historia la niña había aparecido de la nada, nadie la reconoció cómo su familiar o cómo una conocida.

Sora dirigió una mirada a Izzy, quería comprobar si lo que su amigo le contaba era cierto, el chico asintió.

—Hay otra cosa—continuó Izzy—, el nombre de la hermana de Tai…

Hubo otro silencio, Izzy había decidido que Tai era quien debía contar aquello.

— ¿Cuál era su nombre Tai?—preguntó Sora con curiosidad.

—Kari, su nombre era Kari.

…

Kari estaba en casa de Henry haciendo el dichoso trabajo de biología, éste ya era bastante complicado sin las interrupciones de Terriermon de por medio.

—Henry ¿Por qué vas al colegio? Esto no se ve nada divertido—se quejó el digimon una vez más desde la cabeza de su compañero.

—Ya basta Terriermon, silencio—pidió Henry.

—Es que no lo comprendo Henry ¿Por qué no dejas los deberes y vemos una película?

Kari seguía con el trabajo mientras su compañero de estudios intentaba lidiar con las constantes quejas de su digimon, ella no estaba segura de cuál de los dos trabajos era más complicado.

—Henry, me aburro…—se volvió a escuchar la voz del digimon.

—Terriermon ¿Por qué no te vas de la habitación si te aburres tanto?

—Es que si salgo de la habitación Suzie se va a poner a jugar conmigo—se volvió a quejar Terriermon—, así que prefiero aburrirme aquí antes que estar afuera.

—Bueno, entonces no te quejes.

— ¡Pero es que me aburro!

Kari suspiró, se volteó al digimon con una sonrisa.

—Terriermon ¿No quieres jugar un juego en mi teléfono?—ofreció ella tratando de detener los constantes quejidos del digimon.

— ¡Claro!—exclamó alegre el digimon mientras tomaba el teléfono de Kari.

"Por fin" dijo aliviada lo voz de su cabeza, ambos chicos retomaron el trabajo, cuando de pronto la voz de Terriermon se volvió a escuchar.

— ¿Diga?—la voz de Terriermon sonó más aguda de lo normal, los chicos se voltearon para ver a Terriermon con el teléfono de Kari en la oreja—… No, soy Kari ¿Ya no me reconoces T.K bonito?

Kari rápidamente le quitó a Terriermon el teléfono.

—Lo siento T.K, fue Terriermon—la cara de la chica estaba completamente roja.

—Tranquila, me di cuenta—contestó el chico al otro lado de la línea.

—Lamento que te haya llamado, ya sabes cómo es, escucha, te tengo que colgar, yo…

— ¡Espera! Kari, Terriermon no llamó… yo llamé, quería decirte que íbamos a juntarnos ahora en el escondite de Guilmon, Matt me acaba de avisar.

— ¿Matt?—Kari estaba confundida ¿Por qué Matt quería hacer una reunión?— Escucha T.K, estoy ocupada, tengo este trabajo de biología y…

—Kari, Matt me dijo que era especialmente importante que _tú _fueras_._

— ¿yo? ¿Por qué?

—Lo mismo pregunté yo—respondió T.K—, al parecer él tampoco lo sabe, dice que se lo dijo Sora.

— ¿Sora?—tantas personas comenzaban a confundirla "¿Por qué quiere verme Sora?" se preguntó "¿A caso se lo pidió otra persona? ¿Quién?"— Está bien, vamos para allá.

—Claro, nos vemos.

Kari colgó y dirigió su mirada a Henry.

— ¿Qué pasa Kari?—preguntó este con curiosidad.

—Al parecer… Sora quiere que nos reunamos.

…

**Fin de este capítulo *-*, pronto ya estarán todos juntos de nuevo! Jejeje, bueno supongo que ahora tendrán que esperar hasta el siguiente. **

**Supongo que eso es todo por hoy, adiós :***


	16. Chapter 16: Encontrar algo cálido

**Encontrar algo cálido**

**Fin de este capítulo *-*, pronto ya estarán todos juntos de nuevo! Jejeje, bueno supongo que ahora tendrán que esperar hasta el siguiente. **

**Supongo que eso es todo por hoy, adiós :***

**Yap nuevo capítulo! Veamos si se cumplen sus expectativas XD bien, sigo con el capítulo**

**…**

— ¿Y vendrán?—preguntó Izzy por tercera vez— ¿Estás segura?

—Ya te dije que si, Izzy—volvió a responder Sora.

— ¡Agumon se parece mucho a Guilmon!—decía el emocionado digimon rojo que acababan de conocer mientras esperaban a los chicos— ¡Pero Guilmon es mucho más grande!

—Pues ya saben lo que dicen—le contestó el otro digimon dinosaurio—, lo bueno viene en frasco pequeño.

Tai miraba al cielo expectante ¿De verdad estaba tan cerca de conocer a su hermana? ¿Después de cinco años aquel era el momento? ¿Se acordaría de él? ¿Qué pasaría si es que ella no podía recordarlo?

—Todo va a ir bien Tai, en serio—lo tranquilizó Sora leyéndole la mente.

—Eso espero.

Entonces dos siluetas hicieron aparición en aquel lugar, el corazón de Tai se paralizó, en cualquier momento vería cara a cara a su hermana, a la real…

Pero al parecer aquello tendría que esperar, ya que ninguna de las dos siluetas que se aproximaban era la de una chica.

—Ya estamos aquí—avisó una de las siluetas, que era definitivamente un hombre—, T.K dijo que se encargaría de avisarle al resto.

Entonces ambas siluetas se acercaron lo suficiente como para distinguir sus rostros: uno era rubio, con los ojos azules y de mirada severa. El otro era más alto, su pelo era de un tono azul oscuro y ocupaba lentes. Ambos sujetos le parecían ligeramente familiares, el rubio se parecía al cantante de una banda que le gustaba a Sora ¿Cuál era su nombre?

— ¿Q…quienes son ellos… Sora?—preguntó el de lentes con nerviosismo.

—Se los presento, él es Izzy—dijo señalando al chico de pelo rojizo— y él es Tai, el amigo del que les hablé.

— ¿El chiflado?—preguntó Matt mirando con recelo a Tai.

—Mucho gusto—contestó Tai con desgano ante su nuevo apodo.

—No es necesario que seas tan pesado Matt—Sora se acercó al rubio rogándole con la mirada que no fuera tan cruel con su amigo—, Tai, Izzy, él es Matt y este es Joe.

— ¡Mucho gusto!—saludó Joe aun con los pelos de punta.

— ¡Yo soy Gabumon!—saludó un digimon que parecía un lobo.

— ¡Y yo Bukamon!—saludó otro que parecía una nutria.

— ¡Hola Gabumon! ¡Hola Bukamon!—saludó el digimon rojo— ¡Yo soy Guilmon! ¡Y este chiquitín es Agumon!

— ¡No soy un chiquitín!—se quejó el digimon naranjo.

—Yo soy Tentomon, mucho gusto—saludó el digimon que estaba junto a Izzy.

—Bueno, a mí ya me conocen, soy Pyocomon—saludó la digimon rosa.

Hubo un incómodo silencio en el ambiente.

—Y… bueno ¿Qué hay del resto?—preguntó Tai.

—Cómo ya les dije antes, T.K, mi hermano, quedó en llamarlos, probablemente no tardaran en llegar.

— ¡Guilmon!—un grito se escuchó desde la entrada al lugar.

— ¡Takato!—gritó el más grande de los dinosaurios— ¡Llegó Takato!

Un chico llegó corriendo al lugar del encuentro, este tenía el pelo castaño claro y al igual que Tai, ocupaba googles en su cabeza.

— ¿Cómo estas amiguito?—preguntó el recién llegado a su digimon.

—Mira Takato, estos chicos trajeron más digimon—Guilmon indicó a los chicos y a sus digimon.

— ¿Qué? Pero si yo no conozco a ninguno de ustedes—Takato se colocó un tanto nervioso ante la ausencia de los amigos con los que generalmente se reunían. "¿Por qué no ha llegado ninguno de ellos?" Se preguntó "Por favor, que lleguen rápido, cualquiera de ellos… incluso Mimí."

— ¡Aloha!—saludó una chillona voz femenina, las plegarias de Takato fueron escuchadas: Mimí hizo su aparición— ¡Ya llegamos!

Todos se voltearon a ver a la recién llegada, era una adolecente de pelo castaño largo, era muy bonita.

—Hola Mimí—saludó Takato.

— ¿Quiénes son todos estos?—preguntó la chica que acababa de llegar— T.K me llamó hace unos momentos, me dijo que teníamos que hacer una reunión urgente ¿Por qué están ellos aquí?

—Me presento—comenzó a decir el rubio—, mi nombre es Matt, soy el hermano de T.K.

— ¿El cantante de los teenage werewolves?—Takato preguntó confundido— ¿De verdad eras su hermano? Y yo que creí que se estaba volviendo loco.

Surgió otro de los ya comunes silencios incómodos, el tema de los hermanos y la locura comenzaba a volverse un tabú entre ellos.

— ¿Dije algo malo? Bueno, es que no hay muchos chicos que anden buscando un hermano que supuestamente no tienen.

Otro silencio, Takato decidió quedarse callado, al menos ahora estaba con Mimí y no con ese grupo de desconocidos.

Entonces otro par de siluetas hizo su aparición en el lugar de encuentro: un chico y una chica, parecían tener la edad de Takato. El corazón de Tai casi sale de su pecho por su ansiedad ¿Podía ser su hermana aquella chica? Se puso de pie abruptamente, entonces los dos sujetos se acercaron lo suficiente como para que se pudiera reconocer su rostro: el chico era rubio, con los ojos azules, llevaba una pequeña criatura naranja en la cabeza. Tai sacó la deducción de que ese debía ser T.K, el hermano de Matt. En cuento a la chica, no creyó que pudiera ser su hermana, lo primero que notabas en ella era su imponente… todo, no era el tipo de personas con el que quisieras tener problemas. Llevaba su pelo castaño en una coleta, tenía unos ojos violetas bastante bonitos, era delgada y de piel clara.

— ¿Kari?—se atrevió a preguntar él.

—Cerca, invierte las sílabas—respondió fríamente.

—Ella es Rika—avisó el rubio que estaba a su lado, este parecía bastante más amigable que la chica que se encontraba a su lado—, yo soy T.K, Kari debería llegar en cualquier momento.

— ¡Mira T.K! ¡Hay muchos digimon!—señaló Patamon.

—Sí, es cierto—dijo T.K asombrado mirando todas las criaturas que estaban en aquel lugar— ¿Quiénes son todos ellos Matt?

—Yo haré las presentaciones—Sora se puso de pie—, él es Izzy y su digimon Tentomon, ellos son Tai y Agumon. Yo soy Sora y esta es Pyocomon.

—Vaya, al parecer no soy el único que ocupa googles—dijo Takato emocionado mientras se acercaba al otro chico de googles—. Soy Takato, mucho gusto.

Pasaron varios minutos esperando la llegada de los que faltaban, quienes eran solo Kari y un tal "Henry", pero no parecía haber señal de ellos.

…

— ¡Henry apúrate!—volvió a decir Kari mientras se dirigían a la improvisada reunión.

—Kari, momantai—dijo Terriermon que estaba entre sus brazos mientras Henry pasaba a un local de comida rápida—. Tengo hambre, no puedo quedarme con mi pancita vacía ¿Qué tal si nos ataca algún digimon?

—Aquí tiene joven—dijo la señora de la tienda tendiéndole a Henry el dichoso hot dog que Terriermon tanto le había insistido en comprar.

—Muchas gracias.

Henry pagó y salió rápidamente de la tienda, estaba a punto de subir a su habitual lugar en la cabeza de su tamer cuando de este le reprochó.

— ¿Piensas comer en mi cabeza?

—Claro Henry ¿Por qué?

— ¿Cómo crees que vas a comer en mi cabeza?—Henry suspiró y le tendió su comida al digimon— Si quieres comer tendrás que caminar.

—Está bien…—Terriermon comenzó a caminar mientras comía su hot dog, a Kari le daba un poco de risa cómo, de vez en cuando, Terriermon se limpiaba con las orejas.

Caminaron por un rato más, cuando de pronto, en el medio del camino…

—Ay no—se quejó Kari—, un digicampo de batalla.

—Momantai—la tranquilizó Terriermon—, ese hot dog me dejó lleno de energía y puedo enfrentar a quien sea.

—Será mejor que vayamos ahí adentro rápido—decidió Salamon, su compañera asintió.

—Pero primero lo primero—Kari extendió su brazo frente a Salamon, dejando su digivice frente a ella.

—Salamon digivolves a… ¡Gatomon!—Salamon ya no era una cachorra… era una gata— Estoy lista Kari.

—Vamos.

Los cuatro corrieron al digicampo de batalla, al principio no vieron nada, pero aquella niebla… parecía estar mucho más fría que la normal.

—Debí haber traído un abrigo—deseó Kari mientras intentaba controlarse para parar de temblar.

— ¿Eso es hielo?—preguntó Henry mientras miraba el suelo, Kari también bajó la mirada, el suelo estaba cubierto de escarcha.

—No entiendo…

Entonces una carcajada se escuchó entre la niebla, una extraña figura se acercó volando, parecía una persona, pero era más alta que un humano normal, además tenía esas extrañas alas agujereadas.

—Es un placer conocerlos a ambos—dijo el digimon con una aterrorizadora sonrisa en el rostro—, yo soy Icedevimon, el último digimon que van a ver.

—No permitiré que toques a Kari—Gatomon saltó hacia el digimon— ¡Patada de gato!

El digimon esquivó rápidamente el ataque de la digimon.

— ¿Eso es lo mejor que puedes hacer?

— ¡Minitornado!—Terriermon entró a la batalla para ayudar a Gatomon, el Minitornado desvió un poco el ala del contrincante, desestabilizándolo lo suficiente como para que Gatomon pudiera atacar.

— ¡Que par más molesto!—Icedevimon se volteó hacia Terriermon — Me encargaré de ti primero ¡Rayo congelante!

El ataque golpeó directamente al digimon, dejándolo completamente congelado.

— ¡Terriermon!—gritó Henry desesperado acercándose a la estatua de hielo que ahora era su digimon.

—Ahora que nadie nos molesta me encargaré de ti—el digimon comenzó a aproximarse a Gatomon— ¡Rayo congelante!

— ¡Hechizo de gato!—Gatomon siguió esquivando los constantes ataques de Icedevimon por un tiempo, de vez en cuando uno que otro estuvo a punto de alcanzarlo, pero su hechizo de gato era lo suficientemente fuerte para alejarlos. Pero la digimon ya se estaba agotando, los ataques de su rival eran cada vez más difíciles de esquivar, uno casi le llegó directo al cuerpo, pero logró voltearse justo a tiempo, sin embargo el rayo congelante golpeó su anillo sagrado, haciendo que esta pierda su poder— ¿Qué haré ahora?

— ¿Por qué no te rindes ya?—preguntó el digimon— ¿No ves que no tiene sentido pelear contra mí?

—Yo… seguiré peleando.

— ¡Gatomon ten cuidado!—gritó Kari desesperada mientras miraba a su compañera— ¡¿Por qué la atacas?!

—Vaya, vaya, ya se me había olvidado que estabas por aquí—el digimon comenzó a caminar hacia ella—. Ahora que lo dices, puedo dejarla en paz si quieres…

Kari retrocedió, aquel digimon le traía malos recuerdos, se parecía a…

—Verás, no dudo que tu compañera debe de tener una interesante cantidad de datos, pero yo vine aquí para cumplir con mi trabajo.

— ¿Cuál es tu trabajo?—Kari comenzaba a asustarse ¿Qué clase de digimon era aquel?

— ¡Destruir a los niños elegidos! ¡No me interesa nada que pueda tener este mundo!—el digimon le gritó mientras la atrapaba entre sus alas— Una vez… los niños elegidos hayan sido destruidos, nada podrá detenernos.

Kari comenzó a desesperarse, las alas del digimon eran muy frías, ella no podía parar de temblar.

— ¡Suelta a Kari! ¡Ahora!—ordenó Gatomon mientras corría hacia el digimon— ¡Golpe de gato!

El golpe le llegó directo a Icedevimon, pero a este no pareció importarle lo más mínimo.

—Si te entregas ahora… tu muerte será sin dolor, lo prometo—comenzó a decir el digimon—. Es más, prometo dejar en paz a ese chico que está contigo, él no me interesa.

—S…s…suel…tam…me—logró decir Kari, el frío comenzaba a dificultarle hasta los movimientos más simples.

—Entregate… no te dolerá…—la voz del digimon, era… era cómo la voz que escuchaba en sus sueños, la voz del digimon de sus pesadillas.

—Yo… n… no quiero…

— ¡Deja a Kari en paz! ¡Suéltala ahora!—volvió a exigir Gatomon, pero una vez más la ignoraron.

…

— ¿No creen que ya están tardando demasiado?—preguntó Takato— T.K ¿Seguro de que iban a venir?

—Dudo que Kari haya mentido—respondió este— ¿Qué tal si les pasó algo?

T.K sacó su teléfono, marcó un número (probablemente el de Kari) y puso el artefacto junto a su oído, esperó un rato y volvió a hacer lo mismo.

—Kari no responde el teléfono—T.K miró preocupado al resto del grupo— ¿Alguien tiene el número de Henry?

—Yo lo llamaré—Takato procedió a sacar su teléfono y hacer lo mismo que el rubio—. Hola Henry, te… ¡¿Qué dices?!... ¡Vamos enseguida!

Takato colgó, todos lo miraron expectante.

— ¡Un digimon los atacó!

…

Salamon utilizó su aullido de cachorro una vez más, pero ya no podía gritar, estaba muy cansada. Hace unos minutos había atacado como Gatomon, pero el cansancio que sentía le provocó una dedigievolución, pero aquello no podía hacer que se rindiera, no mientras Kari estuviera en peligro.

—Puño… de mascota—intentó atacar una vez más, pero su ataque ni tocó al oponente, ya no tenía energías ni para moverse, Salamon cayó al piso—. Lo… lo siento… Kari…

Entonces Salamon volvió a sufrir una dedigievolución, regresando a su forma de Nyaraomon.

—Cola… de zorro…—intentó una vez más, su ataque ya era bastante débil de por sí, pero ahora estaba tan cansada que simplemente no ocurrió nada.

Kari no sabía cuánto tiempo más podría soportar ahí sin congelarse, a penas podía moverse, ya ni podía articular palabras.

—P… of…—intentó decir, pero hacía tanto frío…

—Esto podría haber sido mucho más rápido ¿Sabes?—dijo el digimon mientras la miraba— Si me hubieras hecho caso para este entonces ya estarías muerta.

Mientras tanto Henry intentaba desesperadamente encontrar una carta que le sirviera para descongelar a su compañero.

—Terriermon, aguanta un poco más, encontraré la manera para sacarte de ahí…—Henry volvió a revisar entre sus cartas, pero al parecer todas las que podrían haber sido útiles ya las había probado. "Takato… estamos en apuros…"

Las piernas de Kari tiritaban demasiado, no estaba segura de sí podría mantenerse en pie por mucho tiempo más.

— ¡Aléjate de ella!—se escuchó una voz a la lejanía, pero Kari no alcanzó a definir quién era, o qué había dicho, si no sintiera tanto frío…

Icedevimon se volteó hacia los recién llegados con una diabólica sonrisa.

— ¿O qué? ¿Piensan atacarme?—el digimon dejó salir una estruendosa carcajada— ¡No podrán hacer nada mientras ella este conmigo!

—E… t… te…—Kari intentó hablar una vez más, pero esto solo le hizo perder más energía, Kari ya no podía aguantar su propio peso, quedó recostada sobre las alas de Icedevimon, haciendo que el frío aumentara.

— ¡Agumon!—gritó Tai— ¡Ahora!

— ¡Sí!—respondió este— Agumon digivolves a… ¡Greymon!

Agumon ya no era el pequeño reptil de antes, ahora era un gigantesco dinosaurio naranjo que se acercaba con ferocidad a su oponente.

— ¡Agumon ya no es pequeñito!—dijo alegre Guilmon.

—Guilmon, tu y yo iremos a ayudar a Henry y Terriermon—avisó Takato a su compañero.

— ¡Claro Takato!—ambos fueron corriendo hacia donde estos se encontraban— ¡Bola de fuego!

Guilmon lanzaba sus ataques hacia el macizo hielo en el que Terriermon estaba atrapado, derritiendo este poco a poco.

Mientras tanto Greymon intentaba liberar a Kari, pero era casi imposible hacerlo sin causarle daño.

— ¡Dispara!—lo provocaba Icedevimon— ¡Dispara todo lo que quieras grandulón!

Greymon miraba confundido a su oponente ¿Qué debía hacer? Si disparaba quemaría a Kari, si se quedaba quieto ella se convertiría en un cubo de hielo.

Nyaraomon miraba desde atrás cómo aquel gigantesco dinosaurio intentaba fallidamente salvar a su compañera, ella debía hacer algo… ¿Pero qué? Apenas podía moverse, no era nada más que una pequeña bola de pelos. "¡Ya sé!"

— ¡Ah!—exclamó el digimon mientras agitaba una de sus alas intentando librarse del pequeño digimon que se agarraba de esta con un mordisco— ¡Suéltame bola de pelos!

Entonces Icedevimon sacudió su ala violentamente, Nyaraomon cayó al suelo, abrió ligeramente los ojos para ver cómo Kari caía del agarre del digimon, había logrado su cometido.

T.K se apresuró en apartar a Kari de Icedevimon, permitiéndole a Greymon atacar libremente a Icedevimon.

— ¡Maldición!—se quejó el digimon mientras se volteaba al gigantesco dinosaurio naranjo— ¡Una vez me deshaga de ti me encargaré de esa estúpida bola de pelos! ¡Garra de hielo!

— ¡Mega flama!—el ataque de Greymon logró omitir completamente el ataque de su contrincante e incluso logró hacerle un poco de daño.

— ¡Sora déjame ayudar!—pidió Pyocomon.

—Claro—Sora extendió su digivice, entonces la luz de la digievolución hizo su aparición.

—Pyocomon digivolves a… ¡Biyomon!—pero la digievolución no se quedó ahí: —Biyomon digivolves a… ¡Birdramon!

Una gigantesca ave naranja hizo su aparición en la batalla, volando sobre Icedevimon.

— ¡Meteoros fugases!—atacó Birdramon.

— ¡Imposible!—comenzó a quejarse el digimon— ¡Dejen de ocupar fuego!

— ¿Quieres dar un paseo?—ofreció Birdramon sarcásticamente mientras alzaba a Icedevimon.

—No tiene sentido que hagas esto ¡Recuerda que yo también puedo volar!—gritó furioso el digimon desde las garras de la gigantesca digimon voladora.

—¿Quién dijo que quería lanzarte? ¡Dispara ahora Greymon!

— ¡Claro!—Greymon se colocó en posición de ataque— ¡Mega flama!

Aquel último ataque golpeó de lleno a Icedevimon, quien se transformó en simples datos digitales. Greymon y Birdramon volvieron a ser Agumon y Biyomon respectivamente. Mientras tanto Terriermon, quien recién había sido completamente descongelado, temblaba en los brazos de Henry.

—Tengo… mucho… frí…ío…—se quejó.

—Tranquilo amigo, ya se te va a pasar—intentó calmarlo su tamer.

— ¿Estas mejor Kari?—preguntó T.K, quien ahora también tenía frío, ya que le había prestado su abrigo a Kari.

—S…sí—dijo sin parar de temblar todavía—. Pu… puedes oc…c…cupar tu a…ab…brigo.

—No nada de eso Kari, tú estás mucho peor que yo—T.K le dirigió una sonrisa, él podía estar temblando, pero Kari apenas podía moverse y sus labios estaban morados.

— ¿D…dónde est…está Salamon?—Kari buscó con la mirada a su digimon.

—Por allá, con Patamon—T.K le señaló a Kari el lugar en el cual estaban ambos de sus digimon, Nyaraomon estaba casi inconsciente tirada en el suelo, mientras Patamon aleteaba desesperadamente sus alas en un intento por cargarla.

— ¿Está bien?—preguntó ella, que por culpa del frío no había logrado voltear completmente su cabeza.

—Supongo que Patamon la cuidará bien.

_(Tal vez quieran escuchar esta canción: _

_"__Something inside"_

_De Jonathan Rhys Meyers)_

_When the one thing you're looking for _

_Is nowhere to be found_

_(Cuando lo único que estás buscando_

_No está en ningún lado…)_

Mientras tanto, unos metros más allá Tai miraba la escena de los chicos sin decidir qué hacer.

— ¿Qué estás haciendo Tai?—le preguntó Sora mientras se acercaba a él— La buscaste por cinco años ¿No piensas ir a hablarle?

— ¿Qué tal si no me recuerda?—Tai se volteó a ella con una expresión de temor— ¿Qué tal si piensa que estoy loco cómo todos lo han hecho? ¿Qué pasa si no es mi hermana? ¿Qué pasa si todo estuvo en mi mente todo este tiempo?

And you back stepping all of your moves

Trying to figure it out

(Y vuelves a hacer los mismos pasos

Tratando de averiguar.)

Sora le pegó una cachetada a su amigo, este miró a su amiga impactado.

—Yo pensé lo mismo Tai—fue lo que ella le dijo como respuesta a su mirada—, tú me convenciste de que te creyera, ahora yo me encargaré de que _tú_ creas en ti mismo.

Tai miró a su amiga impresionado una vez más, después cambió su expresión y asintió, dándose media vuelta y dirigiéndose hacia los chicos que se encontraban hablando unos metros más allá.

—Kari—dijo cuando estuvo lo suficientemente cerca, la chica se volteó hacia él, aun tiritando.

"No puedo hacerlo." Tai se dio fuerzas "Claro que puedes idiota ¿Qué hiciste durante estos cinco años? Si no lo haces por ti, entonces hazlo por Sora."

_You wanna reach out,_

_You wanna give in, _

_Your head's wrapped around what's around the next bend._

_(Lo quieres alcanzar, _

_Lo quieres tener, _

_Tu cabeza está dándole vueltas a lo que hay tras la siguiente curva.)_

— ¿T…te co…conozco?—aquella pregunta dolió más que nada en el mundo, cómo si miles de cuchillas acabaran de atravesar su espalda. Tai sintió sus ojos humedecerse, nada había valido la pena ¡Nada!

El chico comenzó a dar la vuelta, no quería seguir enfrentando aquel momento, no podía hacerlo…

— ¡Es… espera!—gritó ella lo más fuerte que el frío le permitió— ¡N… no te v…vayas! ¡Espera!

Pero él no quiso darse vuelta, ella no lo recordaba, todos tenían razón, él estaba loco.

— ¡T…Tai!—su corazón paró de latir ¿En qué momento él le había dicho su nombre? No, él no se lo había dicho, ella lo había… ¿Recordado?

Tai volteó su mirada hacia Kari, quién, todavía con la piel pálida y los labios morados intentaba caminar hacia él.

_You wish you could find something warm, _

_'Cause you're shivering cold._

_(Desearías encontrar algo cálido_

_Porque estas temblando de frío.)_

Tai miró pasmado como la chica forzosamente se acercaba a él.

—Es…espera.

_It's the first thing you see as you open your eyes,_

_The last thing you say as your saying goodbye, _

_Something inside you is crying and driving you on._

_(Es lo primero que vez mientras abres tus ojos,_

_Lo último que dices cuando te estás despidiendo._

_Algo en tu interior está llorando y te empieza a controlar.)_

Kari intentó dar otro paso más, afortunadamente lo logró ¿Quién era Tai? ¿Por qué pudo recordar su nombre? Ella no lo sabía, pero una oleada de nostalgia bañó todo su cuerpo cuando lo vio.

_It's the first thing you see as you open your eyes,_

_The last thing you say as your saying goodbye, _

_Something inside you is crying and driving you on._

_(Es lo primero que vez mientras abres tus ojos,_

_Lo último que dices cuando te estás despidiendo._

_Algo en tu interior está llorando y te empieza a controlar.)_

Tai comenzó a acercarse a la chica que caminaba forzosamente. "¿Esto… es real?"

_'Cause if you hadn't found me,_

_(Porque si no me hubieras encontrado,)_

Solo un paso más, era lo único que faltaba…

_I would have found you,_

_(Yo te hubiera encontrado,)_

Kari intentó dar el último paso, pero sus frías piernas la traicionaron haciéndola tropesar, pero Tai, su hermano, estuvo ahí para atraparla.

_I would have found you._

_(Yo te hubiera encontrado.)_

—Kari…—murmuró Tai mientras sentía que las primeras lágrimas de emoción comenzaban a salir de sus ojos.

— ¡Hermano!—exclamó ella mientras lo abrazaba fuertemente, Tai se quedó paralizado, _ella lo había recordado_.

_So long you've been running in circles _

_'Round what's at stake _

_But now the times come for your feet to stand still in one place_

_(Por tanto tiempo has estado corriendo en círculos,_

_Alrededor de lo que estaba en juego._

_Pero ahora llegó el momento de que te quedes en un lugar fijo.)_

— ¡Te extrañé Tai!—dijo ella con un sollozo— ¡No entiendo cómo pude olvidarme de ti!

—No sabes… cuánto tiempo te busque Kari…

_You wanna reach out,_

_You wanna give in,_

_Your head's wrapped around what's around the next bend. _

_You wish you could find something warm, _

_'Cause you're shivering cold._

_(Lo quieres alcanzar, _

_Lo quieres tener, _

_Tu cabeza está dándole vueltas a lo que hay tras la siguiente curva._

_Desearías encontrar algo cálido_

_Porque estas temblando de frío.)_

Kari pudo olvidarse completamente del frío, el cálido abrazo de su hermano… ¡Cómo lo había extrañado sin siquiera darse cuenta!

_It's the first thing you see as you open your eyes,_

_The last thing you say as your saying goodbye,_

_Something inside you is crying and driving you on. _

_It's the first thing you see as you open your eyes,_

_The last thing you say as your saying goodbye,_

_Something inside you is crying and driving you on._

_(Es lo primero que vez mientras abres tus ojos,_

_Lo último que dices cuando te estás despidiendo._

_Algo en tu interior está llorando y te empieza a controlar._

_Es lo primero que vez mientras abres tus ojos,_

_Lo último que dices cuando te estás despidiendo._

_Algo en tu interior está llorando y te empieza a controlar.)_

El abrazo de Kari se sentía justo como aquellos que él había tenido en sus sueños, solo había una diferencia: el abrazo que él solía soñar era de desesperación ante el miedo de separarse, este era por la desesperación de no haberse visto en tanto tiempo…

_'Cause if you hadn't found me,_

_I would have found you, _

_I would have found you._

_(Por que si tú no me hubieras encontrado,_

_Yo te hubiera encontrado,_

_Yo te hubiera encontrado.)_

—Tai, no te vayas de nuevo, por favor—pidió ella aun sin soltar a su hermano.

—Prometo, que no nos separaremos de nuevo Kari.

_It was your first taste of love,_

_Living upon what you had._

_(Fue tu primera probada al amor,_

_Viviendo entre lo que tenías.)_

Entonces, el abrazo se terminó, ambos se miraron cara a cara después de tanto tiempo.

—No importa si te olvidé o no—comenzó a decir Kari—, siempre serás mi hermano, Tai.

—Yo… te dije que estaría contigo Kari…—las lágrimas comenzaron caer sobre mis mejillas— yo te lo dije, la última vez que nos vimos.

—No importa Tai—lo tranquilizó—, estás conmigo ahora.

_It's the first thing you see as you open your eyes _

_The last thing you say as your saying goodbye _

_Something inside you is crying and driving you on _

_'Cause if you hadn't found me _

_I would have found you _

_I would have found you._

_(Es lo primero que ves mientras abres los ojos,_

_Lo último que dices mientras te despides,_

_Algo en tu interior está llorando y te empieza a controlar._

_Porque si tú no me hubieras encontrado,_

_Yo te hubiera encontrado,_

_Yo te hubiera encontrado.)_

…

**Y… por fin! Todos juntos! :DD jeje pero esto aun no termina jsnvjksd tendrán que esperar al capítulo siguiente para ver lo que pasa 1313 mientras tanto quédense con el suspenso.**

**Marizzie:**

**Espera un poco! Hace súper poquito que incorporé a Izzy XD ya me pondré a trabajar en el Mishiro n_n, pero por ahora en este capítulo me concentré más en Kari y Tai (por motivos evidentes).**

**PD:**

**En un principio iba a ocupar aquí la canción Iris, pero después vi August Rush en el colegio y encontré que esta canción era demasiado perfecta como para no ponerla, así que bueno, eso es todo por hoy.**


	17. Chapter 17: La misión del nuevo tamer

**La misión del nuevo tamer**

**Yap, durante los últimos capítulos no me he dedicado mucho a los tamers (pobrecitos), en este capítulo tendrán un poco más de protagonismo (poco), pero bueno… el protagonismo se lo tengo que dar a otra persona… ¿Quién? Ya lo sabrán cuando lean el capítulo.**

** …**

Takato se sentó junto a Guilmon, hace rato que ya todos se habían retirado de la reunión, pero él tenía que aprovechar el momento para estar con su digimon.

—Takato ¿Notaste lo grande que se volvió el pequeño Agumon cuando digievolucionó?—dijo emocionado Guilmon.

—Vamos, no es cómo si tú te quedaras pequeño al digievolucionar Guilmon—el tamer se volteó sonriente a su digimon.

Guilmon se rio.

— ¿Sabes otra cosa?—Guilmon miró emocionado a su tamer— Ya no eres el único Takatomon aquí.

— ¿De qué estás hablando ahora?—preguntó el chico divertido.

— ¡Hablo del compañero de Agumon! Él ocupa los mismos lentes que tú, aunque bueno, es más grande y su pelo es más revoltoso—el digimon comenzó a revolverle el cabello a Takato— ¿Crees que sea tu digievolución Takato?

Takato se imaginó a él mismo digievolucionando a Tai…

_—__Takatomon digivolves a… ¡Taimon!_

El chico de googles estalló en carcajadas ante la idea.

— ¿Por qué te ríes Takato?—preguntó el digimon con curiosidad.

—Dudo que yo… llegue a digievolucionar, Guilmon—le comenzó a explicar el chico apenas pudo parar de reír—. Verás, bueno… los humanos no digievolucionan, nosotros… crecemos.

— ¿Crecer?

—Sí, cambiamos, nos hacemos más grandes pero… bueno, es mucho menos drástico que una digievolución.

—Ya veo.

Entonces, se quedaron en silencio, mirando al cielo, hasta que aquel momento pacífico fue interrumpido por un común comentario del digimon.

—Takato, tengo hambre.

El tamer suspiró.

—Está bien, iré a comprarte algo para comer—Takato se puso de pie para comprarle aglo a su digimon.

…

Henry estaba en camino a su departamento, Kari se había quedado con Tai en una cafetería cercana, por lo que él estaba solo con su digimon. Terriermon seguía con frío, Joe, amablemente le había prestado su abrigo, así que, en un intento por darle más calor a su compañero, se colocó el abrigo y cómo este le quedaba grande, introdujo a Terriermon dentro, compartiendo el calor de la prenda. Esto abrigó un poco más al digimon, pero no lo suficiente como para que parase de temblar, además, Terriermon estaba tan helado que hizo que Henry sintiera frío también.

—Ha…hace…f…fr…frío—se quejó Terriermon una vez más.

—Ya llegaremos a casa Terriermon—dijo Henry, quien no temblaba tanto cómo su compañero—, te prepararé un chocolate caliente para que tengas un poco más de calor.

—N…no s…s…si…sien…t…to mis…s or…rejas…s

—Vamos amigo, tranquilo ¿Sabes lo que tú me dirías si fuera yo el que me estuviera congelando?—preguntó el tamer a su digimon tratando de subirle el ánimo.

— ¿Mo…momantai?—Henry asintió.

—Momantai.

Terriermon sonrió.

—Podríamos hacer nuestra propia versión de esa película que le gusta a tu hermana—dijo sarcásticamente Terriermon mientras dejaba de temblar poco a poco— "Bajo las mismas orejas" ¿Qué te parece?

Henry sonrió, al parecer su amigo se estaba poniendo mejor.

…

—No se si me han terminado de agradar todos esos chicos—dijo Rika, a lo que su compañera, Renamon apareció de la nada.

—No creo que sean malas personas Rika—le contestó esta.

—Yo tampoco, Renamon—Rika se volteó a su compañera—. Pero son tan… no sé, diferentes a mí. Especialmente esa Kari… es tan… frustrante.

Renamon miró en silencio a su compañera.

— ¿Quieres abandonarlos?—preguntó la digimon.

—No lo sé—Rika miró al suelo pensativa—, tengo que asumir, que esto de los digimon… se está volviendo peligroso, no es solo un juego cómo alguna vez lo pensé, pero…

—Rika, sabes que yo estaré ahí para apoyarte, no me importa que decisión tomes—la digimon puso su mano en el hombro de su compañera—. Pero no creo que abandonarlos sea la decisión adecuada, no ahora.

Rika se detuvo en la esquina de aquella calle, estaban muy cerca de la calle donde Kari descubrió aquel extraño fenómeno, a lo mejor, era el lugar ideal para pensar.

—Sígueme Renamon—ordenó Rika mientras doblaba en la esquina.

…

— ¿Estás listo?—preguntó Gennai frente al portal— ¿Recuerdas todo lo que debes hacer?

—Sí, encontrar a los niños elegidos y traerlos de vuelta—respondió el sujeto que estaba a su lado.

—No debes olvidar lo importante que es esto—recalcó el anciano—, de esto depende el futuro de nuestro mundo.

—No he olvidado eso, Gennai—dijo una vez más el sujeto mientras se acercaba al portal—. Yo los traeré de vuelta, sanos y salvos, para restaurar el equilibrio del digimundo.

—Bien ¿Tienes el emblema de la bondad?

—Sí, aquí está—el sujeto le mostró a Gennai el pequeño emblema.

—Debes cuidarlo muy bien, sin él, ni tú, ni los niños podrán regresar, recuerda eso.

—No te preocupes Gennai, traeré a los ocho, lo prometo.

—Bien, creo que llegó el momento de que te vayas, confío en ti.

Entonces, el sujeto se despidió del anciano y cruzó el portal, el cual, tras ser cruzado se destruyó, dejando a Gennai completamente solo.

—Buena suerte, Ryo Akiyama.

…

Ryo miró extrañado el lugar en el que se encontraba: Parecía estar vacío, el suelo estaba compuesto por piedras y gigantescas rocas puntiagudas emergían desde este. Levantó su mirada, una gigantesca esfera agujereada flotaba en el medio del cielo, los agujeros emitían extrañas luces de color rosado.

— ¿Qué lugar es este?—preguntó en un susurro, que creyó nadie escucharía.

—Este es el digimundo—le informó un pequeño digimon morado con apariencia de dinosaurio—. No es normal ver humanos por aquí ¿Qué haces aquí?

"¿El digimundo?" se preguntó Ryo ¿Podía aquel ser el digimundo? No se parecía en nada al digimundo que él conocía.

—Yo… estoy buscando más humanos—contestó él— ¿Has visto otro humano?

— ¿Otro humano?—el digimon giró su cabeza buscando a su alrededor— No, tú eres el primer humano que veo, aunque he oído de digimon que viajan al mundo de los humanos a conseguir un compañero.

—Ya veo…—Ryo miró al digimon— ¿Quién eres? ¿Sabes cómo llegar hasta allá?

—Yo soy Monodramon—se presentó este—, no sé cómo lo hacen, simplemente… se van.

Ryo suspiró ¿Cómo se suponía que tenía que cumplir su trabajo si no sabía cómo llegar hasta los niños elegidos?

—Por cierto ¿Cuál es tú nombre?—preguntó Monodramon.

—Yo soy Ryo, mucho gusto.

— ¿Necesitas ir hasta el mundo de los humanos Ryo?—preguntó el digimon.

—No lo sé, tengo… un trabajo que hacer y no se… dónde debo empezar.

—Ya veo…—el digimon se puso a pensar— ¿Qué tal si le pides ayuda a los digignomos?

—Los digi… ¿Qué?—¿De qué estaba hablando Monodramon?

—Los digignomos—aclaró él—, son criaturas que te ayudan cuando necesitas algo ¿Quieres que te acompañe a buscarlos?

—Esta… bien—aceptó Ryo aun confundido— ¿Dónde tenemos que ir para ver a los… digignomos?

—Mmm… no lo sé, aparecen en cualquier lugar que les dé la gana, les gusta cumplir deseos, así que concéntrate en tus deseos y vendrán.

— ¿Cumplen deseos?—esto del nuevo digimundo y sus "digignomos" lo confundía.

—Si quieres… podemos pedir deseos juntos, así es más probable que vengan.

—Supongo que sí—"Supongo que no tengo nada que perder…" Ryo cerró los ojos, y comenzó a murmurar su deseo: —. Quiero… quiero salvar mi mundo, déjame cumplir mi tarea, quiero… que el equilibrio vuelva al digimundo…

Mientras tanto, por su lado, el digimon también pedía su deseo:

—Háganme más fuerte, por favor—pedía el digimon—, ayúdenme a digievolucionar.

Entonces, Ryo pudo escuchar unos pequeños chillidos, al abrir sus ojos pudo ver cómo unas criaturas brillantes volaban alrededor de él y Monodramon.

— ¡Son ellos! ¡Son los digignomos!—gritó el digimon emocionado— ¡Háganme más fuerte! ¡Quiero digievolucionar!

El digimon saltaba alegremente, atrayendo a los digignomos.

—Ayúdenme con mi misión, por favor—pidió Ryo esperanzado a las criaturas—, déjenme encontrar a los niños elegidos…

Entonces los digignomos comenzaron a rodearlos a ambos, al principio no ocurrió nada, Ryo no recibió ninguna ayuda para su búsqueda ni Monodramon recibió su digievolución. Ryo estaba a punto de darse por vencido cuando una extraña luz apareció sobre él.

— ¿Pero qué…?—la extraña luz comenzó a descender, hasta quedar justo frente a él, Ryo extendió su mano para tomarla, al entrar en contacto, paró de brillar, mostrando un extraño artefacto tecnológico.

— ¡Es un digivice!—avisó emocionado Monodramon— ¡Eso significa que ahora eres mi compañero!

— ¿Compañero?— ¿Él tenía un compañero digimon? ¿Uno propio? La mente de Ryo volvió a su antiguo mundo, específicamente a aquel niño de ocho años que lo había acompañado al digimundo, Ken Ichijouji Él tenía un compañero, Wormmon. Ryo recordaba aquellos momentos en los que también deseó tener su propio compañero, estaba Veemon, claro, pero él no sería su compañero por siempre, en algún momento encontraría a su verdadero compañero, el definitivo.

—Así es, ahora podremos pelear juntos y contigo me volveré más fuerte—conto el digimon emocionado.

—Juntos…—Ryo miró el emblema de la bondad, se encargaría de encontrar a los ocho niños rápido, así poder devolverle su emblema al pequeño Ken, lo iba a necesitar— sí, podremos ayudarnos mutuamente.

Entonces, el nuevo digivice de Ryo comenzó a emitir una luz muy potente.

— ¡¿Qué ocurre?!—preguntó Ryo extrañado ante aquel extraño fenómeno.

— ¡No tengo idea!

La luz los cegó a ambos, entonces, ninguno de los dos supo que ocurrió…

…

Rika se acercó a la extraña cerca, recordando el extraño efecto que había tenido en Kari y Mimí, pero una vez más no ocurrió nada.

—Renamon ¿Puedes probar tú otra vez?—pidió Rika a su digimon.

—Claro—la digimon comenzó a acercarse a la cerca, su brazo derecho comenzó a fallar, por lo que retrocedió, aunque con toda calma.

— ¿Por qué no nos ocurre a nosotros?—se preguntó Rika tomando proximidad una vez más.

Rika volvió a extender su brazo frente a la cerca, pero para su sorpresa, si ocurrió algo esa vez. Una extraña luz surgió de la cerca, haciendo que Rika y Renamon retrocedieran.

— ¿Qué es eso?—preguntó Rika impresionada ante el fenómeno que estaba teniendo lugar frente a sus ojos.

—No lo sé—contesto Renamon.

Entonces, la luz paró de brillar y desde la cerca cayeron dos cuerpos: uno parecía un pequeño digimon con forma de dinosaurio, mientras el otro era el cuerpo… de un chico.

Rika se aproximó al chico que acababa de aparecer.

— ¿Estás bien?—preguntó mientras el chico abría los ojos, al ver que este no parecía tener ningún problema cambió su actitud a su usual frialdad— ¿Quién eres?

— ¿Dónde estoy?—preguntó confundido el chico mientras se comenzaba a incorporar.

—Contesta mi pregunta primero ¿Quién eres?—volvió a preguntar ella.

—Yo… soy Ryo ¿Dónde estoy?—volvió a preguntar.

—En Shinjuku—contestó Rika— ¿De dónde vienes? Apareciste… de la nada.

Ryo volteó su cabeza para mirar a su alrededor ¿Estaba en el mundo humano? Entonces se percató de la presencia de Monodramon y otro digimon amarillo.

—Muéstrame tu digivice—exigió la chica, a lo que Ryo se confundió— ¿tienes un digimon cierto? Debes ser un tamer, muéstrame tu digivice.

Ryo obedeció mostrándole a la chica el digivice que acababa de recibir.

—Es cómo los nuestros—fue lo único que dijo antes de seguir con su interrogatorio—. No contestaste mi pregunta anterior ¿De dónde vienes?

—Acabamos de llegar del digimundo—informó Monodramon, que se acababa de levantar—, yo soy el compañero de Ryo ¿Cierto? Díganme ¿Quieren pelear?

—Hey, tranquilo Monodramon, algo me dice que ya tendremos tiempo para pelear más adelante—dijo Ryo tratando de calmar a su nuevo compañero—, dime ¿No eres por casualidad una niña elegida?

— ¿Niña elegida?— ¿De qué estaba hablando este tipo? Decía venir del digimundo ¿Qué hacía un humano ahí?— De qué me estás hablando ¿Qué hacías en el digimundo? ¿Cómo llegaste ahí?

—Bueno… es difícil de explicar, pero lo que si te puedo decir es que tengo que encontrar a los niños elegidos—informó Ryo mientras comenzaba a ponerse de pie— ¿Conoces a alguno?

— ¿Niños elegidos? ¿Quiénes son ellos?

—Bueno… tienen digimon y… digivices.

—Yo tengo a Renamon—dijo Rika—, también tengo un digivice ¿Eso quiere decir que soy una niña elegida?

—Puede ser…—Ryo comenzó a tomar interés en la chica que tenía frente a él— dime ¿Tienes un emblema?

— ¿Un emblema? No sé qué es eso.

—Bueno es…—Ryo metió su mano en el bolsillo, entonces sacó el emblema de la bondad y se lo enseñó a Rika— ¿Tienes algo parecido a esto?

—No lo creo—contestó ella— y nadie que yo conozca tiene uno.

Que yo sepa.

— ¿Te refieres a que conoces a más chicos con digimon?

—Así es, somos… un grupo numeroso.

Ryo miró a la chica pasmado, debía conocer a esos chicos, cualquiera de ellos podría ser alguno de los ocho niños elegidos.

— ¿Puedes contactarte con ellos? ¡Es importante!

— ¡No tengo ninguna razón para hacerlo!—Rika no se había tomado nada bien la reciente petición de Ryo— ¡Además ya es muy tarde! ¡Ya tuvimos muchos problemas por hoy!

— ¡No le grites a Ryo!—defendió Monodramon.

Rika apartó la mirada.

—Dime ¿Qué piensas hacer ahora?—preguntó ella con su tono frío.

— ¿A qué te refieres?—preguntó él.

— ¡Estoy tratando de ayudarte idiota!—Rika miró amenazadoramente al chico que tenía enfrente— ¡¿Tienes una casa donde dormir?!

Entonces Ryo cayó en cuenta de su situación ¡Era cierto! ¡No tenía ningún lugar donde pasar la noche!

—Yo… no…

Rika suspiró y miró a Ryo.

—Lo supuse…—entonces Rika bajó la mirada— bueno… a lo mejor… podrías quedarte en mi casa… solo por esta noche…

Ryo se quedó impresionado ante la súbita actitud cálida de la chica.

—Si… supongo, gracias este…—entonces Ryo se dio cuenta de que ella no le había dicho su nombre— ¿Cómo te llamas?

—Rika. Ahora sígueme—le ordenó recuperando su actitud fría y dando media vuelta para empezar a caminar.

…

**Fin de este capítulo XD Y que les pareció? Durante los primeros capítulos alguien (no me acuerdo quién) me había pedido que coloque la pareja de RyoxRika y aquí esta! Dnjsknnja espero que les haya gustado esa pareja, claro, sé que no le dí un desarrollo muy profundo, pero aún tengo bastantes capítulos por escribir… y si, va a haber Mishiro o Koumi o Izzimi como quieran decirle XD.**


	18. Chapter 18: Las reflexiones de Juri

**Las reflexiones de Juri Katou**

**Bueno, supongo que ya adivinarán por donde va este capítulo. Primero que nada quiero decirles que me saltaré toda la trama del sistema hypnos, porque la verdad no se me ocurrió ninguna manera de hacerla encajar con el fic, por lo que simplemente pasaré enseguida a la trama de los devas (con unos cuantos cambios para que calcen con la trama del fic, claro), así que bueno, ahora paso a escribir el capítulo ;)**

**…**

Juri estaba camino a su casa, había decidido pasar junto a aquel parque que usualmente estaba vacío para hacer el trayecto un poco más agradable. Se detuvo por un momento a mirar el parque, en el cual, alguna vez hace unos años se juntó a jugar con su amigo Takato. Desde pequeño aquel chico había tenido aquel gusto por las dichosas digicartas, hubo varias veces en que él la llevaba a aquel parque para enseñarle a jugar, siempre fingió no tener ningún interés en ellas, y la verdad era que en un principio no le interesaban, pero aquel chico de googles logró cambiar su opinión. A él le gustaban aquellas cartas, y si aprender a jugarlas significaba ganar cercanía con Takato ella aprendería a jugar. Por su orgullo siguió fingiendo no tener ningún interés en ellas, pero de todos modos dejaba que Takato le enseñe a jugar, en sus "lecciones" ella ocupaba las cartas de su amigo, aunque ella tenía las suyas escondidas en su habitación, la verdad es que seguía guardándolas cómo un recuerdo de aquellos tiempos en los que jugaba con Takato, había comprado varias barajas con la esperanza de algún día utilizarlas en uno de sus juegos con él, pero su propio orgullo no se lo permitió.

Juri se acercó a la banca donde ambos se sentaban a jugar y suspiró, aquel chico había sido su primer amor, un amor que duró durante la gran parte de sus años de primaria, hasta que una vez más su orgullo se interpuso entre ellos antes de llegar a la secundaria: la amigas de Juri se reían de las cartas de su amigo, solían preguntarle cómo "¿Por qué sigues jugando con él a esas tonterías?", ella hubiera querido responderles que no eran tonterías ¿Pero qué pensarían de ella? En vez de eso les respondía: "Simplemente me da risa cómo puede tener ese tipo de obsesiones, es totalmente ridículo.". Pasó varios meses diciéndole esto a sus compañeras, no parecía afectar en nada su relación con Takato, claro hasta que él se enteró:

_Juri estaba con sus amigas en el colegio, cuando Takato pasó con su ya común caja con digicartas, este le dirigió una sonrisa a Juri, provocando burlas y risas de parte de sus amigas, no era nada fuera de lo común, hasta que Noriko, una de las chicas que se encontraba junto a ella se acercó y tiró al suelo la caja, desparramando sobre este todas las cartas de Takato._

_— __¡¿Qué te pasa?!—preguntó este furioso mientras comenzaba a recoger las digicartas con desesperación._

_— __¡Ay Takato! ¿No crees que ya es hora de olvidarte de aquel jueguito y crecer?—le preguntó la chica provocándolo— ¡Qué no te das cuenta de que haces el ridículo! ¡Hasta Juri lo piensa!_

_— __¡Eso no es cierto!—gritó él tornándose rojo de ira._

_— __¿Ah no?—Noriko se dirigió a Juri— ¿No crees que ya es hora de bajar a este idiota de su nube de fantasías Juri?_

_En un principio ella se quedó estática ¿Qué se suponía que debía hacer? Sabía que defender a Takato la dejaría en ridículo de por vida, pero no hacerlo significaría perder su "amistad" con el chico para siempre. Ella inhaló profundamente y dijo las palabras que aún la perseguían:_

_—__No entiendo cómo pueden gustarte esos jueguitos, eres ridículo Takato._

_Su amigo se quedó impactado ante lo que ella acababa de decir, Juri hizo un esfuerzo por contener las lágrimas, su decisión había sido tomada, su amistad con Takato jamás volvería a existir._

_— __¿De qué hablas?—Juri preguntó este confundido— Tu… tu siempre jugaste conmigo…_

_Juri miró a su amigo, aún tenía una última oportunidad para no perderlo, solo tenía que confesarle la verdad… "Ya basta Juri" se dijo a sí misma ", déjalo atrás o tú también quedarás en ridículo"._

_—__Porque me dabas pena—los ojos tristes de Takato eran cómo cuchillas para ella, pero siguió hablando—, siempre te encontré ridículo Takato ¡Siempre!_

_Entonces la mirada de Takato cambió drásticamente, ya no era de tristeza, sino de rabia y decepción._

_—__No puedo creer que estés diciendo esto Juri… ¡No puedo!—entonces Takato se alejó con sus digicartas, ella miró triste cómo su amigo de toda la infancia se alejaba corriendo, una vez más hizo esfuerzos por retener las lágrimas._

_— __¡Qué idiota!—exclamó Noriko— ¿Qué dicen si salimos al patio chicas?_

_El resto de sus amigas accedieron._

_—__Yo… las alcanzo enseguida, tengo que ir al baño—entonces Juri se dirigió a los lavabos, donde por fin se atrevió a llorar, se miró al espejo si lavó la cara, hasta que fuera imposible reconocer que había llorado. Volvió al lugar donde había tenido su pelea con Takato y se percató de la carta que estaba tirada en el piso, ella la recogió—. Una carta de Takato…_

_Juri examinó la carta "Leomon, nivel campeón" decía en esta, siguiendo con las técnicas de dicho digimon, Juri abrazó la carta y la guardó, cómo un último recuerdo de su primer amor._

Juri salió de sus pensamientos y dirigió una última palabra a la banca, desde aquel día ella podía contar con una mano las palabras que Takato le dirigió. Metió su mano en el bolsillo y sacó la carta de Leomon, la cual siempre traía con ella cómo un amuleto.

Juri despegó su mirada de la carta, y se percató de la extraña niebla que estaba emergiendo en el centro del parque, decidió aproximarse para averiguar lo que ocurría, adentrándose en la nube que se acababa de formar.

En el medio de la densa niebla halló una figura extraña, parecía un niño, un tanto más bajo que ella.

— ¿Quién eres?—preguntó a la persona que se encontraba en aquel lugar.

Entonces el sujeto se volteó hacia ella, tenía ojos saltones y una gran sonrisa, era un ser muy extraño, llevaba ropas extrañas y un ridículo sombrero morado. Soltó una extraña carcajada.

— ¿No te han enseñado que no debes hablar con extraños?—preguntó el sujeto mientras comenzaba a aproximarse a ella.

— ¿Quién eres?—volvió a preguntar, pero esta vez comenzando a asustarse.

— ¡Soy el gran Makuramon!—gritó este mientras alzaba los brazos.

— ¿Makura-mon?—Juri se concentró en la última sílaba de su nombre, recordando los nombres de las criaturas que aparecían en las digicartas.

— ¡Así es niña humana! ¡Y no me gusta que interfieran con mis planes!— entonces Makuramon gritó— ¡Primal orb!

Juri gritó mientras se tiraba hacia el suelo esquivando el reciente ataque del extraño ser.

— ¡Esta vez no fallaré! ¡Primal…!

— ¡Alto!—gritó una profunda voz masculina, Juri se volteó para encontrarse con una figura alta y musculosa, su torso estaba descubierto y tenía una melena rubia— ¡No dejaré que ataques a esta niña inocente!

— ¿Entonces piensas ser mi oponente?—preguntó el extraño ser divertido— ¡No me hagas reír! ¡Jamás podrías con un deva cómo yo!

— ¡Me da lo mismo lo fuerte que seas! ¡No dejaré que le hagas daño a alguien que no se lo merece!

Makuramon miró frustrado al digimon que tenía frente a sus ojos.

—Esto dejó de ser divertido—dijo mientras se daba la media vuelta—, te destruiré la próxima vez que te vea, eso tenlo por seguro.

Entonces Makuramon se fue y la niebla desapareció, el ser que había defendido a Juri se dio media vuelta para mirarla.

— ¿Estás bien?—preguntó este.

— ¿E…eres un digimon?—preguntó la chica confundida.

—Así es, mi nombre es Leomon.

Juri sacó la carta de su bolsillo, el dibujo que tenía era idéntico al ser que tenía frente a sus ojos.

—Imposible…—murmuró ella mientras miraba anonadada al digimon.

—Te ayudaré a levantarte—Leomon le tendió una mano, ella la aceptó y se puso de pie.

— ¿De verdad eres un digimon?—preguntó una vez más.

—Ya te dije que sí—dijo una vez Juri estuvo de pie—, ahora debo irme, cuídate.

Entonces el digimon que la había salvado se alejó, dejando a Juri con todas sus dudas intactas.

Se quedó parada en el mismo sitio durante un tiempo, hasta que finalmente atinó a que debería irse.

Continuó su camino a casa sin quitarse de la cabeza su reciente encuentro con el auténtico digimon, hasta que de pronto una imagen familiar la sacó de sus pensamientos: a un par de metros de donde ella se encontraba estaba Takato, cargando una bolsa con abundante cantidad de comida.

— ¡Takato!—exclamó mientras se dirigía al chico, era cierto que no se hablaban y que si se veían en la calle no se saludarían, pero aquella vez fue distinto, porque si alguien podía explicarle lo que acababa de ver ese era Takato.

El chico volteó su cabeza ante la mención de su nombre para encontrarse con Juri, quien sorpresivamente se acercaba a él.

— ¿Qué quieres?—preguntó con un tono frío muy poco común en él.

—Takato, escucha algo muy extraño acaba de pasarme y…—entonces se dio cuenta de que no sabía cómo comenzar esa conversación, la confianza que ella alguna vez habían sentido se había esfumado completamente, decidió cambiar el comienzo de aquella conversación— ¿Crees que los digimon puedan ser reales?

Takato se extrañó ante aquella pregunta.

— ¿Qué viste?—preguntó con preocupación.

—Yo… creo que vi… un digimon real—se atrevió a decir finalmente.

El chico se impactó ante la declaración de Juri ¿Había encontrado un digimon?

— ¿Cómo era? ¿Dónde lo viste?

—Era…—Juri decidió mostrarle a Takato la carta que traía consigo— era justo cómo este.

Lo que más extrañó al chico de googles fue que ella tuviera una digicarta ¿Por qué traía una consigo si es que ella misma había admitido lo estúpidas que eran? Decidió no hacer preguntas sobre eso y siguió escuchándola.

—Lo vi en el parque…—fue lo siguiente que mencionó.

— ¿Qué parque? ¿Tienes alguna idea de cuantos parques hay en Shinjuku?

Juri no quería tocar aquel punto ¿Cómo explicarle a su antiguo amigo el porqué de su pasada por aquel parque?

—En… el parque queda por allá—dijo señalando la dirección del parque, Takato entendió por qué la chica había evitado mencionar otro detalle sobre aquel lugar.

—Juri, creo que deberías irte a casa—dijo mientras se daba la media vuelta.

— ¡Espera Takato! ¡Explícame que está pasando!—pidió a gritos.

— ¡YO NO TENGO PORQUE DARTE NINGUNA EXPLICACIÓN!—dijo mientras se volteaba hacia ella con ira, Juri no lo aguantó más y se fue corriendo, en un intento desesperado por evitar que su antiguo amigo la viera llorar.

"Lo siento Takato" dijo en sus pensamientos ", lo siento por todo lo que te he hecho, si tan solo supieras…"

El chico de googles se dio la media vuelta tras la retirada de Juri, habría preferido que ella jamás se hubiera acercado, hubiera preferido seguir ignorando su pasado en común, cuantas cosas habría preferido en aquel momento. Takato contuvo las lágrimas y procedió a buscar a Guilmon, para comenzar la búsqueda del digimon que Juri supuestamente vio.

…

— ¡Es imposible!—gritó Rika frustrada una vez más, el invitado que tenía en su casa acababa de ganarle en una partida de digicartas una vez más— ¡¿Qué clase de truco sucio estas ocupando?! ¡Es imposible que estés ganando limpiamente! ¡Acabas de aprender a jugar!

La primera vez ella se lo había puesto fácil, no creyó que Ryo tuviera oportunidad contra ella por más facilidades que le diera, en un principio pensó que era suerte de principiante, pero luego comenzó a colocarle más dificultades en el juego, sin embargo este seguía ganando.

— ¡Te juro que no he hecho ningún tipo de trampa!—dijo sonriente mientras alzaba ambas manos.

—No te creo…—dijo mientras cruzaba los brazos ¿Cómo podía estar perdiendo contra un principiante?

— ¿Quieres otra revancha?—preguntó este con la misma sonrisa de antes.

— ¡No! ¡Ya tuve suficiente de tus trucos sucios!—dijo quejándose mientras se ponía de pie.

—Bueno, si tú lo dices—le contestó Ryo mientras se ponía de pie también.

"Es frustrante" pensó ella ", su actitud optimista, su sonrisa perfecta, su piel bronceada ¡Lo odio!"

— ¡Ryo es mejor que Rika! ¡Ryo es mejor que Rika!—se burló Monodramon.

— ¡Te voy a reventar pequeño gusano!—gritó esta al digimon, el cual simplemente le sacó la lengua.

—Rika, en cuanto a tus amigos que dices que tienen digimon…—comenzó a decir Ryo.

—Sí, será mejor que me contacte con ellos—dijo mientras tomaba el teléfono—. Hola, Henry… sí, soy yo Rika, necesito que nos reunamos… no, no es necesario que sea hoy, pero lo más pronto posible… Sí, creo que mañana a las tres estaría bien, claro… entiendo. Ojalá que Terriermon se mejore pronto, nos vemos. Los conocerás mañana—informó Rika al chico que estaba con ella.

—Bien, mientras tanto… ¿Qué dices de dar un paseo por la ciudad?

Rika casi se sonrojó ante la propuesta de Ryo, pero no se lo iba permitir, no iba permitir enamorarse, menos aún de alguien como él.

—Supongo que está bien—dijo con fingido desgano.

…

— ¡Ah!—exclamó aliviado Terriermon mientras tomaba su primer sorbo de chocolate caliente— Así me siento mucho mejor, recuérdame congelarme más seguido.

—Sí, claro—dijo Henry sarcásticamente—. No sabes cuánto me preocupé Terriermon.

—Momantai, lo importante es que ya no soy un cubo de hielo—el digimon tomó un sorbo más de el tazón que tenía en sus manos—, y que este chocolate caliente está delicioso ¡Mira! ¡Mis orejas ya no están tan frías!

—Es bueno que te estés mejorando—dijo alegre el tamer mientras se sentaba junto a su compañero.

—Por cierto Henry ¿Qué quería Rika?—preguntó el digimon mientras se limpiaba la boca con una de sus orejas.

—Hacer una reunión, pero le dije que prefería que descansaras un poco, debe ser agotador congelarse.

—No tienes idea—dijo el digimon, tras lo cual soltó una pequeña carcajada.

—Agradece que Suzie no está en casa, deberías aprovechar de descansar mientras está en el cumpleaños de su amiga—recomendó el tamer.

—Es cierto—Terriermon se comenzó a meter en la cama—, creo que aprovecharé el momento para tomar una siesta.

Entonces Terriermon cerró los ojos y se quedó rápidamente dormido.

…

Takato llegó al parque que Juri le indicó acompañado por Guilmon, sin embargo no encontró ninguna señal de que ahí hubiera un digimon, hasta que…

— ¡Hola a todos! ¡Calú!—saludó el pequeño digimon de orejas grandes ya conocido como Calumon.

Takato se volteó a ver al pequeño amigo que había venido a recibirlos.

— ¡Hola Calumon! ¿Cómo has estado?—preguntó este al digimon.

— ¡Muy bien!—dijo este mientras comenzaba a saltar— ¡Calú! ¡Calulú!

—Dime Calumon ¿Desde hace cuánto rato estás aquí?

—Acabo de llegar, calú.

— ¿Y no has visto otro digimon?—inquirió Guilmon.

— ¿Otro digimon?—Calumon encogió sus orejas— No he visto ninguno, calú.

Takato suspiró ¿De verdad Juri había visto un digimon por aquí? Tal vez había sido su imaginación, tal vez ni eso, quizá simplemente pensó que sería divertido jugar con su mente debido a su "estúpida" obsesión por las cartas.

— ¿Quieres jugar conmigo? ¿Calú?—preguntó Calumon al compañero de Takato.

— ¿Puedo Takato?—preguntó Guilmon a su compañero.

—Sí Guilmon, anda juega un rato—dicho esto Takato tomó asiento en la misma banca donde solía jugar con Juri, a veces pensaba que tal vez… Juri si pudo haber disfrutado aquellos momentos, que tal vez solo había mentido cuando dijo todas esas palabras aquel día en la primaria. Pero luego pensaba que ella hubiera intentado disculparse, cosa que jamás hizo.

"Maldita Juri Katou" las primeras lágrimas de impotencia amenazaron con escapar de sus ojos, pero él las contuvo "¿Por qué tuviste que jugar así conmigo?", la primera lágrima cayó por su mejilla, seguida por muchas más, Juri había sido su mejor amiga, es más, había llegado a sentir más que amistad por aquella chica, pero ella no sentía lo mismo: él simplemente había sido víctima de su cruel juego. Y lo peor de todo, era que aquel día ella había intentado jugar de nuevo con él.

—No caeré de nuevo—se prometió a sí mismo, mientras se levantaba de la maldita banca donde había sido engañado— ¡No volveré a caer!

…

**Dios mío, no puedo que acabo de escribir eso XD, cuando comencé el capítulo iba a tratar de algo MUY diferente, pero bueno, las circunstancias se dieron y me deje llevar por la pareja de JurixTakato.**

**FNSFNS básicamente lo único que si debía aparecer en la idea original era la aparición de Leomon y los momentos de los otros dos tamers. **

**Pero bueno, lo hecho, hecho está y creo que no quedó nada mal (a mi parecer).**

**Adiós, nos leemos en el siguiente capítulo.**


	19. Chapter 19: no se me ocurrió un nombre

**Falta de originalidad**

**Yap, después del gran giro que tomé del capítulo original llegó la hora de recuperar los hechos originales ¿No? Aunque claro, eso no quita que la pareja JurixTakato ya se formó en este fanfic y llegó para quedarse (a menos que haya muchas quejas, las cuales hasta ahora no han aparecido). Bueno seguiré con el capítulo.**

**Aclaración: el nombre del capítulo es porque no sabía cómo ponerle u_u**

**…**

Rika odiaba que su acompañante fuera tan… perfecto, era apuesto, caballeroso y hasta la invitó a tomar unos cafés y los pagó él mismo por más que Rika lo amenazara con golpearlo si lo hacía.

—Bueno, ya pagué tu helado, creo que ahora tendrás que golpearme—dijo el chico sarcásticamente, pero para su sorpresa Rika si lo golpeó.

— ¡Para que veas que si cumplo mi palabra!—ella siguió actuando tan fría cómo siempre, Ryo se sobaba la mejilla en la que la chica lo había golpeado.

—No tenías por qué tomártelo tan en serio ¿Sabes?—se dirigió con aquella sonrisa que ella tanto odiaba ¿Por qué no se enfadaba con ella? Lo único que quería era que él le gritara, le devolviera el golpe, que reaccionara… mal.

— ¡¿Por qué no te enfadas?!—exclamó ella— ¡¿Por qué no me gritas?! ¡Grítame!

Ryo miró extrañado la reacción de la chica ¿Acababa de pedirle que le grite?

—Hey, tranquila ¿Qué ocurre?—le preguntó este.

Rika gruñó, ella esperaba que le dijera que estaba loca, quería que abandone aquella caballerosidad que tenía.

—No importa, no me hables—dijo ella mientras le daba la espalda—. Volvamos a mi casa, ya va a anochecer.

Ryo se preguntaba que había hecho mal para que ella reaccionara así, Rika era diferente a cualquier chica que hubiera conocido antes, eso lo intrigaba bastante ¿Qué tenía que hacer para agradarle? ¿Era siempre así de… fría?

El camino a casa de la chica fue silencioso, ninguno de los dos dijo palabra alguna, hasta que llegaron a la casa de Rika, donde, para la mala suerte de esta, la esperaba su mamá.

— ¡Rika! ¡Por fin llegas!—entonces la mujer dirigió una mirada al chico que estaba junto a su hija, esbozó una pícara sonrisa y preguntó— ¿Me vas a presentar a ese chico?

Cualquiera diría que la mamá de Rika estaba ligando, incluso Ryo llegó a pensar eso, pero Rika sabía perfectamente lo que significaba la manera de actuar de su madre: tenía expectativas de que pasara algo entre Ryo y ella.

—Se llama Ryo—el mismo tono frío volvió a hacer presencia en su voz, pero aquello no pareció afectar en lo más mínimo a su madre.

—Ryo ¿Eh? ¿Y desde cuando se conocen? ¿Por qué no lo habías invitado a casa antes?

—Porque no se me dio la gana mamá.

—Vamos hija, no es necesario que reacciones así—dijo su madre sin borrar la sonrisa de su cara. "Rika y su madre son… muy diferentes." Pensó Ryo— ¿Por qué no toman asiento? En seguida les preparo un té.

—No gracias, mamá—Rika ni siquiera le dirigió una mirada a su madre—. Ryo se quedará a dormir, le iré a enseñar la habitación de huéspedes.

La madre de Rika se quedó perpleja tras oír aquello último.

— ¿No dormirán los dos en tu habitación?

Entonces Rika se maldijo a sí misma por no poder controlarse, su cara se volvió completamente roja y sintió como los nervios la comenzaban a traicionar.

— ¡Mamá!—gritó incomoda, a lo que su mamá solo le causó gracia, llevó la mano a su boca intentando reprimir una pequeña carcajada. Ryo miró con una leve sonrisa a Rika, "Al fin y al cabo no eras tan fría como aparentas.".

—Lo siento... lo siento—dijo la madre aun con la voz temblorosa por intentar contener su risa—, está bien, los dejaré en paz.

Rika tomó aire profundamente y soltó una larga exhalación en un intento por calmarse, "¿Por qué lo invite a quedarse?" se preguntó "¡Solo me ha traído problemas!"

—Vamos, te mostraré tu habitación—indicó mientras comenzaba a caminar por el pasillo, Ryo la siguió.

—Tú y tu madre… no se llevan muy bien ¿No?—preguntó este mientras avanzaban por el pasillo.

—Eso no te incumbe—contestó ella retomando su carácter frío.

Ryo miró con interés a la chica que tenía en frente, estaba seguro de que detrás de aquella capa de frialdad había alguien… diferente. Él ya había visto su fría barrera fallar dos veces desde que la conoció, sin embargo la verdadera personalidad de Rika seguía intrigándolo.

—Aquí dormirás tú—dijo ella mientras abría la puerta—, mi habitación es la siguiente a la derecha, buenas noches.

Entonces Rika se retiró a su habitación Ryo y su digimon entraron a la habitación.

—Ryo, no me agrada esa chica—dijo el digimon—, es muy engreída y… rara.

—Puede ser…—contestó Ryo pensativo mientras se acostaba, todavía pensando en Rika y en su extraño carácter.

…

Al día siguiente todos los niños elegidos se reunieron cómo Rika había pedido, una vez más en el escondite de Guilmon. Los primeros en llegar fueron Matt y Joe, quienes llegaron MUCHO antes que el resto por las insistencias del último, de hecho, ellos llegaron al lugar del encuentro media hora antes. Poco a poco empezaron a llegar el resto de los chicos, el último en llegar fue Tai, que llegó veinte minutos más tarde de lo debido.

—Bueno, creo que estamos todos—dijo Takato—, ahora Rika ¿Nos puedes explicar quién es él?

Hace rato que todo el mundo tenía la intriga de saber quién era el chico que estaba acompañando a Rika, pero está siempre decía que no hablaría hasta que llegaran todos, de vez en cuando él intentaba hablar, pero lo único que conseguía era que Rika lo hiciera callar.

—Preséntate—ordenó esta sin mirar a su acompañante.

El chico suspiró y procedió a hacerle caso.

—Mi nombre es Ryo Akiyama, mucho gusto.

El resto de los chicos procedió a presentarse a Ryo, el cual no paraba de preguntarse si alguno de ellos podría ser un niño elegido.

— ¿No les vas a contar aquella historia que me contaste a mí?—preguntó Rika, que seguía sin dirigirle la mirada al chico.

Él asintió, si quería averiguar si alguno de ellos era un niño elegido tendría que contarles todo lo ocurrido.

—Está bien, primero que nada tengo que decirles que no vine de este mundo.

— ¡¿Qué?!—preguntó Izzy estupefacto ante la reciente confesión de Ryo.

— ¿Estás hablando del digimundo?—indagó Henry.

—Bueno, algo así… es… una muy larga historia—contestó Ryo sin parar de analizar los rostros de cada una de las personas que tenía en frente.

—Tenemos toda la tarde para escucharla—dijo Tai mientras cruzaba los brazos por detrás de su cabeza, Ryo asintió y prosiguió a contarles su historia.

Comenzó contándoles la historia de los niños elegidos, cómo salvaron el digimundo de su dimensión y desaparecieron tras derrotar a su último enemigo. Procedió a contarle cómo tuvo que enfrentar a Milleniumon, con la sola ayuda de Ken Ichijouji, el niño de ocho años que lo había acompañado. Después la tarea que le había dado Gennai y el cómo conoció a Monodramon, posteriormente su encuentro con Rika (omitiendo varios detalles, claro) y finalmente les mostró el emblema de la bondad, para ver si alguno de ellos tenía un emblema también.

—Yo no tengo nada parecido a eso—señaló Matt, todo el resto coincidió con él ¿De verdad sería tan complicado encontrar a los ocho niños?

— ¡Pero yo he escuchado sobre los niños elegidos!—gritó Nyaraomon, que seguía sin digievolucionar.

— ¿De qué hablas Nyaraomon?—preguntó Terriermon intrigado.

—Ahora que lo dices, creo que yo igual lo he oído antes…—Patamon cerró los ojos tratando de recordar donde lo había escuchado.

—Creo… creo que Phantomon mencionó algo sobre eso…—señaló T.K, refrescando a su vez la memoria de Henry.

— ¡Es cierto! ¡Icedevimon también habló de ellos!—Henry abrió los ojos sorprendido por su propio descubrimiento— Dijo que su trabajo era destruir a los niños elegidos…

—Y después de eso atrapó a Kari…—Matt miró hacia el suelo pensativo— Kari también estaba ahí cuando ocurrió la pelea con Phantomon.

Ryo miró a Kari, la chica castaña parecía sorprendida, hasta un poco asustada ante lo que el grupo estaba diciendo.

— ¿Creen que Kari sea uno de ellos?—preguntó Joe mientras miraba a la chica.

— ¿Acaso no es lógico?—Izzy se puso de pie, atrayendo la atención del resto del grupo— Probablemente Tai sea un niño elegido también ¿No son hermanos al fin y al cabo?

Kari miró a su hermano con nerviosismo, este tenía la mirada perdida, probablemente se encontraba perdido en sus pensamientos.

—Eso sería lo más lógico—fue lo único que dijo, sin cambiar la expresión de su rostro.

— ¿Eso nos vuelve a mí y a Nyaraomon digimon elegidos?—todo el resto miró a Agumon y asintió ante su pregunta— ¡Genial!

Todos se rieron ante el último comentario del digimon naranjo, incluyendo a Kari y a Tai, que habían estado en silencio desde que llegaron a la conclusión de que eran "niños elegidos".

—Bueno, pero… ¿Y qué hay de los emblemas?—inquirió Ryo— ¿Seguros de que no tienen ninguno?

—De eso estoy completamente segura, no tengo nada parecido a eso—aseguró Kari.

—Yo tampoco.

Ryo miró el emblema de la bondad, debían tener los nueve emblemas juntos si querían volver a su mundo ¿Qué haría si los niños elegidos no tenían sus emblemas? ¿Dónde podía encontrarlos?

La reunión siguió con teorías de posibles niños elegidos, pero todas fueron rechazadas, así que el único descubrimiento que hicieron fue el de los hermanos: Tai y Kari.

Cuando la reunión terminó todos comenzaron a dirigirse a sus casas, una vez más, Kari y Henry estaban a punto de partir, cuando…

— ¡Kari!—la recién llamada se volteó, para encontrarse con T.K. La chica tenía el semblante trise, al igual que durante la gran parte de la reunión, sin embargo sonrió, igual que siempre. T.K no pudo evitar devolverle la sonrisa "¿Soy yo el que sonría siempre que Kari lo hace o es que tiene ese efecto en la gente?"— Quería preguntarte… bueno, si estabas bien, ya sabes… lo de…

Ella simplemente asintió y miró al suelo por un momento, después se volteó hacia Henry diciéndole:

—Creo que iré a casa un poco más tarde, lo siento.

Henry miró de manera extraña al rubio, asintió, se despidió de Kari y se retiró.

—Es extraño sabes…—fue lo que Kari dijo una vez el tamer se hubo ido— quiero decir ¿No soy de aquí? ¿Cómo es el lugar del que vengo? Yo… no debería estar aquí ¿O sí?

T.K se percató de que su compañera tenía los ojos aguados ¿Qué se suponía que tenía que decir o hacer ahora?

—Tranquila Kari, uno se acostumbra a este tipo de cosas—dijo sonriente Patamon, quien no parecía entender por qué a la chica le afectaba tanto la nueva noticia.

Nyaraomon suspiró "¿Existe acaso un digimon más… frustrante que este?" Ella no podía definir si Patamon era un idiota o un insensible, tal vez una mezcla de ambos. "Kari, me deberás una muy grande después de que haga esto." Pensó la digimon, tras lo que miró sonriente a Patamon y dijo:

—Patamon ¿Qué tal si jugamos a las escondidas?—ofreció esta, a lo que Patamon accedió con emoción.

Los digimon se alejaron y los chicos continuaron su conversación.

—Lo siento por eso último—se disculpó T.K—, él no lo hizo con malas intenciones.

Pero para su sorpresa Kari se rio, al principio no era nada más que una pequeña risa, pero esta creció hasta que sus carcajadas eran incontrolables, la risa se le contagió rápidamente al rubio, quien terminó riendo igual que su compañera.

—Me pregunto que estarán haciendo ahora esos dos—dijo Kari una vez las carcajadas se redujeron lo suficiente como para dejarla hablar.

—No lo sé, bueno, es una buena pregunta…—dijo T.K mientras se volteaba para ver cómo la cola de Nyaraomon sobresalía entre los arbustos, Patamon pasó volando encima de ella, sin percatarse de la pequeña falla en el escondite de la digimon— ¿Sabes algo? Es bueno saber que estás mejor.

Pero entonces aquella sonrisa desapareció del rostro de Kari "¿Por qué tuve que volver a mencionarlo?"

—No te sientas culpable—dijo ella, T.K se preguntó si le había podido leer la mente de alguna manera—, yo estoy bien. Creo que Tai debe de tener más problemas con eso.

— ¿A qué te refieres?—el rubio pensó que tal vez Kari estaba intentando aparentar fuerza, hasta que ella le dijo el motivo de su creencia.

—Él… tiene una familia aquí, lo que acaba de descubrir básicamente es que… de alguna manera toda su vida fue construida bajo una mentira. Yo siempre supe que era de otro lado, aunque claro, nunca llegué a pensar en ser de otro mundo—Kari volvió a esbozar una pequeña sonrisa, tras lo cual ambos volvieron a mirar la pareja de digimon: al parecer Patamon se había percatado de la sobresaliente cola de Nyaraomon, por lo que decidió hacerle una pequeña jugarreta un tanto cruel. Se acercó sigilosamente a su cola y le dio un tirón.

— ¡Ñyaa!—chilló la digimon mientras salía de los arbustos.

— ¡Te encontré!—exclamó emocionado Patamon.

— ¡Y casi me dejas sin cola!—entonces Nyaraomon comenzó a saltar en un intento por alcanzar a su compañero de juegos, la digimon saltaba muy alto y varias veces estuvo a punto de alcanzar a su objetivo, pero Patamon siempre lograba elevarse un poco más alto o correrse justo a tiempo— ¡Esta vez no escaparás!

Nyaraomon dio un último salto, y con eso logró morder la oreja de Patamon, quién emitió un pequeño chillido antes de caer al suelo.

— ¡Para que veas que no tienes que tirarme la cola de nuevo!—exclamó juguetona la digimon.

Patamon entonces comenzó a sobarse el ala que había sido mordida por Nyaraomon mientras emitía gemidos de dolor.

— ¿Patamon? ¿Estás bien?—preguntó preocupada la digimon mientras se acercaba al digimon herido. Entonces Patamon miró divertido a la digimon, se abalanzó sobre ella y le comenzó a hacer cosquillas.

— ¡Ay! ¡Eso no es justo!—gritaba Nyaraomon mientras reía— ¡Ya basta!

Kari decidió acercarse a su compañera, ya era hora de irse a casa y una pequeña burla no le haría daño.

—Eso parece divertido ¿No Nyaraomon?—entonces Patamon paró de hacerle cosquillas a la compañera de la chica.

—Para nada…—dijo frustrada la digimon mientras apartaba la mirada, a lo que su compañera simplemente sonrió y la levantó con sus brazos.

—Si tú lo dices…—Kari estaba muy divertida con el comportamiento de su digimon— aunque creo que es hora de irnos, Lucy debe estar preocupada.

—Espera, si Lucy va a estar en casa… ¿No sería mejor que digievolucione?

Kari se alarmó ante lo que dijo su compañera, era cierto que Lucy se preguntaría dónde estaba "su mascota".

—Es cierto…—entonces ella sacó su digivice e hizo a su compañera digievolucionar.

—Nyaraomon digivolves a… ¡Salamon!—la digimon miró a su compañera y sonrió— Ahora estoy mucho mejor.

—Bien, entonces creo que es hora de irnos—dijo Kari mientras se daba media vuelta, Patamon voló a la cabeza de su compañero y se colocó en su usual posición sobre esta.

—Dime Patamon ¿Qué dices si acompañamos a las chicas?—preguntó T.K a su digimon.

—No tengo ningún problema T.K—afirmó la criatura desde su cabeza.

—Muchas gracias, a ambos—dijo Kari sonriente mientras comenzaban el camino hacia su casa.

…

Matt y Joe iban camino a la cabaña en la que se estaban quedando, cuando el primero escuchó sin querer la conversación de la pareja que se encontraba detrás de ellos:

—Y dime… ¿A dónde vamos ahora Rika?—preguntó Ryo, el chico que había sacado todo ese tema de los niños elegidos.

— ¿Tú? Ni idea, yo iré a mi casa a almorzar, tú puedes hacer lo que quieras—dijo cortante la chica que caminaba junto a él.

—Espera… ¿Me estás diciendo que no me puedo quedar en tu casa?—la voz del chico sonaba confundida.

—No te podías quedar ahí por siempre ¿Acaso crees que vivo en una pensión?—Rika a su vez, sonaba desafiante, como si quisiera provocar la ira del chico.

—Es cierto, lo entiendo, supongo que puedo buscar otro lugar donde dormir.

Fue entonces cuando Matt no pudo hacer nada más que interrumpir la conversación.

— ¡No puedes echar a alguien así como así! ¡¿Sabes?!—aquella chica comenzaba a frustrarlo ¿Dónde quería que pasara la noche ese chico?

—Escucha rubio ¿No conoces el dicho "no te metas donde no te llaman"?

Matt no iba a tolerar que Rika lo desafíe a él, no le importaba si era una chica, ni siquiera si era menor que él, nadie le faltaba así el respeto.

—Escúchame tú, no quiero que jamás, JAMÁS, me vuelvas a hablar así—dijo el rubio también desafiante.

— ¿Ah sí? ¡¿Y tú quién te crees que eres?! ¡No eres mi madre! ¡Yo puedo hablar cómo quiera!

Joe y Ryo miraron incómodos la escena, parecían haber llamas en los ojos de ambos de los chicos, cómo si en cualquier momento fueran a tirarse rayos laser. Joe fue él que decidió interrumpir.

—Bueno, creo que en nuestra cabaña hay una cama extra ¿No Matt? Ryo puede quedarse con nosotros para que no haya más… problemas.

Matt apartó la mirada de la chica y suspiró.

—Supongo que puede quedarse con nosotros—él devolvió una mirada a Rika—, aunque eso no quita lo que dije. Ryo, Joe, nos vamos.

Los chicos siguieron al rubio sin chistar, el más moreno de los tres se volteó para darle una última mirada a la enigmática chica que lo había ayudado el día anterior. "Algún día lograré conocer tu otro lado, Rika."

…

Juri se miró al espejo, estaba lista para ir al colegio, se había arreglado y tenía todo listo para ir al colegio, sin embargo aquel día no tenía ganas de asistir, claro, no era que normalmente tuviera ganas de asistir a la secundaria, pero aquel día era peor ¿Takato le dirigiría la palabra tras lo que ocurrió hace dos días? Y si lo hacía… ¿Qué le diría?

Juri suspiró y se forzó a si misma a bajar las escaleras y emprender su camino al colegio.

…

Takato se sentó en su pupitre a esperar que T.K apareciera, pero al parecer llegaría tarde una vez más. Entonces al salón entró otra persona, una que muy a su pesar había estado esperando: Juri Katou, hubo un incómodo momento de contacto visual, tras lo que ambos apartaron la mirada.

Takato miró hacia su mesa, fingiendo no tener ningún interés en la chica que acababa de entrar al salón, aunque de vez en cuando miraba de reojo a Juri, sus ojos una vez más se comenzaron a humedecer, pero cerró los ojos y las contuvo, al abrir los ojos se percató de que su amigo rubio acababa de hacer presencia en el salón, se acercó a su puesto junto a Takato y se saludaron.

— ¿Ocurre algo?—preguntó T.K— Pareciera que vinieras de un funeral.

—No es… nada.

Su amigo le dirigió una última mirada de preocupación, probablemente estaba a punto de volver a preguntar, pero el profesor justo apareció en el salón, con la disposición de comenzar su clase.

…

Juri sintió sus ojos humedecerse tras haber visto la mirada de Takato, estaba llena de… ira, aunque, tal vez… ella no estaba segura, pero creyó haber visto un deje de tristeza en ella.

No puso atención a la clase, tenía demasiadas cosas en su cabeza y la estructura de las células procariontes no era una de ellas.

Finalmente la campana sonó, Juri fue la primera en ponerse de pie, sin embargo no salió de la sala, simplemente se quedó ahí un rato pensando en lo que haría a continuación. Miró a la puerta, Takato y su amigo T.K ya estaban saliendo del salón, tomo un profundo respiro para darse valor y siguió a los chicos que acababan de retirarse del lugar.

La chica finalmente alcanzó al par que estaba siguiendo y gritó: "¡Esperen!"

Ambos se dieron vuelta sorprendidos, T.K puso cara de confusión, sin embargo su expresión no fue la que le importó, sino la del chico que caminaba a su lado: Takato. Su expresión era exactamente la misma que el día que dejaron de ser amigos, hasta por un momento Juri creyó que había regresado al pasado.

—Takato… tengo que hablar contigo—dijo costosamente, aun debía hacer grandes esfuerzos para mirarlo a la cara.

—Takato, te estaré esperando en el patio—T.K se retiró del lugar, dejando a Juri y al chico solos.

— ¿No estás cansada de jugar conmigo?—preguntó él a la chica, definitivamente no dejaría que Juri Katou lo engañara de nuevo.

—No entiendes, yo…

— ¡¿Crees que no entiendo?!—Juri comenzó a asustarse, incluso más que el día anterior cuando se encontró con Takato en la calle— ¡¿Qué no entiendo lo que intentas hacer?! ¡Ya no soy el niño ingenuo de primaria Juri! ¡No pienso dejar que te entretengas conmigo de la misma manera que lo hiciste antes!

—Takato, por favor escucha…

—No quiero escucharte—él se dio media vuelta, el corazón de Juri latía cada vez más rápido.

—Por favor, no…—rogó ella, pero Takato ya había dado el primer paso para alejarse— ¡LO SIENTO!

Su grito fue desesperado y de alguna manera consiguió que Takato se volteara hacia ella una vez más.

—Sé que te dije cosas horribles—comenzó a disculparse ella—. Entiendo que no quieras hablarme, entiendo que no quieras verme, pero… hay muchas cosas que quiero… que tengo que hablar contigo. Por favor… no te vayas.

Takato se quedó quieto en su lugar, lo cual Juri agradeció con todo su ser.

— ¿Tú crees… que lo que dije ayer era para engañarte cierto?—Juri no sabía por dónde comenzar, así que simplemente partió con lo que le pareció más simple.

—Por favor Juri, ya deja los juegos…

—Es que para mí no es un juego Takato—declaró ella—, nunca lo fue, ni en primaria ni ahora, yo… la mayor estupidez que he cometido en mi vida fue decirte todo lo que te dije aquel día.

El chico se quedó en silencio tratando de procesar lo que su antigua amiga le acababa de contar.

—Escucha Takato, es cierto que alguna vez… encontré una estupidez todo esto de las cartas, pero entonces tú comenzaste con tus lecciones—aquel recuerdo de alguna manera logró que una pequeña sonrisa se formara en su rostro—, al principio las acepte… ya no puedo recordar el porqué. La cosa fue que después comencé a ir por una razón que recuerdo perfectamente.

— ¿Cuál?—preguntó él, ansioso por conocer la respuesta de Juri.

—Yo… quería verte, eso es todo—dirigió la mirada a Takato, que por suerte no hizo ninguna pregunta acerca de su última revelación—. El tiempo pasó y de alguna manera conseguiste que me terminara gustando tu juego, hasta llegué a comprar mis propias cartas, aunque claro, eso nunca te lo conté.

La sonrisa de Juri se iba agrandando más y más en todo momento, todos aquellos momentos, aquellas cosas que nunca llegó a decir…

—Pero entonces mis amigas comenzaron a hablar de lo ridículo que eran tú y tus juegos, yo… yo no quería quedar mal con ellas y simplemente les seguía la corriente, ocupando la excusa de que jugaba contigo solo para reírme de ti—las lágrimas corrieron por su rostro mucho más rápido que antes y también en mayor cantidad—, así… así podía jugar contigo sin quedar en ridículo frente a ellas. Yo… creí que funcionaría, no parecía tener problemas, hasta claro, aquel día.

Un sollozo salió de su boca, ella se llevó las manos a la cara, no quería ver la expresión de Takato, no quería que él viera la vergüenza que sentía. Pero entonces sintió una mano en su hombro, abrió un poco sus dedos para permitirse ver un poco y ahí estaba, frente a ella estaba Takato, unas cuantas lágrimas se habían escapado de **sus** ojos, sin embargo estaba sonriendo.

—Juri, yo…—ella apartó las manos de su rostro ¿Takato no estaba enfadado?

Una última lágrima corrió por su mejilla, pero Takato la atrapó con su dedo índice. Se miraron a los ojos, pero esta vez no fue incómodo, más bien… cálido. Entonces, Takato comenzó a acercarse, más y más, Juri no se apartó, no quiso hacerlo. Entonces _el momento _llegó, sus labios se juntaron en un tierno beso, uno que ambos alguna vez en su pasado soñaron con tener, pero aquel deseo había sido olvidado, hasta el momento en el que se cumplió.

…

**Lo siento, creo que una vez más me deje llevar y no hice la idea original del capítulo T-T, bueno, les voy a decir que en un principio donde está la escena de Takuri iba a poner la introducción al Mishiro y después iba a… (Sorpresa). Pero supongo que tendrá que esperar otro capítulo más (imaginación, no me traiciones de nuevo).**

**Bueno, eso fue todo por hoy, nos vemos en el próximo capítulo y ojalá que si escriba lo que tengo que escribir.**


	20. Chapter 20: cartas azules

**El brillo de las cartas azules**

**Ya, creo que por fin llegó el momento de que escriba lo que tengo que escribir, supongo que el título ya indica bastante de lo que va a pasar. Simplemente escribiré.**

**…**

Mimí había disfrazado a Palmon con un vestido rosado que ella ocupó en algún momento de su niñez, ambas caminaban hacia el centro comercial. La primera había acabado de rendir un difícil examen de matemáticas y solo había una cosa que podía despejar un poco su mente: compras.

Una vez llegó al centro comercial se adentró en diversas tiendas buscando vestidos y blusas que merecían un lugar en su armario, hasta estuvo conforme con la cantidad de prendas que había comprado. Se dirigió exhausta a una banca preguntándose cómo llevaría tantas bolsas. "Debí haber invitado a alguien… ¿Cómo podré cargar yo con tantas bolsas?" Tal vez era hora de recurrir al plan B, coquetear con un chico para que llevara las bolsas.

Mimí miró a su alrededor en busca de una víctima, no debía ser muy guapo, tenía que ser alguien que no recibiera coqueteos frecuentemente, pero tampoco debía ser tímido, o saldría corriendo por los nervios. Inspeccionó detalladamente hasta que encontró a alguien ideal para el trabajo: en un cibercafé se encontraba Izzy, aquel chico pelirrojo que conoció hace una par de días.

—Palmon—dijo a su compañera mientras tomaba sus bolsas—, sígueme.

Ambas chicas se acercaron al punto donde se encontraba Izzy, quien estaba ocupado en uno de los computadores. Palmon se quedó escondida entre las bolsas mientras su compañera se ponía en acción.

— ¡Izzy! ¡Qué casualidad encontrarnos aquí!—Mimí se acercó alegre al chico que estaba frente la pantalla de una computadora.

— ¡Ah! ¡Hola… Mimí!—saludó él, un tanto sorprendido por el repentino saludo de la chica.

—Dime ¿Qué haces por aquí?—ella comenzó a acercarse a su víctima, tomando lugar junto a él, aun a un nivel amistoso.

—Intentaba averiguar el estreno de un nuevo videojuego…—Mimí no entendió nada de ahí en adelante, pero fingió interés.

—Vaya… ¿Piensas invitarme a jugar cuando lo consigas?

Izzy miró intrigado a Mimí, quien parecía haberse acercado más a él y la miraba con ojos soñadores, sintió cómo comenzaba a sonrojarse, no estaba acostumbrado a hablar con chicas, menos con chicas tan lindas como Mimí.

—Yo… bueno… no creí… ¿Te gustan los videojuegos?—"Ya casi Mimí, sólo un poco más…"

—Bueno, me parecen divertidos, aunque no se jugar muy bien—ella se acercó a su rostro por el costado, quedando a centímetros de su oído, entonces susurró: —. Tú podrías enseñarme…

Izzy se quedó paralizado, aquello era cómo un sueño ¿Mimí estaba insinuando que quería algo con él?

—Yo… bueno… c… claro

"Todo listo Mimí."

—Creo que ya es hora de irme—dijo esta con un leve puchero—, me encantaría poder quedarme contigo, pero tengo que cargar todas esas pesadas bolsas.

Izzy dirigió una mirada a las bolsas de compras y comprendió todo, Mimí no lo coqueteaba por cualquier cosa, ella quería conseguir algo: que alguien cargara sus bolsas. Él podía no saber mucho de chicas, pero si conocía aquella técnica, la había visto un par de veces en películas… aunque para cosas mucho más serias que cargar unas simples bolsas.

—Con que por eso viniste, quieres ayuda con las bolsas.

Mimí miró al chico con asombro ¿No había funcionado su plan?

—Por eso viniste a verme ¿No?

—Yo… bueno…—ella comenzó a colocarse nerviosa, nunca había fallado su plan B ¿Por qué esta vez sí?

— ¿Eso es lo que quieres? ¿Qué alguien te ayude a cargar tus compras?

—Bueno… tal vez…—finalmente se dio cuenta de que de nada servía ocultarlo— sí.

Izzy suspiró y miró a la chica que tenía en frente, miró las bolsas que traía y tomó unas cuantas, ella lo miró impresionada.

— ¿Qué? ¿No querías que alguien te ayude con las bolsas?—preguntó este mientras cargaba varias de estas.

A ella se le iluminaron los ojos, aquel chico sí que era todo un caballero, un poco raro… pero un caballero al fin y al cabo.

—Muchas gracias Izzy.

—Espera un minuto, yo te ayudaré pero tú tienes que prometerme algo a cambio—Izzy se asustó ¿Qué le pediría el chico? ¿Un beso? ¿Una cita? ¡¿Qué pasaba si quería más que eso?! ¡¿En qué clase de lío se había metido?!

— ¿Q…qué?

—La próxima vez que vayas a pedirme ayuda sáltate la parte del coqueteo.

Mimí se sintió completamente aliviada, aquel chico afortunadamente no era un aprovechado.

—Lo prometo—Mimí sonrió, tomó las bolsas que seguían en el piso y caminó a la salida del centro comercial con Palmon detrás de ella.

…

Kari y Henry esperaban al resto de sus amigos en el patio del colegio, los digimon se encontraban junto a ellos, Terriermon contaba chistes (no muy buenos) desde la cabeza de su Tamer, mientras Salamon se quejaba del ruido que hacían las alas de Patamon al volar.

— ¡Patamon! ¡¿Es necesario que estés volando todo el rato?!—Salamon cada vez estaba más frustrada.

—Es que T.K ya se ha tardado mucho—respondió Patamon sin parar de aletear.

— ¡El que vueles no va a hacer que se apure!—se quejó una vez más la digimon.

—Ayer pasé por tu casa y me tiraste un pegamento…—dijo Terriermon mientras continuaba contando su chiste.

—Nunca he escuchador ese—habló Kari con curiosidad, hace rato que se había dado cuenta que hasta escuchar los chistes de Terriermon tenía más sentido que intentar tranquilizar a Salamon.

—No rima, pero pega—el digimon terminó su chiste, Kari no pudo evitar reír, pero no porque el chiste fuera bueno, es que… era demasiado malo.

— ¿No crees que ya fueron muchos chistes?—Henry intentó hacer callar a su digimon.

—Claro que no—entonces Terriermon continuó—, este era un niño que se llamaba Tarea…

—Ya lo contaste—dijeron todos a coro, incluyendo Patamon y Salamon, tal vez los chistes del tercer digimon los frustraba más que su propio conflicto.

—Ya, ya… esta era una señora que…

Pero Terriermon no alcanzó a continuar con su chiste, ya que un grito de Patamon lo interrumpió.

— ¡T.K!—el pequeño digimon fue corriendo a su compañero que acababa de hacer presencia en el patio— ¡¿Dónde estabas?! ¡Tardaste mucho!

—Lo siento, estaba tratando de encontrar a Takato—contó T.K a su compañero, pero lo suficientemente fuerte como para que el resto también lo pudiera oír.

— ¿No sabes dónde está Takato?—preguntó Henry confundido, el rubio y el chico de googles estaban en el mismo salón y pasaban la gran parte del tiempo juntos ¿Dónde se habría metido sin que T.K lo supiera?

—Creo… creo que está con una chica.

— ¡¿UNA CHICA?!—ninguno de los presentes se podía creer lo que acababan de escuchar.

"Me pregunto qué diría Mimí si estuviera aquí…" Kari rio ante aquel pensamiento, sería lo primero que le contaría a penas la viera.

—Sí, habló con ella en el receso, actuó raro durante el resto del día y ahora no está.

Todos miraron a T.K sin decir ni una sola palabra, nadie podía creer que Takato estuviera con una chica, aunque todo apuntaba a eso.

—Bueno, cambiando de tema…—Kari rompió el silencio— T.K, creo que deberíamos irnos si quieres que alcancemos a terminar tu tarea.

—Espera un minuto ¿Kari hará de profesora de nuevo?—preguntó Terriermon divertido— Más les vale tener el teléfono encendido esta vez, creo que ustedes se aíslan BASTANTE del mundo cuando están solos.

Henry apartó la mirada, Kari y T.K hicieron lo mismo mientras un leve color rosado aparecía en sus mejillas.

—T.K, está pasando otra vez—avisó Patamon mientras examinaba la cara de su compañero.

Salamon miró divertida la escena, viera por donde viera había algo de lo que reírse.

—Kari… ¿Qué tal si nos vamos?—se atrevió a decir T.K aun sin levantar la mirada del suelo.

—Sí, claro—Kari levantó la mirada solo para despedirse de Henry y Terriermon, después esta volvió a caer al suelo que estaba bajo sus pies.

—Henry, momantai—dijo Terriermon una vez la pareja se hubo ido.

—Eso intentaré.

…

— ¿Estás segura de que era real Juri?—preguntó Takato una vez más a su compañera.

—Completamente. Su nombre era Leomon, peleó contra otro digimon ¡Me salvó la vida!—volvió a asegurar ella.

—Y dices que es cómo el de la carta que tienes.

—Sí, es exactamente igual.

Takato suspiró, hace rato que Juri afirmaba una y otra y otra vez haber visto al digimon, él aún tenía dudas sobre si debía presentarle su digimon, si querían ir a buscar a otro digimon deberían tener la compañía de uno.

Finalmente se rindió, se detuvieron frente al escondite de su compañero y le hizo a Juri el gesto de que lo siguiera, ella obedeció y se acercaron al lugar donde debería estar escondido el digimon.

— ¡Guilmon! ¡Soy yo! ¡Takato!—una cabeza roja hizo aparición frente a ambos chicos, Juri se estremeció, el chico puso una mano en su hombro para que tomara confianza.

— ¡Takato! ¿Quién es ella? ¿Me trajiste algo de comer?—Juri parpadeó sorprendida, aquel era un digimon real, justo como Leomon y Makuramon, y a juzgar por su bienvenida era amigo de Takato.

—Ella es Juri, dijo que vio otro digimon—le contó Takato mientras le arrojaba un pan.

— ¿Otro digimon? ¿Y no está hablando de uno de nuestros amigos?

Takato negó con su cabeza, acto seguido le pidió a Juri que le mostrara a Guilmon la carta, para ver si había visto a ese digimon.

—Yo no he visto ningún digimon cómo ese Takato—respondió el dinosaurio rojo, tras lo cual se volteó hacia Juri— ¿Tú también tienes un compañero?

La pregunta tomó a Juri por sorpresa ¿De qué estaba hablando el tal "Guilmon?

—No Guilmon, ella no tiene ningún digimon.

Entonces se escuchó un ruido entre los arbustos, algo se estaba moviendo entre ellos, el trío miró expectante cuando de pronto…

— ¡Calu!

— ¡Mira Takato! ¡Es Calumon!—Guilmon señaló una pequeña criatura blanca, de aspecto adorable que acababa de emerger de los arbustos.

— ¡Que ternura!—exclamó Juri mientras abrazaba al pequeñín.

— ¡No tenemos tiempo! ¡Hay tres digimon muy cerca! ¡Calú!—el digimon parecía asustado, no paraba de mirar a todos lados.

— ¿Tres digimon?—preguntó Takato confundido.

— ¡Sí! ¡Son tres y me estaban persiguiendo! ¡Calú! ¡Calulú!

Guilmon y su tamer compartieron miradas de preocupación.

—Juri, quédate aquí con Calumon, yo iré a entretenerlos—ordenó Takato, mientras él y su digimon se alejaban del escondite.

— ¡Espera! ¡Takato!—Juri no entendía nada, le preocupaba Takato, Guilmon no parecía un digimon muy fuerte ¿Qué tal si les pasaba algo? Ella estaba a punto de seguir al chico de googles cuando Calumon la detuvo.

— ¡Alto! ¡Esos digimon son muy peligrosos! ¡Tenemos que hacerle caso a Takato!

Juri miró al pequeño digimon que estaba en sus brazos ¿De verdad debería dejar solo a Takato?

—Confía en ellos, pueden ser muy fuertes—Calumon sonrió, la chica le devolvió la sonrisa y asintió ¿Qué otra opción le quedaba?

…

—Henry, momantai—el tamer caminaba frustrado con su digimon agarrado a su espalda—. Podemos pasarla muy bien los dos, es más, te contaré más chistes: estaban dos pollitos…

— ¡Está bien!—se apuró en decir él antes de que Terriermon continuara— ¡Está bien! No hay necesidad de chistes, en serio.

—Si tú lo dices… aunque escuché uno muy bueno, era sobre un cojo que…

Pero para la suerte del chico, no alcanzó a terminar el chiste, ya que el teléfono sonó.

— ¿Sí? ¿Takato?... ¿Digimon? Está bien, vamos para allá—él cortó y le habló a su digimon—. Takato está peleando contra unos digimon, debemos ir a ayudar, ahora.

— ¡Entendido!—entonces ambos corrieron hacia la posición de su amigo de googles.

…

— ¡Ah! ¡¿Es que acaso ese idiota no pudo hacer su cama?!—"El peor error que cometí en mi vida fue ayudarlo ¡Qué idiota!" pensaba Rika mientras hacía el aseo en la pieza donde su "amigo" había dormido.

Renamon entre tanto pasaba la aspiradora por toda la habitación, sin responder a los constantes gritos de su compañera.

— ¡Eso me pasa por ser demasiado generosa! ¡Yo ni lo conocía!—volvió a quejarse— ¡¿Por qué no me dijiste nada Renamon?!

—Bueno…—la digimon no supo que hacer, cualquier cosa que digiera (o no digiera) sería usada en su contra ¿Qué sentido tenía intentar mentir?— no creo que haya sido un error que lo ayudaras.

Rika se volteó pasmada ¿Qué acababa de decir su compañera?

— ¿De qué hablas?

—De que el único que error que estás cometiendo es ocultar constantemente tus sentimientos.

— ¡Yo no oculto mis sentimientos! ¡Incluso si lo hiciera… ¿Qué tendría que ver él?!—el rostro de la chica comenzaba a tornarse cada vez más rojo, tal vez ira, tal vez vergüenza o tal vez… ella se podría estar sonrojando.

Renamon suspiró ¿Cómo explicarle a Rika algo que de todos modos seguiría negando? Sin embargo decidió hacerlo, podía ser que ella se enfureciera, pero lo hacía para ayudarlo ¿No era ese su deber cómo camarada?

—Tuviste miedo, Rika.

— ¿Miedo?—la nombrada retrocedió, comenzando a dudar de lo que pasaba con sus propios sentimientos ¿Era verdad lo que su compañera decía?

—Sí, miedo.

— ¿Miedo de qué?

—De que ese chico rompiera tu barrera.

Hubo un breve instante en el que la cara de Rika mostró confusión, tal vez hasta tristeza, cómo si la barrera que ella misma creaba hubiera fallado. Pero entonces aquel momento se acabó y Rika le dirigió una furiosa mirada.

— ¡Yo no oculto nada! ¡Ryo no me asusta! ¡No es nada más que un idiota!—entonces se dio media vuelta, dejando a su digimon sola en la habitación de huéspedes, se alejó caminando por el pasillo, sumida en sus pensamientos, cuando el teléfono sonó— ¿Diga?... necesitas ayuda para una batalla… ¡¿Quieres que llame a Ryo?!... ¡Claro que no! ¡Escúchame bien Takato: él no va a ayudar en lo más mínimo! ¡Akiyama no es nada más que un completo idiota!

"¿Por qué todo el mundo confiaba tanto en él?" se preguntaba "Debe ser porque ellos no lo conocieron como yo, es una persona frustrante, un inútil, uno de aquellos chicos engreídos que siempre aparentan ser _perfectos_"

— ¡Renamon!—gritó ella llamando a su digimon, esperó un momento, hasta que pudo sentir la presencia de la digimon a sus espaldas— Takato necesita ayuda. Nos vamos, ahora.

…

Takato fue a la calle para encontrarse con tres digimon bastante extraños: uno era como un simio, de ojos saltones y un sombrero… especial. El siguiente era cómo un centauro-vacuno, mientras el tercero era como una centauro-borrego.

— ¡¿Quiénes son ustedes?!—preguntó el chico apenas llegó— ¡¿Por qué perseguían a Calumon?!

— ¿Quién se cree este para hablarnos así?—preguntó la digimon-borrego.

—Los humanos son unos ineptos—agregó el digimon-vacuno—, no se da cuenta de que está frente a los auténticos devas.

— ¿Devas?—Guilmon analizó a los digimon con curiosidad.

— ¡No tenemos tiempo para esto!—se quejó el extraño simio— ¡Pajiramon! ¡Vajiramon! ¡Encárguense de él!

Entonces el digimon simio se fue del lugar, mientras la otra pareja comenzó a acercarse a él.

—Es muy pequeño ¿Por qué Makuramon se tuvo que quedar con la diversión?—preguntó la borrego.

—Acabémoslo rápido, así, con un poco de suerte quedará diversión para nosotros—respondió el vacuno.

Lo siguiente que los ojos de Takato y Guilmon alcanzaron a ver fueron una ballesta y unas espadas apuntando directamente hacia ellos.

—Ta... Takato ¿Qué hacemos?—preguntó el digimon asustado.

—Rezar—entonces el chico cerró los ojos, esperando recibir el golpe, cuando…

— ¡Patada de gato!

— ¡Golpe de fe!

Takato se atrevió a abrir los ojos, la pareja de "devas" estaba ahora de espaldas a él, con la vista fija en Gatomon y Angemon.

—Llegamos justo a tiempo ¿No?—me volteé para encontrarme con Kari.

—Lo siento, vinimos en cuanto vimos tu mensaje—T.K me tendió la mano, entonces me di cuenta de que de alguna manera, tanto yo como Guilmon habíamos llegado al suelo.

— ¡Que par digimon más entrometido! ¡Vajiramon! ¡Me encargaré de la gata!—se quejó la oveja.

— ¡Ya les enseñaremos a no meter las narices donde no los llaman! ¡Pajiramon! ¡Déjame al angelito!—contestó su compañero.

Gatomon y Angemon se dirigieron una mirada, preparándose para atacar. Ambos lanzaron sus ataques a sus respectivos oponentes, pero estos no parecieron muy afectados.

— ¡Te recomiendo que afiles un poco esas garras!—se burló Pajiramon, la cual recibió una furibunda mirada de Gatomon.

— ¡No me gusta que se burlen de mí! ¡Mucho menos un digimon como tú!

— ¡Ya verás…! ¡Tesoro de proa!

El ataque impactó directamente a Gatomon, derribándola y dejándola inconsciente sobre el pavimento.

— ¡Gatomon!—gritó Angemon tras ver el duro golpe que la digimon había recibido.

— ¡Deberías preocuparte por ti mismo!—advirtió Vajiramon— ¡Deva de la hoja!

Esta vez Angemon fue derribado, quedando en el mismo estado que su compañera de batalla.

— ¡Gatomon!

— ¡Angemon!

Kari y T.K corrieron a socorrer a sus compañeros, los cuales habían vuelto al nivel infantil.

—Lo siento Kari, no pudimos con ellos…—dijo Salamon débilmente.

—Son… muy fuertes…—le contó agotado Patamon a su compañero.

—Deshazte de ellos Pajiramon—ordenó uno de los devas al otro.

—Será un placer—Pajiramon dio un paso adelante, acercándose a la pareja de chicos y a sus digimon caídos— ¡Balido arrullador!

Un extraño grito salió de la boca del digimon, Kari, T.K y sus digimon se taparon inútilmente los oídos, pero a los segundos estaban profundamente dormidos.

—Imposible…—murmuró Takato, sus amigos habían hecho digievolucionar a sus compañeros, pero ni con ambos digimon en su etapa de campeón pudieron vencerlo. Él no tenía ni una manera de hacer digievolucionar a Guilmon, además ellos eran dos y había un tercero persiguiendo a Calumon. "Pero… ese digimon se fue a buscar a… ¡Yo dejé a Calumon con Juri!" ¿Qué haría ahora? Debía ayudar a Juri de alguna manera, pero… ¿Cómo la ayudaría si ni podía proteger su propia vida?

—Bien ¿Quieres intentar enfrentarnos o ya te diste cuenta de lo que te conviene?—preguntó Pajiramon.

— ¡Lo que le convenga o no hacer no les encumbre!—gritó tras él la voz de Henry.

—Genial, ahora hay uno para cada uno—celebró Vajiramon.

— ¿Ah sí? ¡Yo no pienso quedarme sin pelear!—A espaldas de la pareja de oponentes aparecieron Rika y Renamon, por lo menos ahora no estaba solo.

—Vaya, vaya, veo que tienes bastantes amiguitos—la digimon borrego se rio estruendosamente.

—Ya me estoy cansando de tantos niños ¿Acaso son inagotables?

El trio de digimon se colocó frente a los oponentes con mirada desafiante.

— ¿Qué esperan para digievolucionar?—preguntó Vajiramon.

—Digievolucionen, rápido, si no está batalla será demasiado aburrida.

Takato miró la escena con preocupación, podían ser tres, pero ninguno de ellos sabía cómo hacer que alcance el nivel de campeón.

— ¡Somos más fuertes de lo que crees!—advirtió Terriermon desafiante.

— ¿Ah sí?—Pajiramon se puso a la altura del pequeño digimon y lo miró con falsa ternura— Dejemos que los pequeñines ataquen primero, al fin y al cabo dudo que influya mucho.

—Si es lo que quieres—Vajiramon se quedó quieto, esperando el ataque del trio.

— ¡Yo atacaré primero!—exclamó Terriermon adelantándose.

— ¡Terriermon! ¡Espera!—entonces Henry, antes de que su digimon pudiera hacer cualquier cosa sacó una carta— ¡Cambio de carta! ¡Centarumon!

La semitransparente imagen de Centarumon apareció sobre Terriermon, el cual procedió a atacar.

— ¡Rayo solar!—gracias a la digicarta Terriermon fue capaz de usar el ataque de Centarumon, lanzando un poderoso rayo de energía sus enemigos.

—Buen intento pequeñín—apreció Pajiramon—, tal vez pueda llevarte de mascota una vez termine con mi labor aquí ¿Alguien más quiere intentar?

— ¡Guilmon! ¡Es nuestro turno!

— ¡Claro Takato!—entonces Guilmon atacó, sin que su tamer alcanzara a hacer nada— ¡Bola de fuego!

El ataque estuvo a punto de chocar con Vajiramon, pero este lo detuvo tocándolo con su mano.

— ¡Guilmon! ¡Tenías que esperar a que ocupe una carta!—gritó Takato ¿Su digimon no podía esperar?

—Ups, lo siento Takato.

—Patético, veamos que puede hacer la última—tras las palabras del digimon-toro ambos contrincantes se voltearon hacia Renamon.

—Renamon, no ataques hasta que yo te diga—ordenó la tamer de la digimon— ¡Cambio de carta! ¡Angewomon!

Al igual que con Centarumon, la imagen semitransparente de Angewomon apareció sobre Renamon, la cual procedió a hacer su ataque.

— ¡Atmósfera celestial!—la energía sagrada comenzó a surgir alrededor de ella, pero la estrategia de batalla no terminaba ahí.

— ¡Eso es Renamon! ¡Ahora ataca otra vez!

— ¡Koyosetsu!—el ataque convencional de la digimon golpeó a ambos oponentes por igual, los cuales se taparon con los brazos.

—Rika, no comprendo lo que acabas de hacer—dijo Takato mientras observaba la pelea.

—Verás, la atmósfera celestial de Angewomon debilitaría a ese par, así que una vez ocupara ese ataque sería más fácil hacerles daño…

—Entonces usaste el Koyosetsu, genial Rika—admiró Henry.

La digimon volvió al suelo junto a sus compañeros de batalla, quienes miraban asombrados.

— ¡Bravo!—los contrincantes comenzaron a aplaudir, Vajiramon comenzó a felicitar a Renamon— ¡No me esperaba algo cómo eso! ¡Sencillamente admirable!

— ¡No es tan adorable cómo el primero, pero fue una estrategia espectacular!

Los digimon rieron un rato, ante los confundidos tamer y digimon, pero después recuperaron la compostura. Pajiramon fue la primera en hablar.

—Bien, ahora es nuestro turno ¡Tormenta stomp!—la digimon comenzó a pisotear el suelo con sus pies, Renamon saltó justo a tiempo, pero a diferencia de ella los otros dos digimon cayeron al suelo debilitados por el ataque.

—Son demasiado fuertes—se quejó Guilmon antes de caer al piso.

— ¡Ja! ¡Déjame derrotar a la que queda!—pidió Vajiramon— ¡Terra blade!

El ataque estuvo a punto de golpear de lleno a Renamon pero…

— ¡Cambio de carta!—dijo una voz que no era ni de Henry ni de Takato— ¡Conexión D de súper velocidad!

Algo apartó a Renamon del rayo que Vajiramon acababa de lanzar. Todos voltearon la mirada hacia el lugar en el que Renamon había quedado, junto a ella había otro digimon, este era como un dragón humanoide que ocupaba pantalones de color verde y varios accesorios metálicos.

— ¡Eso es Strikedramon!—gritó triunfante una voz que Rika reconoció a la perfección.

— ¡¿Qué estás haciendo aquí Akiyama?!—preguntó Rika furiosa, observando al chico que acababa de llegar.

—Bueno, yo esperaba un "gracias por salvar a mi digimon" o algo así ¿Sabes?—ella se irritó aún más ante las palabras de Ryo.

— ¡Eres un idiota! ¡No necesitábamos ayuda!

— ¿Ah sí? Porque yo lo contaría de una manera diferente—ante la peligrosa situación (más bien dicho situaciones, porque aún no decidía que era más peligroso, hacer enojar a Rika o estar amenazados por esos digimon) decidió cambiar de tema—. Bueno, ahora deberían digievolucionar ¿No creen? Será una batalla dura y…

— ¡¿Y cómo quieres que digievolucionemos?!—preguntó ella aún más enojada.

— ¿No pueden digievolucionar?

— ¡No es…!—pero entonces Rika se percató de que el digimon de Ryo había cambiado, definitivamente había sido una digievolución— ¿Cómo hiciste que digievolucione?

— ¿En serio no lo sabes?—Rika negó, pero para su sorpresa en sus ojos no había frialdad, ni ira, ni nada de lo que usualmente se encontraba en su mirada, sólo había una cosa: esperanza— Sólo… solo debes ocupar las digicartas, ya sabes la carta de digievolución.

— ¿La… carta de digievolución?—preguntó ella confundida.

—Espera ¿Es tan simple como eso?—preguntó Henry, tan confundido cómo Rika.

— ¡Claro! ¡¿Cómo no lo pensé antes?!—Takato se puso a buscar en su baraja, hasta que finalmente sacó la carta que buscaba y la usó— ¡Cambio de carta! ¡Conexión S de súper digievolución!

— ¡Guilmon digivolves a… Growlmon!—la batalla comenzaba a ponerse algo más pareja, de su lado tenían ahora a dos campeones.

— ¡Terriermon! ¡Prepárate!

— ¡Listo!

— ¡Cambio de carta!—exclamó Henry— ¡Conexión S de superdigievolución!

— ¡Terriermon digivolves a… Gargomon!

Los tres digimon se pusieron a pelear (más bien dicho esquivar) los constantes ataques de sus enemigos, que no se lo habían facilitado mucho.

—Rika, ellos me necesitan—dijo Renamon mientras veía cómo su tamer se quedaba estática analizando la digicarta.

—Rika ¿Qué pasa? ¿Por qué no haces a Renamon digievolucionar?—preguntó Ryo, mirando con preocupación a la chica.

—Yo… no, no puedo hacerlo—sus ojos comenzaron a aguarse ¿Qué ocurría?

—Rika…—murmuró Ryo, pero Renamon tomó la delantera y se acercó a su tamer.

—Escucha, sé porque haces esto, lo comprendo, porque al fin y al cabo somos… casi iguales, pero soy tu camarada y ambas estamos en peligro en este momento—Rika miró fijamente a su digimon—. Debemos pelear, con nuestros amigos Rika.

—Renamon…—"No puedo seguir pensando así, ella tiene razón, Takato, Henry, Ryo… ellos nos necesitan"— ¡Cambio de carta! ¡Conexión S de superdigievolución!

— ¡Renamon digivolves a… Kyubimon!—la magnífica figura de Kyubimon hizo presencia en el campo de batalla— Gracias… Rika.

— ¡No hay tiempo para sentimentalismos Kyubimon!—gritó Rika— ¡Acaba con ellos!

—¡Sí! ¡Omnimidama!

Los ataques de los digimon hacían constantes estruendos en el campo de batalla, los chicos fueron a mover los inconscientes cuerpos de Kari y T.K para que no sufrieran daños.

Los digimon de los tamers podían ser más en cantidad, podían haber digievolucionado, pero sus contrincantes seguían llevando la ventaja. Gargomon y Growlmon tenían una buena defensa y ataque, pero una pésima velocidad, caso opuesto era el de Kyubimon y Strikedramon, también con buen ataque, una excelente velocidad pero pésima defensa.

— ¿Cuánto tiempo más crees que duren Vajiramon?—preguntó Pajiramon mientras esquivaba sin mucho esfuerzo las constantes balas de Gargomon.

—Ya están comenzando a agotarse, no creo que tengamos que pelear por mucho tiempo más.

Entonces ambos contrincantes hicieron sus ataques al mismo tiempo: terra blade y tormenta stomp. Todos los digimon cayeron al suelo sin remedio, derribados por ambos ataques.

—No podemos… parar ahora—dijo Gargomon mientras intentaba levantarse, pero volvió a caer.

— ¡Rika!—gritó Kyubimon— ¡Corre!

— ¡No! ¡No pienso dejarte aquí!—los ojos de Rika comenzaron a aguarse, aquel no podía ser el fin…

—Kyubimon tiene razón—apoyó Growlmon—, deben irse… nosotros… no podemos hacer nada.

— ¡No los dejaremos solos! ¡A ninguno de ustedes!—gritó Takato, mientras veía a su compañero y a los de sus amigos desplomados en el suelo.

— ¡Muy tarde!—anunció Vajiramon— ¡Los datos de estos digimon serán consumidos por dos devas auténticos! ¡Deberían sentirse honrados!

—Espera, yo quiero conservar al pequeñito de orejas largas, Vajiramon—agregó Pajiramon.

— ¡No te llevarás a Terriermon!—gritó Henry.

—Con esto acabaré con todos ¡Terra…!

Pero el ataque se detuvo, la vista de todos (menos la de Kari, T.K, Salamon y Patamon) se concentró en las barajas de cartas de los cuatro niños.

— ¿Qué ocurre?—preguntó Pajiramon.

— ¿Qué es esto?—preguntó Ryo extrañado.

— ¿Creen que pueda ser…?—preguntó Henry.

—No puede ser otra cosa.

— ¡Genial!—exclamó Takato mientras sacaba la carta brillante: una carta azul— ¡Cambio de carta! ¡Digievolución matrix!

— ¡Growlmon digivolves a… Wargrowlmon!

— ¡Alcanzó el nivel perfeccionado!—exclamó Rika.

— ¡Yo también quiero!—Ryo sacó su propia carta— ¡Cambio de carta! ¡Digievolución matrix!

— ¡Strikedramon digivolves a… Cyberdramon!

— ¡Increíble!—gritó Akiyama tras ver la digievolución de su compañero.

— ¡No te creas mucho por hacer eso!—le respondió Rika de una manera juguetona muy inusual en ella— ¡Cambio de carta! ¡Digievolución matrix!

—¡Kyubimon digivolves a… Taomon!

— ¡Henry! ¡¿Por qué tardas tanto?!—se quejó Gargomon mientras intentaba levantarse una vez más— ¡Yo también quiero digievolucionar!

—Ya, ya—Henry tomó su carta y la utilizó— ¡Cambio de carta! ¡Digievolución matrix!

—¡Gargomon digivolves a… Rapidmon!

Los nuevos digimon en nivel perfeccionado tomaron rápidamente la ventaja, por fin la ventaja numérica sirvió de algo.

— ¡Chicos! ¡Yo y Wargrowlmon iremos a buscar a Juri, puede tener problemas!—avisó Takato antes de salir corriendo en compañía de su digimon.

— ¡No te preocupes! ¡Lo tendremos todo bajo control!—aseguró Ryo.

Entonces Cyberdramon tomó por las colas a ambos digimon, tras lo cual los otros dos digimon les dispararon sus ataques.

— ¡Triángulo de oro!

— ¡Bonjitsusen!

Ambos ataques golpearon de lleno a los oponentes, destruyéndolos por completo y transformándolos en datos.

— ¡Lo logramos!—exclamó Rapidmon mientras regresaba a ser Terriermon como efecto de la agotadora batalla.

Los tamers corrieron a abrazar a sus respectivos digimon, los cuales habían vuelto a su etapa infantil… menos por Cyberdramon.

—Oye ¿Tú no piensas volver a ser pequeño?—preguntó Ryo mientras le daba unas amistosas palmadas en la espalda a su digimon, el cual solo emitió un ligero gruñido— ¿Tampoco piensas hablarme?

—Entiendo que no quiera hablarte—dijo Rika con frialdad, pero esta vez… un tanto más alegre, cómo una broma—, hablar contigo es cómo hablar con una pared.

—Oigan, creo que fueron bastantes peles por hoy ¿No creen?—interrumpió Henry antes de que se formara un conflicto.

—Momantai Henry, recuerda lo que dicen: los que se pelean se aman.

— ¡Por supuesto que no!—gritó Rika al pequeño digimon.

Todos rieron ante la reacción de Rika, incluso Renamon.

—No tienes ninguna razón para asegurar eso, Terriermon—volvió a defenderse la chica, pero el digimon tenía un argumento.

—Vamos, es cosa de mirar a Salamon y a Patamon.

…

—Takato ¿Dónde podrá estar Juri?—preguntó Wargrowlmon, debían encontrarla para asegurarse de que ella estaba bien.

—No lo sé, pero me asusta pensar que ese digimon la encuentre ¿Qué tal si es igual de fuerte que Pajiramon y Vajiramon?

Hubo un silencio, ambos sabían el resultado de un encuentro cómo ese. "Juri, por favor dime que estás bien…"

…

**Yap, tengo que admitir que no tenía mucha inspiración para este capítulo pero era necesario para explicar un capítulo para el cual sí que tengo inspiración, lamentablemente no es el siguiente u_u. Aún me cuesta un poco (bastante) escribir batallas XD, no sé qué tengo con eso.**

**Y por si no se dieron cuenta coloqué la introducción al Mishiro! Fue algo muy pequeño, pero ya se volverá más importante cuando… (sorpresa!)**

**Bueno, eso es todo por hoy, espero que les haya gustado el capítulo, en el próximo veremos cómo fueron las cosas con Juri y todo el cuento, adiós.**


	21. Chapter 21: El secuestro de Calumon

**El secuestro de Calumon**

**Hola a todos, nuevo capítulo n_n. Creo que el capítulo de muchas pistas esta vez. Esta vez tocaré lo que pasó con Juri durante el capítulo anterior, ya que ella también tuvo sus… conflictos. Bueno no alargo esto más y sigo con el capítulo.**

**…**

— ¡¿No estamos ya lo suficientemente lejos?!—preguntó Juri, que ya se había agotado de tanto correr.

— ¡Aún no, Calú!—respondió el pequeño digimon que la acompañaba— ¡Tenemos que seguir! ¡Hasta que los chicos muestren alguna señal de que podemos parar!

— ¡¿Y cuándo será eso?!

— ¡No tengo idea!

La chica no entendía nada, un día los digimon eran un simple juego de cartas y al día siguiente se encontraba corriendo con un diminuto ejemplar de ellos de otros tres bichos de esta misma especie.

— Creí que los humanos tenían una mayor capacidad intelectual—criticó una voz detrás de ellos, entonces una figura conocida para la chica y el digimon hizo su aparición: Makuramon—, ese chico y su digimon creyó que sería capaz de detener a tres debas él solo ¡No me hagas reír! ¡Dame la digientelquia niña!

— ¿Digien… qué?—Juri no entendía de lo que Makuramon estaba hablando, ella no entendía nada de lo que estaba pasando.

— ¡La digientelequia! ¡Esta justo junto a ti!—el digimon comenzó a frustrarse, asustando a Juri— Escucha niña, ya te salvaste de mí una vez, y fue solo por suerte. Juro por mi honor de deva que no te salvarás esta vez, a menos que me entregues la digientelequia ahora.

— ¿Pero qué es…?—entonces Juri miró a Calumon ¿No había dicho él que esos digimon lo habían perseguido? ¿Sería él la digien…algo? Makuramon estuvo a punto de matarla una vez, eso era cierto, pero para su suerte Leomon estuvo ahí para salvarla. Esta vez estaba sola, no quería morir, aun había muchas cosas que quería hacer... solo tenía una opción si quería cumplir sus sueños. La chica tomó cuidadosamente al digimon, quien le dirigió una extraña mirada— ¿Es él? ¿Quieres a Calumon?

Makuramon sonrió pícaramente mientras se aproximaba a ella.

—Bravo, te diste cuenta—felicitó el digimon—. Entrégamelo y podrás irte en paz, no te haré daño.

— ¡Ah! ¡Juri dime que no le harás caso!—gritó Calumon mientras se retorcía en los brazos de Juri— ¡¿No le harás caso verdad?! ¡No puedes hacerlo!

—Lo siento, Calumon…

Entonces Juri le tendió el pequeño digimon al simio, que tras recibirlo hizo una reverencia.

—Fue un placer hacer negocios con usted—entonces el digimon se dio media vuelta, preparándose para partir.

— ¡No lo debiste haber hecho! ¡Calú! ¡Takato estará furioso contigo!—aquellas palabras fueron lo último que Juri escuchó, las palabras de Calumon le helaron la sangre.

"¿Qué hice?" se preguntó a sí misma, acababa de perder muchas cosas, primero que nada su honor ¿Qué hubiera pasado si ella hubiera sido Calumon? Acababa de condenar al pequeño a un terrible sufrimiento. Pero había algo que dolía muchísimo más: acababa de recuperar la confianza de su antiguo mejor amigo, su reciente acción haría que la perdiera una vez más.

"No puedes hacer esto Juri…"Se dijo a sí misma "No puedes permitirlo."

Entonces la Katou corrió en la dirección en la que Makuramon se había ido, ya había perdido muchas cosas por miedo ¿Cómo podría tropezar dos veces con la misma piedra? No, esta vez Juri Katou sería fuerte, ella no dejaría que el miedo o el orgullo volvieran a actuar por ella.

…

"No puedo creer que me hayan dejado solo, calú" se lamentaba Calumon en silencio mientras retenía las lágrimas "¿Qué pasará ahora conmigo? ¡Calulú! ¡Tengo miedo!".

Una lágrima hizo su trayecto en el rostro del digimon ¿Por qué lo querían a él? Él no podía pelear, no podía digievolucionar, él solo podía jugar y reírse ¿Acaso sus captores querían eso? Lo dudaba, ya que sí eso quisieran podrían hacerlo entre ellos.

— ¡Alto!—Calumon alzó la vista ¿Podría venir alguien a socorrerlo?— ¡No des… ni un paso… más!

Juri acababa de alcanzar a Makuramon, lucía agotada, pero decidida.

— ¡Juri vino a salvar a Calumon! ¡Calú! ¡Calulú!—celebró este desde los brazos de su captor.

— ¡¿Qué quieres ahora niña?!—preguntó Makuramon de manera intimidante— ¡Hicimos un trato! ¡¿Recuerdas?!

— ¡Un trato que no debí haber aceptado! ¡Vine aquí a arreglar mi error!

Entonces el simio se rio estruendosamente, Calumon se tapó los oídos "¡Quiero que esto termine!".

— ¡Detente un minuto! ¡Por favor!—dijo el primate mientras apaciguaba sus carcajadas— ¿Acaso crees que puedes hacer algo contra mí? ¡No me hagas reír! ¡NINGÚN HUMANO PODRÍA CONTRA MÍ O CUALQUIERA DE LOS DEVAS!

— ¡Pero yo no pienso seguir viviendo con las sombras de mis errores! ¡Repararé cada uno de ellos! ¡No me importa perder la vida haciéndolo!

—Si eso es lo que deseas…—el digimon hizo una reverencia— ¡Primal orb!

El ataque iba directo hacia ella, pero justo como la vez anterior este no la tocó. Juri contemplaba admirada a su héroe: Leomon había vuelto a aparecer.

— ¡Te dije que no permitir que dañes a ningún inocente!

— ¡Leomon!—exclamó la chica mientras admiraba a su salvador.

—Debes tener más cuidado, malhechores hay en todos lados—advirtió el digimon sin perder su pose heroica.

— ¡OIGAN! ¡No se les ocurra ignorar mi presencia!—gritó Makuramon frustrado— ¡Esta vez no te lo perdonare! ¡Primal orb!

El ataque iba hacia Leomon, este logró, forzosamente bloquearlo con su espada, pero aun así el digimon cayó al suelo.

—L… ¿Leomon? ¿Estás bien?—preguntó Juri preocupada por el digimon que acababa de caer.

—Es… bastante fuerte—Leomon se puso de pie, dispuesto a continuar la batalla—, pero yo no me daré por vencido, jovencita, escóndete ¡Ahora!

Juri obedeció sin chistar, escondiéndose tras una mata de arbustos, desde los cuales observaba atentamente la batalla.

— ¿Sigues insistiendo en luchar? ¿Qué no te das cuenta de que no tienes oportunidad contra mí?

—Yo… seguiré peleando… mientras tú no te sometas… ¡A la justicia! ¡Golpe del rey bestia!

El ataque de Leomon impactó potentemente a Makuramon, sin embargo este no hizo nada más que una pequeña mueca de dolor.

— ¡Ahora sí que te pasaste! ¡Acabas de cometer un grave error! ¡Primal Orb!

— ¡No! ¡Leomon!—Juri salió de su escondite para interponerse entre el ataque de Makuramon y el digimon que le había salvado la vida, sabía que probablemente no sobreviviría, pero también sabía que no se podía quedar de brazos cruzados mientras Leomon la defendía.

Ninguno de los presentes pudo comprender lo que ocurrió a continuación: una extraña luz surgió frente a Juri, anulando completamente el ataque del simio, la luz comenzó a descender hasta que cayó en las palmas de Juri— ¿Qué es esto? ¿Podrá ser…?

—Un digivice…—dedujo Leomon mientras observaba el objeto que se había dejado ver en las manos de la chica.

Juri miró a Leomon y una gigantesca sonrisa se formó en su rostro ¡Ella tenía su propio compañero digimon! Ahora no tendría que quedarse de brazos cruzados, ella por fin podría ayudar en la batalla.

— ¡Genial! ¡Ahora somos compañeros! ¿No?

—Sí, Juri—afirmó el digimon—. Ahora prepárate, tenemos un oponente contra el que combatir.

—Sí—entonces, del pequeño bolso que traía consigo sacó su baraja de cartas, las que habían pasado tantos años en su pieza y por fin podría ocupar ¿Cuál sería la primera?— ¡Cambio de carta! ¡Conexión D de súper velocidad!

Leomon continuó con su batalla, ahora daba saltos con gran agilidad, dificultándole a Makuramon el trabajo de atacarlo, además de que le era más difícil evitar sus veloces y abundantes ataques.

Pero Makuramon tampoco era lento, y mucho menos débil, incluso con el efecto de la cartas Leomon tenía que hacer mucho trabajo y poco a poco había comenzado a agostarse, el cansancio hacía que sus movimientos fueran cada vez más torpes, hasta que finalmente uno de los ataques de su rival se estrelló unos centímetros detrás de él y provocó que se tropezara.

— ¡Ja ja! ¡¿Creíste que esa estúpida carta te daría una oportunidad contra mí?! ¡No me hagas reír! ¡Te recuerdo que soy un deva! ¡No cualquier digimon puede vencerme!

— ¡Oye tú! ¡Déjalos en paz!—Juri se volteó para encontrarse con la mejor persona que se pudo haber encontrado en ese momento: Takato Matsuki.

Se veía desastrado, agotado y su cabello estaba muy desordenado, sin embargo a ella le pareció que se veía más apuesto que nunca, como aquellos actores en las películas tras ganar una heroica batalla.

— ¡Takato! ¡Viniste a ayudarme!—exclamó la Katou emocionada.

— ¿Creíste que te dejaría? ¡Claro que no!—aseguró el oportuno recién llegado— ¡Ve por él Wargrowlmon!

— ¡Si, Takato!—el gigantesco dinosaurio rojo metálico se incorporó rápidamente en la batalla— ¡Cañones atómicos!

Makuramon esquivó con suerte el ataque, sin embargo el efecto de la explosión le provocó un ligero daño.

— ¡Eres un maldito entrometido! ¡Primal orb!

— ¡Golpe del rey bestia!—el ataque de Leomon tuvo suficiente fuerza como para desviar el misil de Makuramon, evitándole daño a Wargrowlmon.

— Juri ¿Ese es el Leomon del que me hablabas?—preguntó Takato mientras observaba al digimon que acababa de ayudar considerablemente a su compañero.

—Así es, y adivina qué ¡Ahora Leomon es mi camarada!—Juri le enseñó al chico de googles su nuevo digivice, a lo que este respondió con una mirada de asombro.

—Increíble… eso quiere decir que tú… ¡Juri! ¡Eres una tamer!—el chico se abalanzó sobre ella en una abrazo. "Podría acostumbrarme a esto…" pensó Juri con alegría, aun le emocionaba el haberse reconciliado con Takato.

Mientras tanto la pelea entre los tres digimon continuaba, sin embargo, Leomon y Wargrowlmon llevaban una considerable ventaja.

— ¡Maldición! ¡¿Cómo es que esos inútiles de Pajiramon y Vajiramon no pudieron llevar a cabo una tarea tan simple como la que les encargué!? ¡Primal orb!

El ataque golpeó en el pecho a Wargrowlmon, el cual retrocedió adolorido, de alguna extraña manera Takato sintió el mismo dolor en su pecho.

— ¡Ah!—gritó adolorido, mientras Juri lo abrazaba con preocupación.

— ¡Takato! ¡¿Qué ocurre?!

Mientras tanto Leomon tenía otras cosas de las que preocuparse, ya que Makuramon había aprovechado para huir y este lo estaba siguiendo.

— ¡¿A dónde crees que vas?! ¡Devuélvenos a ese digimon!

— ¡Ustedes no son dignos del poder de la digientelequia! ¡Nosotros la devolveremos al lugar que le pertenece, en la forma que le pertenece!

— ¡Calú! ¡Ayuda! ¡Calú!—chillaba el pequeño Calumon desde los brazos de su captor.

El simio corría por las calles a gran velocidad, para Leomon era muy difícil seguirle el paso. Leomon se encontraba varios metros detrás de su objetivo cuando este se detuvo frente a una cerca metálica, en unos segundos tanto él como Calumon habían desaparecido por completo.

— ¿Pero qué…?—murmuró Leomon tras darse cuenta de que tanto Makuramon como Calumon se habían esfumado.

…

Takato y Guilmon (quien había vuelto a su etapa infantil), se encontraban descansando sobre unas bancas, Juri miraba para todos lados ansiosa por ver a su digimon llegar con Calumon entre los brazos, pero tras esperar bastante tiempo no fue a él a quien vio llegar.

— ¡Hey! ¡Chicos!—gritó la voz de Ryo mientras corría al encuentro de la pareja— ¿Están bien?

Detrás de él venían todo el resto (incluidos Kari y T.K, que venían aún se movían de manera torpe y lenta, al parecer por el extraño ataque de Pajiramon), los siguientes en llegar a su lado fueron Henry y Rika, la última de ellos con un semblante amenazador.

— ¡¿Dónde está Calumon?!

Silencio fue lo único que recibió como respuesta, hasta que Guilmon se atrevió a contestar:

—Estamos esperándolos, a él y a Leomon, pero no han vuelto.

— ¿Quién es Leomon?—preguntó un adormilado Patamon desde la cabeza de su tamer.

—Es… el nuevo digimon de Juri—contestó Takato, indicando a la chica que seguía esperando la llegada de su compañero.

— ¿Cómo estás Kari?—preguntó Henry colocando una mano en la espalda de la chica— ¿Sigues mareada? ¿Te duele algo?

—Estoy bastante mejor, gracias Henry—respondió Kari, tranquilizando un poco al chico que acababa de consultar. T.K se arrepintió de no haber hecho él aquella pregunta.

—Habla por ti—dijo Patamon—, yo tengo un terrible dolor de cabeza y me pareciera que todo da vueltas ¿Qué tal estás tú Salamon?

— No quiero hablar…—contestó la digimon, con los ojos entrecerrados, ambos se habían agotado aún más debido a la batalla.

—Momantai, al menos a ustedes no los congelaron—señaló Terriermon con optimismo.

— ¡Leomon!

El grito de Juri interrumpió la conversación, ella corrió a recibir al león-humanoide que acababa de hacer presencia.

—Bueno, ahí lo tienen, él es Leomon—presentó Takato.

—Pero… ¿Y Calumon?

Tras la pregunta de Rika todos se percataron de la ausencia del pequeño digimon blanco: Calumon no había regresado.

—Lo siento mucho, ellos dos… desaparecieron—dijo apenadamente el recién llegado Leomon.

Un triste silencio se formó en el ambiente ¿Qué había pasado con Calumon? ¿Dónde estaba?

— ¿Cómo desaparecieron?— preguntó Rika, Ryo centró su atención en ella otra vez: no había barrera en aquel momento, todo en ella no representaba nada que no fuera preocupación— Ellos tienen que… tienen que estar en algún lado.

—Ellos simplemente se esfumaron, de la nada—aseguró una vez más el digimon—. Se detuvieron frente a una cerca y al minuto siguiente… no estaban.

— ¿Una… cerca?—Kari fue la primera en percatarse de la coincidencia ¿Podía ser la misma cerca extraña en la que ocurría aquel extraño fenómeno?

— ¿Creen que sea… la misma cerca de la que salió Ryo?—preguntó Rika mientras observaba al chico que tanto "odiaba".

—Leomon ¿Crees poder llevarnos hasta allá?—la idea fue dada por Henry.

—Claro, síganme.

—T.K, no vayamos tan rápido…—pidió Patamon

—Creo que estoy de acuerdo…—Salamon seguí recostada en los brazos de su compañera.

—Supongo que yo y Kari podríamos ir un poco más atrás—propuso T.K mientras comenzaban su camino.

—Sí, además deberíamos llamar al resto, nosotros podemos encargarnos de eso—concordó Kari.

Ambos sacaron sus respectivos teléfonos y se pusieron a llamar a sus otros seis amigos.

Para cuando llegaron al lugar tanto Matt como Joe estaban ahí, después llegaron Sora, Mimí e Izzy, el último en aparecer fue Tai, quien puso la excusa de que su mamá no lo dejaba salir ya que tenía examen de matemática al día siguiente. Les contaron la historia de Makuramon, Pajiramon y Vajiramon, incluyendo el secuestro de Calumon, el cómo Juri se volvió una tamer y las digievoluciones de Guilmon, Terriermon, Renamon y Monodramon.

— ¿Tanto se puede perder por un examen?—preguntó Tai una vez hubieron terminado de hablar.

—Este no es momento para bromas—dijo—para sorpresa de todos— Terriermon, tras lo cual sonrió y agregó: — ¡Es broma!

Aquello logró crear unas cuantas sonrisas, sin embargo la situación era seria y nadie (menos Terriermon y Bukamon) estaba de ánimo para bromas.

— ¿Y qué creen que deberíamos hacer?—preguntó Joe con preocupación.

—Creo que tengo una idea—todo el grupo se volteó hacia Izzy, que acababa de hablar—. Esta cerca… hace que cosas muy extrañas sucedan, eso lo tenemos más que claro, primero el fenómeno que nos afecta a nosotros y a los digimon, después la aparición de Ryo y ahora esto—todo el mundo asintió, expectantes por la idea de Izzy—. Ryo, tú dijiste que venías desde otro mundo y que desde el digimundo llegaste aquí, donde conociste a Rika—Ryo asintió—. Ahora Makuramon y Calumon desaparecieron en este lugar, a lo que quiero llegar es: ¿No será esta una puerta al digimundo?

Todo el mundo se quedó en silencio, analizando el descubrimiento de Izzy, tenía sentido, cada una de las cosas calzaba.

Tai se puso de pie, atrayendo la vista de todos.

—Entonces debemos cruzar esta cerca, ahora.

— ¡Claro que no!—Joe lo detuvo con nerviosismo— No sabemos lo que hay allá, puede ser muy peligroso, además, hasta ahora solo nos ha afectado a algunos de nosotros ¿Cómo podemos asegurar que todos podemos cruzar?

—Tai, Joe tiene razón—Kari tomó el brazo de su hermano intentando detenerlo—. No deberíamos ir allá hasta que encontremos la manera de que todos lo hagamos.

Tai reflexionó, era cierto lo que sus amigos decían, pero tampoco podían quedarse de brazos cruzados.

— ¿Qué tal si vamos mañana?—sugirió el otro chico de googles— A primera hora, nos juntamos aquí y averiguamos la manera de ir al digimundo.

Aquella parecía una idea más sensata, todos asintieron… menos Joe.

— ¡Vamos Joe! ¡No seas tan cobarde!—Regañó Bukamon mientras le pegaba a su compañero una aletazo en la cara.

— ¡Está bien! ¡Acepto! ¡Iremos mañana!

Entonces, los trece niños y sus digimon hicieron el acuerdo, mañana a primera hora se reunirían para rescatar al pequeño Calumon.

…

**Y ese fue el capítulo de hoy, bastante más corto que los anteriores pero un capítulo al fin y al cabo XD. Bueno, ya veremos que sucede más adelante, qué onda con el digimundo, los devas y todo eso…**

**Bueno eso es todo por ahora, espero que le haya gustado, adiós.**


	22. Chapter 22: el viaje al digimundo

**El viaje al digimundo**

**Hola hola! Jeje supongo que ya saben lo que harán los personajes en este capítulo XD, les cuento que estaba muy ansiosa por hacer que vayan al digimundo, ya que tengo muchísimas ideas que no podía hacer mientras estuvieran en el mundo real, pero ahora les daré rienda suelta XD.**

**Y lamentablemente tendré que dejar fuera a cierto par que me encanta: Hirokazu y Kenta, la verdad es que pensé bastante en los tamers que no eran parte del trio principal, intenté crear alguna manera de que todos tuvieran su participación en la historia pero a esos dos… simplemente siento que si los incorporara serían muy dejados de lado y solo tendrían guiones para rellenar, así que lamentablemente (siendo que esos personajes me encantan) se quedaran fuera ****L**

**Bueno, quería aclarar eso antes de seguir con el cap.**

**…**

A la mañana siguiente Ryo, Matt y Joe fueron los primeros en llegar (una vez más por el mismo culpable: Joe), los tres cargaban gigantescas mochilas llenas de todo tipo de cosas: botiquines con medicamentos para enfermedades de las que nunca habían oído hablar, comida, agua, ropa de todas las tallas existente, ropa interior, y todo por el mayor de los tres, el mismo que había provocado que llegaran antes que todos (Joe incluso llevaba toallitas higiénicas en caso de que las chicas estuvieran "en sus días"). La siguiente en llegar fue Mimí, esta traía un bolso rojo (demasiado a la moda para la salida que tenían planeada).

— ¿Estás segura de que traes suficiente comida ahí Mimí?—preguntó Joe mientras miraba a la chica.

— ¿Comida? ¡Nadie me dijo que trajera comida!—después abrió su bolso revelando el contenido de este— Aquí traigo mis maquillajes.

A continuación hubo una discusión sobre las prioridades el viaje, que si los cosméticos eran más importantes que la comida o viceversa. Poco después llegó Sora, esta traía un par de mudas, cuatro bastantes barritas de cereal y agua.

Tai llevaba solo sándwiches, nada de mudas ni agua, dudaban que él se los pudiera comer solo, Matt incluso lo dijo, pero Sora lo corrigió: "Tai puede comer lo que sea en cantidades increíbles".

Izzy y Rika llegaron casi al mismo tiempo, el primero traía unos cuantos paquetes de galletas, jugos en cajas y su computadora, mientras la chica llevaba ropa de abrigo y un contenedor de comida con ocho bolas de arroz.

Juri llevaba una muda de ropa y un abrigo, además de útiles de aseo y unos cuantos paquetes de dulces. T.K traía consigo un abrigo y un poco de comida, también traía una cámara fotográfica, Matt fue el único que comprendió el porqué. La mochila de Takato era preocupante, ya que no existía. Lo único que el chico traía consigo era su baraja de cartas y una barra de chocolate, ambos guardados en los bolsillos de su abrigo.

Ya estaban todos, menos Kari y Henry, que se estaban tardando demasiado.

— ¿Creen que les haya pasado algo?—preguntó Izzy, causando que Tai se pusiera de pie inmediatamente.

—Tai, tranquilo, será mejor que no nos precipitemos y los llamemos primero—lo tranquilizó Sora con una cálida sonrisa. Matt se estremeció ¿Por qué Sora trataba tan bien al idiota que la había dejado de lado?

—Tienes razón—respondió él, mientras sacaba su teléfono—. Hola Kari… está bien, apúrate, los estamos esperando.

Entonces cortó el teléfono y suspiró.

—Dice que tuvieron problemas con la hermana de Henry, pero que vienen en camino.

Todos se vieron aliviados ante la noticia, menos T.K, que comenzaba a impacientarse.

Finalmente la pareja apareció, Terriermon llevaba puesto un babero de muñeca y forcejeaba inútilmente para quitárselo.

—Vaya Terriermon, te ves bien—felicitó Bukamon entre carcajadas.

—Muy gracioso—dijo el digimon fastidiado, finalmente rindiéndose, no podía quitarse el babero.

—Lo siento mucho, Suzie estaba enferma y no quería que me llevara a Terriermon—se disculpó Henry.

—Lo importante es que llegaron—dijo Izzy mientras se acercaba a la cerca—, ahora tenemos que descubrir cómo lo haremos para que todos podamos cruzar.

—¿Qué tal si cruzamos agarrados de los digimon?—fue la idea que puso Juri, a todos parecía hacerle sentido, así que decidieron probar, Takato se ofreció como sujeto de prueba.

— ¿Estás listo Guilmon?—preguntó Takato mientras se bajaba los googles, ocupándolos cómo lentes.

— ¡Claro!

—Por favor, tengan mucho cuidado—pidió Juri preocupada.

—No te preocupes Juri ¡Guilmon, vámonos!

— ¡Si Takato!

Entonces el tamer se aferró a su digimon, deseando con todas sus fuerzas que su plan funcionara, el resto del grupo pudo ver cómo la imagen de ambos comenzaba a fallar, hasta que tanto el humano como el digimon habían desaparecido.

—D… desaparecieron—dijo un asustado Joe.

—Bien, al parecer funciona ¿Vamos?—Ryo le tendió su mano a Rika, en un gesto de educación.

—Sí, pero no contigo ¡Renamon!

La tamer se agarró fuertemente de su digimon, al cabo de unos momentos ambas habían desaparecido.

—Bueno ¿Qué tal si vamos nosotros Cyberdramon?—el digimon de Ryo solo gruñó en respuesta, ambos, sin necesidad de agarrarse el uno del otro cruzaron el cerco.

— ¡Joe! ¡Vamos nosotros ahora!—pidió ansioso Bukamon.

—No se… tal vez… debamos ver que todos crucen bien, ya sabes por si…—pero Joe no alcanzó a terminar, ya que Tai lo agarró del brazo.

— ¿Estás listo Joe?

—No…

— ¡Mala suerte! ¡Porque cruzaremos a la cuenta de tres! ¡Uno! ¡Dos! ¡Tres!—entonces Tai tiró de Joe hacia la cerca, ambos chicos fueron seguidos por sus respectivos digimon.

—Yo iré ahora—dijo Sora, mientras comenzaba a acercarse a la cerca.

—Yo voy contigo—entonces, para la sorpresa de la pelirroja Matt le tomó la mano, ambos desaparecieron al instante, acompañados por Gabumon y Biyomon.

—Juri, nosotros también debemos ir—Leomon tomó a su tamer en brazos.

—Claro, Leomon—"Yo me encargaré de rescatarte, Calumon" se prometió la chica en su mente, mientras ella y su digimon eran llevados por el fenómeno de la cerca.

Mimí acercaba la punta de su dedo índice a la cerca, pero de inmediato retrocedía con nerviosismo.

— ¡Vamos Mimí!—animó Izzy, mientras comenzaba a acercarse a la cerca.

— ¡No es tan fácil! ¿Qué pasa si esta cosa no nos lleva al digimundo?—preguntó la chica asustada.

—Lo averiguaremos ahora—entonces el chico tomó a Mimí del brazo, llevándola con él al que fuera el lugar que llegaron.

Para aquél momento solo Kari, T.K y Henry estaban aún en el mundo humano, la chica se había dispuesto a ser la primera en pasar, sin embargo aquel cerco aún le causaba escalofríos.

—Kari—dijo T.K mientras ponía la mano en su hombro—, si… si tienes miedo, bueno… podríamos… hacerlo juntos.

Ella sintió un ligero calor en sus mejillas, con valor miró de vuelta al rubio que se encontraba a su lado y asintió, le tomó la mano en busca de apoyo y desaparecieron.

—Podemos hacer esto juntos si tienes miedo—ofreció burlonamente Terriermon mientras su tamer comenzaba a acercarse al cerco.

— ¡Ya basta Terriermon!

—Momantai.

Entonces ambos, Terriermon y Henry comenzaron a sufrir el efecto de la cerca, pero antes de desaparecer escucharon una voz que no le pertenecía a ninguno de los dos.

— ¡Pequeño Terriermon!

El digimon sintió una mano apretando su oreja, pero antes de que pudiera hacer algo desapareció.

La calle se quedó completamente vacía, o eso parecía, ya que unos cuantos minutos después de la desaparición de los chicos Impmon, un pequeño digimon púrpura se puso a inspeccionar la cerca.

— ¡¿A dónde habrán ido esos idiotas?!—preguntó frustrado, sin encontrarle nada extraño al alambrado.

Impmon se acercó aún más a la cerca, y al igual que los niños y sus digimon, desapareció.

…

Lo siguiente que los chicos sintieron fue la sensación de caída, el frío viento golpeando sus rostros y desordenando sus cabellos (cosa que afligió bastante a Mimí que no paraba de quejarse a gritos por su peinado). Todos se asustaron mucho, esperando el golpe al suelo, pero este no llegó, ya que llegó un momento en el que su caída se detuvo, y de alguna extraña manera se encontraron e el piso, sin sentir ningún tipo de impacto.

Todos miraron a su alrededor, percatándose del extraño lugar en el que se encontraban: todo era seco y rocoso, como si estuvieran en un cañón.

— ¡Suéltame! ¡Ahora!—gritó Mimí mientras se alejaba de Izzy, ambos acababan de percatarse de que se encontraban fuertemente abrazados.

Pero Mimí e Izzy no habían sido los únicos en caer de maneras… comprometedoras:

Sora estaba en los brazos de Matt, probablemente ni lo hubiera notado de no ser por el grito de Mimí, el rubio lucía igual de sorprendido que ella y ambos estaban con las mejillas enrojecidas.

Por el otro lado también había un rubio sonrojado, este acababa de soltar la mano de Kari, la cual ni se había percatado de que estaba sujetando. La chica se notaba igual de nerviosa que él, su hermano, Tai les dirigía a la pareja extrañas miradas unos metros más allá.

Pero definitivamente el más sorprendido de todos era Henry, él no estaba abrazado de ninguna chica… o por lo menos ninguna que lo pusiera en una situación comprometedora, sin embargo, junto a él había caído Suzie, su hermana que sujetaba firmemente la oreja de Terriermon.

— ¿S… Suzie?

Todas las miradas se dirigieron a Henry, posteriormente se fijaron en la niña que se encontraba a su lado.

— Hermano… ¿Dónde estamos?—preguntó la menor, ninguno de los presentes pudo contestar debido a la sorpresa que provocó en todos la presencia de la niña.

Los digimon estaban estáticos, aquella niña no tenía un compañero, aquella niña no sabía lo que era un digimon ¡Aquella niña no debería estar ahí!

— Suzie ¿Qué estás haciendo aquí?—preguntó Henry mientras miraba con preocupación a su hermana.

—Es que me aburriría si me quedaba sola en casa, así que te seguí para buscar a Terriermon ¿Dónde estamos hermano?

—Bueno… nosotros…— ¿Cómo podía explicarle a su hermana dónde se encontraban?

—Escucha Suzie—Terriermon se puso de pie y le habló con seriedad a la niña, todos miraban con atención la escena ¿Qué planeaba Terriermon? ¿Cuál sería la reacción de Suzie?—, todos nosotros estamos en el digimundo, que es un lugar donde habitan los digimon, yo no soy un muñeco como tú creías y Salamon, el perro de Kari… no es un perro, somos digimon y tú… bueno, no deberías estar aquí.

— ¿No eres un muñeco?—Terriermon negó con la cabeza, entonces una gigantesca sonrisa se formó en el rostro de la niña, posteriormente se abalanzó sobre el pequeño digimon— ¡Estás vivo! ¡Terriermon está vivo! ¡Y puede hablar! ¡Y correr! ¡Y jugar!

Todos miraron impactados la felicidad de la niña, definitivamente nadie se esperaba que reaccionara así, todos creían que en cualquier momento estallaría en llanto y nadie sabría qué hacer, pero lo que estaba pasando…

—Y díganme ¿Todos ustedes pueden hablar?—preguntó ella, aún sin borrar la sonrisa de su rostro.

Los digimon asintieron, haciendo que la niña se emocionara mucho más.

— ¡Esto será muy divertido! ¡Conoceré a muchos digimon como ustedes! Dime hermano ¿Crees que pueda conseguir un digimon yo también?

—Bueno… Suzie, yo…

—Bueno, si no puedo conseguir uno… ¡No importa! ¡Tú y yo compartiremos a Terriermon!—entonces Suzie se puso a jugar animadamente con las orejas del pequeño digimon, el resto se preguntaba qué harían con la niña, definitivamente no sería fácil encargarse de ella.

Mientras tanto Impmon observaba la escena detrás de unas rocas, aquella niña no le traía buenos recuerdos, es más, aquella niña solo consiguió aumentar su odio hacia esos digimon que disfrutaban de la compañía humana.

—Son todos unos estúpidos…—murmuró para sí mismo mientras se retiraba de aquel lugar.

…

Los chicos ya llevaban una media hora caminando, el aspecto de su alrededor seguía sin cambiar. Mimí pasó bastante tiempo quejándose de que le dolían los pies, Rika tuvo que reprimir sus ganas de golpearla ¿Cómo se le pudo haber ocurrido llevar tacones? Para suerte de Mimí (y del resto del grupo), Joe llevaba un par de zapatos de su talla en su gigantesca mochila, después de veinte minutos de pelea para convencer a Mimí de que no lleve sus zapatos el grupo se rindió siguieron avanzando, quince minutos después la menor del grupo comenzó a quejarse de que estaba cansada.

—Por favor Henry, no quiero caminar más—se quejó Suzie.

—Lo siento, pero no tienes otra opción—Henry, al igual que el resto del grupo, comenzaba a hartarse de las quejas de su hermana.

— ¿Y por qué Terriermon no tiene que caminar? ¿Por qué no me puedes cargar a mí?

—Porque tú pesas mucho más que Terriermon.

El resto hace rato que había decidido no meterse en la discusión de los hermanos, ya que Suzie no escuchaba ningún tipo de razones. Kari dedicó una pequeña mirada al chico que avanzaba a su lado, entonces se percató de la cámara que colgaba de su cuello.

—T.K, trajiste la cámara.

El chico dedicó una mirada a Kari, posteriormente miró a la cámara que traía consigo.

—Bueno, pensé… que podríamos… necesitarla—excusó él, ya que sabía que aquella no era la razón por la que trajo aquél objeto.

— ¡Perfecto! ¡Deben haber muchas cosas que fotografiar por aquí!—exclamó la chica con una gigantesca sonrisa en la cara.

—Lo único que pido es que no me tomes fotos a mí—interrumpió Mimí—, debo lucir horrible.

—No creas, Mimí—Kari soltó una pequeña risa, pero esta se vio interrumpida por un extraño grito que se escuchó a lo lejos.

— ¡Ayuda!

Kari se volteó hacia la derecha, que era la dirección desde la cual se oían los gritos.

— ¿Pasa algo Kari?—preguntó Tai.

—Escuché algo…

— ¡Ayúdalos! ¡Por favor!—la misma voz, era infantil, sonaba preocupada, asustada, Kari no podía quedarse de brazos cruzados, debía ir a ayudar.

Ella corrió a la dirección desde la cual escuchó las voces, su mente se concentraba en los constantes gritos de auxilio, sin embargo también podía escuchar las constantes preguntas y gritos de sus amigos, sin embargo solo los ignoraba, alguien necesitaba ayuda en aquel momento.

La voz cada vez se escuchaba más fuerte y clara, cruzó un montón de rocas, con un poco de dificultad debido al estrecho camino que se formaba entre estas. Finalmente lo atravesó y pudo ver como frente a ella se extendía una densa niebla, no era el tipo de niebla que se veía por efectos del clima, tampoco era la niebla del campo de batalla, aquella era una niebla que Kari conocía muy bien, un tipo de niebla que solo ella y Salamon podían ver, sin embargo Salamon estaba atrás con el resto de sus amigos: en aquél momento estaba sola.

— ¡Por favor! ¡Ellos necesita ayuda!

La idea de adentrarse en aquella niebla la aterrorizaba, la sensación que le provocaba el solo verla era… oscura. Sin embargo aquél no era un momento para tener miedo, ella debía ir a socorrer a quien fuera que se encontrara tras esa niebla, dio un paso más cerca, si daba un paso más se adentraría en el campo de niebla, debía ser valiente, debía dar aquel paso.

Ella levantó el pie con lentitud, estaba a punto de payarlo cuando sintió que alguien sujetaba su brazo.

— ¡Kari! ¡Detente! ¡¿Qué haces?!—preguntó un alarmado T.K que la había detenido.

— ¡T.K! ¡Suéltame! ¡¿Qué no escuchas?! ¡Necesitan ayuda!

— ¿Ayuda? ¿Quiénes? ¡Kari! ¡No hay nadie ahí! ¡Vámonos!

—T.K, pero ellos…

—Kari ¿Qué no ves lo que hay frente a ti?—entonces ella miró al lugar en el que antes había niebla, una inmensa caída estaba frente a ella, un paso más y caería, sería imposible sobrevivir a una caída así.

— ¡Kari! ¡Kari!—gritó Salamon mientras se acercaba a ella— ¡Me asustaste!

Kari retrocedió, alejándose del risco, ella pudo haber caído, ella podría estar muerta para aquél momento.

—Yo… esa caída… esa caída no estaba ahí hace un momento—su voz era temblorosa, el miedo la carcomía "Pude haber muerto…"

—Kari, estabas caminando directamente hacia ella ¿Por qué lo hacías?—la pregunta de Patamon la hizo caer en cuenta de lo que acababa de pasar: aquella niebla quería hacerla caer en una trampa, de alguna manera esa niebla la quería muerta.

…

**Y… ¡Listo! ¡Primer capítulo en el digimundo! No saben cuántas cosas tenía planeadas para cuando llegaran al digimundo ¡Por fin las podré escribir! Estoy feliz :D, les adelanto que se viene bastante acción, misterio y claro, el infaltable ROMANCE jeje, ahora que están en el digimundo comenzaré a marcar más las parejas XD**

**Bueno, para el próximo capítulo les tengo otra sorpresa (relacionada con los emblemas, es lo único que diré), espero que les haya gustado este capítulo, porque lo del risco y la niebla es algo que quería escribir hace muchísimo tiempo XDD, es una idea que se me había ocurrido hace varios capítulos (es una de las más nuevas, porque hay ideas que se me habían ocurrido antes de siquiera haber empezado a escribir la historia).**

**Bueno, dejen reviews y nos leemos en el próximo capítulo ;)**


	23. Chapter 23: hielo y azúcar

**Fría como el hielo, dulce como el azúcar**

**Y… ¡Listo! ¡Nuevo capítulo! Ya les dije por adelantado que en este capítulo habría algo con relación a los emblemas ¿El título les da alguna pista? Jeje, esta vez no es tan (TAN) revelador como lo habían sido el resto (excepcionando el que se llama "no sé cómo ponerle", los títulos no son mi fuerte).**

**Bueno, ahora sigo con el capítulo.**

**…**

Finalmente los chicos habían encontrado un lugar para descansar, habían caminado por varias horas y sus pausas no habían sido más largas que unos veinte minutos. Todos tenían hambre y estaban agotados. Armaron una pequeña fogata (fósforos traídos por Joe) y se dispusieron a cenar.

Kari no había hablado desde el extraño incidente del risco, su hermano, Tai no se despegaba de su lado y cada cierto tiempo preguntaba cosas como: "¿Estás bien?" o "¿Necesitas algo?". Aquel día comieron las bolas de arroz, ya que era uno de los alimentos que menos durarían.

—No entiendo para qué traen tanta comida—dijo Takato mientras le daba el primer mordisco a su bola de arroz—, solo venimos a buscar a Calumon y después volveremos a nuestro mundo, además hay bastantes tipos de frutas que podemos comer.

—Es mejor no correr el riesgo, no tenemos idea de cómo es la comida en este lugar ¿Qué tal si comemos algo venenoso?—preguntó Joe con preocupación.

—Yo podría pescar, Joe—Bukamon interrumpió sorpresivamente en la conversación.

—Claro Bukamon, pero te recuerdo que no hay mar ni ríos cerca en este momento.

— ¿Por qué eres siempre tan pesimista?

—No soy pesimista, simplemente soy precavido.

—Sí claro, por eso trajiste libros de anatomía humana—Bukamon le mostró a todos el grueso libro que acababa de sacar de la mochila de su compañero.

—Bueno, este…

El grupo estalló en carcajadas, bueno… todos menos Kari, que seguía mirando su intacta bola de arroz en silencio.

— ¿No piensas comer Kari?—preguntó Tai mientras miraba con preocupación a su hermana.

—Cómela tú si quieres, no tengo hambre—dicho esto se puso de pie y se retiró del circulo formado por sus amigos, desapareciendo de la vista de ellos.

Tai se puso de pie inmediatamente, dispuesto a seguirla, sin embargo Rika lo detuvo.

—Déjenla en paz, puede cuidarse por sí sola ¡No tiene nueve años!

— ¡Yo tengo nueve años!—exclamó animada Suzie mientras apretaba con más fuerza al pobre de Terriermon.

—Mo…man…tai

Pero las palabras de Rika solo consiguieron enfurecer a Tai.

— ¡No hables así de mi hermana!

—Claro, se me olvidó que era tu hermana, por cierto ¿Qué te asegura que lo es? ¡Ninguno de ustedes dos tiene pruebas de eso! ¡Ustedes dos podrían ser simplemente dos castaños! ¡A parte del color de pelo no tienen ni una sola similitud!

— ¡Es suficiente!—interrumpió Sora— No tenemos tiempo para peleas, debemos mantenernos unidos, ustedes dos, cálmense.

Tai y Rika se dirigieron miradas asesinas, tras lo cual apartaron la mirada, ambos con orgullo y resentimiento.

—T.K—Matt le dirigió la palabra a su hermano— ¿Por qué no vas a hablar con Kari?

El chico asintió, probablemente se habría sentido emocionado, pero la situación no daba para eso, cada rostro reflejaba incomodidad, nerviosismo o tristeza.

T.K se puso de pie y comenzó a alejarse de sus amigos.

…

—Kari, vamos, no me gusta verte así—Salamon intentaba constantemente animar a su compañera, pero esta seguía con la mirada perdida.

— ¿Qué era esa niebla, Salamon? ¿Qué quiere de mí?—fue lo único que recibió de respuesta, la digimon comprendía perfectamente lo que le ocurría a su compañera: tenía miedo.

Siempre había sentido susto de aquella extraña niebla que a veces ellas (y nadie más) eran capaces de ver, es más, en aquél momento estaba presente, no masivamente como era en veces anteriores pero eso no era suficiente como para ignorar su presencia.

—No lo sé Kari, sé tanto como tú. Pero no debes tener miedo.

Ella no respondió, simplemente miró con nerviosismo la fina capa de niebla que las rodeaba, tal vez debería ir a buscar al resto, sentirse acompañada podría ayudarla, pero necesitaba aclarar su mente, no tenía como explicarle a sus amigos lo que estaba pasando.

—No piensas pedir ayuda ¿Verdad?—la chica estaba acostumbrada a que su compañera supiera lo que pasaba por su cabeza, habían pasado tanto tiempo juntas…— Kari, tú misma lo viste hoy, esta niebla… es peligrosa, deberíamos volver.

Ella miró a su compañera, por una lado tenía razón, pero se le hacía difícil mirar las caras de sus compañeros tras lo que había pasado "¿Por qué Kari?" se preguntó a sí misma "¿Por qué eres tan ingenua? ¿Es que acaso no puedo hacer nada por mi cuenta?".

Pensar que pasó tantos años sin una familia ¿No podía haberle dado eso un poco de independencia? Al contrario, ella era muy dependiente, no toleraba estar sola, buscaba constantemente la compañía de alguien confiable ¡Le era casi imposible separarse de Salamon!

—Kari ¿Puedo?—preguntó una voz masculina, la chica se volteó para encontrase con T.K, ella simplemente asintió— ¿Sabes? Cuando te fuiste todos nos quedamos muy preocupados, Tai se alteró mucho.

Ella simplemente se quedó callada, el rubio hubiera deseado que dijera algo, pero ni siquiera se movió.

— ¿Qué te ocurre Kari? ¿Por qué estás actuando así? ¿Es por… lo de hoy?

Entonces los ojos de la chica se clavaron en los suyos, algo tan sutil logró alarmarlo.

—Yo…—Kari dudó lo que diría a continuación ¿Valía la pena contar lo que ocurría?— T.K, hay… algo extraño ocurre y… me asusta.

Él la miró extrañado, pero eso no le afectó a Kari, era imposible que lo entendiera, la niebla, las voces, aquellas eran cosas de las que solo ella y Salamon se percataban.

— ¿De qué hablas?

—De… lo que ocurrió hoy, las voces, la niebla…

Entonces se dio cuenta de algo mucho más extraño: la niebla que hace poco había estado presente había desaparecido por completo.

— ¿Voces? ¿Niebla? ¿De qué hablas?—Kari miró a T.K, al parecer la presencia del chico de alguna manera la había apartado, de eso estaba completamente segura.

—Ya no están—murmuró ella mirando a su alrededor, sus teorías eran ciertas, de eso estaba segura.

—Kari ¿Puedes contarme qué es lo que ocurre?

La chica finalmente decidió contarlo: los gritos que escuchó, sus encuentros con la niebla, incluso sus constantes pesadillas, secretos que solo le había confiado a Salamon.

—Entonces ¿Dices que eso fue lo que te ocurrió cuando saliste corriendo a ese… risco?

Kari solo asintió, sin dirigirle la mirada al chico que estaba a su lado, probablemente pensaba que estaba loca, por momentos ella también los pensaba, pero entonces aparecía Salamon, confirmando que podía ver las mismas cosas que ella.

—Kari, yo… ¿Hay niebla ahora?—preguntó el chico mirando a su alrededor.

—No, la niebla… se fue.

— ¿Se fue?

—Sí, desapareció—ella miró a su alrededor para corroborar, pero no había cambios, la niebla no había regresado.

—Es muy extraño ¿No será que tienes problemas a la vista? Una vez leí algo sobre "miopía"…—Patamon fue interrumpida por una furiosa Salamon.

— ¡Kari no tiene miopía! ¡Yo igual he visto esa niebla antes!

—Lo siento, solo quería ayudar.

Ambos chicos sonrieron, aquellas peleas entre sus digimon les parecían bastante divertidas, especialmente porque sabían que había algo más que esos conflictos entre ese par…

— ¿Tai se comió mi bola de arroz?—preguntó Kari mientras se ponía de pie.

—No, te la guardó—aseguró el rubio.

—Qué bueno, tengo hambre.

Ambos sonrieron, comenzando su camino de vuelta a la fogata.

…

La noche ya había caído, Calumon caminaba desorientado por el digimundo, de alguna extraña manera había sido capaz de escapar de Makuramon ¿Cómo? No tenía idea, lo único que él podía recordar antes de haberse dormido fue que cruzaron aquel extraño cerco y de repente había despertado en un mundo extraño.

—Calumon tiene miedo ¡Calú! ¿Dónde estarán mis amigos?

El pequeño Calumon continuó su camino, con la esperanza de encontrar a sus amigos en el extraño lugar que se encontraba.

…

Al día siguiente el grupo de chicos desayunaron los sándwiches de Tai (aunque los compartieron sobraron unos cuantos), posteriormente se dispusieron a seguir su camino, en busca de algún digimon que les pudiera dar una pista sobre el paradero de Calumon.

Avanzaron una hora (con los constantes quejidos de Suzie hasta que se dispusieron a hacer una pequeña parada junto a una cueva.

— ¡Ay! ¡Hermano me duelen los pies!—se quejó Suzie.

—Ya, deben ser ampollas, no son nada grave…

—Dime Suzie—interrumpió Joe— ¿Qué te gusta más: Hello kitty o las princesas Disney?

—Mmm… creo que las princesas—contestó la niña, tras lo que Joe se metió en la mochila que traía Ryo y sacó un paquete de benditas de princesas.

— ¡Vaya! ¡Gracias!

—Me pregunto cuántas cosas habrás traído—dijo Takato.

—Yo también, estoy seguro de que la mitad de las cosas que llevo en esta mochila son innecesarias—Matt palpó su gigantesca mochila en un intento por contestar su propia pregunta.

La conversación de los chicos se vió interrumpida por un golpe que hizo que todo tiemble.

— ¡¿Qué fue eso?!—preguntó Izzy.

— ¿Creen que sea un terremoto?—Mimí ya estaba comenzando a desesperarse.

Entonces un estruendoso gruñido resonó por todo el lugar, haciendo que todos se alteren.

— ¡Vayamos a ver que es!—Tai tomó la iniciativa, y junto con su digimon salieron de la cueva, posteriormente fueron seguidos por el resto del grupo.

Al salir de la cueva los chicos se encontraron con un gigantesco digimon con forma de jabalí, Rika sacó su digivice inmediatamente con la esperanza de obtener un poco de información sobre el digimon.

—Vikaralmon—dijo leyendo en voz alta—, es una bestia sagrada de atributo vacuna, nivel perfecto ¡Esta en nivel perfecto!

— ¡No importa!—Ryo se colocó frente a todos con una heroica sonrisa (actitud que enfureció a Rika) — ¡Ustedes refúgiense en la cueva, nosotros nos encargaremos de él! ¡Vamos Cyberdramon!

El digimon gruñó y se abalanzó contra el jabalí, sin embargo Cyberdramon fue atrapado por una extraña sustancia viscosa que el digimon disparó por su boca.

— ¡Cyberdramon!

— ¡Chicos! ¡Será mejor que todos ayudemos!—Tai extendió su digivice, todos repitieron sus pasos, a excepción de los tamers, que sacaron sus cartas de digievolución. Después de unos instantes ya todos tenían a sus digimon en nivel campeón, a excepción del de Joe, que ahora estaba como Gomamon, su etapa infantil.

— ¡Una vez más Joe!—pidió la nutria, a lo que Joe obedeció— ¡Gomamon digivolves a… Ikakumon!

Ahora con todos los digimon en nivel campeón (excepto por Cyberdramon), la batalla dio comienzo.

— ¡Esperen!—detuvo Takato— ¿Seguros de que es una buena idea que Gatomon pelee?

— ¿Por qué estás diciendo eso? ¡¿A caso crees que no puedo pelear?!—preguntó la ofendida digimon.

— ¡Claro que no Gatomon!—se apresuró a decir su compañera— De lo que está hablando es… bueno, no sabemos que hay dentro de esa cueva, entrar sin la compañía de un digimon puede ser peligroso.

—Oh, cierto Kari, tienes razón.

Todos se aliviaron, al menos ahora la ira de la gata no sería un problema.

Mientras los chicos se adentraban en la cueva los digimon mantenían una dura batalla, pero a pesar del gran número que eran el jabalí seguía teniendo la ventaja.

— ¡Es… muy fuerte!—se quejó Togemon

— ¡No podemos rendirnos!—Angemon se elevó más alto en el aire para atacar— ¡Golpe de fe!

El ataque parecía hacerle cosquillas al gigantesco Vikaralmon, al igual que los ataques de todo el resto.

Entonces el digimon comenzó a acumular una energía roja en su boca, los digimon de los chicos lograron esquivarla por poco, el ataque chocó unos cuantos metros de la cueva.

— ¡Tenemos que salir! ¡La cueva se está derrumbando!—alertó Izzy, notando como los primeros escombros comenzaban a caer. El resto del grupo atinó de inmediato, pero…

— _¡Por favor! ¡Ayuda!—_Kari volteó casi inconscientemente, una vez más la misma voz, esta vez se escuchaba desde el interior de la cueva.

— ¡Kari! ¡Vámonos!—apuró su digimon.

—Pero…

— ¡Corre idiota! ¡Te vas a quedar atrapada!—una frustrada Rika corrió hacia ella y la jaló del brazo, en un principio Kari no fue más que una carga, sin embargo después atinó y comenzó a correr. Les quedaban aún varios metros para llegar a la entrada, todos sus amigos habían salido ya de la cueva, la entrada comenzaba a taparse con rocas que caían del techo de la cueva— ¡Debemos ir más rápido!

Ambas chicas aumentaron la velocidad, solo unos cuantos metros…

Sin embargo, para cuando solo le faltaba un par de metros la salida se cerró completamente.

…

— ¿Están todos bien?—consultó Sora una vez hubo salido de la cueva.

Un coro de quejidos, "sí" y "eso creo" se escuchó entre los chicos, cuando entonces Tai interrumpió alarmado.

— ¡¿Dónde está Kari?!

Todos miraron hacia todos lados, pero no había señal de la castaña ni su digimon.

—Rika tampoco está…—observó Ryo.

— ¿Creen que ellas…?—todos miraron asustados la entrada de la cueva ¿Cómo sacarían a las chicas de ahí?

Mientras tanto los digimon comenzaban a agotarse, muchos caían constantemente en la pegajosa trampa de Vikaralmon, después de arduos intentos se liberaban, peleaban un rato y volvían a caer, de no ser porque eran muchos estarían perdidos.

— ¡Rika! ¡Necesito una digicarta!—pidió Kyubimon— ¡Rika!

La digimon se volteó para averiguar donde se encontraba su compañera, para encontrarse con la entrada a la cueva completamente bloqueada.

— ¡NO! ¡RIKA!—la digimon dejó de lado la batalla para dirigirse a los escombros de la cueva, golpeándolos inútilmente.

— ¡Hay que sacarlas! ¡No importa cómo!—alegó Tai una vez más, definitivamente era el más impotente de todos.

…

— ¿Qué haremos?—preguntó Kari, palmando los escombros de la pared en busca de una salida, ya que no entraba ni el más mísero rayo de luz.

— ¡¿QUÉ HAREMOS?! ¡¿TE DAS CUENTA DE QUE TODO ESTO ES TÚ CULPA?!—la voz de Rika estaba llena de ira, lo cual intimidaba a Kari, sin embargo se hubiera sentido mucho peor si pudiera ver la expresión de su rostro— ¡YO PODRÍA HABER SALIDO! ¡PERO NO, TENÍA QUE ESPERARTE!

Kari se quedó en silencio por un momento, podría haber llorado, pero eso solo la haría sentirse más débil, simplemente inhaló con profundidad y habló.

—Rika, es cierto, todo esto es mi culpa, tú no deberías estar aquí…— "ni yo" pensó, recordando el grito que acababa de escuchar, aquello le aseguraba que la situación en la que se encontraba era peligrosa— pero no tenemos otra opción, debemos…

— ¡¿Crees que con eso puedes arreglarlo todo?! ¡Deja de actuar así! ¡Hay veces en la que ser dulce como el azúcar no te ayudará en nada! ¡Tu actitud de frambuesa no es útil aquí!

La primera lágrima se escapó de sus ojos. "Se fuerte, Kari, este momento no puedes mostrar debilidad…"

— ¡Oye! ¡Déjala tranquila! ¡Ella está intentando buscar una solución!—defendió Gatomon.

—Claro, y tú tienes que saltar a defenderla, porque ella no puede hacerlo por sí misma.

— ¡Ya basta!—interrumpió Kari— Rika, no sacamos nada con pelear ahora, solo estamos malgastando aire, que por cierto no sé si en esta cueva dure mucho. Debemos buscar una solución, una vez estemos afuera… podrás criticarme todo lo que quieras, al fin y al cabo no estás mintiendo.

Hubo un silencio, tanto Kari como su digimon esperaban una respuesta de parte de Rika, que estaba en silencio.

—Está bien—dijo finalmente—, creo que deberíamos adentrarnos más, a lo mejor encontramos otra salida.

Kari y Gatomon miraron de vuelta a la entrada, no tenían otra opción, así que siguieron el consejo de Rika.

Caminaron lo que ellas sintieron una larga caminata, era difícil medir tiempos y distancias cuando estabas en completa oscuridad. Nadie habló en todo el camino, ni las chicas ni la digimon que las acompañaba, simplemente caminaban a ciegas.

Ninguna de las dos disfrutaban la mutua compañía, Rika no podía evitar pensar que Kari hacía esto a propósito, que simplemente quería jugar a la damisela en peligro, esperando a que T.K o Henry vinieran a rescatarla. Por el otro lado Kari deseaba estar con otra persona, con quien sea, Rika… la intimidaba, le parecía una persona oscura, fría como el hielo…

— ¡Puagh!—se quejó Gatomon, llamando la atención de ambas chicas— ¡Acabo de pisar algo pegajoso!

— ¿Algo… pegajoso?—entonces escucharon más voces venir de la cueva.

— _¿Escucharon eso? ¡Creo que alguien cayó en la red!_

_—__Sí, sí, alguien cayó, pero puedo oler algo más… no huele a digimon…_

_— __¿Creen que pueda ser un humano? Imagínense si es uno de esos "niños elegidos"_

_— __¡Imaginen la recompensa que nos darían!_

—Kari, Rika… creo que deben irse—susurró Gatomon—, ahora.

—Pero gatomon…

—Kari, hazme caso, ya escuchaste _lo que quieren_, debes irte, AHORA—la digimon remarcó la última palabra, pero Kari se negó a moverse. Rika se vio forzada tomar a la otra chica del brazo y jalarla hacia atrás: un grave error.

— ¡¿Pero qué?!—exclamó Kari mientras sentía que algo pegajoso se adhería a su pierna.

Entonces Rika se percató de que su brazo también estaba inmovilizado por algo pegajoso, firme y compuesto por hilos, como…

— ¡Es una tela de araña!—gritó Rika más fuerte de lo que le hubiera gustado.

— ¡Miren! ¡Definitivamente son humanos!—aseguró una de las voces.

— ¡Nos desharemos de ellos! ¿Creen que tengan buen sabor?

—No me interesa, si nos deshacemos de un niño elegido la recompensa que nos darán será enorme ¡Tan grande que no sentiremos hambre nunca más!

— ¡¿Quiénes son ustedes?!—preguntó intimidante Rika.

— ¡Somos las trillizas Dokugumon!

— ¿Dokugumon?—preguntó Gatomon extrañada.

— ¡Sí! ¡Y ustedes tres serán nuestra cena! ¡Atrapémoslas hermanas!

Entonces, las tres, Rika, Kari y Gatomon se vieron completamente atrapadas por las pegajosas telarañas, ninguna de las tres era capaz de moverse.

— ¡Bah! ¿Por qué hablan tanto de los humanos? ¡Son muy débiles y fáciles de atrapar! ¡Llévenselas hermanas!

— ¡Sí!

Entonces las chicas fueron cargadas por las tres digimon arácnidas, hasta que quedaron colgando de lo que supusieron era una pared compuesta por telarañas.

— ¡Maldición! ¡Suéltenos ahora!—exigió Gatomon.

—Que digimon más extraño ¿No crees hermana? Viajando con humanos y aun sin entregarlos ¿Qué no sabe cuánto valen?

—Sí ¿Cómo es que no los has entregado todavía? Dan valiosas recompensas por asesinar humanos, me han contado que quieren prevenir la aparición de los niños elegidos.

—Y… bueno ¿Por qué quieren evitar la aparición de los niños elegidos?—preguntó Kari, con un gran esfuerzo por hacer que su cuestión sonara casual.

—No lo sé ¿Tú lo sabes hermana?

—No ¿Y tú hermana?

—Menos.

Entonces se escucharon los pasos de la tercera araña.

— ¡Ja, ja! Tenemos nuestra recompensa asegurada hermanas, solo tenemos que hacerlas desaparecer.

—Yo digo que nos las comamos.

—Yo digo que las envenenemos, hace tiempo que no escucho los gritos de alguien.

— ¡Déjenos ir! ¡Por favor!—rogó Kari mientras se sacudía en sus telarañas.

Gatomon sabía que las chicas no tenían opciones por el momento, la única que podía hacer algo era ella, gracias a sus afiladas garras logró cortar lentamente sus ataduras, pero era un trabajo difícil, no era cosa de segundos.

— ¡Que las comamos!

— ¡Que las envenenemos!

— Ya, tranquilas, no peleen—tranquilizó la tercera Dokugumon— ¿Qué tal si lo hablamos tranquilamente mientras estas tres se agotan? Así no se moverán tanto a la hora de matarlas.

—Me parece una buena idea hermana.

—Sí, es perfecto.

Entonces, las chicas y Gatomon se quedaron completamente solas.

—Es todo TÚ culpa—recalcó Rika.

—Escucha, tenemos que buscar una…—Kari intentó ser optimista, pero con Rika era muy difícil, era como si toda la oscuridad con la que usualmente luchaba aumentara sus fuerzas mientras estaba con la otra chica, como si ya no quedaran opciones.

—Me frustras ¿Sabes? Eres justo como Ryo, constantemente fingiendo ser alguien demasiado perfecto, eres incluso más frustrante que él.

— Tú… ¿Por qué eres así siempre? ¿Por qué pretendes que nada te importa? ¿Por qué eres tan fría y oscura? ¡De vez en cuando puedes aceptar la ayuda de otros! ¡¿Sabes?! ¡No puedes aislarte del mundo por siempre! ¡De vez en cuando debes confiar en el resto!

— ¡A diferencia de ti no necesito que el resto cargue mi peso! ¡No necesito fingir ser… dulce!

— ¡Y en vez de eso tienes que ser fría! ¡Fría con cada persona existente! ¡Ya para de actuar como una roca!

— ¡Tú deja de ser una llorona!

Gatomon simplemente se quedaba en silencio mientras dejaba a las chicas pelear, ya tendría tiempo para apoyar a su compañera… o contradecirla, lo importante en aquel momento era encontrar la manera de escapar.

— ¡Quieres aparentar que tu vida es perfecta! ¡Que eres una princesa y que cientos de chicos se pelean por ti! ¡No entiendo cómo Henry y T.K caen en ese jueguito! ¡Son casi tan idiotas como tú!

— ¡Y tú quieres demostrar que puedes con todo! ¡Qué todos los problemas son la nada para ti! ¡Y cuando alguien logra hacerte feliz lo apartas, porque amenaza tu cubierta de hielo! ¡Justo como lo hiciste con Ryo!

La pelea de las chicas continuaba, parecían dos fieras, por momentos parecía que en cualquier momento chispas saldrían disparadas de sus ojos e iluminarían el lugar.

Gatomon ya estaba tan cerca de acabar de cortar sus redes, solo un poco más…

— ¡Ya volvimos!—avisó una de las Dokugumon.

—Tomamos nuestra decisión, una de las humanas será envenenada, mientras nos comeremos a la otra y después de haber acabado con ustedes absorberemos los datos de la digimon ¿Qué les parece?

— ¡No harán eso!—se opuso Kari.

—Lo siento, tu opinión no será tomada en cuenta. Comencemos a envenenar a la otra—propuso una de las Dokugumon, mientras se acercaba a Rika.

Gatomon comenzó a apurarse, si no se movía rápido Rika estaría perdida.

Solo un hilo más…

La Dokugumon estaba a tan solo un par de metros de Rika, la cual ya veía su vida pasar por sus ojos cuando…

— ¡Golpe de gato!—Las garras de Gatomon destajaron las redes que la inmovilizaban, dejando a Rika libre.

— ¡La digimon logró salir!—alertó una de las hermanas.

—No se preocupen, es pequeña y nosotras somos tres, no durará mucho.

— ¡No me subestimen por mi tamaño!—Gatomon agradeció con todo su ser el hecho de ser un digimon felino, ya que (vagamente) podía distinguir las ubicaciones de sus contrincantes. Sin embargo estas eran tres y bastante rápidas.

—Estoy comenzando a hartarme de esta mocosa—se quejó una Dokugumon.

— ¿Apuremos un poco esto?

Mientras Gatomon peleaba con las tres arácnidas al mismo tiempo, Rika intentaba inútilmente liberar a Kari.

— ¿Por qué me estás ayudando?—preguntó Kari— Yo… yo creí que me odiabas, tú misma lo dijiste.

Rika se negó a responder, provocando que la otra chica sonriera.

— ¿Sabes algo? Sabía que no eras tan fría, yo… yo te dije cosas horribles, pero… tenía miedo, me asustaba la manera oscura y fría que tenías de ser.

Una pequeña sonrisa se formó en el rostro de Rika, sin embargo esta siguió sin hablar.

—Yo… yo pude haberme equivocado contigo, pero tú… tú dijiste muchas cosas sobre mí que eran ciertas—pequeños sollozos comenzaron a entrecortar sus palabras—. Es cierto que aparento que mi vida es feliz, que no quiero que el mundo conozca mis miedos, preocupaciones, mis… debilidades.

—Tal vez no somos tan diferentes al fin y al cabo…—fue lo primero que dijo Rika— intentamos hacer lo mismo… pero de maneras diferentes, tú… tu intentas aparentar que todo está bien y ocultas tu lado… oscuro, yo hago todo lo contrario, me cierro, muestro todo mi lado oscuro, para que todos crean que me da lo mismo todo, que no tengo miedo.

—Hay otras maneras de alejar nuestra propia oscuridad—reflexionó Kari—, debemos… dejar que el resto la vea, mostrar quienes en verdad somos, solo así… podremos volvernos más fuertes ¿No es cierto Rika?

—Sí, es cierto… debemos… debemos fortalecernos, alejar la oscuridad, yo sé que ambas podemos hacerlo… incluso tal vez… podríamos apoyarnos, ya sabes, ser…

—Amigas.

—Amigas—concordó Rika.

Mientras tanto, Gatomon había comenzado a perder la ventaja que le había dado el elemento sorpresa, las Dokugumon eran muy fuertes y veloces, aparte gracias a sus telarañas podían guiarse perfectamente.

El momento realmente preocupante llegó cuando su cola fue atrapada por las telarañas de una de las hermanas.

— ¡La atrapé! ¡La tengo!—celebró esta.

— ¡Déjame acabarla!—otra de las arácnidas se puso frente a ella, lista para atacar— ¿Alguna palabra de despedida?

— ¡Kari! ¡Ayuda!—gritó Gatomon desesperada.

La chica se volteó preocupada hacia su digimon, estaba rodeada, su digimon no tenía escapatoria, eso quería decir que…

— ¡No! ¡Gatomon!

Las lágrimas comenzaron a correr por sus ojos, ya no habían esperanzas, Gatomon moriría, ella perdería a su compañera, moriría en manos de aquellas arañas. El miedo comenzó a volverse incontrolable, no quería que eso pasara, no quería…

La palma de Rika impactó fuertemente contra su mejilla, ella acababa de abofetearla.

— ¡Kari! ¡No puedes rendirte ahora!—le gritó— ¡Tu digimon te necesita! ¡¿Qué pasara si te rindes Kari?!

—Rika, yo…

—Yo no pienso permitirlo, ambas pelearemos contra esto, encontraremos… la luz al final del túnel.

—La luz…—entonces, un ligero recuerdo vino a su memoria. _La luz…_ le parecía tan familiar, sentía que estaba en la punta de su lengua. Pero había algo que estaba más que claro, incluso si no podía recordarlo, no debía dejar que la oscuridad venciera "No ahora"— no debemos perderla ¡No debemos perder la luz!

Entonces algo extraño ocurrió: desde la baraja de Rika una luz rosácea emergió alumbrando completamente la cueva.

— ¿Qué ocurre?—pregunto Kari impresionada, la luz de alguna manera había cortado las redes que la ataban.

—Es… una digicarta—Rika tomó la carta que emitía aquel resplandor, era completamente rosada, y en el centro tenía una estrella blanca, la cual Kari, de alguna manera identificó.

—El… el emblema de la luz—entonces reaccionó, aquella era la única salida que tenían en aquel momento, debían aprovechar que las trillizas Dokugumon estaban confundidas— ¡Rika! ¡Ocupala! ¡Ahora!

—Pero… Renamon está lejos, no tendrá ningún efecto…

— ¡No importa! ¡Hazlo!

Rika asintió, tomó su digivice y…

— ¡Cambio de carta! ¡El resplandeciente emblema de la luz!

…

**Y hasta ahí llega el capítulo XD**

**¿Qué creen que hará la digicarta de la luz? Jeje, no saben cuánto quería escribir este capítulo, estaba muy motivada escribiéndolo y me di cuenta de que no me entrarían todas las ideas que me tenían pare él, así que seguiré con la idea en el siguiente.**

**En el próximo capítulo veremos los efectos de la digicarta de la luz, y… bueno, de paso contestamos unas cuantas preguntas existenciales de Patamon.**

**Espero que se hayan divertido con el cap, porque yo me divertí mucho escribiéndolo.**


	24. Chapter 24: sonrojos angelicales

**Sonrojos angelicales**

**Ya, ahora sabremos que es lo que hace la dichosa digicarta de la luz XD**

**La verdad es que ya estoy ansiosa por escribir este capítulo, aquí va.**

**…**

Kyubimon cayó al suelo, no importaba que tan fuerte golpeara las rocas, no había tenido ningún efecto.

—Ri…ka…—murmuró agotada la digimon.

— ¡Ay no! ¡Venir a este mundo fue una terrible idea! ¡Ya perdimos a dos de nosotros! ¡VAMOS A MORIR TODOS!—Joe acababa de entrar en pánico, lo cual no ayudó para nada al ánimo del grupo, Tai miraba furioso los escombros que bloqueaban la entrada a la cueva, mientras Sora intentaba tranquilizarlo, Mimí lloraba desconsoladamente en el piso, Izzy se había puesto nervioso, no podía encontrar ni una sola solución lógica. Henry miraba pasmado la entrada de la cueva, mientras sujetaba a su hermana, que no paraba de llorar por el miedo. Takato tranquilizaba a la asustada Juri, que no podía contener las lágrimas. T.K no tneía ningún tipo de expresión en el rostro, no reflejaba ni un solo sentimiento, solo tenía la mirada perdida en algún punto de los escombros.

Ryo era el único que no se había derrumbado, este simplemente miró a sus amigos e interrumpió:

—No se preocupen, estoy seguro de que ambas están bien, tienen a Gatomon. Además, Rika es bastante fuerte, podrán controlar la situación.

—Es cierto…—añadió T.K, sin cambiar su expresión ni un poco— ambas están bien, tienen que estarlo…

— ¡Pero tenemos que hacer algo!—añadió Izzy— Aunque estén bien no podrán quedarse mucho tiempo ahí dentro, estarán bien las primeras horas, pero si no salen para cuando termine el día comenzará a faltarles oxígeno.

—Yo… yo voy a derribar esta pared—Kyubimon se puso de pie una vez más, tomó impulso y se estrelló contra las rocas, una vez más sin resultados.

—Se está esforzando mucho—admiró Mimí entre lágrimas—, pero por más que se esfuerce no va a sacarlas, son demasiadas rocas para un solo digimon…

—No… yo tengo que sacar… a Rika, seguiré… intentando…—pero entonces Kyubimon cayó al suelo, agotada por sus constantes golpes— Rika, por favor…

Todo el grupo miró preocupado a la digimon, si ella no había conseguido nada ¿Qué podrían hacer ellos?

En aquel momento todos perdieron las esperanzas de sacarlas, el resto de los digimon estaban muy ocupados en la batalla contra Vikaralmon (en la cual seguían sin conseguir ventaja), a menos que el resto pudiera ayudarlos no conseguirían nada.

— _¡Cambio de carta!_—la voz de Rika fue escuchada claramente por Kyubimon, quien miró en todas las direcciones posibles en busca de su compañera, pero no pudo divisarla. A juzgar por las expresiones del resto solo ella la había escuchado— _¡El resplandeciente emblema de la luz!_

Renamon se sintió completamente renovada, no sentía ni el más mínimo cansancio. Se puso de pie, dispuesta a volver a intentar.

El resto de los chicos miraron sorprendidos a la digimon, se acababa de poner de pie, todo su cuerpo estaba rodeado por una luz rosácea. Kyubimon tomó carrera y se estrelló una vez más. La luz que la rodeaba aumentó su brillo, cegando al grupo espectadores.

Cuando pudieron abrir los ojos se encontraron con una inconsciente Renamon en medio de montones de polvo, los cuales unos instantes antes habían sido gruesas rocas que impedían el paso a la cueva.

—Lo consiguió…—murmuró Ryo pasmado— ¡Lo consiguió!

...

— ¡Cambio de carta! ¡El resplandeciente emblema de la luz!

El brillo de la carta aumentó enormemente, cegando por completo a todos dentro de la cueva, pocos instantes después del potente brillo la voz de Gatomon se escuchó…

— ¡Gatomon digivolves a…!

"¿Gatomon? ¿Otra digievolución?" De alguna manera, Kari sabía que era lo que pasaría, sabía exactamente en que se transformaría su compañera ¿Cómo? No tenía idea, ella nunca había digievolucionado más allá de la etapa de campeón. Pero Kari tenía más que claro que en cualquier momento su compañera digievolucionaría a…

— ¡Angewomon!—la digicarta de la luz dejó de brillar, sin embargo la cueva no estaba a oscuras: la presencia de Angewomon emitía un brillo que iluminaba todo el lugar (el cual era mucho más grande de lo que habían creído)— ¡Ahora me encargaré de ustedes! ¡Para que vean que conigo no hay que meterse! ¡Flecha celestial!

El ataque de Angewomon impactó fuertemente contra una de las arácnidas, la cual fue derribada. Las otras dos retrocedieron de inmediato.

— ¡¿Qué hacemos hermana?!—preguntó una asustada.

— ¡No lo sé! ¡Ya no es para nada pequeña!

— Hagamos un trato—ofreció Angewomon—, yo las dejo a salvo, pero ustedes tienen que dejarnos ir y prometer que JAMÁS volverán a hacerle daño a un humano.

— ¡Si! ¡Lo que tú digas!—sollozó asustada una de las Dokugumon.

— ¡Solo no nos hagas daño!

Kari y Rika corrieron al lado de Angewomon.

—Increíble—murmuró Rika, mientras veía la auténtica figura de la digimon que la había hecho ganar bastantes torneos de digicartas.

— ¡Bien hecho Angewomon!—felicitó Kari.

—No hay tiempo para esas cosas, debemos salir de esta cueva, pronto, nuestros amigos pueden necesitar ayuda—La digimon angelical cargó en sus brazos a ambas chicas y voló por los túneles de la cueva, aunque solo fue durante el principio, ya que a medida que avanzaban el camino se hacía cada vez más estrecho y se le hacía más complicado extender las alas, posteriormente la ángel tuvo que correr, con ambas chicas en brazos.

—Angewomon, no es necesario que nos cargues, podemos correr si quieres—ofreció la compañera de la digimon.

—No, es más rápido así, además ya debe de quedarnos poco—y era cierto, en unos momentos pudieron distinguir a la lejanía la ahora desbloqueada salida de la cueva.

— ¡Ahí está! ¡Es la salida!—exclamó Rika emocionada.

— ¡Sí! ¡Lo hicimos Rika!—las chicas se abrazaron emocionadas, rieron un momento, tras lo cual se apartaron ¿Qué acababan de hacer? Aquello no hubiera ocurrido antes de su entrada a la cueva, ambas sonrieron, tal vez haberse quedado encerradas ahí dentro no fue tan malo después de todo.

— ¿Sabes algo? Tal vez no seas tan frustrante como creía—asumió Rika, ahora Ryo ocuparía sin lugar a dudas el primer lugar de personas frustrantes en su lista.

—Ni tú tan fría y cruel—respondió Kari, tras lo cual ambas rieron, justo después de esto salieron del túnel y fueron puestas en el suelo por Angewomon.

— ¡KARI! ¡RIKA!—para la sorpresa de ambas, Mimí fue la que las recibió más animadamente, literalmente abalanzándose sobre ellas— ¡Están bien! ¡No saben cuánto me habían asustado!

—Mimí…—logró decir Kari.

—Nos… ahorcas…—agregó Rika, tras lo cual la mayor las soltó.

—Lo siento, lo siento, creo que me emocioné.

— ¡Kari! ¿Estás bien? ¿No te hizo nada malo?—Tai interrumpió en el que hasta ahora había sido un momento de chicas, dirigiéndole una irada asesina a Rika tras la última pregunta.

—Tai, tranquilo, estoy bien—aseguró Kari, tantas preguntas y personas preocupadas comenzaban a agobiarla.

— ¿Dónde está Gatomon?—preguntó Takato.

—Aquí—Angewomon se colocó frente al grupo, ella hasta ahora había pasado desapercibida.

—Entonces… ¿Gatomon digievolucionó?—preguntó Henry.

—Así es, con un poco de ayuda de parte de Rika—Kari le dio a la otra chica su merecido reconocimiento ¿No había sido ella la que activó la digicarta de la luz?

Sin embargo Rika no respondió, la chica se encontraba muy ocupada viendo a su inconsciente digimon.

— ¡Renamon! ¡Responde!—pedía la chica asustada.

—No te preocupes, solo está agotada—la interrumpió una voz que precisamente no quería escuchar "Tal vez las cosas estaban mejor dentro de la cueva…"

— ¿Nunca has escuchado el dicho "No te metas donde no te llaman", Ryo?

El chico hizo caso omiso de su comentario se arrodilló junto a ella.

—Rika, me preocupé por ti—dijo sonriente, provocándole a Rika uno de sus indeseables sonrojos.

Mientras tanto, Angewomon fijó su mirada en la batalla que estaba teniendo lugar junto a ella ¿Por qué ella no iba a ayudar? ¡Acababa de digievolucionar! ¡Debía hacer algo!

—Kari, iré a ayudarlos—avisó la ángel antes de volar hacia el lugar de batalla.

Angemon casi fue atrapado por una de las pegajosas sustancias arrojadas por Vikaralmon, por suerte alcanzó a apartarse… aunque lamentablemente el ataque había atrapado a Gargomon.

— ¡Gargomon! ¡Lo siento! ¿Estás bien?

— ¡Momantai! ¡Angemon, sigue peleando!—el digimon hizo caso al consejo de su atrapado compañero de batalla y lanzó otro ataque, con los mismos resultados que los anteriores.

Estuvo a punto de caer en varias trampas de Vikaralmon, pero alcanzaba a evadirlas en el momento justo… hasta la última, que iba directo hacia él y no estaba seguro de poder esquivarla. Angemon se preparó para recibir el golpe, cuando…

— ¡Flecha celestial!

Angemon se volteó hacia el lugar desde el que había venido aquel ataque, para encontrarse con un ángel… figurativo y literal.

— ¿Estás bien Angemon?—preguntó la angelical mujer que acababa de salvarlo, la apariencia de aquel digimon le era muy vagamente familiar, sin embargo su voz… él podría reconocerla donde fuera.

— ¿Salamon?—preguntó fascinado por la forma que la digimon acababa de adquirir: se veía hermosa, más que cualquier cosa que él hubiera visto antes. Comenzó a sentir un extraño calor surgir en sus mejillas… tal vez comenzaba a comprender por qué se coloraban las mejillas de T.K.

— ¡¿Esa es Salamon?!—exclamó Gargomon extrañado— ¡Es imposible! Ella es… bueno, grande.

— ¡Oye!—la digimon se indignó ante las palabras de su amigo— ¡Ya me las pagarás más tarde!—se volteó hacia Vikaralmon— Ahora tengo otros asuntos que atender ¡Flecha celestial!

El ataque de la digimon impactó la gruesa piel de Vikaralmon con una potencia mucho mayor que los del resto de sus compañeros, y aunque este no fue lo suficientemente fuerte como para hacerle daño visible consiguió que el gigantesco jabalí enfocara toda su atención en ella.

— ¡Maldición!—gritó frustrada ¿Cómo pudo su ataque haberle hecho tan poco daño? ¿No había otra cosa que ella pudiera hacer? Espera un momento… ¡Claro que la había!— ¡Escuchen todos! ¡Necesito su ayuda!

Su petición fue escuchada por todo el resto de sus compañeros, por lo que siguió hablando.

— ¡Necesito que cuando yo se los pida disparen hacia mí todos sus ataques! ¡Es la única manera de vencerlo!

— ¡¿Y de qué servirá eso?! ¡Sólo lograras agotarte más!—respondió Greymon.

— ¡Confíen en mí! ¡Yo estaré bien!

— ¡Es la única opción que tenemos!—Angewomon se volteó sorprendida, no esperaba que Angemon fuera a apoyarla.

—Angemon…

— ¡Angewomon! ¡Rápido!

Las palabras del digimon la hicieron reaccionar, así que comenzó a poner en práctica su siguiente movimiento.

— ¡Aire santo!—de las manos de Angewomon surgió un aro de luz, el cual emanó por todo el lugar una energía multicolor que fortaleció a sus compañeros y liberó a los que estaban atrapados— ¡Ahora! ¡Ataquen con todas sus fuerzas!

Los múltiples ataques comenzaron a avanzar hacia ella, Angewomon interpuso su aro de luz justo antes de que estos la golpearan, a continuación, el aro se transformó en una luminosa flecha que Angewomon utilizó para su siguiente ataque.

— ¡Flecha celestial!—el ataque golpeó de lleno a Vikaralmon, el cual por primera vez durante toda la batalla cayó derribado, emitió unos cuantos chillidos de dolor, tras los cuales comenzó a desaparecer.

Angewomon sintió su cuerpo pesado, no podía seguir volando por mucho tiempo, ni siquiera supo si podría mantener su forma por mucho tiempo… sintió como comenzaba a encogerse, hasta que finalmente comenzó a caer en su forma de Salamon, pero no alcanzó a tocar el piso. Abrió los ojos para ver qué ocurría, ella estaba volando, pero no por su cuenta, alguien la cargaba: Angemon.

…

La noche ya había caído, los digimon estaban todos juntos descansando, todos estaban agotados, pero sin duda las que estaban peor eran Salamon y Renamon, ambas habían dormido la gran parte del rato, ahora estaban despiertas al igual que el resto, pero aún estaban recostadas y decaídas.

Mientras tanto los chicos estaban cada uno por su lado: Izzy estaba sentado analizando la digicarta de la luz, mientras Mimí no paraba de hacerle preguntas. Sora estaba con Matt junto a la fogata, abrazados "para no tener frío". Tai miraba deseosamente como Juri y Takato preparaban la comida. Joe buscaba en la mochila de Ryo un medicamento para la toz, ya que Suzie no paraba de toser desde que acabó la batalla contra Vikaralmon, ahora la niña se encontraba con su hermano tomando un té caliente.

Rika una vez más se había aislado un tanto del grupo, estaba unos cuantos metros más allá de la fogata, aunque era visible desde donde estaban los chicos. Para "la mala suerte" de ella, alguien vino a verla: Ryo.

—Deberías ir a la fogata, hace bastante frío—recomendó este.

—Estoy bien—respondió ella con frialdad.

—Está bien, quédate aquí si quieres—él comenzó a sacarse la chaqueta—, pero no estoy dispuesto a dejar que te congeles.

Rika sintió como Ryo dejaba su abrigo sobre su espalda, el cual seguía manteniendo su calidez…

El chico se dio media vuelta, a punto de retirarse.

—Ryo—lo detuvo Rika, sin voltearse a mirarlo ni nada parecido—, gracias.

El chico sonrió, una vez más Rika estaba comenzando a abandonar su típica barrera de hielo.

—No hay de qué.

Juri miró con ternura la escena ¿Por qué Takato no era así? Le dirigió una mirada al chico que estaba a su lado "No te quejes Juri" se dijo a sí misma ", probablemente lo haría si hubiera traído chaqueta".

— ¿Y significa algo que sea rosada?—preguntó Mimí ansiosa, Izzy se preguntó de dónde sacó suficiente paciencia como para aguantarla— ¿Sabes? Si yo tuviera una me gustaría que fuera del mismo color, pero un poco más fuerte, para que quede con mi personalidad.

—Mimí, no me estoy concentrando en la estética de la carta precisamente—contestó, tratando de ocultar su sentimiento de frustración ante las constantes preguntas de la chica.

— ¿Ah no? ¿Y qué intentamos averiguar?

—El qué tiene de especial esta carta, por qué hizo efecto en Gatomon y en Renamon, si es que Rika es tamer solo de una de ellas.

— ¿Qué no es obvio?

— ¿Qué cosa?

— ¿Es que no recuerdas la conversación que tuvimos con Ryo?—Izzy se confundió ¿Qué tenía que ver eso?— ¿Qué no recuerdas lo que nos dijo sobre los emblemas? Nos dijo que buscaba a los niños elegidos, que eran niños que tenían emblemas, esto es una clara prueba de que Kari es una niña elegida y esta digicarta es su emblema.

Izzy miró perplejo a Mimí ¿Ella acababa de sacar semejante deducción?

— ¡Mimí! ¡Eres una genio!—abrazó fuertemente a la chica.

— ¿Lo… soy?— "No te sonrojes" se ordenó a sí misma "¡No puedes sonrojarte por alguien como él!".

Entonces Izzy se percató de lo que acababa de hacer, sus mejillas ardieron.

—Bueno… sí, esa es… una interesante teoría…

— ¿Te das cuenta de que como no volvamos pronto mi hermano sufrirá un ataque cardiaco?—preguntó Kari entre carcajadas, T.K se había acercado a hablarle, ya que después de que salió de la cueva no alcanzaron a hablar.

—Y las bromas de Matt serán inaguantables ¿Volvemos?

Kari lo pensó, la verdad es que se la habían pasado muy bien caminando por los alrededores.

—Cinco minutos más—decidió finalmente.

—Ningún problema.

Siguieron caminando un rato más por entre los montones de rocas, hasta que finalmente llegó el momento de regresar, así que ambos dieron la media vuelta. No alcanzaron a avanzar ni medio metro cuando una pequeña voz llamó su atención…

— ¡Calú! ¡Kari! ¡T.K! ¡Calú! ¡Calú!

…

**Y ahí termina el capítulo de hoy XD**

**Jaja, bueno, es un alivio haber escrito por fin la aparición de Angewomon, que les pareció la reacción de Angemon/Patamon/Tokomon? Jeje, eso fue algo que se me ocurrió hace demasiado tiempo, desde que decidí que la historia tendría Patagato que planeo ese maldito momento.**

**Ya, eso fue todo por hoy, espero que les haya gustado el cap, dejen reviews y nos leemos en el próximo capítulo n_n**


	25. Chapter 25: tratos peligrosos

**Tratos peligrosos**

**Otro capítulo! ¿Qué creen que vendrá ahora? Jeje, ya este capítulo no estará TAN centrado ni en los tamers ni en los niños elegidos, claro tendrán sus apariciones, pero en este capítulo me fijare más en hechos que ocurren en el digimundo (y puede que en otros lugares…).**

**…**

Zhuqiaomon maldijo su suerte, su plan cada vez sufría más contratiempos: primero esos niños destruyen a Vajiramon y Pajiramon, después Makuramon pierde la digientelequia, los fastidiosos niños humanos tienen la osadía de visitar su mundo y encima acaban con Vikaralmon. Aquellos niños humanos eran unos idiotas ¿Qué no se daban cuenta de que la otra opción era mucho peor? No, esos niños no reaccionarían, solo provocarían la destrucción del digimundo, solo le quedaba una opción si quería paz en el digimundo: eliminar a todos esos niños, y de esa manera asegurarse de que sus enemigos no volvieran, ya no quedarían niños elegidos en aquel mundo y por ende no tendrían interés alguno en volver.

Solo tenía que mantener sus planes en secreto, Qinglongmon no estaría dispuesto a apoyarlo y lo más probable era que el resto de las bestias decidieran seguir el ejemplo de este. Zhuqiaomon estaría solo, de no ser por sus leales Devas, que en aquel momento eran nada más que nueve, aquellos humanos ya habían acabado con tres. "No serán suficientes…" cada vez su causa perdía más aliados, necesitaba encontrar un nuevo recluta ¿Pero quién?

—Señor Zhuqiaomon—el ave se volteó para encontrar a uno de sus nueve devas restantes: Kumbhiramon, un digimon roedor de armadura dorada.

— ¿Recibieron noticias sobre el paradero de la digientelequia?

—No señor, pero encontramos a un digimon que vino del mundo de los humanos.

— ¿Del mundo de los humanos? ¡Tráelo ante mí! ¡Inmediatamente!

— ¡Si señor!—entonces el ratón se retiró, para posteriormente volver con un pequeño digimon de color oscuro que llevaba atada al cuello una pañoleta roja— Este es señor, dice llamarse Impmon.

— ¡Suéltenme ahora mismo idiota!—exigió Impmon.

— ¿Es cierto que vienes del mundo de los humanos?—preguntó desafiante el ave roja.

— ¿Y a ti por qué te importa?

— ¡No oses hablarme de esa manera! ¡Ahora contéstame con la verdad!

— ¡Sí! ¡Vengo del mundo de los humanos! ¡¿Y qué?!

— ¡¿Estás ayudando a esos humanos que entraron a nuestro mundo?!

— ¡Por supuesto que no! ¡Yo no soy tan estúpido como esos digimon que los acompañan! Los humanos son unos tontos, esas basuras de digimon compañeros… ¡puagh! ¡Me dan nauseas!

—Entonces… ¿No eres su amigo?

— ¡Claro que no! ¡Los detesto!

Zhuqiaomon analizó al pequeño Impmon, tal vez esta era el tipo de ayuda que necesitaba…

—Dime algo Impmon ¿No te gustaría digievolucionar?

— ¿Digievolucionar?

—Sí, volverte más fuerte, yo podría ayudarte con eso, solo tendrías que hacerme un pequeño favor…

—Con que digievolucionar…—Impmon analizó la propuesta, la verdad sí que ansiaba volverse poderoso, más que todos esos digimon que vivían en compañía humana…— ¿Qué es lo que debo hacer?

Zhuqiaomon sonrió, acababa de conseguir el aliado que estaba buscando. "Lo siento niños elegidos, pero mi mundo es más importante que sus vidas…".

**…**

— ¡Calumon está muy feliz de haber encontrado a sus amigos! ¡Calú!—celebró el pequeño digimon blanco desde los brazos de Kari, estaba ansioso por llegar al lugar donde estaban el resto de sus amigos, los extrañaba a todos y cada uno de ellos, incluso a Juri.

— ¿Dónde estuviste todo este tiempo Calumon?—preguntó T.K mientras miraba alegre al digimon.

—Es una larga historia ¡Calú! Makuramon me llevó corriendo por la calle y de pronto nos detuvimos frente a una cerca, entonces algo extraño sucedió… no puedo recordar qué exactamente, pero recuerdo haber visto muchas cosas que brillaban. Lo siguiente que recuerdo fue despertar aquí solo, Calumon tenía mucho miedo y quería encontrar a sus amigos, los busqué todo el día ¡Y los encontré! ¡No saben cuan contento está Calumon! ¡Calú! ¡Calú! ¡Calulú!

—No sabes cuánto nos alegra haberte encontrado ¡El resto se alegrará mucho de verte!—Kari miró sonriente al digimon, no podía esperar a ver las caras del resto cuando vieran que lo encontraron.

—A Calumon también está muy ansioso de verlos ¡Vayamos más rápido!

Los avanzaron con una gigantesca sonrisa en el rostro, cuando el sonido de un disparo hizo que se detuvieran súbitamente.

— ¡Alto ahí par de inútiles!—al voltearse se encontraron con un digimon vestido de negro, a su lado estaba una motocicleta de este mismo color, en la cabeza tenía tres intimidantes ojos rojos, que le daban un aspecto demoniaco— ¡Entréguenme a ese digimon! ¡Ahora!

— ¿Calú? Yo te conozco de algún lado…—las reflexiones del digimon fueron interrumpidas por un disparo, la bala pasó justo en el espacio que había entre Kari y T.K, provocando que el alma se les cayera a los pies.

—No sé si tenga ganas de fallar en el siguiente ¡Entréguenlo! ¡Ahora!

— ¿Eres otro deva?—preguntó T.K armándose de valor.

—No, lo que soy no les interesa ¡Entréguenme al digimon! ¡Ahora!

Calumon cerró los ojos, no quería que nada malo le pasara a Kari y a T.K, pero tampoco quería irse con aquel digimon ¿Por qué esas cosas le pasaban a él?

—Yo solo deseaba reencontrarme con mis amigos—una pequeña lágrima se escapó de los ojos del digimon— ¿Por qué no podía cumplirse mi deseo? ¡Calú!

T.K pudo escuchar voces acercarse, parecían alegres y divertidas, como si no notaran lo que estaba pasando en aquel momento, sin embargo no parecían hablar en ningún idioma que ella hubiera escuchado antes, simplemente… chillaban.

A juzgar por la expresión de Kari y el digimon que acababa de atacarlos no era la única que podía oírlos. Entonces, de todos lados comenzaron a emerger brillantes criaturas blancas, luminosas y alegres, que volaron por sobre todos ellos.

— ¡¿Qué son estas cosas?!—el digimon sacudía sus brazos, tratando de evitar aquellos extraños bichos voladores, mientras el resto los miraba maravillados.

— ¿Qué crees que sean?—preguntó T.K.

—Son digignomos…—una de las luminosas criaturas acababa de posarse en el brazo de la chica que le había respondido, a lo cual ella sonreía dulcemente.

— ¿Qué? ¿Qué es eso? ¿Cómo lo sabes?

— ¿No lo escuchaste? Lo acaba de decir, quieren cumplir el deseo de Calumon…

— ¡Calú! ¡Son las mismas luces que vi antes de despertar en el digimundo! ¡Calulú!—el digimon lucía bastante emocionado por la presencia de aquellas criaturas.

—Debemos irnos, hay que aprovechar que él está distraído ¡Ahora!—T.K y Calumon asintieron ante las palabras de Kari, los tres corrieron de vuelta a su campamento, deseando que los digignomos fueran suficiente como para evitar que su atacante los siguiera.

**…**

— ¡_Suéltalos! ¡Déjalos ir!—_pidió la pequeña niña una vez más al escalofriante ser que tenía en frente, era negro, de diabólicas alas agujereadas y aterrorizadora sonrisa.

—_Lo siento pequeña, pero pides cosas imposibles… sabes perfectamente que si lo hago todo mi plan se destruirá, mientras no acabes con los niños elegidos no tendrás otra opción más que ver como tus amigos sufren—_tras decir estas palabras dejó salir una escalofriante carcajada que heló la sangre de la niña.

"_Debo sacarlos…" _Se prometió a si misma mientras las primeras lágrimas se escapaban de su rostro. Quería salir de ahí, pero no podía hacerlo sin sus amigos ¿Cómo podría traicionarlos de una manera tan cruel? Había todo lo que podía para salvarlos, había intentado ponerle resistencia al captor, pero falló, así que intentó complacerlo, pero era casi imposible, solo una chica era capaz de oírla, encima la chica que evitó que ella también fuera capturada por aquel temible ser ¿De verdad era justo hacer todo lo que estaba haciendo? ¿Kari de verdad merecía la muerte? Pero… era su única opción, era lo único que tenía a mano ¿O acaso habría otra opción?

—_¿Sigues buscando opciones?_

_Ella le dedicó al ser una mirada, llena de miedo, pero muy en el fondo era odio puro._

_—__Escúchame bien, tengo más que claro que no puedes asesinarlos si es que, al igual que yo, estás atrapada en este mundo, nuestro único puente hasta ahora es la elegida de la luz ¿No?—_la niña asintió— _He visto que has hecho intentos por matarla, fue una buena idea ocupar la bondad en su contra, pero tal vez no sea necesario asesinarla…_

_— __¿No tengo que matar a Kari?_

_—__No, pero hay otra cosa que debes hacer…_

_—__Haré lo que sea ¡Por favor, dime que puedo hacer!—_él sonrió, la desesperación de la niña… su plan no podía funcionar mejor.

—_Solo encárgate de traerla, del resto me ocuparé yo…_

_— __¿Traerla? ¿Para qué?_

_—__Eso no te interesa—_dijo mientras se daba la media vuelta—_, hazme caso si quieres liberar a tus amigos._

Entonces la niña se quedó sola ¿Era una buena idea hacerle caso a alguien tan cruel? Ya no tenía opciones, ella quería ayudar a sus amigos, y si para conseguir aquello debía traer a Kari la traería, sus amigos iban en primer lugar.

—_Lo siento Kari, pero esto… es algo que debo hacer._

…

**Ya, lo sé, otro capítulo corto, pero es que tenía que colocar lo de Impmon si quería escribir el siguiente capítulo, lo de los digignomos también es importante, más aun lo de la niña que tiene que buscar a Kari ¿Tienen alguna teoría? Jaja, lamento decirles que toda esa historia no será revelada hasta los últimos capítulos de la historia, sorry XD.**

**Próximo capítulo arto Beelzemon, unos cuantos improvistos y bastantes sorpresas XD**


	26. Chapter 26: líos tormentosos

**Líos tormentosos**

**Nuevo capítulo! Esta vez con Calumon! Yupi! **

**Y lo siento, pero en este capítulo no habrá muchos sucesos relacionados con la niña del capítulo anterior, probablemente tampoco al siguiente, la verdad es que ese es un tema que tomará profundidad unos capítulos más adelante.**

**Pero está Beelzemon! Él y los devas tomarán más importancia a partir de ahora, así que, bueno, espero que les guste.**

**…**

— ¡Y está Takato, Guilmon, Henry, Terriermon, Rika, Renamon, Juri, Leomon…! ¡Están todos! ¡Calumon encontró a sus amigos! ¡Calú! ¡Calú! ¡Calú!—Calumon no había parado de celebrar desde su llegada, en aquel momento revoloteaba sobre las cabezas de todos con enorme alegría— ¡No saben cuánto los extrañé! ¡Calú! ¡A todos y cada uno de ustedes!

El resto simplemente reía, Mimí y Juri habían adquirido un especial "afecto" hacia el digimon, no paraban de cargarlo, abrazarlo y apretujarlo.

— ¡Es la cosa más tierna que he visto en mi vida!—gritó Mimí emocionada mientras Calumon se detenía en su cabeza.

— ¡Yo lo vi primero! ¡Es mí cosa tierna!—exclamó la otra mientras tomaba a Calumon en sus manos.

Por supuesto, todo el mundo estaba contento con la llegada de Calumon, los digimon pasaron bastante tiempo jugando entre ellos, excepto por Renamon y Salamon, que seguían agotadas por la batalla.

— ¿Saben qué es lo mejor de todo?—preguntó el menor del par de googles— Que ahora que encontramos a Calumon… ¡Podremos volver a casa!

Las palabras del chico provocaron un súbito silencio en el ambiente, todos miraron preocupados al que acababa de hablar.

— ¿Qué pasa? ¿No deberíamos estar contentos?—preguntó él una vez más.

—No puedo creer que se nos haya escapado algo tan importante…—dijo Izzy asustado.

— ¿Cómo volveremos a casa? Ha… Hay una manera ¿Cierto?—Mimí miró expectante al genio que se encontraba a su lado, pero este no le contestó— ¿Estamos atrapados aquí? ¡¿No hay manera de que volvamos?! ¡Yo no me quiero quedar aquí!

Entonces la castaña estalló en un incontrolable llanto, uno de aquellos en los que es imposible comprender lo que dicen. Izzy intentó fallidamente calmar a la chica, Takato se sintió culpable ¿Qué acababa de hacer? Hace un momento todo era alegría, y ahora por su culpa todos se habían deprimido, incluso el pequeño Calumon.

—Yo… lo siento… yo quería…—"Soy un idiota ¿Ves lo que has hecho, Takato?"— no tienen que estar tristes, seguro encontraremos una solución ¿No?

Sus palabras fueron ignoradas por todos, todos menos un chico que se puso de pie en frente de todos y apenas hubo dicho la primera palabra captó la atención de todo el grupo.

—Es cierto, no sabemos cómo volver a casa, pero si nos detenemos a llorar jamás encontraremos una salida—dijo Tai, levantando los ánimos de cada uno—. Escúchenme bien, estoy seguro de que mientras seamos optimistas y nos mantengamos unidos podremos encontrar la manera de volver.

— ¿Y crees que "ver el vaso medio lleno" mágicamente nos devolverá a nuestro mundo?—preguntó Rika arruinando la escena optimista, pero sin afectar a Tai en lo más mínimo.

—Claro que no, pero hará que aumente nuestras posibilidades—el chico se volteó hacia Izzy— ¿Tienes alguna teoría Izzy?

—Bueno… la verdad no.

—Bueno, quiero que investigues y busques la manera de salir, tendrás el apoyo de todos nosotros, eso tenlo por seguro. Calumon ¿Sabes qué pasó con los digimon que te capturaron?—preguntó Tai dirigiéndose al digimon.

—No tengo idea ¡Calú! Solo sé que no me llamaban por mi nombre, me decían digien-algo…

—No importa, probablemente los volveremos a encontrar, ya tendremos tiempo para averiguar lo que traman. Escuchen, este será nuestro plan a partir de hoy: nuestro principal objetivo será encontrar la manera de volver a casa, pero estoy seguro de que los "devas" no nos lo pondrán fácil. El digimon más fuerte que tenemos en este momento es Angewomon, así que quiero a Kari y a Rika juntas siempre que nos movilicemos ¿Entendido?

Ambas chicas se miraron y asintieron, tras lo cual Tai siguió hablando.

—Debemos tener cuidado con Suzie, es la menor y no tiene ningún compañero que la proteja, por lo cual es la más indefensa. Al momento de viajar ella irá en el medio, así en caso de que ocurra un accidente podamos protegerla con facilidad.

— ¿Puedo viajar con Terriermon?—preguntó la niña inocentemente.

—Eso creo—respondió Tai, por primera vez dudoso.

— ¡Entonces no hay problema!

—Bien, ahora que tenemos nuestras estrategias y prioridades fijas deberíamos ir a descansar, el digimundo debe ser enorme y tendremos que investigar gran parte de él para encontrar alguna pista que nos sea útil. Todos duerman en compañía de su digimon, por precaución y si van a salir que sea acompañado de este, no olviden despertar a alguien para avisarle. En caso de que haya algún ñeligro me quedare haciendo guardia un rato, después despertaré a alguno de ustedes para que me remplace, cuando hayan pasado suficiente tiempo de guardia hacen lo mismo ¿Entendido?—todo el grupo asintió— Muy bien, ahora vayan todos a dormir, mañana será un día pesado.

El grupo acató rápidamente a las órdenes del castaño, con el ánimo mucho mas alto que hace unos minutos, Takato se preguntaba que clase de dones de liderazgo tenía aquel chico: lo que acababa de hacer era simplemente increíble: había elevado los ánimos del grupo, ingeniado una estrategia y creado una orden que nadie dudó en obedecer.

— ¿No estás cansado Takato?—preguntó el castaño mientras se sentaba junto a la fogata.

— ¿Ah? Bueno este… no la verdad, no mucho.

— ¿Y piensas quedarte ahí parado toda la noche? Al menos acércate al fuego, no me hará mal un poco de compañía.

El menor asintió y se sentó junto al fuego, las chispeantes llamas naranjas ocultaban la parte inferior del chico que tenía en frente.

—Gracias—dijo Takato mirando fijamente el fuego.

— ¿Gracias? ¿Por qué?

—Por animar al grupo, fui un idiota al mencionar nuestra casa…

—No era tu intención, lo sé—ambos chicos miraban fijamente el fuego, mientras hablaban entre ellos—. Tú solo querías alegrar las cosas, ser optimista es muy importante y puede sacarte de las peores situaciones, incluso ayudar a tus amigos ¿Sabes?

El menor no contestó, él no había sido de ayuda, solo había logrado deprimir a sus amigos.

—No deberías reprimirte tanto, ya verás cómo ese optimismo será de utilidad pronto, lo digo por experiencia propia.

Takato miró a Tai fijamente ¿De qué estaba hablando ahora?

—Tú y yo nos parecemos mucho ¿Sabes? Mucho más de lo que crees y no estoy hablando de los lentes si te lo estás preguntando.

—No entiendo…

—Soy igual de infantil que tú, no soy precisamente una persona responsable y es normal que olvide cosas—una divertida sonrisa se formó en rostro del chico de dieciséis—, en el colegio soy un desastre, y ni hablar de las chicas. Pero si hay algo que me importa son mis amigos—para aquel instante la expresión divertida de su rostro había desaparecido, dejando una expresión firme, pero optimista de todos modos—, por ellos soy capaz de sacar lo mejor de mí y volverme una versión mejorada de mí mismo, es normal que cometa estupideces por ellos, algunas veces terminan siendo los peores errores de mi vida, pero eso no va a hacer que pare de hacer lo imposible por ellos.

—Tal vez tengas razón, nos parecemos más de lo que creía—Takato sonrió de la misma manera divertida—, excepto por una cosa, tú eres un líder natural, yo soy un idiota que causa desastres.

El mayor soltó una pequeña carcajada.

—Se nota que no me conocías cuando tenía tu edad, metía la pata en cualquier cosa que hacía, la gente solía pensar que estaba loco, y no los culpo, si yo conociera a alguien como yo pensaría lo mismo.

—Bueno… tengo que asumir que cuando Sora nos contó tu historia también lo pensé…

—Exacto, ese es el problema que tengo siempre, me centro tanto en un objetivo que me olvido del mundo que me rodea, esa es la razón por la que durante todo lo que puedo recordar de mi infancia solo he tenido una amiga.

— ¿Sora?

—Sora.

Takato dedicó una mirada al resto del grupo, todos parecían profundamente dormidos, era cierto: estaban cansados… tal vez podía aprovechar para resolver una duda que tenía hace muchísimo tiempo.

—Oye, Tai… ¿Puedo hacerte una pregunta?

—Acabas de hacerla—aquella broma de alguna manera logró sacarle una sonrisa, siendo que era más aburrida y predecible que los chistes de Terriermon.

— ¿Alguno vez ha pasado… _algo_ entre tú y ella?

— ¿Ella? ¿Quién?—entonces Tai puso los pies en tierra y se enteró de quién estaba hablando el menor— ¿Sora? Bueno… es casi como mi hermana, pero mentiría si te dijera que no ha pasado nada.

A continuación el castaño se tapó la boca en un intento por retener la risa, a lo que Takato miró entre divertido y extrañado.

—Escucha, el "algo" del que estamos hablando ni siquiera entraría en la categoría de "algo". Mira, ocurrió cuando teníamos tu edad, nos conocíamos desde hace un par de meses y nos llevábamos bastante bien. Aquel era el momento en el que todos nuestros compañeros comenzaron a tener citas, pero tanto yo como Sora éramos unos marginados en ese sentido: ella era una marimacho, mientras que yo era un chiflado… ambos eran ciertos.

—Déjame adivinar—Takato ya estaba comenzando a sentirse amenazado por las carcajadas que intentaba contener—, tuvieron una cita.

—Así es, y no creas que fue una cita tierna, para nada: intentamos comer helados, pero Sora tenía la idea de que "debíamos hacer las cosas bien", así que me obligó a que pidiera por ella, lamentablemente yo no sabía que helado pedir. Finalmente me decidí por un helado de chocolate para mí y uno de fresa para ella ¿Por qué de fresa? Simple: Sora (aunque no lo pareciera) era una chica, a las chicas les gusta el rosado y aquel helado era rosado.

—Una gran elección—dijo Takato sarcásticamente mientras comenzaba a reír.

Tai se unió a las carcajadas, y con gran esfuerzo continuó la historia.

— ¡Y aún no escuchas lo que pasó después! Fui donde Sora y le tendí su helado, ella miró al helado, después me miró a mí y dijo: "¡¿Por qué para ti el de chocolate?! ¿Eh? ¡Odio el helado de fresa!", entonces tomó el helado de fresa y lo estrelló contra mi cara, después me quitó _mí_ helado y se puso a comérselo.

Takato se preguntaba seriamente si sus amigos seguían vivos, era imposible que siguieran durmiendo después de las estruendosas carcajadas que soltaban ambos chicos de googles.

—Como lo de los helados no funcionó al día siguiente decidimos hacer otra cosa: ir al cine. Esta vez Sora no me dejó escoger, lo cual fue bueno. Ella decidió ver una película de terror, yo accedí y fuimos a verla: gran error.

— ¿Por qué? No me parece una mala idea, la chica te abraza cuando tiene miedo y…

—El tema fue que YO tuve miedo y YO me la pasé gritando toda la película.

Una vez más estallaron en carcajadas, Takato jamás habría pensado que existiera alguien con peor suerte que él cuando se trataba de chicas.

—Desde ese día decidimos que ese tipo de "algo" entre yo y Sora era imposible… ni siquiera, era peligroso.

—Si… creo que comprendo—dijo Takato mientras se sujetaba el estómago, estaba adolorido de tanto reír.

—Además, es lógico que entre ella y el rubio cantante este hay algo, yo no tengo para que meterme. Además estoy bien soltero, puedo aprovechar a las equivocadas mientras espero a la indicada.

—Supongo que es una buena filosofía…

Ambos estallaron en risas una vez más, hasta que finalmente sus estómagos les dolían demasiado como para seguir.

—Creo que deberíamos descansar ¿A quién ponemos a hacer guardia?—preguntó Tai mientras se ponía de pie.

—A cualquiera que no sea Mimí, no nos dejará dormir con sus gritos.

—Tienes razón, mejor despertaré a Ryo.

…

A la mañana siguiente madrugaron más de lo pensado, Joe (el penúltimo en hacer la guardia) cometió el gravísimo error de despertar a Mimí, quien se había puesto a gritar como una loca por un sonido que había escuchado entre las ramas de un árbol y no había sido más que un pequeño digimon gusano llamado Minomon.

Tras los gritos de la chica nadie pudo volver a dormir, por lo que decidieron ponerse en acción, desayunaron y de inmediato se pusieron en movimiento, en busca de una forma para volver a sus hogares. Siguieron la formación que habían acordado la noche anterior: Kari, Gatomon, Rika y Renamon iban en el frente, mientras Suzie viajaba en el medio, con Terriermon y Calumon (para la mala suerte de estos) entre sus brazos.

Ya habían caminado media hora cuando se detuvieron por primera vez, tenían sed y una vez más Suzie se había puesto a toser, por lo que Joe le dio medicamentos. Una vez se hubieron hidratado y Suzie hubo tomado su medicamento se dispusieron a partir, hasta que el sonido de una motocicleta los detuvo.

—No puede ser…—murmuró Kari mientras daba un paso atrás.

—Calú…—gimió Calumon escondiéndose detrás de Terriermon.

— ¿Qué pasa?—preguntó Takato sin comprender la reacción de Kari, T.K y Calumon

—Que la aguja no pasa—aquel chiste era digno de Terriermon, sin embargo quien lo dijo sonó mucho más cruel y frío que el pequeño digimon.

— ¡Es el mismo digimon que nos atacó ayer!—exclamó T.K.

—Es bueno ver que me recuerdan, pequeño par de cobardes ¿Saben que huir de esa manera no es para nada honorable?—el digimon sacó dos pistolas y extendió sus manos, apuntando al grupo con ellas— Escúchenme bien, quiero que me entreguen al digimon pequeño de ahí, ahora.

— ¡¿Acaso no piensas pelear?!—gritó Rika amenazante— ¡¿Te niegas a pelear y nos llamas a nosotros cobardes?!

—Bueno, yo les estaba haciendo un favor al negarles una pelea, pero si ustedes quieren… no me puedo negar.

— ¡Oh! ¡Ya lo verás! ¡Renamon! ¡Cambio de carta! ¡Conexión S de súper digievolución!

— ¡Renamon digivolves a… Kyubimon!

Siguiendo el ejemplo de Rika todos hicieron a sus digimon digievolucionar, excepto por Ryo y Juri, ya que los suyos ya estaban en nivel perfeccionado y campeón respectivamente.

— ¿Creen que sea necesario que Gatomon digievolucione a Angewomon?—preguntó Kari mientras sacaba la digicarta de la luz.

—No lo creo—respondió Tai—, es solo un digimon y no es tan grande, no deberíamos necesitar demasiada ayuda.

— ¡Ja! ¿Con que me estás subestimando? Bien, tu digimon será el que contradiga tus palabras ¡Disparos de doble impacto!

Greymon intentó bloquear el ataque del oponente con una de sus "mega flamas", esta logró apaciguar un poco el ataque, pero no impidió que se impactara fuertemente contra él.

— ¡Ah!—exclamó el digimon mientras caía al suelo, de vuelta en su forma de Agumon.

— ¡Agumon!—Tai corrió al lado de su compañero, que yacía debilitado en el suelo.

—Tai… es muy fuerte…

—Maldición…—el castaño se volteó a su hermana— ¡Kari! ¡Digievoluciona! ¡Ahora!

— ¡Sí!—Kari le tendió la carta a Rika, para proseguir a la digievolución.

— ¡Cambio de carta! ¡El resplandeciente emblema de la luz!

De inmediato la luz de la digievolución envolvió a la minina, la cual en unos momentos había tomado la forma femenina de Angewomon.

— ¡Ya las pagarás! ¡Flecha celestial!

El ataque de la digimon fue bloqueado por una de las balas del contrincante, la cual fue rápidamente esquivada por la digimon angelical.

—Debo admitir que te ves mejor digievolucionada, aunque ser bonita no te dará ningún tipo de ventaja contra mi ¡Disparos de doble impacto!—una vez más los digimon esquivaron los ataques justo a tiempo, sin embargo la fuerza que provocó su impacto contra el suelo fue suficiente para derribar a casi todos ellos, incluida Angewomon.

—Me desharé de ti primero—dijo mientras se acercaba a la digimon—, una vez hayas desaparecido el resto será pan comido.

— ¡Golpe de fe!—el ataque de Angemon golpeó al oponente en la cara, si bien no fue suficiente para causar verdadero daño fue lo suficientemente fuerte para hacerlo retroceder.

— ¡Maldito! ¡Ustedes dos van a pagármelas!—entonces el digimon soltó una pequeña carcajada— Irónico ¿No? Los ángeles serán los primeros en ir al cielo.

— ¡No te lo pondremos tan fácil! ¡Omnimidama!

— ¡Golpe salvaje!

— ¡Llama extenuante!

— ¡Golpe del rey bestia!

— ¡ROAR!—rujió Cyberdramon mientras realizaba su ataque.

— ¡Aullido explosivo!

— ¡Meteoros fugaces!

— ¡Ataque de espinas!

— ¡Electro shocker!

— ¡Arpón volcán!

Y por último, un pequeño e inesperado ataque.

— ¡Flama bebé!

Los diez poderosos ataques y la flama bebé golpearon directamente al oponente, consiguiendo derribar a este.

— ¡Si! ¡Es imposible que siga peleando después de eso!—celebró Takato, pero para su sorpresa el digimon se puso de pie.

—Grupo de inútiles, me las pagarán…

— ¿Qué clase de digimon es ese? ¿Cómo resistió tantos ataques?

—Se llama Beelzemon—informó Ryo mientras observaba su digivice—, es un digimon del tipo virus en nivel… mega.

Las palabras de Ryo asustaron al resto del grupo, quienes le dirigieron una mirada asustada al digimon.

— ¡Se arrepentirán de lo que me han hecho! ¡Disparos de…!—pero Beelzemon se detuvo en medio de su ataque, mirando fijamente un punto detrás de los chicos— No crean que esto se acaba aquí.

Entonces, para la sorpresa de todos Beelzemon subió a su moto y huyó despavorido, sorprendiendo a todos en aquel lugar.

— ¿Creen que se haya ido por miedo?—preguntó Joe confundido.

— No lo creo…—dijo Salamon, que había vuelto a su etapa infantil tras la retirada de Beelzemon— o por lo menos no miedo a nosotros.

Entonces un fuerte viento asotó al grupo de chicos, forzándolos a cubrirse los rostros.

— ¡¿Qué… está… pasando?!—preguntó Mimí, Ikakumon, que era el que tenía menos problemas con el viento se volteó a averiguar que pasaba.

—Bueno… tengo dos noticias, una buena y una mala ¿Cuál quieren saber primero?—preguntó el peludo digimon.

— ¿La mala?—respondió dudoso Takato.

— ¿Por qué la mala?—preguntó Juri.

—Así tras escucharla nos alegramos con la buena.

—La mala es que una gran tormenta se acerca a nosotros a gran velocidad.

— ¿Y cuál es la buena?—preguntó Rika.

—Que descubrí de que huía Beelzemon.

— ¡¿Qué hacemos?!—preguntó Joe comenzando a desesperarse.

Nadie alcanzó a responder, ya que un fuerte viento los asotó, derribándolos y mandándolos a volar en algunos casos, Gargomon sostenía fuertemente a Henry, Suzie y Calumon, al igual que el resto de los digimon con sus compañeros, el problema lo tenían Tai y Kari, ambos hermanos se mantenían juntos el uno del otro en un intento por no salir volando, sin embargo no les duró por mucho tiempo, el fuerte ventarrón los obligó a separarse y ambos fueron elevados por el viento.

— ¡Tai! ¡Te tengo!—exclamó Takato mientras sujetaba la mano del mayor, este a su vez sujetado por Growlmon.

En medio del ventarrón comenzaron a aparecer haces de luz rosácea, uno de ellos estaba a punto de atrapar a Kari, por lo que Henry salió corriendo del lado de Gargomon.

— ¡Kari!—sin embargo el chico no alcanzó a ayudarla, al contrario, ambos fueron tragados por el haz de luz. Nadie alcanzó a poner mucha atención a la escena, todos estaban con los ojos cerrados y las caras tapadas por el viento.

— ¡Henry!—gritó Gargomon mientras inútilmente corría al lugar donde su tamer había desaparecido, dejando solos a Suzie y Calumon.

— ¡Ah!—gritó desesperada la niña mientras salía volando con Calumon en sus brazos.

— ¡Te tengo!—exclamó Sora, mientras tomaba a la niña y la sentaba junto a ella en una de las patas de Birdramon.

— ¡Mi bolso!—gritó Mimí mientras su bolso era llevado por el viento, inconscientemente salió persiguiendo su bolso, a lo que Izzy se preocupó.

— ¡Mimí! ¡No!—Izzy, acompañado por Kabuterimon persiguieron a la chica con la intención de ayudarla, Toguemon también corría tras su compañera. Por un momento parecía que Mimí iba a ser llevada por el viento, pero para su suerte Leomon la sostuvo justo a tiempo.

— ¡Mimí! ¡Debes tener… más cuidado!—gritó Juri a la chica.

— ¡Lo… siento!

Toguemon, Izzy y Kabuterimon llegaron junto a Mimí, Juri y Leomon.

— ¡Debes tener más cuidado Mimí!—gritó Izzy con desesperación.

— ¡Nos asustaste mucho!—continuó Toguemon.

— ¡Lo siento!—se disculpó la chica.

— ¡No hay tiempo para eso! ¡Debemos correr! ¡Miren!—Leomon señaló el haz de luz que se acercaba rápidamente hacia ellos. Velozmente los digimon tomaron a sus compañeros e intentaron huir, pero era demasiado tarde, la luz los había consumido.

— ¡¿A dónde crees que vas?! ¡¿Te das cuenta de lo que haces?!—preguntó Rika desde el lado de Kyubimon mientras observaba como Ryo se elevaba en el aire desde la espalda de Cyberdramon.

— ¡A lo mejor desde el aire puedo ver mejor lo que está pasando! ¡No te preocupes, Cyberdramon es lo suficientemente fuerte como para resistir la tormenta!

— ¡No te permitiré hacer eso! ¡Regresa ahora!

Ryo hizo caso omiso del consejo de la chica, a lo que ella se frustró.

— ¡Kyubimon! ¡Vámonos antes de que cometan una tontería!

— ¡Sí!

Ambas corrieron hacia el lugar donde el chico se había alejado volando, y justo a tiempo, ya que el viento acababa de empujarlos tanto a él como a su digimon, y justo antes de que impactara contra el piso ellas lograron atraparlos. Pero esto tuvo su precio, ya que la fuerza que provocó Ryo y Cyberdramon los empujó hacia atrás, siendo absorbidos por un haz de luz.

T.K se encontraba entre las alas de Angemon, casi podía olvidarse completamente del viento, pero a cambio se quedaba sin saber de lo que ocurría a su alrededor y no tenía idea de cómo es encontraban sus amigos en aquel momento.

— ¿Estás bien Angemon?—preguntó el rubio, le preocupaba que su digimon fuera golpeado constantemente por el viento.

—Sí, no te preocupes T.K.

— ¡T.K CUIDADO!—gritó una voz que el chico reconoció como la de su hermano, aunque claro, él no sabía de lo que tenía que tener cuidado.

Lo siguiente que sintió fue como Angemon fue tirado hacia un lado, junto con él, obviamente. Cuando T.K levantó la mirada se encontró con Garurumon, quien acababa de empujarlos, posteriormente vio como montones de madera volaban por el lugar en el que hace un momento habían estado él y Angemon.

—Eso estuvo cerca T.K—dijo el rubio mayor aliviado mientras miraba a su hermano.

Ambos hermanos y sus digimon se pusieron de pie, retomando sus posiciones junto a sus respectivos digimon. Cuando de pronto Angemon habló.

— T.K… no sé si pueda…—entonces una luz envolvió a Angemon, provocando que este volviera a ser Patamon, quien en aquella situación era completamente inútil.

— ¡Patamon!

—Lo siento…—pero el digimon no pudo terminar de disculparse, ya que ambos salieron volando.

— ¡T.K!—Matt y Garurumon corrieron a socorrer al par que acababa de ser arrastrado por el viento, atrapándolos justo a tiempo, pero dejando a los cuatro sin tiempo para correr del haz de luz que se los llevó.

Joe se sujetaba firmemente de Ikakumon, al cual no le afectaba el viento en lo más mínimo. Es más, ambos estaban bastante bien, hasta que…

— ¡Ikakumon! ¡Tenemos un problema!—el peludo digimon se volteó para ver lo que su compañero estaba señalando: un haz de luz iba directamente hacia ellos.

— ¡Hay que correr!—Ikakumon hizo grandes esfuerzos para huir con su compañero, sin embargo la velocidad no era su fuerte y ambos fueron tragados por la luz rosácea.

…

**Ese fue el capítulo de hoy, si, sé que deje un desastre con lo de la tormenta, por si no entendieron muy bien explicaré con quién desapareció/se quedó cada persona.**

**1.- Tai, Agumon, Takato, Guilmon.**

**2.- Kari, Salamon, Henry (no me odien, no hay mal que por bien no venga).**

**2.- Sora, Calumon, Suzie, Biyomon.**

**3.- Mimí, Palmon, Izzy, Tentomon, Juri, Leomon.**

**4.- Ryo, Cyberdramon, Rika, Renamon (Mmm… que pillos estos)**

**5.- Matt, Gabumon, T.K, Patamon (una familia feliz 3)**

**6.- Joe, Ikakumon.**

**7.- Terriermon (forever alone)**

**Y así quedaron las cosas XD, dios, me siento cruel separándolos, pero bueno, los héroes no viven vidas perfectas.**

**Nos leemos en el próximo capítulo ;)**


	27. Chapter 27: lo que el viento se llevó

**Lo que el viento se llevó**

**Ya, lo sé, el título es muy literal pero bueno…**

**Veamos como lo van a hacer para juntarse nuevamente. Por cierto, no voy a tocar lo que hace cada personaje en todos los capítulos porque me enredaría mucho, así que tocaré dos o tres grupos por capítulo.**

**…**

Terriermon intentaba desesperadamente aferrarse a una roca con sus orejas, era la última opción que le quedaba si no quería salir volando. Poco después de la desaparición de Henry había vuelto a la etapa infantil, y esta al ser más liviana hacía mucho más simple el ser arrastrado por el viento.

— ¡Ah!—gritó justo antes de ser llevado por una ráfaga de viento y caer al suelo, inconsciente.

…

— ¡¿Estás bien Birdramon?!—preguntó Sora mientras sujetaba a la pequeña Suzie.

— ¡No te preocupes Sora! ¡Puedo soportar vientos peores!—Sora sonrió, era bueno que su compañera pudiese mantenerse tan bien en el aire. Ellas se encontraban surcando el cielo en búsqueda de alguno de sus amigos, pero a los únicos que lograron divisar fueron a Tai y Takato, ambos refugiados junto a Growlmon.

— ¡Mi hermano no está por ningún lado!—gritó Suzie asustada— ¡Tampoco veo a Terriermon!

— ¡No te preocupes!—era imposible comunicarse por otro medio que no fueran los gritos, la tormenta era muy fuerte— ¡Ya verás cómo los encontraremos!

A pesar de que la pelirroja sonaba muy segura ella no tenía idea de cómo lo harían para encontrar a sus amigos, no todos los digimon podían resistir temporales como estos, es más, las únicas excepciones eran Birdramon e Ikakumon, del cual no había señales tampoco.

— ¡AHH!—el grito de Suzie saco a la pelirroja de sus pensamientos, para darse cuenta del gigantesco escombro que iba hacia ellas a toda velocidad.

— ¡BIRDRAMON!—Sora iba a pedirle a su digimon que lo esquivara, pero fue imposible, las dos chicas y los digimon cayeron por causa del impacto.

…

—Estoy cansado Takato, tengo hambre…—se quejó Guilmon una vez hubo cesado la tormenta.

—Bueno… yo no tengo nada para comer—respondió el tamer buscando en sus bolsillos— ¿Qué me dices tú Tai?

—Yo tampoco llevo comida conmigo. Deberíamos buscar a los otros, pueden tener problemas.

—Y comida—agregó Agumon, mientras comenzaban a caminar.

Revisaron entre los escombros y las rocas, pero no había señal de ninguno de sus amigos, ni humano ni digimon.

— ¡CHICOS! ¡¿ALGUNO PUEDE OÍRME?!—preguntó Takato por enésima vez sin recibir ninguna respuesta.

— ¡SOMOS NOSOTROS! ¡TAI, TAKATO, GUILMON Y AGUMON!—gritó Tai por el otro lado, posteriormente un pequeño sonido que se oía tras unos escombros llamó la atención de Agumon.

—Tai, creo que hay alguien por allá—ambos, humano y digimon se dirigieron al lugar señalado por el dinosaurio naranja, donde pudieron escuchar un pequeño murmullo.

—Ayuda… ¡Cof! ¡Cof! Calú…

— ¡Calumon!—exclamaron ambos, alegres de haber encontrado a alguien— ¡Takato! ¡Ven a ayudarnos!

Takato y su digimon se acercaron al lugar en el que se encontraba Tai y comenzaron a retirar los escombros, para encontrarse con el pequeño Calumon en un estado deplorable.

—Ahora Calumon no está solo, calú…—dijo el digimon débilmente.

— ¡Calumon! ¿Estás bien? ¿Te duele algo?—preguntó Takato mientras tomaba al pequeño digimon entre sus brazos.

—Hay… que buscar… a Suzie y a Sora… calú…

— ¿De qué hablas? ¿Les pasó algo?—preguntó Agumon inmediatamente.

—Nosotros… caímos… pueden necesitar ayuda.

Todos voltearon para ver a Tai, quien inmediatamente dio la orden de buscar a ambas chicas. Buscaron por bastante tiempo, pero sin señal alguna de ellas, hasta que…

— ¡Sora! ¡Sora! ¡Levántate!—Takato se volteó hacia el lugar del que provenían esos gritos, para encontrarse con Tai sosteniendo a una chica pelirroja— ¡¿Qué ocurrió?! ¡Sora!

…

Sora abrió los ojos lentamente, lo primero que vio fue a Suzie, la niña se encontraba entre sus brazos, aun inconsciente. A continuación distinguió a su compañera, estaba recostada unos metros más allá de donde ella se encontraba, había vuelto a ser Pyocomon y al igual que Suzie estaba inconsciente.

Hizo un intento para ponerse de pie, pero solo logró sentarse, le dolía cada centímetro de su cuerpo y se encontraba horrorosamente agotada. Procedió a revisar a Suzie, la niña tenía bastantes moretones en todo el cuerpo, pero nada que pareciera grave. Le hubiera gustoda ir a socorrer a su compañera, pero le era imposible, aquella mínima distancia era demasiado difícil de romper.

Decidió sacarse la mochila para beber algo, hacer esto le costó mucho y el dolor que le provocó dicha acción fue casi insoportable, pero era eso o morir deshidratada. Logró sacar la botella y tomar unos cuantos sorbos, procedió a limpiar unas cuantas heridas que se había hecho Suzie, una infección era algo que debían evitar a toda costa. El contacto del agua con la piel de la niña logró despertarla, tras abrir los ojos se puso a gemir de dolor.

— ¡Ay! ¡Ay! ¡Me duele!—la niña estalló en llanto y la pelirroja no la culpaba, ella hubiera reaccionado igual a esa edad, incluso sería capaz de reaccionar así ahora, pero no en frente de una niña, solo conseguiría asustarla más de lo que ya estaba.

—Tranquila, tranquila, ya va a pasar—dijo mientras le acariciaba la cabeza—. No te pasó nada grave, como mucho te habrás torcido el tobillo, pero no es nada que no podamos arreglar. Tranquila Suzie.

El llanto de la menor se apaciguó un poco, sin embargo no cesó.

—Do… do… ¿Dónde está Calumon?

Sora negó con la cabeza, dándole a entender a la niña que no sabía. El llanto de Suzie aumentó, entristeciendo a Sora que no tenía nada que hacer.

— ¡Primero mi hermano! ¡Después Terriermon! ¡Y ahora Calumon!—gritó la niña entre su llanto, preocupando aún más a Sora. La mayor estaba dispuesta a dejar a la niña llorar, sabía lo importante que era esto para alguien que había sufrido y la pequeña Suzie acababa de sufrir cosas muy fuertes para su edad, no sabían dónde se encontraban sus seres queridos, ni siquiera sabían si estaban bien. Pero el sonido de una motocicleta hizo que Sora la obligara a callarse, si Beelzemon se acercaba a ellas no tendrían ninguna forma para defenderse.

"Que no nos descubra, por favor que no nos descubra" Rogar era la única opción que tenían, ninguna de ellas podría correr y Pyocomon aún no despertaba, aunque lo hiciera lo más probable era que se encontrara muy débil para pelear, ni siquiera podría digievolucionar a Biyomon.

—Vaya, vaya, pero miren que tenemos aquí—dijo Beelzemon mientras se aproximaba a ellas—, un par de sobrevivientes a la tormenta, he estado buscando por un buen rato ¿Saben? Son las únicas a las que he encontrado, al parecer sus amigos están todos _muertos_.

Aquella última palabra dolió más que una puñalada, la mayor no pudo contenerse, imaginó a todos sus amigos muertos, todos, incluidos Tai, su mejor amigo y Matt… no, no podían estar muertos ¿Verdad? Las cosas no podían acabar así…

—Les daré una opción para vivir, tómenlo como algo caritativo de mi parte—el digimon apuntó a ellas con sus pistolas, hablando con falsa bondad—, puedo matarlas aquí mismo, si alguno de sus amigos sigue vivo no lo sabrán y podrán reencontrarse con los que ya hayan muerto.

La idea aterró a ambas chicas, todo podía ser muy triste, pero ambas mantenían la esperanza de reencontrarse con el resto.

—O…—continuó el digimon— pueden entregarme a Calumon, las dejaré en paz y podrán buscar al resto de su grupito ¿Qué dicen?

Sora sintió desesperación, aunque quisieran vivir les sería imposible, Calumon había desaparecido y no tenían ni la menor idea de donde estaba.

—No sabemos dónde está—aseguró la mayor, mientras con un brazo defendía a Suzie—, desapareció después de la tormenta, no tenemos idea de donde fue a parar…

— ¡Maldición!—gritó el digimon enfurecido, mientras observaba a ambas chicas, aunque posteriormente una cruel sonrisa se formó en su rostro— ¿Saben qué? No importa, probablemente esté dando vueltas por ahí intentando reencontrarse con ustedes, así que haremos un trato.

El digimon empujó a Sora, provocando que todas las heridas que tenía le dolieran más que antes. La pelirroja se quejó por el dolor, gritando y retorciéndose, hasta que finalmente este se hizo lo suficientemente débil como para abrir los ojos.

—Escucha esto: me llevaré a la niña, te aseguro que seguirá viva… hasta mañana. Vendré a verte una vez haya caído la noche, si para ese momento no tienes al digimon ella muere ¿Entendido?

El susto que le provocó lo recién dicho por Beelzemon le impidió responder, quiso correr y salvar a Suzie, pero le fue imposible, ni siquiera podía levantarse. La pelirroja miró con horror como el maligno digimon se llevaba a la pequeña, los gritos de Suzie eran horribles y harían llorar al ser más despiadado, pero Beelzemon no pareció arrepentirse. Al poco rato reinó el silencio, la motocicleta del digimon se había perdido de vista, Sora estalló en llanto.

—Sora… lo siente, no pude… ayudarte…—dijo débilmente Pyocomon, que acababa de recuperar la consciencia.

Pero la pelirroja no se enfadó con su digimon, ella tenía la culpa, por su culpa se habían llevado a la pequeña, ella era una irresponsable, no había podido proteger a una niña asustada, era una irresponsable.

— ¿Sora?—la pelirroja pudo distinguir la voz de su mejor amigo: al menos ahora no estaba sola.

…

Beelzemon ingresó en el palacio de Beelzemon, para encontrarse con la sorpresa de que la gran parte de los devas estaba ausente. Decidió no meter sus narices donde no lo llamaban y llevar a la ruidosa niña a los calabozos rápidamente.

— ¡Beelzemon!—gritó el simio mientras se acercaba con el ceño fruncido a él— ¡¿Por qué has traído a una humana al sagrado templo de Zhuqiaomon?!

—Es mi prisionera—fue la respuesta del digimon, que siguió avanzando sin prestar atención al deva.

— ¿Y por qué no la has matado aún? ¡¿Es que acaso eres un idiota?!

—Claro que no—Beelzemon se volteó para encarar a Makuramon—, solo espera, ya verás cómo gracias a esta niña tendrán su valiosa digientelequia.

— ¿Qué tal si es una niña elegida? ¿Eh?

— ¿Qué es más importante?

Makuramon no respondió, Beelzemon había acertado: recuperar la digientelequia era una prioridad.

—Le pediré a Antylamon que vigile la celda de la niña, hay que asegurarse de que no escape.

Dicho esto Makuramon se retiró, a lo que Beelzemon continuó su camino a las celdas.

…

**Y ese fue el capítulo de hoy, el siguiente será sobre Tai, Takato, Sora y sus respectivos digimon (incluyan a Calumon en estos últimos).**

**Espero que les haya gustado el cap, nos leemos en el siguiente.**


	28. Chapter 28: misión rescate

**Misión rescate**

**Yap, ahora sí podremos saber que va a ocurrir con los que no fueron llevados por la tormenta (excepto tal vez por el pobre de Terriermon que se quedó solo y lamentablemente se quedará así por unos capítulos más).**

**Bien, ahora sigo con el capítulo…**

**…**

—Sora, calma, necesito que nos cuentes lo que pasó…—dijo Tai, desconociendo la razón por la que su amiga se encontraba tan afligida.

—Es mi culpa, todo esto… todo—era lo único que decía entre sus sollozos, desconcertando aún más al chico.

Por otro lado Takato y Guilmon se encargaban de cuidar a la débil Pyocomon, dándole agua y unas cuantas barras de cereal que Sora traía consigo (Guilmon aprovechó la situación para saciar su hambre).

Tai comenzaba a desesperarse, no sabía que era lo que le pasaba a Sora y por ende no sabía cómo ayudar.

—Debo hacer algo, pero soy inútil ¡Inútil!—se quejaba la pelirroja, preocupando cada vez más a Tai.

—No comprendo de lo que me hablas, si me lo dijeras…

— ¡Se la llevó Tai! ¡No la traerá de vuelta a menos que…!—la chica dedicó una mirada a Calumon y estalló una vez más en llanto.

— ¿Qué hacemos Tai?—preguntó el dinosaurio naranja mientras miraba a su compañero.

— ¿Quién se llevó a quién? Sora, responde…

—Se llevaron a Suzie—aclaró finalmente Calumon—, ella estaba con Sora ¿No? ¿Se la llevaron, calú?

Sora sintió sin dejar de llorar en ningún momento, su rostro enrojecido, tal vez por el llanto o tal vez por las múltiples heridas que tenía en él.

— ¿Quién se la llevó? Sora, tienes que decirnos, solo de esa manera podremos ayudarte—las palabras de Tai eran firmes, algo muy común en él cuando se trataba de ayudar a sus amigos.

—Be… Beelzemon—consiguió decir la pelirroja entre sus incesantes sollozos.

—Beelzemon…—Tai se puso de pie, observando hacia todos lados en busca de alguna señal del paradero del digimon— ¿No sabes a dónde se la llevó?

— ¡No tengo idea!—Sora cubrió su cara con ambas manos y comenzó a llorar más intensamente que antes, el chico que se encontraba a su lado simplemente dio media vuelta y se volteó a su digimon, dirigiéndole un gesto para que lo siguiera.

—Tenemos problemas, serios problemas—dijo una vez se hubo alejado lo suficiente.

—Lo sé Tai, pero no tengo idea de que podríamos hacer, nuestros amigos están muy lejos y no podemos dejar a Sora tirada para buscar a Suzie.

—Eso lo tengo claro, Agumon, pero no podemos quedarnos con los brazos cruzados, si pudiéramos hacer algo…

—Hay algo que podemos hacer, calú—ambos se voltearon hacia Calumon que acababa de hacer presencia en la conversación.

— ¿Qué es Calumon?—preguntó el chico emocionado ante la interferencia del digimon.

—Ellos me querían a mí, si me ofrecen como intercambio tal vez… tal vez nos devuelvan a Suzie.

La teoría del digimon tenía sentido ¿Pero cómo podrían hacer algo tan cruel como eso? No, debía de haber otra opción ¿No?

—Calumon, no creo que…

— ¡Es la única opción, calú! ¡No quiero que Suzie se quede ahí atrapada! ¡Yo quiero hacer lo posible para ayudar y esta vez puedo hacerlo, calú!—pidió valientemente el digimon, haciendo que Tai sintiera admiración por este.

—No lo sé Calumon—dijo, por más que le pareciera admirable la actitud del pequeño no podía permitirse algo así, no tan fácilmente—, lo mejor será hablarlo con el resto, entonces veremos cuál será nuestro siguiente movimiento.

…

Antylamon dirigió una pequeña mirada a la niña que sollozaba a sus espaldas, el sonido que producía no era para nada agradable, pero tampoco iba a recriminarla, la pobre estaba lejos de sus amigos y probablemente tenía miedo ¿Cómo podría regañarla? Había llegado a preguntarse si de verdad una criatura tan pequeña y asustada como aquella podía ser considerada un enemigo, no parecía tener ni la más mínima intención de hacer daño.

—Señorita—dijo mientras se volteaba hacia la niña— ¿Se le antoja beber un poco de agua?

Suzie miró un tanto sorprendida al digimon que custodiaba su celda, se secó el rostro con la manga de su polera y asintió.

El gigantesco conejo se retiró por un momento, al siguiente volvió con una cristalina copa llena de agua fresca. Antylamon le tendió el agua a la niña, quien lo tomó con ambas manos, observó el líquido por un momento y se tomó todo el contenido de un solo sorbo.

— ¡Ah!—suspiró Suzie tras ingerir el contenido de la copa, apenas dándose cuenta de cuánta sed había sentido.

— ¿Se siente mejor?—preguntó la digimon.

—Bastante—dijo la niña, moviendo el vaso con la esperanza de que este produjera más agua.

—Puedo traerle otro si quiere—ofreció Antylamon una vez más.

— ¡Sí! ¡Por favor!—la digimon recibió la copa de las manos de la pequeña y volvió a llenarla con agua fresca, esta vez la niña no observó el agua, simplemente la tomó inmediatamente. Después de eso vino un tercero, seguido de un cuarto, y así hasta llegar al séptimo.

Por fin la niña había saciado su sed, no lloraba y estaba en silencio. Sin embargo Antylamon volvió a voltearse para ver si la pequeña necesitaba algo más, para encontrarse con que estaba parada con las piernas cruzadas, ojos cerrados y moviéndose de manera extraña.

—Señorita ¿Le ocurre algo?—preguntó la digimon preocupada por el extraño estado de la niña.

—Debo… ir… al baño…—respondió Suzie, sin cambiar su posición.

Antylamon revisó la celda: no parecía tener ningún tipo de baño, debería sacarla de ahí si quería que la niña no hiciera sus necesidades ahí dentro.

La digimon abrió la celda tomó a la niña entre sus brazos.

— ¿Qué haces?—preguntó la humana confundida.

—Voy a llevarla un lugar dónde pueda cumplir sus necesidades biológicas.

—No entiendo lo que dices.

—Voy a llevarla al baño—Suzie hizo gesto de comprender, tras lo cual la digimon procedió a llevarla a las afueras del castillo. Ahí dentro no había ningún tipo de lugar destinado a los deshechos, por lo que la pequeña debería hacer sus necesidades en el exterior.

Una vez Antylamon y Suzie hubieron llegado al lugar la digimon colocó a la niña en el suelo, sin embargo esta no hizo nada más que mantener su posición anterior— ¿Y bien?

—No quiero que me veas orinando—respondió la niña.

— ¿No quiere que la vea? ¿Y cómo sabré si intenta escapar?

—Mm…—la niña miró a la digimon pensativa, aún sin separar sus piernas— prometo que no voy a escaparme, pero tú tienes que darte la vuelta, no es bueno que la gente te vea orinar.

—Está bien, pero usted debe recordar su promesa.

— ¡Sí! ¡Sí! ¡Ahora date la vuelta!—la digimon obedeció, se quedó de espaldas mientras la niña hacía… lo que debía hacer, hasta que esta finalmente avisó haber finalizado— ¿Ves que cumplí mi promesa?

—Sí, es cierto—concordó Antylamon, procediendo a tomar a la niña en brazos una vez más.

—Oye… ¿Puedo pedirte otro favor?—preguntó la humana desde sus brazos.

— ¿Cuál sería?

— ¿Puedo viajar en tu cabeza?

— ¿En… mi cabeza?—la digimon no comprendía el porqué de la petición de la niña.

—Sí, debe ser divertido ver las cosas desde un lugar tan alto, puedo afirmarme de tus orejas.

Antylamon observó a la niña con detenimiento, en busca de alguna señal de que pudiera ser una trampa para escaparse, sin embargo no logró encontrarla, así que accedió.

— ¡Yupi! ¡Esto es muy divertido!—exclamaba la niña desde la cabeza de la digimon mientras hacían su camino de vuelta a las celdas.

El viaje fue corto, ya que Antylamon era muy ágil.

— ¿No me puedo quedar afuera contigo?—preguntó la niña una vez estuvo frente a la puerta de su celda.

—Lo siento señorita, pero usted sigue siendo una prisionera y como tal debe quedarse ahí adentro.

— ¿Y tú no puedes entrar conmigo?

La digimon quiso objetar, pero no encontró ninguna regla que impidiera lo recién propuesto por la criatura humana.

— ¿Promete que no hacer ningún truco?—cuestionó Antylamon.

— ¡Lo prometo!—entonces la digimon ingresó a la celda, con las llaves en mano, de tal manera que pudiera salir si se le daba la gana. La niña se sentó en el suelo, Antylamon siguió su ejemplo y se ubicó frente a ella— Yo me llamo Suzie, ¿Cómo te llamas tú?

— ¿Yo?—Suzie asintió sonriente— Mi nombre es Antylamon.

— ¿Y eres un de…?

— ¿Un deva? Así es, soy el deva correspondiente al conejo—fue la respuesta de la digimon.

—Mi hermano y Terriermon conocen cuatro devas, yo solo conozco uno: Vikaralmon, aunque bueno… supongo que ahora son dos contigo—hubo un pequeño silencio, al parecer Suzie quería una respuesta, pero Antylamon no sabía que responderle— ¿Sabes algo? Yo creía que los devas eran malos, pero tú me agradas… Vikaralmon me daba miedo, era grande, gruñón y olía mal. Pero tú no eres tan mala ni fea como él.

Una vez más Antylamon se quedó en silencio, por lo que Suzie volvió a hablar.

— ¿Podemos ser amigas?

La pregunta tomó a la digimon por sorpresa ¿Qué estaba tratando aquella niña?

— ¿Amigas?

—Sí, amigas ¿Podemos nosotras ser amigas?

—Pero ¿Qué es una "amiga"? ¿Qué haríamos si fuéramos eso?—preguntó la digimon confundida ante el concepto recientemente introducido por Suzie.

—Bueno… una amiga es cuando tienes amistad con otra chica—una sonrisa se formó en el rostro de Suzie mientras daba su explicación—, las amigas juegan y se ríen juntas, pero lo más importante para ser amigas es tener confianza en la otra persona.

— ¿Y usted… usted quiere ser mi amiga?

— ¡Sí! ¡Yo quiero que seamos amigas! ¿Podemos?—los ojos de la niña brillaba emocionados, Antylamon analizó una vez más a Suzie, en busca de alguna señal de que hubiera un truco detrás de todo, una vez más sin encontrar evidencias.

—Está bien, podemos ser amigas—accedió la digimon, ante lo que Suzie se mostró muy alegre y emocionada.

…

Tai miraba expectante a Sora, acababa de contarle la idea que tenía Calumon para recuperar a Suzie. Takato y Guilmon ya estaban al tanto de la idea, solo faltaba la opinión de Sora. Era difícil saber lo que la pelirroja estaba pensando, su cara no reflejaba ningún sentimiento más que culpa.

—No podemos hacer eso…—murmuró finalmente— No podemos hacer eso, Tai ¡Eso es lo que él quiere que hagamos!

—Pero si no lo hacemos Suzie correrá peligro ¡Calú!—agregó el pequeño digimon acercándose a Sora— Yo me sentiría muy culpable si algo llegara a pasarle, especialmente sabiendo que yo podía hacer algo para ayudarla ¡Calumon no piensa quedarse de brazos cruzados, calú!

—No, debe haber otra opción…

— ¡Lo tengo!—el afable grito de Takato llamó la atención del grupo, dirigiendo todas sus miradas hacia él— ¡Podemos hacerlo como Hanzel y Gretel!

— ¿No era esa la obra que una vez tuviste que presentar para el colegio?—preguntó Pyocomon a su compañera.

—Cómo olvidarlo, recuerdo que Sora tuvo que hacer de Hanzel—dijo Agumon entretenido, ganándose un gesto para que se calle de parte de Tai.

— ¿Quiénes son Hanzel y Gretel Takato?—Guilmon se veía muy confundido ante el reciente aporte de su tamer— ¿Son amigos tuyos?

—No Guilmon, Hanzel y Gretel son personajes de un cuento para niños—explicó el menor de los chicos de googles.

— ¿Y qué tienen que ver ellos con el rescate de Suzie?

—Que cuando ellos se perdieron en el bosque marcaron su camino con migas de pan—el resto del grupo seguía sin comprender muy bien la idea de Takato, ni hablar de Guilmon, quien todavía no terminaba de comprender quienes eran Hanzel y Gretel—, lo que digo es que entreguemos a Calumon, pero que en vez de esperar a que nos traigan a Suzie de vuelta, lo sigamos.

— ¿Y cómo piensas que lo sigamos? Te recuerdo que ese digimon tiene una motocicleta—respondió Tai.

—Bueno… escuché que es más rápido viajar en el aire—el menor dirigió una mirada a Pyocomon, haciendo que todo el resto comprendiera su idea.

…

Durante todo el día se dedicaron a descansar y planificar su plan, le dieron a Pyocomon los mejores tratos posibles en un intento por ayudarla a recuperar sus energías, lo que hasta ahora había funcionado bastante bien.

El día siguiente no fue muy diferente, hasta el momento en el que creyeron se acercaba la noche. Decidieron hacer a Pyocomon digievolucionar, primero a Biyomon, posteriormente a Birdramon. La gigantesca ave anaranjada se escondió entre unas rocas, mientras los humanos en compañía de los digimon restantes se quedaron en un lugar visible, Sora sostenía a Calumon fuertemente, aún dudaba la calidad de su plan.

Los chicos supieron que no había vuelta atrás una vez la noche hubo caído y, a lo lejos, pudieron oír el sonido de un motor.

— ¿Estás listo Calumon?—preguntó Takato.

—Eso creo… calulú.

Dentro de pocos momentos la motocicleta de Beelzemon se detuvo frente a ellos, el digimon se bajó de esta y miró sonriente a los niños.

—Vaya, veo que encontraste a más de tus amigos, felicitaciones—una cruel sonrisa se formó en el rostro de Beelzemon, haciendo que Tai comenzara a sentir un enorme coraje recorrer su cuerpo—. Y como cumplas nuestro trato la pequeña niña podrá volver y estarán, una vez más, todos juntos… o bueno, todos los que sobrevivieron.

— ¡Ellos no están muertos!—Tai se puso en frente del grupo, Sora, que ya veía a su mejor amigo golpeando a Beelzemon lo tomó del brazo inmediatamente— ¡Suéltame! ¡Déjame enseñarle…!

— ¡Tai! ¡Ya basta!—gritaban Sora y Takato, mientras Agumon se colocaba frente a su compañero, listo para defenderlo en caso de que Beelzemon decidiera "interrumpir".

—Vaya, veo que tienes mucho… valor. Sin embargo no te servirá de nada en este momento, ser valiente no te vuelve lo suficientemente fuerte como para luchar contra mí. Tú y tus amigos solo tienen dos opciones: entregarme a Calumon o morir.

—Entregaremos a Calumon—dijo Sora mientras dedicaba una triste mirada al digimon—, pero tú debes cumplir tú parte del trato: traer a Suzie de vuelta.

—Sí, sí, traeré a la pequeña de vuelta… ahora entrégame al digimon.

La pelirroja entregó al digimon aún dudosa, a punto de retroceder en cualquier momento, hasta que Beelzemon se lo arrebató abruptamente de las manos. No había vuelta atrás, si querían al digimon de vuelta deberían continuar con el plan.

—Bien hecho—el digimon sonaba satisfecho. Encerró al digimon en una celda como las que ocupan los canarios y lo dejó en la parte trasera de la moto—, la niña estará aquí antes del amanecer, una vez se haya encontrado con ustedes mi parte del trato estará cumplida y lo que pase con su vida no será de mi incumbencia ¿Entendido?

Los chicos asintieron, cada uno de ellos con distintos sentimientos: Takato con la seguridad de que su plan funcionaría y traerían a Suzie de vuelta. Por otro lado Sora aun no dejaba de preocuparse por la niña "¿Habrá sufrido mucho en aquel lugar?". Pero Tai… Tai no sentía nada que no fuera ira, apenas podía retenerse él mismo, sentía un enorme deseo por partirle la cara a Beelzemon, no le importaban las consecuencias.

—Vamos—dijo el último mientras se dirigía al escondite de Birdramon—, no debemos perder a ese idiota de vista.

Todos asintieron y siguieron al chico hasta donde se encontraba Birdramon. Sora se ubicó en la pata derecha de esta, mientras Takato, Tai y sus digimon en la izquierda. La digimon emprendió vuelo rápidamente. A lo lejos los chicos podían divisar la cortina de tierra que Beelzemon iba levantando a su paso. Birdramon surcaba los cielos a gran velocidad, pero varias veces estuvieron a punto de perderle el paso a su objetivo.

Takato fijó su mirada en Tai, el chico seguía iracundo y se preguntaba si debería hacer algo. Finalmente decidió no meter las narices donde no lo llamaban y dejó a Tai en paz.

Súbitamente la cortina de humo tierra desapareció: Beelzemon se había detenido.

— ¡Birdramon! ¡Debemos ir más rápido!—gritó Sora.

— ¡Sí!—la digimon aumentó considerablemente la velocidad de vuelo, casi duplicando la anterior. Sin embargo no fue suficiente: Beelzemon había desaparecido.

Los chicos aterrizaron en el lugar que supusieron se había detenido el digimon, pero sin encontrar la motocicleta, a Beelzemon ni a Calumon.

— ¡Maldición! ¡Se escapó!—Tai se acercó furioso a una roca próxima y comenzó a golpearla con rabia. Sora quería tranquilizar a su amigo, cuando, tras uno de los golpes un trozo de la pared comenzó a hundirse, como si de un botón se tratase.

—Chicos… tal vez querrían ver esto…—ambos chicos se voltearon para ver lo que fuera que hubiera llamado el interés de Takato, para encontrarse que la roca había dejado de ser una simple roca: una puerta se acababa de abrir, revelando un descendiente pasadizo secreto.

— ¿Creen que Beelzemon haya entrado aquí?—preguntó Agumon.

—Es lo más sensato—respondió Biyomon que acababa de retomar su forma infantil.

—Takato, este lugar huele a Beelzemon—informó Guilmon.

— ¿De ver…?—pero una pregunta más interesante se formó en la cabeza del menor— ¿A qué se supone que huele Beelzemon?

—Pues… a cuero y un poco de gasolina…

Tai dio un paso dentro de la puerta, posteriormente se volteó hacia sus amigos.

—Entremos, debemos de hacer todo lo posible para rescatar a nuestros amigos.

El resto asintió y comenzaron a descender por los escalones.

El pasadizo parecía eterno, iba en espiral y era muy oscuro. Cada cierto tiempo aparecían dos antorchas con una distancia de más o menos un metro entre estas, en dicho especio se encontraba un dibujo que Sora había identificado como animales. Hasta este momento había visto tres: una rata, un buey y un tigre. A medida que avanzaba más animales iban apareciendo, la escalera terminó cuando ella contó al doceavo animal: un conejo.

Avanzaron esta vez por un pasillo igual de oscuro, hasta que alcanzaron a divisar un lugar perfectamente iluminado por seis antorchas, tres en cada pared. Al llegar aquel punto se dieron cuenta de que dichas antorchas no estaban puestas porque sí: alumbraban un tallado que estaba en el suelo.

—Chicos, aparten sus pies un momento—pidió ella, a lo que los chicos (un tanto confundidos) obedecieron.

El tallado estaba hecho de forma circular, el centro de este mostraba cuatro criaturas que ella supuso debían ser digimon: uno parecido a una tortuga de dos cabezas, el segundo tenía la forma de un majestuoso felino, el tercero similar a una peluda serpiente y el cuarto un ave en vuelo. En la parte exterior del círculo había doce gravados más, idénticos a los doce animales que ella había reconocido en los muros de las escaleras: una rata, un buey, un tigre, un dragón, una serpiente, un caballo, una cabra, un mono, un gallo, un perro, un jabalí y finalmente el conejo.

Doce animales… todos ellos le parecían familiares a la pelirroja… ¿Pero dónde?

Entonces lo recordó: el trabajo de historia que hizo sobre la historia de china, aquellos animales calzaban con los signos zodiacales de esta cultura.

Entonces indagó en _su_ propia historia, los digimon a los que se habían enfrentado…

"Takato, Rika, Henry y Ryo lucharon contra digimon que parecían una cabra y un buey, después uno con apariencia de simio raptó a Calumon y Vikaralmon, el digimon que derrotó Angewomon… ¡Tenía forma de jabalí!"

— ¡Lo tengo!—exclamó la pelirroja con alegría.

— ¿Qué pasa, Sora?—preguntó Biyomon con curiosidad.

—Los devas, los digimon con los que hemos estado luchando… ¡Son los doce signos del zodiaco chino!

Takato se agachó para analizar el dibujo que se encontraba tallado en el suelo.

—El mono: Makuramon, el jabalí: Vikaralmon—el chico iba señalando con su dedo índice los respectivos dibujos de los digimon nombrados—, el toro y la cabra: Vajiramon y Pajiramon. Calzan con los cuatro digimon que hemos conocido hasta ahora, pero… solo hemos derrotado a tres de ellos ¡¿Eso quiere decir que aún quedan nueve de esos por ahí?!

—A mí lo que me preocupa es Beelzemon, no parece calzar con ninguno de estos dibujos.

—Olvídense de ese dibujo—Tai retomó el camino por el pasadizo—, nuestros amigos están esperándonos, no podemos perder tiempo con este tipo de cosas.

El grupo lo siguió inmediatamente, al poco rato una vez más se encontraban avanzando en medio de la oscuridad.

La siguiente luz que vieron era demasiado blanquecina para ser de antorchas, aquello solo podía significar una cosa: habían llegado al final del pasadizo.

Los tres chicos y sus digimon llegaron al punto en el que se divisaba la luz, se trataba de un magnífico castillo alumbrado con curiosas esferas de energía. Diversos adornos decoraban los muros de piedra, y múltiples pasillos y escalones alzaban frente a ellos.

—Este lugar es enorme—admiró Guilmon.

— ¿Dónde crean que puedan estar nuestros amigos?—preguntó Takato.

— ¡Hay que separarnos para buscarlos! ¡Es la única opción que tenemos!—Tai ya estaba analizando cual sería el camino que tomarían, pero Sora decidió interrumpir.

—Espera un poco, recuerda que estamos en territorio enemigo, no podemos simplemente husmear dónde nos plazca.

—Es cierto—apoyó el menor—, además, si estamos juntos será mucho más fácil defendernos que si anda cada uno por su cuenta.

Tai se quedó inexpresivo por un momento, preocupando al resto de sus amigos.

—Está bien—dijo finalmente—, buscaremos juntos, pero debemos decidir muy bien por dónde empezar.

Biyomon abrió su pico, pero no alcanzó a emitir ningún ruido, ya que el sonido de los pasos logró provocar escalofríos en cada uno de los integrantes del grupo. Los tres chicos y sus digimon corrieron a esconderse tras un pasillo, ninguno de ellos se atrevía a abrir los ojos, hasta que…

—_¿Sabes algo? ¡Sería muy divertido que vinieras conmigo Antylamon!_

La voz de Suzie atrajo la atención de todos, quienes, con sumo cuidado, se asomaron por la esquina de la pared.

Todo el grupo pudo observar como Suzie era puesta en el suelo por un alto digimon, el cual no parecía provocarle ningún tipo de miedo.

—Señorita, le recuerdo que soy una deva, mi deber es servir al digimundo y las cuatro bestias sagradas.

"Ese debe ser el conejo" dedujo Sora, mientras seguía observando la extraña escena.

— ¿Y no te gustaría venir conmigo? Mis amigos son muy buenos, está mi hermano, Terriermon ¡Y Sora! Ella me ayudó mucho antes de venir aquí ¿Sabes?

Antylamon simplemente asintió, en silencio, cuando inesperadamente la niña abrazó su pierna.

—Pero por favor, prométeme que siempre seremos amigas ¿Sí?—Antylamon dirigió una mirada a la pequeña niña que se encontraba bajo ella.

—Está bien, lo prometo.

Un tercer sujeto interrumpió la escena: se trataba de Beelzemon, quién ya no traía a Calumon consigo. Antylamon apartó a Suzie de su lado, acercándola al recién llegado.

— ¿Tengo que irme con él?—preguntó Suzie asustada— ¿No puedo irme contigo?

—No tienes otra opción niña—contestó el digimon mientras la tomaba entre sus brazos, causando que Suzie gritara— ¿O acaso quieres morir aquí?

La ira de Tai se salió de control, y antes de darse cuenta se encontró fuera de su escondite gritándole iracundo a Beelzemon.

— ¡SUÉLTALA AHORA MALDITO!—Tai corrió hacia el digimon y se dispuso a golpearle, sin embargo este lo detuvo con tan solo una mano.

— ¡¿Qué?! ¡¿Qué estás haciendo tú aquí?!—cuestionó Beelzemon confundido ante la presencia del humano.

Agumon acudió rápidamente al lado de su compañero y disparó directo a Beelzemon.

— ¡Flama bebé!—el ataque de Agumon llegó a parar a la cara del digimon, el cual soltó a Suzie y retrocedió tosiendo.

— ¡Suzie!—Sora corrió al lado de la niña, se agachó junto a ella y la sostuvo entre sus brazos— No sabes cuánto me preocupaste…

—No tenías que hacerlo Sora, yo estoy bien, estuve con Antylamon todo el tiempo—la pelirroja dirigió una mirada a la deva que se encontraba junto a ellas, mirando fijamente la escena.

—Sora—la chica se volteó hacia Takato que acababa de llamarla—, llévate a Suzie de aquí ¡Rápido!

La pelirroja asintió y tomó firmemente la mano de Suzie, mientras la sacaba corriendo de aquel lugar.

— ¡Pero Sora! ¡Espera!—gritaba la niña, por lo que Sora se detuvo por un momento y miró a la pequeña— Quiero despedirme de Antylamon, por favor.

Ella suspiró, Suzie era muy pequeña, no comprendía lo peligroso que podía ser un deva.

—Lo siento Suzie, no podemos confiar en ese digimon.

— ¡Yo sí puedo! ¡Antylamon es mi amiga!

— ¡Suzie! ¡Debemos irnos! ¡Ahora!—Sora se preparó para correr lejos, pero entonces la niña soltó su mano.

— ¡No! ¡No quiero irme sin decirle adiós a mi amiga!—la pelirroja se agachó para ponerse a la altura de Suzie, era la mejor manera que se le ocurría para hacerla entender.

—Suzie, ella no es tu amiga, esa digimon forma parte de los devas que intentaron matarnos ¿Recuerdas? Debemos irnos, Suzie, por favor…

— ¡No! ¡Estás mintiendo! ¡Tú no conoces a Antylamon! ¡No la conoces para nada!

Entonces Suzie se preparó para salir corriendo hacia la digimon que la había acompañado durante su estancia en el palacio, pero Sora la agarró.

—Lo siento mucho Suzie, pero no puedo permitir que hagas esto.

— ¡Sora! ¡No! ¡NO!—pero Sora se llevó a la niña entre sus brazos, no importaba cuanto gritara: ella tenía más que claro que lo hacía por su bien— ¡Te odio Sora, tú jamás vas a comprenderme!

El grito de la niña, por alguna razón le recordó a su pasado, estando ella en el lugar de Suzie… ¿Qué era aquello que estaba recordando? ¿Por qué parecía todo tan difuso?

…

Growlmon y Greymon estaban teniendo una complicada batalla contra Beelzemon, que básicamente consistía en intentar esquivar los ataques de este mientras sus respectivos compañeros se escondían. Tai y Takato, desde su escondite, miraban horrorizados la batalla.

—Debemos hacer algo Tai, no durarán así mucho tiempo—dijo el menor acomplejado. No hubo respuesta de parte del chico que se encontraba a su lado— ¿Tai?

—Beelzemon no va a rendirse hasta ver sangre.

— ¿De qué hablas?

— ¡Él no se va a detener! ¡Quiere ver que uno de nosotros muera!—Tai volteó su furiosa mirada hacia él. Takato se preguntaba seriamente si aquel era el mismo chico con el que había hablado junto a la fogata un par de días atrás.

—Tai ¿Qué te ocurre?—preguntó asustado.

Él no respondió y simplemente apartó la mirada, aun sin cambiar su expresión.

—Debes irte Takato—su voz se había apaciguado bastante, pero su rostro no.

— ¿Qué? ¿Qué me vaya? ¿Por qué Tai? No entiendo…

—Ya te lo dije: él no se cansará hasta que vea a alguien muerto, no estoy dispuesto a ver a nadie morir, así que yo me quedaré. Tú debes irte, ahora.

Tai volvió a voltear la mirada hacia él, sin embargo ahora no reflejaba ira: reflejaba el mismo liderazgo y valor de siempre, lamentablemente él no iba a permitir que hiciera aquel sacrificio.

—No puedo irme Tai—respondió, intentando demostrar la misma actitud que su amigo—, tú mismo lo dijiste, tú y yo nos parecemos mucho. Yo tampoco estoy dispuesto a ver a alguien morir, así que hay dos opciones: o escapamos juntos o huimos juntos.

—Takato…—murmuró impresionado.

— ¿Qué dices? ¿Intentamos salir de aquí?—el menor se puso de pie y le tendió una mano a su amigo, el cual de inmediato la aceptó con una sonrisa en el rostro.

—No perdemos nada con intentarlo.

En aquel exacto momento una luz anaranjada iluminó todo el sector del pasillo, causando que Beelzemon retrocediera, mientras que Growlmon y Greymon se sintieron refortalecidos.

—Pero si eso es…

—Es una digicarta—contestó Takato mientras observaba el resplandeciente objeto que tenía en sus manos, era completamente naranja y en el centro de esta figuraba la figura de un sol.

—Es el emblema del valor—reconoció Tai, sin saber muy bien porque lo sabía.

—Es como la digicarta que utilizaron Rika y Kari—el menor sonrió emocionado— ¡Hay que usarla ahora! ¡Cambio de carta! ¡El refulgente emblema del valor!

El brillo de la digicarta encandiló a todos los presentes, que no entendían nada hasta que la voz de Greymon resonó por todo el lugar.

— ¡Greymon ultradigivolves a… Metalgreymon!

El dinosaurio con armadura metálica hizo presencia en el campo y tomó rápidamente ventaja sobre Beelzemon, quien estaba agotado por causa de la batalla que habían mantenido hace un rato y el efecto que tuvo sobre él la digicarta del valor.

— ¡Oh sí! ¡Tú puedes, Metalgreymon!—animó Tai que acababa de salir del escondite.

Beelzemon tenía serios problemas, Growlmon se encargaba de acorralarlo constantemente, mientras Metalgreymon aprovechaba esto para atacarle. Entonces alcanzó a divisar al digimon que se encontraba unos metros más allá.

Por el otro lado Antylamon observaba estática la pelea, perfectamente podría ayudar a Beelzemon, pero tenía dos razones para no hacerlo:

1\. Beelzemon era el digimon más orgulloso que ella jamás hubiera conocido y estaba más que claro que no le agradaba la ayuda ajena.

2\. El rato que había pasado con Suzie, la pequeña niña humana le había dejado pensando en qué tan malignos podían ser estos humanos para el digimundo.

Metalgreymon había dejado a Beelzemon acorralado, lo suficientemente débil como para que no pudiera moverse.

—Este es el fin, pagarás por todo lo que has hecho…

— ¡O tú pagarás si no te largas de este castillo!—todos se sorprendieron ante la súbita aparición de Makuramon, quien había irrumpido en medio de la batalla— ¡Como osan entrar a esta construcción sagrada! ¡Ustedes merecen ser destruidos!

— ¡No dejaré que les hagas daño!—defendió Metalgreymon.

— ¿Ah sí? ¡Pues entoces pelearás contra mí! ¡Primal Orb!

— ¡Giga blaster!—el ataque de Metalgreymon logró superponer el ataque del primate, haciendo que los efectos de la explosión recayeran en este.

—Buen intento, pero me temo que no será suficiente.

…

Sora y Suzie se encontraban sentadas en una de las patas de Birdramon, habían decidido estar listas para cuando sus amigos volvieran... si es que lo hacían.

—Tú no conocías a Antylamon—sollozó Suzie—, ella de verdad era mi amiga, ella no nos haría daño.

—Suzie, entiendo que te haya agradado, en serio—dijo Sora intentando convencer a la niña—, pero entiende que sigue siendo parte de los devas, y la misión de ellos es acabar con nosotros, no podemos confiar en ellos así como así…

— ¡No es cierto! ¡Antylamon no era como el resto de ellos! ¡Antylamon es mi amiga! ¡Y lo seguirá siendo porque así lo prometió!

—Suzie…

…

Antylamon dedicó otra mirada a la batalla. Específicamente a los dos chicos que debían ser los amigos de Suzie. Pensó en la pequeña y en la promesa que habían hecho, ella había llamado a esos humanos "sus amigos", ella también era su amiga ahora y esos humanos se habían metido en aquella situación por salvarla.

"¿Qué harían los devas, o las cuatro bestias sagradas si yo estuviera en un apuro como aquel?"

Aquella era la pregunta que rondaba en la cabeza de la digimon ¿Acudirían ellos a rescatarla? Claro que no, habían once devas más, no había ninguna razón para arriesgarse por ella… hasta que Suzie mencionó la amistad, tal vez… tal vez había un equipo que valiera más la pena apoyar, y aquel no era el de los devas precisamente.

— ¡Primal orb!—una vez más el gigantesco dinosaurio naranjo evitó el ataque de Makuramon. Growlmon, el segundo digimon de aquel equipo, no podía ayudarlos en mucho, ya que vigilaba que Beelzemon no se entrometiera en la batalla.

Makuramon era demasiado veloz como para que Metalgreymon lo ataque, pero en aquel lugar había alguien más capaz de ayudar, ella misma.

— ¡Fu bao!—exclamó, mientras daba un salto y sus largos brazos se transformaban en un par de afiladas cuchillas, con las que atacó a su excompañero Makuramon.

…

Sora estaba a punto de proseguir con sus explicaciones, cuando una extraña luz apareció frente a la niña.

— ¿Pero qué…?—preguntó mientras dejaba de llorar. La luz comenzó a apaciguarse cada vez más, hasta que finalmente reveló un artefacto de color rosado— Es un digivice… como el de mi hermano.

— ¿Qué? ¿Cómo?—a Sora no le entraba en la cabeza como Suzie podía haber recibido un digivice ¡Ni siquiera tenía un compañero! A menos que… "_¡Antylamon es mi amiga!"_ ¿Podía ser que Antylamon fuera su compañera?

…

— ¡Antylamon! ¡¿Qué crees que haces?!—exclamó este mientras se levantaba del suelo.

La digimon no alcanzó a contestar, ya que Metalgreymon arremetió inmediatamente contra Makuramon, el cual esquivó por muy poco el ataque.

—Todo esto… es tu culpa Antylamon ¡Que los dioses te hagan pagar por tu traición!

Y al parecer las palabras del simio fueron escuchadas, ya que una luz rojiza recayó sobre la digimon, quitándole la digievolución y transformándola en un ser idéntico a Terriermon, solo que con diferentes tonalidades y un aumento en los cuernos de la cabeza.

Makuramon tomó rápidamente a la que antes había sido Antylamon.

—Al igual que Antylamon ustedes la pagarán, ya verán humanos—dicho esto el mono se retiró, llevándose con él a la digimon que los había socorrido.

Ambos digimon dedigievolucionaron, Growlmon a Guilmon y Metalgreymon a Coromon.

—Lo siento Tai—se disculpó el pequeño y rosado ser.

—Nada de esto es tu culpa Coromon, estuviste increíble.

—Pero no pudimos cumplir con todo el plan, no tenemos idea de donde está Calumon y Beelzemon se recuperará en cualquier momento. Encima se llevaron a Antylamon y ella nos había ayudado.

Tai prefirió no responder, en vez de eso aparto la mirada, dirigiendo esta hacia Takato.

—Debemos irnos, rápido.

Tai simplemente asintió, mientras ambos corrían hacia la salida.

…

— ¿Ves esto Sora? ¿Sabes lo que significa?—preguntó Suzie mientras admiraba su nuevo digivice. La mayor simplemente se quedó en silencio, estaba comenzando a dudar acerca de sus palabras sobre Antylamon, era la única candidata posible para ser compañera de Suzie— ¡Soy una tamer! ¡Y estoy segura de quien es mi compañera! ¡Es Antylamon!

Poco rato después ambos chicos salieron agitados de la cueva, el mayor de ellos cargaba consigo a Coromon.

— ¡Lo lograron! ¡Lograron salir!—exclamó Sora emocionada.

—Sí, sí, lo logramos, pero no deberíamos quedarnos mucho rato aquí ¡Vámonos! ¡Ahora!—ordenó Takato mientras se ubicaba con Tai en la pata desocupada de Birdramon.

Sora confirmó la orden, por lo que el ave despegó, comenzando el vuelo.

—Esperen… ¿Dónde está Antylamon?

Sora tampoco comprendía lo que había ocurrido en cuanto a ese tema, pero a juzgar por el tono de Takato quedarse en aquel lugar no era seguro.

—Ella… está con Makuramon—contó Tai cabizbajo.

La pelirroja suspiró, no debió haber esperado lo contrario, sabía que algo así pasaría…

—Lo siento Suzie, pero te lo dije, ella es nuestra enemiga…

—Te equivocas—interrumpió Takato—, de no ser por Antylamon no habríamos salido de ahí. Ella nos salvó la vida, pero perdió su digievolución y Makuramon se la llevó quien sabe a dónde.

Sora no podía creerlo ¿Antylamon, una deva, acababa de salvar a sus amigos? La pelirroja se volteó a ver a Suzie, quien se veía tan frágil como un vidrio resquebrajado: lista para romper a llorar en cualquier momento.

— ¿Por qué preguntaban?—cuestionó Takato que no entendía la reacción de las chicas.

—Suzie obtuvo un digivice—contó Sora—, es una tamer y solo hay un digimon que podría ser su compañera: Antylamon

…

**Dios mío, casi 6000 palabras!**

**Me cansé, el capítulo fue muy largo XD pero buaaano, espero que les haya gustado.**

**Jaja, ya tenemos dos digicartas: la del valor y la de la luz ¿Cuál será la siguiente?**

**Ya, en el próximo capítulo lo más probable (aún no seguro) es que toque el tema de Terriermon, Henry, Salamon y Kari (Terriermon a parte, claro, porque se quedó solo) o Terriermon, Juri, Leomon, Mimí, Palmon, Izzy, Tentomon, hasta ahora esas son mis principales opciones, ahí veré para cuál de las dos tengo más inspiración.**

**Espero que les haya gustado el gran (sentido literal) capítulo de hoy, dejen reviews y nos leemos en el próximo capítulo.**

**PD: la próxima semana tendré unos cuantos conflictos para publicar, por lo que no sé si lo haga durante ese tiempo. Eso, era un aviso para que no crean que estoy dejando de lado el fic.**


	29. Chapter 29: voces y elecciones

**Voces entre la niebla y la elección de un adiós**

**Volví! Jaja, ahora volveré a escrbir con normalidad (por fin u_u).**

**Título extraño, lo sé, pero tiene sentido después…**

**Extrañaba escribir y estoy ansiosa ya que hace mucho rato que quería escribir lo que le ocurría a Terriermon (que se haya quedado solo no fue al azar).**

**Bueno, ahora escribo el capítulo…**

**…**

Él caminó entre los escombros que acababa de dejar la poderosa tormenta, no parecía haber ningún digimon por ahí, aquello podía significar dos cosas: que todos habían alcanzado a refugiarse o que la tormenta había acabado con todos ellos.

Avanzó por largo rato, hasta que de pronto, entre uno de los montones de escombros, se encontró con algo que parecía ser un digimon.

Apartó los montones de tierra y piedras para encontrarse con un pequeño digimon blanco de orejas largas. Él sabía que se trataba de un Terriermon, ya había ayudado a varios de estos en ocasiones anteriores y este sería otro más.

Tomó al digimon entre sus brazos e inició su camino de regreso, dudaba que pudiera encontrar a otro digimon por los alrededores.

…

Kari miró a su alrededor y de inmediato se arrepintió de haberlo hecho.

Una densa capa de niebla cubría todo a su alrededor, una niebla tan fría y escalofriante como la que había presenciado anteriormente.

— ¿Salamon?—preguntó, temerosa de encontrarse sola.

— ¿Kari?—la canina figura de su compañera comenzó a aproximarse a ella, aliviándola— ¿Qué pasó? ¿Por qué hay tanta…?

— ¿Kari? ¿Salamon?—la voz que acababa de oírse era masculina y, definitivamente, familiar.

La silueta de Henry hizo su aparición entre la niebla.

— ¿Dónde estamos? ¿Dónde están los otros? ¡No puedo ver nada!

Kari dio un respingo ¿Cómo…?

— ¿Ves la niebla?—preguntó Salamon confundida.

—Es… bueno, es lo único que veo.

Ambas se quedaron sorprendidas ante las palabras de Henry, usualmente ellas eran las únicas capaces de ver la niebla.

— ¿Pasa algo?—consultó Henry sin comprender lo que ocurría.

—Nada—aseguró Salamon con inseguridad.

Kari miró la niebla a su alrededor, era fría y escalofriante, justo como la que usualmente la cohibía, pero había una diferencia: a diferencia de esta niebla, la que ella estaba acostumbrada a ver se sentía… oscura.

—Deberíamos ver si los otros están bien—sugirió Henry.

Salamon y Kari asintieron, pero ambas sentían que eran ellos los que estaban en problemas.

…

Terriermon despertó con una extraña sensación de comodidad, pero sin tener ni la más mínima idea de dónde se encontraba.

Estaba descansando en una cama, dentro de una rústica habitación llena de juguetes y dibujos que lo confundieron bastante, ya que podrían haber pertenecido a Suzie… excepto por que aquella no era su habitación. Se volteó para encontrarse con que la suya no era la única cama en la habitación, al contrario decenas de camas se extendían a lo largo de la habitación, incluso algunas de ellas se encontraban instaladas en las paredes.

Terriermon se levantó de la cama sin ningún tipo de dificultad ¿Podría ser que toda la tormenta haya sido una mera pesadilla? Pero incluso si lo fuera ¿Dónde se encontraban, Henry, Suzie y los demás?

El sonido de la puerta abrirse hizo que se volteara, para encontrarse con una rosada digimon de un tamaño parecido al suyo. En el rostro de la digimon se formó una expresión de susto y sorpresa, confundiendo aún más a Terriermon.

A él le hubiera gustado hacer preguntas, pero la digimon salió corriendo rápidamente.

—Qué extraño…—murmuró para sí mismo, mientras se aproximaba al marco de la puerta. Terriermon asomó su cabeza para encontrarse con el paisaje del exterior, aunque este tampoco era el mismo que él recordaba haber visto antes de la tormenta.

La rústica cabaña en la que despertó se encontraba ubicada en una pequeña colina, esta a su vez se encontraba rodeada por un prado de verde césped, el cual de vez en cuando se veía interrumpido por enormes arboles de distintos tipos o coloridos arbustos.

Alguien comenzó su camino colina arriba, dirigiéndose a la cabaña en la que él se encontraba. El sujeto tenía apariencia humana, estaba completamente vestido de verde y llevaba una larga coleta rubia. Alrededor de él revoloteaba una pequeña criatura resplandeciente, parecida a una de aquellas hadas que aparecían en los cuentos de Suzie.

—Por fin despertaste—dijo el recién llegado una vez hubo alcanzado la cabaña.

— ¿Quién eres?—preguntó Terriermon confundido.

—Oh, es cierto, no me he presentado—el sujeto soltó unas cuantas carcajadas antes de seguir hablando—. Yo soy Petermon, y esta es Tinkermon.

La pequeña digimon se acercó a él en un juguetón gesto de saludo. Terriermon dejó escapar una pequeña risa, las "chispas" que Tinkermon irradiaba le provocaron cosquillas.

— ¿Dónde estoy?—inquirió Terriermon, tras lo cual se dio cuenta de que aquella no era su única duda— ¿Cómo llegue aquí? ¿Dónde están mis amigos? ¿Están…?

— ¡Hey! ¡Tranquilo!—exclamó divertido Petermon— No puedo responder si te pones así…

Terriermon se quedó en silencio, esperando las respuestas a sus preguntas.

—Haber… la primera… ¿Dónde estás, no?—él asintió— Bueno, estás… ¡en el país de nunca jamás!

—El… ¿El país de nunca jamás?

— ¡Exacto! Es un lugar donde los digimon no deben pelear, ni crecer, no tienes que digievolucionar…

— ¿No tengo que digievolucionar? ¿No debo pelear?

— ¡Nunca más! Aquí todos somos amigos, no hay que preocuparse por nada que no sea…

— ¿Qué no sea…?

— ¡Divertirse! ¡Solo tienes que divertirte!

Terriermon analizó la idea, no era tan mala…

—Eso suena fácil…

—Así es, hay muchos digimon por aquí, y nadie es enemigo de nadie, nadie es más fuerte que nadie, seremos buenos amigos, y verás…

_"__Buenos amigos" _Él tenía buenos amigos… ¿Dónde estarían ellos?

— ¿Mis amigos también están aquí? Quiero decir, los que estaban conmigo en la tormenta…

— ¿Había más contigo?—Terriermon asintió ante la pregunta de Petermon, su pulso comenzaba a acelerarse debido a la ansiedad: _él_ había dejado que Henry se alejara, _él _había descuidado a Suzie, _él_ había fallado— Lo siento mucho, no encontré a nadie más que a ti en el lugar de la tormenta.

El digimon sintió como si su corazón hubiera parado de latir ¿Podía ser que Henry… Suzie… todos…?

— ¿Seguro de que no había nadie más?—los ojos de Terriermon comenzaron a aguarse— ¿Eso significa que estoy… solo?

Una lágrima se escapó de su ojo izquierdo, seguida por otra en el derecho, y así un frenesí de lágrimas comenzó a formarse en su rostro…

— ¡Hey! No llores… ¡Vamos!—pidió Petermon, mientras Tinkermon revoloteaba sobre él intentando calmarlo— No estás solo, aquí no estarás solo, somos… una familia.

Terriermon levantó la mirada hacia Petermon, sin detener su llanto en ningún momento.

—Pero mis amigos…

—Tal vez llegó el momento de decir adiós, es el precio por quedarse aquí—la melodiosa voz llamó la atención de Terriermon, quién se volteó para encontrarse con la anterior digimon rosada observando la escena desde el marco de la puerta—. _Decir adiós es irse lejos…_

_—__E irse lejos es olvidar—_finalizó Petermon.

— ¿Despedirme de mis amigos? ¿Quedarme aquí y…—la última parte era la más dolorosa, no quería decirla, _no quería…— _olvidarlos?

—Podrías comenzar de nuevo—ofreció una vez más Petermon.

—A veces hay cosas que vale la pena olvidar, cosas que no importa cuánto quieras no volverán… a veces es mejor vivir en los sueños, hacer que se vuelvan realidad, transformarlos en _tú _realidad…—aconsejó una vez más la curiosa digimon rosa que seguía junto a la entrada de la cabaña.

— ¿Puedo… puedo quedarme solo un momento?—Su compañía sintió y se retiró de la cabaña, excepto por la digimon rosada, que siguió mirándolo con curiosidad— ¿Quién eres?

—Soy Cutemon—respondió ella.

— ¿Por qué no te vas?

—Porque no creo que te debas quedar solo—Cutemon hablaba con timidez, con la mirada en el piso y un tono de voz muy bajo—, la tristeza es un peso más en la espalda, a veces necesitas ayuda para compartir la carga.

Terriermon dio la media vuelta, apartando la mirada de su acompañante en un intento por ignorar su presencia.

—Yo también dije adiós ¿Sabes?—comenzó a contar Cutemon—Yo vivía con muchos digimon más, éramos felices. Hasta… hasta que digimon oscuros comenzaron a aparecer y a atacarnos.

Terriermon mantuvo su silencio, por lo que Cutemon prosiguió.

—Muchos de los digimon que vivían ahí murieron, otros cuantos lograron escapar, los que digievolucionaron hicieron intentos por pelear contra ellos, pero no hubo resultados—Cutemon desearía haber dicho adiós completamente, pero le era imposible, su pasado era algo que siempre la acompañaría.

—Finalmente llegó Petermon, nos prometió a mí y a otros cuantos una vida pacífica aquí, a cambio de…

— ¿A cambio de qué?—preguntó Terriermon con interés mientras daba la media vuelta.

—De decir adiós…

— ¿De olvidar?

—De intentarlo.

Terriermon miró de vuelta a Cutemon y le dedicó una sonrisa.

—Momantai.

— ¿Momantai?—preguntó confundida.

—No te preocupes.

— ¿De qué hablas?

—Momantai, ahora compartiremos la carga.

La digimon sonrió divertida y asintió.

—Ahora cuéntame tu historia, así yo te ayudaré a llevar _tú_ carga.

…

Kari, Henry y Salamon caminaron entre la espesa niebla por lo que parecía ser un largo pasillo que no parecía terminar.

—Pareciera que estuviéramos en un…—Kari se quedó en silencio, tal vez lo que estaba a punto de decir era más verídico de lo que le habría gustado— laberinto…

La idea provocó escalofríos en sus acompañantes, que se detuvieron y se voltearon hacia ella.

— ¡¿Un laberinto?! ¡¿Cómo llegamos a un laberinto?!—cuestionó Henry exaltado.

— ¿Y dónde se habrán ido los otros?—agregó Salamon— ¿Qué haremos ahora?

—Parece que solo tenemos una opción…

La idea de seguir caminando por el supuesto laberinto era atemorizante, pero era la única opción que tenían.

— ¿Y cómo sabremos a dónde ir?

—Podríamos… caminar pegados a la pared izquierda—sugirió Henry en respuesta a Salamon—, se supone que eso sirve a la hora de caminar por laberintos.

Kari y Salamon no estaban seguras de que la idea de Henry funcionara, pero parecía ser su mejor opción.

El trío caminó por el laberinto siguiendo la idea de Henry, pero no pareció haber ninguna diferencia, la niebla seguía igual de densa y los pasadizos parecían seguir igual de interminables.

— ¿Cuánto tardaremos en llegar a la salida?—Salamon, al igual que su compañía, comenzaba a sentirse agobiada a causa del ambiente del laberinto— Hemos caminado bastante rato ¿Qué tan largo es este laberinto?

La digimon no recibió respuesta de ninguno de sus compañeros, ya que todos ellos tenían las mimas dudas.

—_¿Estás perdida?—_la ya familiar voz se hizo oír, por lo que Kari se detuvo.

— ¿Pasa algo Kari?—preguntó Henry con preocupación.

Salamon simplemente miró a su compañera preocupada, ella sabía perfectamente lo que estaba pasando.

—_¿Quieres que te muestre el camino?—_la voz sonaba amable e inocente, pero Kari ya había aprendido a no confiar en ella.

—No confío en ti—respondió Kari, confundiendo a Henry que parecía ser el único que seguía sin comprender la situación—, lárgate.

—_No quiero que te quedes aquí atrapada—_Kari se dio media vuelta, con la esperanza de poder encontrar el origen de la extraña voz que le hablaba.

— ¿Quién eres? ¿Por qué me estás siguiendo?

—_No puedo decirlo, es que no tengo otra opción…_

— ¡¿De qué hablas?! ¡No te entiendo!

—_Si lo supieras lo entenderías, tú también lo harías…_

_—_ ¿Hacer lo que tú haces? ¡Yo no intento asesinar a nadie!

—_Lo siento…_

Aquellas últimas palabras lograron tocar el corazón de Kari, y es que no reflejaron ningún tipo de frialdad como las anteriores. Al contrario, sonaron más como un lamento, uno lleno de soledad, de miedo y desesperación.

La voz no volvió a hacerse oír, Kari simplemente se quedó contemplando al vacío por unos momentos, hasta que la mano de Henry la sacó de sus reflexiones.

— ¿Kari? ¿Ocurre algo?

A juzgar por el rostro de Henry, él no había podido oír la voz. Claro, ella era la única que la oía, siempre, y siempre era ella la que caía en sus trampas, ya que ella era la única que podía oírla.

—No es nada—aseguró ella—, será mejor que sigamos, tenemos que salir de aquí.

Henry simplemente asintió, tras lo cual el grupo retomó su camino por el laberinto.

…

—Momantai—repitió Cutemon mientras ella y Terriermon se sentaban en la rama de un árbol.

Terriermon estalló en una pequeña carcajada que casi provocó que se cayera del árbol.

—Momantai—dijo apenas retomó el equilibrio, haciendo que ambos volvieran a estallar en carcajadas y que se cayeran del árbol.

— ¡Ay!—se quejó Cutemon una vez hubo impactado contra el suelo. Sus quejidos no duraron mucho tiempo, ya que al rato se encontraba riéndose animadamente.

— ¿Por qué te ríes? ¡A mí me dolió bastante! Hasta creo que me hice un moretón en la pata…

— ¡Déjame arreglarlo!—Cutemon se acercó a Terriermon, haciendo que este se incomodara.

La digimon colocó uno de los extremos de su bufanda sobre la pata del digimon, haciendo que, inmediatamente, todo dolor que había sentido en esta se aliviara— ¿Mejor?

Terriermon asintió confundido.

—Qué bueno.

— ¿Eres rapunzel o algo?—preguntó recordando aquella película sobre la princesa rubia que curaba heridas con su cabello, Suzie hizo que la viera cientos de veces.

— ¿Rapunzel? ¿Qué es eso?

—Es... olvídalo—Terriermon no estaba dispuesto a explicar toda la historia de Suzie y su fanatismo hacia las "princesas Disney"—, es sólo que no entiendo como rayos hiciste eso.

— ¿Curarte la pata?—Cutemon esbozó una pequeña sonrisa— Es lo que hago, gracias a mi bufanda…

— ¿Es una bufanda mágica o algo?

—Supongo.

Terriermon miró curiosamente la bufanda de Cutemon. "Una bufanda que cura heridas…"

— ¿Tú me curaste cuando llegué aquí?

Cutemon bajó la mirada y asintió tímidamente.

—Estabas muy mal cuando Petermon te trajo y yo… bueno…

—Gracias.

La digimon se volteó un tanto sorprendida.

— ¿G…gracias?

— ¿Te parece extraño que te de las gracias? Salvaste mi vida… literalmente.

Cutemon apartó una vez más la mirada, enfocándola en el suelo.

—Hey ¿Ocurre algo?—preguntó Terriermon sin comprender el porqué de la incomodidad de la chica— Vamos Cutemon, momantai.

—Momantai—repitió en un suspiro, mientras, sin retirar la mirada del piso, esbozaba una ligera sonrisa.

El momento fue interrumpido por la aparición de Petermon y Tinkermon, llamando la atención del par.

—Vaya, veo que ustedes dos se están llevando bien—dijo Petermon una vez hubo alcanzado el sitio donde ambos se encontraban—, te dije que aquí encontrarías amigos.

—Sí, eso creo…—a Terriermon comenzaba a agradarle el país de nunca jamás, comenzaba a agradarle Petermon, Tinkermon y sobre todo Cutemon. La idea de quedarse comenzaba a parecerle tentadora…

— ¿No has pensado en quedarte?

Terriermon no quiso contestar, quedarse ahí era una decisión demasiado complicada, cambiaría su vida _para siempre…_

— ¿Terriermon?—preguntó Cutemon ansiosa por la respuesta.

—No lo sé…

Petermon simplemente asintió y se dio la media vuelta, mientras Tinkermon simplemente continuó revoloteando a su lado.

— ¿De verdad vale la pena que te vayas?—preguntó Cutemon con tristeza.

—No lo sé—fue la respuesta del confundido Terriermon.

…

Kari no pudo tolerar caminar sola por más tiempo, así que decidió llevar a Salamon entre sus brazos con la excusa de que en caso de que alguien los atacara y ella estuviera agotada no tendrían cómo defenderse.

La niebla no se había disipado ni lo más mínimo en el transcurso de la caminata, aunque, para la suerte de Kari, no se volvieron a escuchar voces extrañas.

El trío llegó una vez más a un punto donde tendrían que elegir entre dos caminos, aunque siguiendo su lógica de "la pared izquierda" no tuvieron que detenerse a pensar. Estaban a punto de seguir su camino cuándo…

_— __¡No!_

El repentino grito de la voz hizo que Kari se detuviera, alarmando a Henry una vez más.

—Kari, comienzas a asustarme ¿Puedes decirme qué pasa?

La chica se volteó hacia Henry ¿Cómo explicarle lo que estaba pasando? Probablemente la confundiría con el protagonista de sexto sentido o algo…

—No es nada, solo signos—Kari se preparó para dar el siguiente paso, pero una vez más la enigmática voz la interrumpió.

_— __¡Espera! ¡Por favor! ¡No vayas por ese camino!_

Kari no pudo aguantarlo por más tiempo, así que decidió enfrentarse a la voz.

— ¡¿Por qué?! ¡¿Por qué debería confiar en ti?!

Por su parte Henry comenzaba a preocuparse, no sabía qué era lo que le ocurría a Kari, pero definitivamente no era bueno.

—Kari ¿Qué ocurre? ¿Con quién hablas?

Pero no recibió una respuesta, Kari siguió mirando al vacío en espera de una respuesta, que Henry no pudo saber si recibió, ya que no podía escuchar a quién fuera la persona con la que ella estaba hablando.

—Por favor, explícame lo que pasa, Kari…

Henry apoyó su mano en el hombro de la chica, en un intento por averiguar qué estaba pasando.

—Henry, debemos seguir—fue la única respuesta que dio la castaña, pero para él no era suficiente.

—No pienso avanzar hasta que tú me expliques qué está ocurriendo.

Kari miró a Henry con miedo en sus ojos.

— ¿Prometes que no me tratarás como una loca?

— ¿Lo he hecho hasta el momento?

Aquella era una buena razón para confiar en su palabra, ella ya había hecho suficiente espectáculo.

—Es la voz otra vez…

— ¿La voz? ¿Qué voz?—Henry no comprendía nada y eso lo frustraba completamente, quería comprender que pasaba con Kari, no toleraba saber que ella le escondía un secreto…

Por su lado Kari dudaba en contar aquel secreto, ni Tai lo sabía, solo ella, Salamon y bueno… Patamon y T.K.

—Vamos, explícame qué es lo que ocurre, es… preocupante.

—Es…—un nudo se formó en la garganta de Kari, sabía que valía la pena confiar en Henry, pero… ¿Por qué le costaba tanto?— es que es una voz… y la he escuchado antes.

— ¿Antes? ¿"Antes" cuándo?

No pudo tolerarlo, no tenía fuerza suficiente para explicárselo.

—Henry… ¿Podemos seguir?

—Pero Kari…

— ¡Por favor!—Henry se quedó pasmado ante el repentino grito de Kari, una vez logró calmarse lo suficiente se conformó con asentir y continuar su camino por el laberinto, una vez más por el camino izquierdo.

—_Espera… no vayan por ese camino…—_pidió una vez más la voz.

—Lo siento, pero no tengo razones para confiar en ti—murmuró Kari, mientras ignoraba la petición.

Mientras continuaban su camino por el laberinto creyeron notar que la niebla se volvía más espesa con cada paso que daban…

…

—Tus amigos probablemente están muertos… si te vas te quedarías solo—dijo Cutemon mientras miraba a Terriermon con tristeza.

Él decidió no contestar, simplemente se quedó en silencio con la mirada perdida.

—No quiero que te vayas Terriermon, sé que te conozco desde hace poco pero… creo que me agradaste.

Terriermon dirigió una mirada a la digimon.

—Mi vida aquí es la mejor oportunidad que tengo, y probablemente también sea la tuya… ¿Por qué correr el riesgo?

— ¿De verdad crees que mis amigos… murieron?

Cutemon asintió, ella no mentía cuando decía que eso era lo que creía, sobrevivir a ese tipo de tormentas… era casi un milagro. Pero que fuera cierto no era la única razón por la que lo decía, ella se había encariñado de una manera extraña con el digimon recién llegado ¿Por qué? No tenía ni la menor idea, pero sabía que no era alguien de quien se quisiera despedir.

—Pero quedarme aquí significa decir adiós…

—Todo tiene un precio, el precio de venir aquí es hacerlo.

Una vez más Terriermon se quedó en silencio, pensó en su amigos, en Suzie y en Henry… no volvería a fastidiar a Kari y a T.K, no volvería a decirle "momantai" a Henry cuándo este se pusiera celoso, no volvería a sentir el aumento de energía que le provocaban las digievoluciones o los cambios de cartas, no volvería a hacer nada de lo que hacía con sus amigos, no volvería a hacer nada de lo que hizo antes y eso significaba dejar una parte de él mismo atrás.

— ¿Piensas quedarte?

—Para quedarme debo decir adiós—añadió tristemente—, tú lo dijiste: "Adiós es irse lejos, e irse lejos es olvidar", si eso es cierto…—las lágrimas comenzaron a caer rápidamente por su rostro— si eso es cierto no creo que quiera decir adiós…

—Entonces… ¿Te irás?—Terriermon se quedó sin contestar una vez más, pero Cutemon se negó a quedarse con los brazos cruzados— ¿Me obligarás a mí a decir adiós?

Terriermon miró fijamente a la digimon que estaba a su lado, sus ojos estaban vidriosos, en cualquier momento estallaría en llanto, justo como él.

—No quiero irme, pero tampoco quiero quedarme, Cutemon…

—A veces no hay un punto medio, a veces tienes que decidir entre ambos extremos, Terriermon.

—Entonces no sé qué hacer, porque no sé a quién debo decirle adiós…

…

**Hola! Desde que me enteré de que Petermon existía que quiero escribir algo con él (Peter pan es como mi héroe de la infancia), y entonces se me ocurrió separar a Terriermon del grupo y hacer que vaya al "país de nunca jamás", lo de Cutemon se me ocurrió mientras escribía, espero que eso les haya gustado.**

**Y en cuanto a la voz, desvelaré lo del laberinto en el próximo capítulo.**

**Espero que les haya gustado, dejen reviews y nos leemos en el próximo capítulo.**


	30. Chapter 30: decisión y destino

**La decisión de Terriermon y el destino de los elegidos**

**Holas! Nuevo capítulo!**

**En este capítulo trabajaré con los mismos del cap anterior (Kari, Salamon, Henry, Terriermon y compañía en el país de nunca jamás *-*).**

**Creo que eso es todo lo que tengo que decir…**

***escribir**

**…**

— ¡Genial!—exclamó Henry sarcásticamente mientras se recostaba contra la pared del laberinto.

Los tres habían caminado a través de los confusos caminos del laberinto durante largo rato, ¿para qué? Para llegar a un callejón sin salida. Kari comenzaba a preguntarse qué tan despiadada era la extraña voz que la agobiaba, ¿qué se habrían encontrado si hubieran tomado el camino que esta había señalado?

—Esperen, creo que se nos está escapando algo…—señaló Salamon mientras daba vueltas, analizando las paredes del laberinto.

— ¿De qué hablas Salamon?

— ¿Recuerdas esa serie en la que unos chicos encontraban pasadizos bajo su colegio?—preguntó Salamon.

—Sí, crees que…

—No puede ser que el camino termine justo aquí, presiento que hay algo más…

La digimon logró contagiarle a su compañía humana su interés por los muros. Ahora los tres se encontraban revisando las sólidas paredes, en busca de algún tipo de palanca, botón, etc…

— ¡Oigan! ¡Creo que encontré algo!—Kari y Salamon se voltearon hacia el chico, que se encontraba con la mirada fija en uno de los bloque que conformaban el muro.

En un pequeño espacio se encontraba grabada una figura que medía con suerte un poco más que cinco centímetros.

—Es una etiqueta...—reconoció Kari.

— ¿Una etiqueta? ¿De qué hablas?—Henry no entendía de dónde había sacado ella que aquello era una etiqueta.

— ¿No recuerdas el emblema que nos mostró Ryo?—él asintió— Bueno, tiene la forma de su etiqueta.

Henry decidió quedarse en silencio, no tenía idea de qué era la etiqueta ni de qué tenía que ver con el emblema que ellos habían visto, pero había muchas cosas sin sentido alrededor de Kari… y el digimundo en general.

—Bueno, supongo que deberíamos colocar una "etiqueta" ahí ¿No?—intentó.

—Pero no tenemos ninguna…

— ¿Qué tal si pruebas con la digicarta de la luz?—Kari sacó la digicarta dispuesta a probar la idea de Salamon.

—Esperemos que funcione…—ella colocó la carta sobre la pequeña encrusijada y de inmediato el muro que la rodeaba se comenzó a disolver en datos— ¡creo que sí funciona!

Ahora no había ningún muro, sino una esquina que conducía a otro camino exactamente idéntico al resto del laberinto.

—Hay que seguir—dijo Henry con seguridad.

Kari asintió y comenzó a dar el primer paso, sin embargo no alcanzó a realizarlo, ya que, una vez más, fue interrumpida por aquella extraña voz.

—_Espera, escúchame por favor… no vayas por ahí—_rogó.

Sin embargo esta vez no dejó que la voz la interrumpiera, fingió sordera y siguió caminando tras Henry y Salamon.

—_Por favor no… ¡Por favor!_

Kari estaba a punto de dar la vuelta a la esquina y continuar.

_— __¡DETENTE!_

Pero no alcanzó a continuar, ya que un inmenso miedo al camino la detuvo, ¿de dónde había salido? No tenía ni idea, pero la idea de caminar entre esos muros comenzaba a aterrarle más y más.

— ¡Por favor! ¡No entremos ahí!—pidió a su compañía, haciendo que estos la miraran con preocupación.

— ¿Ocurre algo?—preguntó Salamon preocupada mientras se acercaba a su compañera.

—No quiero entrar ahí Salamon… por favor…—para su mala suerte unos pequeños montones de lágrimas se comenzaron a acumular en sus ojos.

El terror que sentía era parecido a la sensación de despertar tras una pesadilla, una de aquellas que te hacen despertar llorando a causa del pavor, pero que sin embargo, no puedes recordar que fue lo que te asustó.

—Kari, esta es la única salida que hemos encontrado—señaló Henry—, tenemos que seguir si no…

—Debe haber otra opción, no podemos entrar ahí, no podemos…

—Kari, escúchame—el chico colocó ambas manos sobre los hombros de la chica—, no comprendo qué es lo que te pasa, pero no está bien. ¡Tienes que reaccionar! ¡Vamos!

Ella cerró sus ojos en un intento por tranquilizarse, era cierto, no tenía ni la menor idea de por qué sentía miedo, ¿qué la estaba haciendo actuar de aquella manera?

—Lo siento—se disculpó ella mientras se frotaba ambos ojos con las manos—, no sé qué me pasó…

— ¿A qué le temías tanto?

—Eso es lo más extraño—respondió confundida—, no tengo ni la menor idea.

Mientras tanto, desde las tinieblas, la pequeña niña miraba asustada como Kari y su compañía avanzaba por el laberinto, dirigiéndose al lugar que ella precisamente quería evitar que llegaran.

Lo que más le había llegado extrañar era aquel extraño momento en el que Kari había sentido pánico, uno muy similar al que ella sentía en aquel momento. La chica no tenía ningún motivo para sentir miedo, ella sí, ¿podía ser que haya sentido su propio miedo?

…

Terriermon se quedó despierto aquella noche, la cabaña en la que había despertado estaba llena de digimon en etapa infantil y en entrenamiento descansando en las diversas camas del lugar. Durante la noche salió de la cabaña cuidadosamente para no despertar a nadie, bajó la colina y subió a uno de los árboles del lugar y se sentó en la rama más alta. El oscuro cielo del país de nunca jamás era diferente al del resto del digimundo, se parecía más al del mundo humano, la única diferencia que tenía con este eran las estrellas, las de su hogar brillaban siempre en el mismo lugar, mientras que estas parpadeaban y daban vueltas por todo el cielo como Suzie daba vueltas a la sala de estar tras comer una caramelo.

Suzie… probablemente nunca más la vería dar vueltas por la sala de estar, porque probablemente estaba muerta.

"Probablemente…" Se recordó a sí mismo, aún quedaba la probabilidad de que sus amigos estuvieran ahí, en algún lado.

No había manera de asegurar que sus amigos estaban con vida, no desde el lugar en el que estaba él.

¿Perdía algo con intentar encontrarlos? Sí, perdía la oportunidad de una vida pacífica en el país de nunca jamás, con Tinkermon, Petermon y Cutemon, estaba dispuesto a sacrificar esa vida por una con sus amigos, pero no estaba seguro si la posibilidad de aquella vida existía siquiera.

La noche continuó y el constante movimiento de las estrellas había captado completamente la atención del digimon, que poco a poco comenzó a sentir los párpados pesados, hasta que finalmente se quedó dormido.

La noche pasó y las gotas de rocío despertaron a Terriermon, los primeros rayos del sol se asomaban en la lejanía, por lo que Terriermon decidió volver a la cabaña antes de preocupar a alguien.

Pero alguien ya se había dado cuenta de la salida de Terriermon, él no había sido el único con problemas de insomnio aquella noche, Cutemon no había podido siquiera cerrar los ojos.

"Por favor, no te vayas…" Rogó en su cabeza mientras daba otra vuelta en la cama, intentando conciliar el sueño.

…

De no ser por el extraño incidente que el trio había sufrido un par de horas atrás habrían llegado a pensar que estaban dando vueltas por el mismo lugar, el escenario seguía sin cambiar en lo más mínimo, la niebla seguía igual de espesa y los pasillos igual de estrechos. Pasó bastante tiempo más hasta que hubo un cambio en el paisaje: frente a ellos se alzaron unas escaleras que, a causa de la niebla, llevaban a un lugar desconocido.

El par de humanos se miró y asintió, tomando la decisión de seguir el camino arriba.

Llegaron a lo que parecía ser un santuario, hecho de arenisca, el cual parecía ser el origen de la niebla.

— ¿Creen que sea seguro entrar?—dijo Henry dudoso— Esto me recuerda a las películas de momias egipcias…

—Tú mismo lo dijiste Henry: es seguir o regresar—fue la respuesta de Kari, quién había adquirido un extraño valor.

—Bueno, supongo que tienes razón…

—Bueno, entonces ¡vamos!—Salamon tomó la iniciativa, y de inmediato fue seguida por el par de humanos.

Si era difícil ver mientras caminabas en el laberinto dentro del santuario era imposible, habían escasos agujeros a modo de ventanas en el tejado, por lo que no estaba muy luminoso precisamente, pero la luz no habría servido de nada, ya que la niebla había alcanzado tal punto de espesor que dificultaba un tanto la respiración y parecía haberse vuelto sólida.

—Oigan… creo que encontré algo—señaló Salamon que llevaba la delantera—, parece algún tipo de antigüedad…

— ¡Visitantes! ¡Alguien ha logrado entrar a este sagrado templo!—la niebla a su alrededor comenzó a disiparse lentamente, para revelar a un digimon de diseños egipcios hecho completamente de oro, con diversos adornos hechos con joyas preciosas— ¡Por favor! ¿Puedo saber los nombres de nuestros recién llegados?

Los tres se quedaron perplejos, definitivamente aquél había sido el digimon más amable y caballeroso con el que se habían encontrado hace mucho tiempo, teniendo en cuenta que la gran parte de ellos quería asesinarlos.

—Bueno, yo soy Henry Wong…—dijo el chico dudoso—, ella es Kari y su compañera Salamon…

— ¿Y cuál de ustedes es poseedor del emblema?

— ¿E…el emblema? Nosotros no tenemos ningún emblema—contestó Henry nuevamente.

— ¿Y cómo fue que llegaron hasta aquí sin un emblema? ¿Cómo atravesaron el laberinto sin utilizarlo como llave?

—Es cierto que no tenemos un emblema, pero tenemos… esto—sacó la digicarta de la luz de su bolsillo y se la enseñó al digimon que tenía en frente.

El digimon extendió su mano y recibió la carta, la analizó con sumo interés durante unos momentos, hasta que finalmente devolvió la vista a la chica.

—Curioso, esta carta alberga de alguna extraña manera el poder del emblema de la luz… ¿Eres tú la niña elegida?

— ¡Así es!—se apresuró en decir Salamon— ¡Kari es una de los niños elegidos! ¡Por eso tiene la carta!

—Aún no es seguro Salamon…—respondió la chica con nerviosismo.

—Vamos Kari, es lógico que eres una de esos "niños elegidos", los enemigos te persiguen, recibes esta carta, ¿aún lo dudas?—replicó Henry.

—Este joven está en lo correcto—concordó el digimon—, tú debes de ser la elegida de la luz. Mi nombre es Pharaohmon, y he estado esperando su llegada durante largo tiempo…

—Nos has… ¿esperado?—Kari comenzaba a confundirse.

—Así es, desde que los niños elegidos llegaron a este mundo que he resguardado la entrada al escondite del profeta, para encargarme de que solo ellos puedan aprender de sus conocimientos…

Los chicos se dedicaron unas confundidas miradas, la formalidad de Pharaohmon no ayudaba mucho a la hora de comprender qué era lo que estaba ocurriendo ¿un profeta? ¿Qué clases de secretos podía conocer que solo ellos podían saber?

—Por favor, pasen, Wisemon los está esperando…

Entonces Pharaohmon se dio la media vuelta, desapareciendo detrás de un marco que estaba justo tras él, los chicos, dudosos, lo siguieron, llegando a una recámara llena de libros y antigüedades extrañas.

— ¡Oh gran Wisemon! ¡Uno de los elegidos ha aparecido! ¡La elegida de la luz está finalmente aquí!

—Lo sé, Pharaohmon—respondió la tétrica figura que se encontraba en el centro de la habitación—, sabía que sería ella la que llegaría a nuestro encuentro, lo sé hace muchísimos años.

—Usted debe ser el profeta ¿No?—consultó Henry.

—Tú no deberías estar aquí—respondió este—, estás corriendo el resto de perder a dos personas muy importantes para ti…

— ¿Qué? ¿De qué hablas?

— ¿A quiénes dejaste solos cuándo decidiste seguir a la elegida de la luz? ¿No te preguntas qué pudo haber pasado con ellos?

A Henry se le heló la sangre, él sabía perfectamente de lo que estaba hablando Wisemon, él había dejado solos a Suzie y a Terriermon…

—Henry ¿Estás bien?—preguntó Kari preocupada por su amigo— Tranquilo, estoy segura de que vamos a encontrarlos de nuevo…

—No sientas lástima por él—interrumpió el desagradable digimon—, si has de sentir lástima por alguien que sea por ti misma, ya que serás tú la que se lleve el mayor sufrimiento tras terminar esta aventura.

— ¿De… qué hablas?—la situación comenzaba a asustar a Kari, más y más en cada momento.

…

Todos los digimon que estaban en la cabaña se fueron despertando uno a uno, hasta que todos se retiraron a jugar en el césped. Las excepciones eran Terriermon y Cutemon, ninguno de los dos estaba dormido, pero ambos pensaban esperar a que el otro se despertara para levantarse.

Finalmente Cutemon decidió hacer algo al respecto.

— ¿Terriermon?—susurró.

— ¿Sí Cutemon?—respondió este.

Aquel fue el momento en el que ambos se levantaron de sus camas y se dedicaron incómodas miradas.

— ¿Quieres ir afuera?—preguntó Terriermon.

—Está bien.

Se retiraron de la cabaña y se sentaron en el pasto con extraña incomodidad, cada uno con la mirada perdida en algún punto del paisaje.

Terriermon había adquirido un especial interés en un par de digimon que se encontraba jugando en el aire: un Patamon idéntico al que él conocía y otro que podría haber sido igual, de no ser porque era negro. El digimon pudo saber inmediatamente que aquel era una escena que solo podía verse en el país de nunca jamás, que en el resto del digimundo ambos se encontrarían peleando a muerte.

—Cutemon ¿Podrías repetirme eso del adiós una vez más?

—Adiós es irse lejos—comenzó a responder ella—, e irse lejos es olvidar.

— ¿Alguna vez pudiste decir adiós completamente?—preguntó Terriermon.

Cutemon tardó un poco en decidir su respuesta, pero finalmente se atrevió a hablar.

—No—dijo con tristeza—, pude irme lejos, pero no pude…

—Olvidar—finalizó Terriermon, provocando el silencio una vez más—. ¿Sabes qué creo?

— ¿Qué?

—Que eso no está del todo correcto.

— ¿A qué te refieres?—consultó confundida.

—No puedes olvidar algo que te marcó en la vida, no importa cuántas veces digas adiós—reflexionó Terriermon—. Creo que decir adiós es… como poner una barrera, algo que te separa del pasado y te facilita el trabajo de ignorarlo, pero no de olvidarlo.

— ¿Por qué me estás diciendo esto?

—Porque no quiero que me digas adiós cuándo me vaya, tampoco quiero decirte adiós.

Entonces miedo apareció en la mirada de la digimon.

— ¿Eso es lo que harás? ¿Irte?—preguntó con los ojos llorosos.

—Mis amigos valen la pena, sé que cuidarían su vida lo suficiente como para que nos veamos una vez más, Cutemon.

—Pero… pero… ¿Te das cuenta de cuán peligroso es el mundo allá afuera? ¡¿Qué harás si no encuentras a tus amigos?!

—No lo sé, supongo que lo que siempre hago…

— ¿Qué?

—Momantai—respondió Terriermon sonriente—, calmarme y busca algo por lo que alegrarme.

— ¿Y qué sería eso?

—No sé, tal vez haber sobrevivido a la tormenta, gracias a eso pude conocerte.

Una vez más se formó un silencio incómodo en el lugar.

— ¿Cuándo te irás?—preguntó Cutemon.

—Ahora, si no, no lo haré nunca.

— ¿Y qué se supone que debo decirte ahora?

—Tal vez… momantai.

— ¿Eso? ¿Momantai?—Cutemon se puso de pie un tanto enojada y con lágrimas en los ojos— ¡No sé si volvamos a vernos alguna vez la vida! ¡¿Eso es todo lo que debo decirte?! ¡¿Momantai?!

— ¿Qué piensas decir si no?

Entonces, para la sorpresa de Terriermon, Cutemon se abalanzó sobre él en un abrazo, no supo cuánto tiempo estuvieron así, pero fue bastante.

—Momantai—murmuró Cutemon poco antes de que se hubieran separado.

—Momantai—se despidió Terriermon antes de ir a buscar a Petermon para regresar al digimundo.

…

—La profecía nunca se equivoca, son los mortales los que fallan al interpretarla…

—No comprendo…

— "_Cuando ocho de los nueve emblemas hayan brillado un desastroso deseo se volverá realidad, transformando lo que fue luz en oscuridad, el último emblema brillará cómo una tragedia inevitable, el valor de alguien fiel lo llevará a enfrentar sus peores miedos con la ayuda de quién creía el enemigo._

_La luz rebusca entre la oscuridad una salvación para alguien querido, si lo consigue los emblemas brillarán en su máximo esplendor, si falla su mundo se unirá a las tinieblas."_

La profecía hizo que el corazón de Kari diera un vuelco, no pudo interpretarla, pero estaba segura de que solo hablaba de problemas.

—Deben volver con sus amigos si quieren evitar un destino desdichado—dijo tranquilamente Wisemon, cómo si no hubiera dicho ninguna profecía traumatizadora—, Pharaohmon les enseñará la salida.

— ¡Espera! ¡Dime qué se supone que va a pasar! ¡No entiendo na…!—pero Wisemon no contestó las preguntas de Kari, ya que simplemente desapareció de la extraña habitación.

—Lo siento mucho, él no suele ser muy cordial—explicó Pharaohmon—. Síganme, los llevaré con algunos de sus amigos.

— ¿No nos puedes llevar dónde Terriermon o Suzie?—pidió Henry desesperado.

—Siento decirte que no sé dónde se encuentran ellos, no poseo los conocimientos de Wisemon—respondió entristecido el digimon.

—Maldición…—murmuró Henry frustrado.

Kari hubiera dicho alguna frase de apoyo a su amigo, pero era ella la que necesitaba una frase de apoyo en aquel momento, las palabras de Wisemon le habían helado la sangre y no podía evitar sentir que la profecía se refería a ella.

—Sigan fijo este camino—indicó Pharaohmon señalando la ruta que había tras una de las puertas del santuario—, no pasará mucho tiempo hasta que se encuentren con algunos de sus amigos. Les deseo suerte, espero no la necesiten.

…

**Ese fue el capítulo de hoy n_n, les juro que me demoré más en escribir la maldita profecía que en escribir el resto del capítulo u_u, no es fácil hacer enigmas, que suenen bonitos y que no revelen demasiada información.**

**Bueno, espero que les haya gustado el capítulo, no odien mi profecía XD nos leemos en el próximo capítulo.**

**PD (Andrethefavourite16): confirmo que la voz no es un OC y que si ha aparecido antes en el anime de digimon.**


	31. Chapter 31: conflictos herbáceos

**Conflictos herbáceos**

**Holas! Una vez más les traigo otro capítulo y una vez más tardé como media hora en decidir el título.**

**Ya hemos tocado las aventuras de:**

**Tai, Sora, Suzie, Takato y sus respectivos compañeros.**

**Terriermon**

**Kari y Henry.**

**Y bueno, creo que a partir del título se pueden definir los grupos que voy a tocar en este (o al menos uno… creo), y si no se puede deducir se darán cuenta ahora.**

**Eso es todo por ahora, me pongo a escribir.**

**…**

— ¡Todo esto es tú culpa!—se quejó Rika una vez más mientras caminaban por un desastroso sendero— ¡Tú fuiste lo suficientemente inútil como para ponerte a volar en el medio de esa tormenta! ¡Por haberte ayudado es que estoy aquí también! ¡Por tú culpa…!

Hacía bastante rato que Ryo había dejado de poner atención a las palabras de la chica, no era que se sintiera bien por hacer lo que hizo, es más, le encontraba la razón a Rika en muchas cosas, pero había intentado disculparse y sus intentos fracasaron, había intentado tranquilizarla y fracasó otra vez, ahora estaba intentando ignorarla, pero parecía que una vez más estaba condenado al fracaso.

Renamon tampoco intentaba hacer mucho, sabía que Rika no pararía hasta que se quede sin palabras para gritar, solo hasta ese entonces cruzaría los brazos y apartaría la mirada frustrada, aquello no significaba que ella fuera a calmar su enojo, sino que se quedaría en silencio por un rato.

El momento parecía haber llegado, lo que Renamon había previsto se volvió realidad, pero Ryo cometió el error de confundirlo con que Rika se había conformado con su actitud.

—Escucha Rika, es cierto que es por mi culpa pero…

— ¿Crees que con palabras lo vas a arreglar? Porque abriendo tu boca no vas a conseguir sacarnos de aquí ¿O sí? Yo creo que…

— ¡Eso era justo lo que iba a decir!—el súbito grito de Ryo dejó a la chica perpleja, desde que conoció a Ryo estaba esperando el momento en el que perdiera la paciencia, y en el momento en el que lo hizo simplemente no supo que hacer— ¡No has parado de quejarte desde que nos separamos del resto! ¡Si sigues así tampoco encontraremos ningún tipo de solución, así que por favor cállate!

Rika no pudo evitar sentirse culpable, ¿por qué? Mucha gente se había enojado con ella en ocasiones anteriores y le había contestado cosas mucho peores sin que ella se inmutara, ¿por qué esta vez demostró debilidad?

Ryo también pareció percatarse de esto, haciendo que, al igual que Rika, lo invadiera una sensación de culpabilidad.

—Lo siento—dijo él.

Pero Rika todavía mantenía su orgullo, demasiado grande como para aceptar las disculpas, o para disculparse, o para admitir que se arrepentía de su actitud, así que, como un intento por aparentar fuerza, comenzó a avanzar la caminata, dejando a Ryo inmóvil y confundido.

— ¿Piensas quedarte ahí parado?—preguntó Rika mientras se detenía, aunque sin darse vuelta hacia el chico— Nos quedaremos aquí para siempre como no caminemos.

Ryo asintió inútilmente, ya que ella no se volteó a verlo ni por un momento, aunque ella hacía esfuerzos por mirarlo desde el rabillo del ojo sin mucho éxito.

El par siguió caminando, hasta que una voz a la lejanía los interrumpió.

— ¡Ayuda! ¡Por favor!

…

Matt y T.K se confundieron bastante al darse cuenta de que se encontraban en el medio de un campo de flores, ¿cómo, si hace unos minutos estaban en el medio de una tierra rocosa?

— ¿Quiénes son ustedes y qué hacen aquí?—preguntó amenazadoramente un digimon bípedo, con brazos y cabeza en forma de flor, de un tamaño parecido al de Gabumon.

—Este…—comenzó a decir Matt confundido.

— ¿DE DÓNDE VIENEN?—preguntó una vez más mientras extendía su brazo de manera amenazadora.

— ¡Del mundo humano!—se apresuró en decir Patamon— ¡Venimos del mundo humano! ¡Por favor, no nos ataques!

Pero el digimon no pareció bajar la guardia.

— ¿No han visitado la jungla?

Los chicos y su digimon negaron con la cabeza.

— ¿Y no son espías de las Palmon?

¿Espías de las _Palmon_? ¿No era aquel el nombre de la compañera de Mimí?

—No que yo sepa…—aclaró T.K, logrando ganar la confianza del digimon.

— ¡No son peligrosos! ¡Pueden salir!—gritó este, llamando a decenas de digimon idénticos a este— Bienvenidos al campo florido, el hogar de las Floramon—continuó de una forma más amigable—. Lo siento mucho por haberlos molestado, es que últimamente no podemos confiar en nadie…

—Disculpa, creo que te oí mencionar algo sobre Palmon…—interrumpió Patamon curioso.

—Ah, sí, las Palmon—la sola mención del nombre provocó que todas las Floramon enfocaran su atención en ellos—. Ellas viven en la jungla, pero desde que Lilamon, nuestra reina, desapareció comenzaron a atacarnos sin motivo.

— ¡Son bestiales!—exclamó una de las Floramon que se encontraba junto a T.K.

— ¡No tienen piedad!—agregó otra que se encontraba tras de Matt, y así poco a poco todas fueron agregando descalificativos a las Palmon.

Los chicos y digimon del grupo visitante se dirigieron miradas confundidas, ninguna de aquellas descripciones calzaba con la Palmon que ellos conocían, así que llegaron a la conclusión de que se trataba de digimon diferentes.

—Entonces… ¿quieren decir que estas… Palmon—consultó Patamon, aún sin adaptarse a tratar el sustantivo "Palmon" de manera plural— las atacan?

—Así es, vienen aquí y destruyen nuestro campo de flores—explicó una.

—Y necesitamos…—entonces la Floramon que los había recibido se quedó en silencio un momento, cuando de pronto se volteó y cogió a dos digimon más, poniéndose a discutir algo entre ellas.

—Queremos pedirles un favor—dijo una de ellas mientras se volteaban hacia ellos.

—Uno muy importante—aseguró otra.

— ¿Creen que podrían infiltrarse en el bosque de las Palmon y asegurarse qué están tramando?

Los rubios se dirigieron una mirada para corroborar la opinión del otro, al parecer ninguno de los dos parecía tener algún tipo de inconveniente.

—Supongo que sí…—dijo Matt aún con cierta inseguridad, provocando una celebración entre las digimon herbáceas.

A continuación, entre festejos de parte de las Floramon, los hermanos y sus digimon fueron guiados hasta la entrada de la jungla en la cual, según sus guías, vivían las Palmon.

—De aquí en adelante deben de seguir solos—señaló una de las digimon—, si los acompañamos se darán cuenta de que es una trampa.

—Solo deben seguir caminando por el sendero, dentro de poco llegarán al corazón del bosque, el hogar de las Palmon.

—Entendido—dijo Matt mientras se preparaba para seguir avanzando—, muchas gracias por guiarnos hasta aquí.

—Al contrario—señaló una digimon—, gracias a ustedes por ayudarnos a nosotras, son muy valientes por adentrarse en esta jungla.

Se despidieron y el par de hermanos, seguidos por sus digimon, comenzaron a adentrarse en el denso conjunto de vegetación.

El ambiente ahí era húmedo y poco agradable, había bastante barro en el piso y había que tener cuidado con este, ya que a veces era imposible reconocer que tan profundo era.

— ¿Qué tal si digievoluciono? Así podrían evitar el barro con más facilidad—ofreció Patamon.

—No lo creo—rechazó el mayor—, las Palmon podrían sentirse amenazadas.

Siguieron caminando por el húmedo bosque durante bastante tiempo, hasta que, súbitamente una Palmon apareció frente a ellos, despidiendo un hedor maloliente.

— ¿Quiénes son ustedes y qué hacen aquí?—preguntó esta de forma amenazadora.

Los chicos no contestaron, pues estaban muy ocupados tapándose la nariz.

— ¡Respondan! ¿De dónde vienen?—repitió.

—Del mundo humano—respondió T.K, interrumpido por las pequeñas arcadas que el olor le provocaba—, venimos del mundo humano.

—Del mundo humano ¿eh?—el olor poco a poco comenzó a desaparecer mientras Palmon adoptaba una postura más amigable— Entonces supongo que no son nuestros enemigos ¡chicas! ¡Ya pueden salir!

Un montón de Palmon comenzó a aparecer de entre los arbustos, sonrientes. Rodearon al grupo de chicos con curiosidad.

—Lo siento por mi molesta bienvenida, nosotras somos las Palmon, y esta es nuestra jungla.

—Usualmente recibíamos a los visitantes de manera más amistosa, pero desde que las Floramon secuestraron a Lilymon no lo hemos podido hacer—explicó otra apenada.

— ¿Quién es Lilymon?—preguntó Matt confundido.

— ¡Es nuestra reina!—respondió una digimon emocionada.

— ¡Es la más hermosa de todas!—agregó otra.

— ¡Y huele muy bien!

A continuación todas las Palmon comenzaron a calificar a su reina de manera gloriosa, se notaba a leguas que la admiraban.

— ¡Haber! ¡Silencio un momento!—exigió Matt— Están diciendo que Lilymon era su reina.

—Sí, así es.

—Y también dicen que desapareció—agregó T.K.

—Sí, pero sabemos dónde está.

— ¿Ah sí? ¿Dónde?—siguió Matt.

—En el prado de las Floramon.

— ¡Sí! ¡Ellas la raptaron!

Una vez más un coro de quejas de parte de las Palmon resonó por todo el bosque, confundiendo a Matt y a T.K una vez más.

—T.K, ven un momento—pidió Matt apartándose un poco de las Palmon, seguido por su hermano y los digimon.

—A ti también te parece que hay algo raro tras todo esto ¿no?—preguntó T.K.

—Exacto, la reina de las Floramon también había desaparecido, ¿recuerdas? ¿No crees que…?

— ¿Qué alguien haya planeado todo esto? ¿Y a quién le habría convenido provocar una pelea entre… digimon vegetales?

—A lo mejor fueron los devas—interrumpió Patamon.

— ¿Y por qué lo harían los devas?—preguntó Gabumon.

—No lo sé, porque son malos.

Aquel no parecía un argumento muy consistente, ni siquiera para el mismo Patamon, así que lo dejaron inmediatamente de lado.

—Oigan… ¿ustedes no estarían dispuestos a ayudarnos a derrotar a las Floramon?—preguntó una de las digimon acercándose a ellos.

Los hermanos se dirigieron una mirada, no podían pasándose de lado a lado contantemente.

—Bueno… es que…—a T.K no se le ocurría ninguna excusa para darle a las plantas que lo estaban observando, pero, para su suerte, su digimon sí.

—Es que nosotros somos pacifistas—comentó Patamon improvisadamente—, no creemos que la pelea sea el remedio para este tipo de conflictos… ¿por qué no intentan hablar con las Floramon? A lo mejor descubren que tienen algo en común, quiero decir… son plantas.

T.K se llevó la mano a la cabeza, podía vivir con el poco tacto que tenía su compañero cuando se trataba de hablar con chicas, pero esta vez podía significar sufrir el ataque de un montón de plantas furiosas.

Pero para la suerte del rubio las digimon no se mostraron afectadas por las palabras de su compañero, es más, aquella última frase (que había sido la que más había acomplejado al rubio) parecía haberlas alagado.

—Bueno, es cierto que somos plantas también—admitió sonriente una de las Palmon—, pero, sé que suena extraño, pero ellas creen que nuestro aspecto es raro.

—Y que somos monstruosas.

—Y brutas.

—Y no les agrada nuestro olor.

El par de rubios podía confirmar que aquella última descripción era correcta, en aquel momento el aroma no estaba mal, incluso llegaba a ser agradable, pero apenas ellos habían llegado el hedor que las Palmon habían producido era inaguantable.

—Bueno, lo mejor será que nos vayamos—decidió Matt cortando el tema—, espero que les vaya bien y que… encuentren a su reina pronto—dijo él con nerviosismo, mientras los cuatro se retiraban.

Patamon, desde el sombrero de T.K se despedía alegremente de las Palmon, mientras estas le dedicaban extrañas sonrisas, jugaban con sus flores y parpadeaban más rápido de lo normal, él no entendía la razón de aquel comportamiento, pero le parecía algo divertido.

…

Mimí, Izzy, Juri y sus respectivos digimon se detuvieron agotados en una cueva, habían caminado sin parar durante todo el día y no había ninguno de ellos que no tuviera los pies adoloridos.

—Mi cabello debe de estar horrible—murmuró con tristeza Mimí mientras apoyaba su cabeza en sus manos.

—Vamos Mimí, no puedes dejar que cosas como esas te bajen el ánimo en este momento—intentó animarla Palmon—, mira como está mi flor.

La chica dirigió una pequeña mirada a la cabeza de la digimon.

—Solo tiene las puntas de los pétalos un poco partidas, eso es todo—señaló Mimí sonriente.

Palmon simplemente devolvió la sonrisa, mientras tomaba asiento junto a su compañera.

Izzy había sido el primero en dormirse, mientras que las chicas seguían despiertas. Juri no quería hablar con Mimí, simplemente no le parecía alguien con quien pudiera entablar amistad.

La mayor le parecía una chica… falsa. Claro, ella no se podía considerar a sí misma el ama de la verdad teniendo en cuenta que se había mentido a sí misma y al resto del mundo desde la primaria hasta hace unas pocas semanas. Pero tal vez aquella era la razón por la que Mimí no le parecía alguien agradable, tal vez era porque ella ya no quería ningún tipo de mentira y no había nada más falso que el cliché de la chica perfecta, en pocas palabras, Mimí.

—Que afortunada eres—apreció la mayor dirigiéndole la mirada—, tu piel no se ha secado ni lo más mínimo.

Juri no pudo contestar, sabía que no debía hacerlo, ya que ser cordial sería mentir y gritarle sería demasiado desubicado y cruel, así que decidió decir otra cosa.

—Saldré afuera un rato.

Ella, seguida por Leomon, se retiró de la cueva con la cabeza gacha, provocando que Mimí se preocupara por el estado anímico de esta.

— ¿Te pasa algo?—preguntó mientras se aproximaba a ella, pero la menor no le dio ningún tipo de respuesta—Creo que sé lo que te pasa, ya estoy acostumbrada a ver este tipo de cosas.

Juri dirigió una mirada seria a la mayor, debería habérselo esperado, no debió de haber sio la primera chica en ver de aquella manera a Mimí.

— ¿De verdad lo sabes?

— ¡Claro! Y lo comprendo completamente, no puedo hacer nada para pedirte que no sientas lo que sientas—dijo ella sonriente, lo que logró hacer que se ganara más odio de su parte, aquello era actuar de una manera demasiado sínica.

Juri decidió apartar la mirada.

—Vamos, no es necesario que sigas así de callada, ´puedes contarme lo que me tengas que contar, te servirá desahogarte—continuó esta, pero una vez más Juri no dio ningún tipo de respuesta debido a la incomodidad—. Bueno, bueno, si no quieres decirme nada no es necesario, pero creo que deberías hablar de esto, al fin y al cabo es normal que extrañes a Takato.

— ¿Qué?—preguntó ella mientras volteaba su cabeza rápidamente, así que por eso Mimí sonreía, no estaba al tanto de lo que estaba pasando, ella creía que su comportamiento era a causa de Takato.

—Ja, no hay nadie que pueda ocultarle un secreto amoroso a la mismísima Mimí—dijo llena de orgullo—. No te preocupes, si no quieres no le contaré a nadie, pero recuerda que soy toda una experta en el tema, no hay un tipo de chico que no conozca…—Mimí acortó un poco la distancia entre su boca y la oreja de Juri— y la verdad es que creo que tú y Takato son la pareja perfecta.

—Mimí, yo…

—Ah, ah, ah—se apresuró esta en hacerla callar—. Escucha, es cierto que el amor puede hacer que sobrevalores a la gente, pero no te equivoques: _tú si puedes vivir sin él_. Claro, eso no significa que tu enamorado no sea una persona importante y es normal que lo extrañes y que estés preocupada por él, pero te aseguro que tanto él como el resto de nuestros amigos están bien.

"Eso ya lo sé…"

—Mira, nunca, repito, NUNCA—exclamó la mayor— debes volverte dependiente de un hombre, ¿sí? Está bien, todos estos cuentos de "la damisela en peligro" pueden ser muy bonitos en novelas, pero no es una linda experiencia en la vida real, por eso tienes que asegurarte de mantener siempre cierto nivel de independencia, lo que no significa que no puedas entregar tu corazón en el momento adecuado…

Escuchar a Mimí dar consejos de amor era como ver la versión feminista de una película de Barbie, sus expresiones eran idénticas a las de la muleca y decía tantas cursilerías como esta, sin embargo creía firmemente en la independencia de la mujer… e incluso llegaba a rebajar al sexo puesto en algunos momentos

—A veces tener a un chico enamorado puede llegar a ser útil, es cosa de jugar un poco con el cabello y… ¡listo! Te hará cualquier favor que le pidas—aquel discurso comenzaba a hartar a Juri—. Aunque no debes de aprovecharte demasiado, yo he cometido el error de pasarme a veces y después no puedo cargar con la culpa… excepto por la vez que utilicé a mi ex, el que me había engañado, ¡nunca había disfrutado tanto de algo en mi vida…!

Fue entonces el momento en el que Juri apoyó su cabeza en el hombro de Leomon y comenzó a quedarse lentamente dormida, mientras Mimí contaba entretenida historias sobre sus exnovios.

…

**ANTES DE QUE ME DIGAN NADA POR COMO MANEJÉ A MIMÍ EN ESTE CAPÍTULO quiero aclarar que no la trataré como una idiota superficial durante toda la historia, porque no es esa la manera en la que veo a Mimí (aunque si tengo que admitir que es superficial y puede que le falte un poco de ingenio), pero para mí Mimí es un personaje que representa mucho más que eso, ya lo verán más adelante.**

**En cuanto a la pelea entre las Palmon y las Floramon… tendrá un rol importante en los siguientes capítulos.**

**Bueno, eso es todo por ahora, nos leemos en el próximo capítulo n_n**


	32. Chapter 32: problemas de chicas

**Celos, vanidad y otros problemas de chicas**

**Hola! He vuelto n_n**

**En este capítulo seguiré con esto de la pelea Palmon/Floramon, y tendrán protsgonismo más o menos los mismos personajes (más o menos)**

**Bueno, eso es todo lo que digo n_n.**

**…**

El lugar en el que a Terriermon le había tocado llegar no era agradable, estaba lleno de rocas y a gran altura: una montaña.

Caminó con cuidado por los estrechos caminos con sumo cuidado para no caerse, cada cierto tiempo ocurría uno que otro incidente y corría el riesgo de caerse, lo que provocaba que se acelerara, seguido de la estabilidad de sus pies en la tierra y unos cuantos "momantai" para tranquilizarse.

No había señal de sus amigos, en realidad, no había señal de nadie, provocando que por momentos se preguntara si había tomado la decisión correcta.

"Claro que sí Terriermon" se repetía cuando esto pasaba ", ellos están bien, ellos están bien…"

— ¿Estás perdido?—una extraña voz femenina llamó su atención, levantó la mirada para encontrarse con un digimon-hada-flor volando en el aire.

—Estoy buscando a mis amigos, eso es todo.

— ¿Tus amigos? ¿Quiénes?

—Bueno… Suzie, Henry y los demás, somos varios digimon y… humanos.

— ¿Humanos? ¿Qué son esos?—preguntó esta poniendo los pies en tierra y adquiriendo interés en las palabras del digimon

—Bueno… son seres que viven en otro planeta, hay chicas y chicos, ambos son diferentes y…

— ¿Cuál es la diferencia entre un chico y una chica?

¿Cuál era la diferencia? ¿Cómo podía explicar eso? Estaba seguro de que había una diferencia, de hecho muchas, demasiadas, pero no tenía palabras para describirlas, así que solo dijo una cosa.

—Supongo que las chicas son más bonitas—dudaba que eso fuera cierto, pero era lo único que se le vino a la mente.

— ¿Bonitas eh? ¿Qué tan bonitas?—pregunto ahora un poco más amenazante.

—Bueno… eso depende—contestó comenzando a ponerse nervioso por la intimidante actitud del hada—, hay unas más bonitas que otras, unas tienen el pelo largo, otras…

— ¿Hay chicas que sean más bonitas que yo en ese mundo?

Terriermon observó a la digimon de pies a cabeza, era bonita, era cierto, pero podía hacer una larga lista de chicas que eran más bonitas que ella.

—Bueno, sí, están las modelos, las actrices, las chicas del clima y…

— ¿Y…?—preguntó la digimon frustrada.

—Bueno… es que no sé si Mimí cuenta…

— ¡¿Por qué?!

—Bueno… porque es una chica humana… pero no está en el mundo humano.

— ¡¿Y dónde está?!—preguntó aún más amenazante que la vez anterior.

—Bueno… ella está aquí… en el digimundo.

La digimon apretó los puños iracunda, pero a continuación los relajó y esbozó una cálida (pero sínica) sonrisa.

—Ya veo. Mira, todo esto de los humanos y las _chicas_—pronunció esa palabra con recelo disimulado— que me has contado suena muy interesante… ¿No te gustaría acompañarme un rato?

Terriermon estaba a punto de decir que no, pero luego pensó que a lo mejor el hada podía darle una alternativa que no fuera pasar el resto del día—que incluía la noche— en el medio de esa montaña.

—Está bien—accedió finalmente—. Soy Terriermon.

—Y yo Lilymon, es un placer.

…

Terriermon no había sido el único que había sufrido una inoportuna aparición, Henry, Kari y Salamon se encontraban ahora completamente embarrados, ya que el camino que Pharaohmon les había enseñado llevaba a una jungla, específicamente a una posa de barro.

Pasó bastante rato hasta que lograron liberarse del barro, para ensuciarse aún más delo ue ya estaban, ya que a Salamon se le había ocurrido la genial idea de sacudirse.

—Lo siento—se disculpó esta después de duchar a sus compañeros en barro.

Caminaron por un rato más, hasta que una voz femenina los detuvo.

— ¡Son más humanos!—gritó una Palmon emergiendo entre los arbustos.

— ¿Palmon?—preguntó Kari emocionada, pero la sonrisa que estaba en su cara desapareció cuando docenas de Palmon comenzaron a aparecer frente a ellos, cambiando esta por una expresión de confusión.

— ¡Déjenme ver!—exclamó una en el fondo.

— ¡Son diferentes a los que vimos antes!

— ¿Hay otro digimon bonito con ellos?

Entonces una Palmon comenzó a aproximarse a Salamon, que la miró incómodamente.

— ¡Es una chica!

El grito de la Palmon fue seguido por diversos lamentos como "oh", "qué pena" y "¿Por qué se fueron los anteriores?".

—Kari, estas digimon no me están agradando mucho—susurró Salamon.

—Disculpen—interrumpió Henry dirigiéndose a las Palmon—, dicen que vieron otros humanos pasar por aquí, ¿no?

—Así es, eran dos humanos—contestó una Palmon sonriente—, tenían el pelo amarillo.

—

— ¡Y los ojos azules!

Henry no sabía si alegrarse o deprimirse por la descripción de los chicos.

—También habían dos digimon.

—Uno llevaba una piel atigrada y el otro…

— ¡Ah! El otro—interrumpió otra maravillada por el recuerdo del segundo digimon.

—El otro era naranjo, no muy grande y con alas en la cabeza—Henry no era el único que comenzaba a descontentarse con las descripciones. "¿Por qué estas cosas me pasan a mí?" se preguntaba Salamon.

— ¡Era muy apuesto!

Los ojos de Salamon se abrieron como platos.

— ¡Todo un caballero!

— ¡Sí!—corearon las Palmon con la misma fascinación.

— ¡¿Patamon?! ¡¿Apuesto y caballero?!—exclamó esta confundida, comenzando a dudar en la vista y el sentido común de las digimon.

— ¿Lo conoces?—preguntó una Palmon.

—Sí, es Patamon.

— ¡Pero que afortunada!

— ¡Cómo desearía ser tú!

— ¿De qué están hablando? ¡Patamon no es más que un grandísimo idiota!

Entonces las digimon herbáceas le dirigieron a Salamon miradas que parecían tener fuego.

— ¡Claro que no lo es!

— ¡Tú eres la idiota!

—Chicas, tranquilícense—interrumpió la Palmon que se encontraba en el frente—. Probablemente solo está celosa porque él no le hace caso.

— ¡Claro que no!

Kari no podía hacer más que reír ante la escena que tenía en frente, parecía que Salamon fuera a explotar en cualquier momento.

— ¿Ah no? Entonces dinos, ¿por qué hablarías así de un digimon tan apuesto y galán cómo él?

— ¡Porque él no es…!

—Está bien, es suficiente—interrumpió Kari tomando a su compañera entre sus brazos—. ¿Nos podrían decir por dónde se fueron?

—Se fueron por…

— ¡No se los digas!—interrumpió otra— ¡Sino ella nos quitará a Patamon!

—Prometo que mientras mantenga mi sano juicio no haré nada para quitarles a Patamon—aseguró Salamon.

Las digimon se cuestionaron la decisión con la mirada, hasta que finalmente la Palmon del frente habló.

—Se fueron en esa dirección, hacia las montañas.

El trío le agradeció a las digimon, Salamon aún con cierto recelo.

—Oye, tranquila…—intentó decir Kari.

—Nunca creí que conocería a alguien más idiota que Patamon, hasta que las vi a ellas.

…

—T.K, estoy cansado…—se quejó Patamon.

— ¿Cansado? No has caminado, no has volado, te la has pasado sobre mi cabeza todo el camino.

Matt no pudo retener las carcajadas, al igual que su compañero Gabumon.

—Es agotador verte caminar, me hace sentir que estoy caminando también—explicó él.

— ¿Vas bien T.K?—preguntó Matt una vez pudo hablar bien.

—Un poco cansado—admitió este.

— ¿Quieres parar?

— ¡Claro que no! Tenemos que avanzar para encontrar a los otros—recordó el menor.

—Entonces te cargo.

T.K dirigió una irónica mirada a su hermano.

— ¿Qué?

—Tengo trece, ¿sabes?

—Técnicamente debería poder hacerlo, sigues siendo mi hermano pequeño.

—No creo que dures mas de tres metros.

— ¿Quieres apostar?

T.K asintió divertido.

—Está bien, que la apuesta sea así—comenzó proponiendo el menor—: veremos quién dura mas tiempo cargando al otro.

— ¿Y qué apostamos?

—Bueno… no tenemos dinero…

Ambos se quedaron en silencio, pensando en qué iban a apostar.

— ¡Lo tengo!—exclamó Matt— ¡Ya sé que apostaremos!

— ¿Qué?

—Si tú ganas yo—entonces le dijo algo en el oído, de manera que ni Patamon ni Gabumon pudieran oír.

— ¡Oye! Eso lo harías de todos modos…

—Sí, pero me vería forzado a acelerarlo, además aún no escuchas lo que pasará si YO gano.

—No sé si quiero saberlo…—entonces Matt se acercó a su oído y le susurró lo que debería hacer— ¡Estás completamente loco si piensas que haré eso!

—Entonces deberás vencerme.

El espíritu competitivo de T.K tuvo que aparecer en el momento menos esperado, se lamentó a sí mismo por haber aceptado la apuesta de Matt, pero ¿qué más podía hacer?

—Bien, yo voy primero—señaló el mayor listo para comenzar la competencia.

Ambos tuvieron sus turnos para participar, Matt llegó más allá de un árbol que estaba dando la vuelta a una pequeña curva, T.K hubiera llegado al mismo lugar, incluso, con un poco de suerte, un poco más lejos, pero perdió el equilibrio tras tropezar con una piedra que estaba medio metro antes de este.

— ¡Ja! ¡Te lo dije! ¡Gané!

— ¡¿Qué?! ¡Eso no es justo! ¡Tropecé!

— ¡No importa! ¡Gané! ¿Y sabes lo que eso significa?—preguntó de manera pícara.

—No—contestó este asustado—, no, no, no, no pienso hacer eso.

—Oh sí que lo harás, yo personalmente me encargaré de que beses a Kari.

…

— ¡Por favor! ¡Ayuda!

Los gritos venían desde un pequeño arbusto que se encontraba junto al camino, Rika, Ryo, Renamon y Cyberdramon se acercaron inmediatamente.

— ¡Por favor, deben ayudarme!—pidió una digimon con brazos y piernas en forma de flor, al igual que su cabeza.

— ¿Quién eres? ¿Qué ocurre?—preguntó Ryo intentando tranquilizarla.

—Soy Floramon, vivo en el campo florido con más digimon como yo—se presentó esta.

— ¿Y por qué necesitas ayuda?

—Hace mucho tiempo que nuestra reina, Lilamon, desapareció sin dejar rastro y las Palmon que viven en la jungla comenzaron a atacarnos—contó ella—. Muchas de nosotras quedamos heridas y supimos que no podíamos hacer nada, que necesitábamos a Lilamon para restaurar la paz. Entonces yo salí a buscarla, recorrí muchos lugares, hasta que finalmente llegué a las montañas…

— ¿Y qué pasó?—dijo Rika comenzando a frustrarse por la lentitud que tenía Floramon para relatar los hechos.

—Es que… la encontré pero—unas pocas lágrimas se escaparon de los ojos de la digimon.

— ¿Pero?—preguntó Rika con una enorme falta de tacto.

—Está muy herida, la tienen atada y yo no puedo ayudarla, no sé quién hizo eso—entonces Floramon estalló en llanto— ¡Por favor! ¡Deben ayudarme! ¡Deben ayudarla!

—Lo siento pero…

— ¡Claro que ayudaremos!—exclamó Ryo mientras ponía su mano derecha sobre el hombro de la digimon.

— ¡¿Qué?! ¡Te recuerdo que tenemos que encontrar al resto! ¡Estaremos perdiendo tiempo si nos detenemos a ayudarla!

—Pero ella necesita nuestra ayuda Rika, no podemos simplemente dejarla así…

Rika quería protestar, decir que no le importaba y que se fueran, pero no sería cierto, la culpa de dejar sola a Floramon haría que no pudiera dormir por varios días.

—Está bien, pero no nos tardemos mucho—dijo finalmente.

Ryo sonrió ligeramente, sabiendo que Rika tampoco quería dejar sola a la digimon.

—Muéstranos dónde es.

El grupo siguió a Floramon por unas dos o tres horas hasta que llegaron al pie de la montaña, continuaron subiendo por una hora más hasta que llegaron una cueva que ese encontraba en esta.

—Ya hemos perdido demasiado tiempo—se quejó Rika.

—Ya llegamos—avisó Floramon adentrándose en la cueva.

Una vez estuvieron dentro se encontraron con una digimon de aspecto femenino, al igual que Floramon, Lilamon tenía flores blancas en lugar de manos y pies, y cuatro pétalos rosados en la espalda a modo de alas.

—Lilamon, despierta, traje ayuda, te sacaremos de aquí—habló Floramon suavemente.

— ¿Floramon?—preguntó la digimon confundida, debilitada e inmovilizada debido a las cuerdas que la ataban a unas altas estacas— Muchas gracias por ayudarme, a ustedes también…

—Hay que sacarla rápido ¡Cyberdramon!

El digimon se adelantó y, con sus garras, cortó los amarres de Lilamon, para a continuación cargarla al estilo nupcial.

Rika, muy a su pesar, sintió celos, provocando que encima se sintiera estúpida, por sentir celos de una digimon que estaba siendo cargada por Ryo. "Debería sentir lástima…".

— ¡Alto ahí!—interrumpió una chillona voz femenina— ¡¿Quiénes son ustedes y qué creen que están haciendo.

La luz del exterior lograba encandilar los ojos de los presentes, haciendo imposible reconocer muchos rasgos de la figura que produjo la voz. Solo sabían que era bajita, como media cabeza menos que Rika, llevaba falda y tenía cuatro alas en la espalda.

— ¡Es Lilymon!—reconoció Floramon inmediatamente.

—Así es, y no me importa quienes sean ustedes, ¡no permitiré que se lleven a Lilamon!

—Tú… ¿Tú secuestraste a Lilamon?—preguntó Ryo— ¿Por qué?

—Simple, me hacía competencia y eso no me agradaba—Lilymon comenzó a acercarse a ellos, revelando su vestimenta hecha de flores rosadas—. ¡YO soy la más bonita! ¡No ella!

—Pero… si tú eres indiscutiblemente la más bonita—interrumpió Rika—, ¿por qué te hacía competencia?

—Porque siempre hay gente tonta, algunos se confundían y llegaban a creer que esa—señaló a Lilamon con desprecio— podía llegar a ser más bonita que yo.

— ¡No dejaré que le hagas daño a Lilamon!—defendió Floramon poniéndose en el frente.

—Aquí hay un claro ejemplo de lo que estoy hablando: las Floramon—dijo ella mirando con odio a la digimon que tenía en frente—. Tan obsesionadas con su querida reina Lilamon, ¡por favor! ¡Mis Palmon tenían buen gusto! ¡YO personalmente les enseñé muy bien lo que era la belleza! Y lo más importante: tenían bien en claro quién era la más bella.

— ¿Y esa es la razón por la que haces todo esto?—preguntó Rika iracunda— ¡Es lo más estúpido que he escuchado en mi vida!

—Pero si…—entonces Lilymon intercaló miradas entre Ryo y Rika— ustedes no son digimon, ¿me equivoco?

—No, no te equivocas—contestó Rika cortante—, somos humanos.

Entonces Lilymon adquirió especial interés en ambos.

—Con que ustedes son humanos. Supongo que tú eres una chica, ¿no?—preguntó la digimon señalando a Ryo.

— ¿Qué? NO, yo soy un chico—contestó este confundido.

— ¡Yo soy una chica!—señaló Rika poniéndose en el frente.

— ¿Tú?—entonces Lilymon estalló en carcajadas— ¿Tú una chica?

—Sí, ¿y qué?

—No es nada—señaló esta logrando controlar las carcajadas—, es solo que me dijeron que las chicas eran más… bueno, lindas.

Eso logró desatar la ira de Rika en toda su gloria, haciendo que mirara a Lilymon con cuchillas en los ojos.

— ¡Al menos yo nací con un cerebro!

Pero la respuesta de Lilymon no demosrtó ningún tipo de ofensa, frustrándola aún más.

— ¿De qué me sirve eso si lo que quiero es ser bonita? ¡De nada! ¡Es completamente inútil!

Aquel fue el momento en el que Ryo cometió el error de interrumpir.

— ¡Pues a mí me parece que Rika es mucho más bonita que tú!

Entonces ambas le dirigieron miradas asesinas, incluida la misma Rika.

— ¡¿Cómo te atreves a decir eso?!—preguntó Rika, siendo la primer chica que se enojaba porque le hicieran un cumplido, al menos que Ryo conociera.

— ¡¿Esta mocosa de aquí?! ¡¿Ella más bonita que yo?!—era difícil definir cuál de las dos se encontraba más… ¿enfadada? ¿Indignada?— ¡Ah! ¡Me hartaron! ¡Me desharé de todos ustedes! ¡Enredadera de hada!

Diversas enredaderas surgieron de los dedos de Lilymon, amarrándolos a todos ellos.

— ¡Eso les pasa por meterse con la bellísima Lilymon!

…

Para cuando Ryo despertó se encontraba en el calabozo más empalagoso que se podría haber creado, los barrotes estaban rodeados completamente por rosas espinosas y el suelo cubierto por diversos tipos de flores.

—Por fin despiertas—le habló Lilymon—, eres el primero, felicidades, tus compañeros aún parecen tener bastante sueño.

Entonces Ryo dirigió su mirada a la celda que se encontraba seguida a la suya, para encontrarse con Floramon, Cyberdramon y Renamon.

— ¿Dónde están Rika y Lilamon?—preguntó preocupado.

— ¡Oh! Es cierto, ellas están en una situación… diferente—a continuación soltó una sínica risa chillona.

— ¡¿A qué te refieres?!—preguntó él.

—Bueno, ellas son básicamente mi competencia, no podía tratarlas igual que al resto—señaló sin darle mayor importancia—. Siguen inconscientes y estarán bien… por ahora, ya encontraré una manera de deshacerme de ellas. Ahora debo hacerte una pregunta…

— ¡No pienso ayudarte!

Lilymon simplemente lo ignoró.

—Habían más humanos con ustedes, ¿no? ¿No había una llamada… Mimí?

Ryo la miró confundido, ¿cómo se había enterado de Mimí? ¿Por qué le interesaba Mimí?

—Bueno, sí—contestó sin comprender.

— ¿Me dijeron que era más bonita que yo? ¿Es eso cierto?

Entonces a Ryo se le heló la sangre, Lilymon estaba celosa de Mimí y eso no era algo bueno. Se puso celosa de Lilamon y la raptó para llevársela lejos, se puso celosa de Rika y ahora quería matarla, no sabía que haría con Mimí.

— ¡Contestame! ¡Es más bonita que yo!

—No…—mintió sin mirarla a los ojos.

—Ya veo, supongo que tienes buen gusto—contestó esta sonriente—… o uno muy malo, teniendo en cuenta que te gustaba esa tal "Rika". No te preocupes, pronto te enseñaré a ti y a todo el digimundo lo que es tener buen gusto, entonces todos sabrán quién es la más hermosa.

A continuación Lilymon se elevó risueña y sínica, retirándose del lugar. No fue hasta entonces que Ryo se dio cuenta de la cantidad de celdas que habían en aquel lugar, estaba llema de digimon, incluso…

— ¡Terriermon!

…

Matt y T.K habían salido de la jungla para llegar a un drástico cambio en el paisaje: se encontraban en una zona montañosa.

—El digimundo es… muy confuso—admitió el menor mientras comenzaban a subir.

—No me lo digas.

—Me confunde hasta a mí—agregó Gabumon mientras avansaban.

Caminaron una media hora hasta que una voz chillona los llamó desde el aire.

— ¡Hola!—saludó esta— ¿Qué hacen ustedes por aquí?

Se trataba, una vez más, de Lilymon, aunque claro, Matt y T.K no sabían quién era ella ni lo que le había hecho a sus amigos.

—Estamos buscando a unos amigos—explicó Patamon alegremente.

—Ya veo… ¿ustedes, y sus amigos, son humanos, no?

—Así es—confirmó Matt que comenzaba a extrañarle la actitud de la digimon.

—Y ustedes son…

—T.K y Matt—respondió el menor.

— ¿Chicos o chicas?

—Chicos.

— ¿Y ninguno de ustedes es Mimí?—preguntó esta una vez más.

Fue entonces cuando el grupo cayó en cuenta de que esa digimon no podía querer nada bueno.

—No, ¿por qué la quieres?—se apresuró en decir Matt.

—Oh, nada importante, es solo que me comentaron que era bonita…—contestó esta casualmente— sé que puede sonar como una tontería, pero me dijeron que era incluso más bonita que yo, ¿es cierto eso?

—Bueno, eh… no lo sé—contestó Gabumon, era difícil para él decir si Mimí era más linda que la digimon, ya que, bueno, era como decir que una pera es más linda que una manzana.

—Ya veo, sé que no quieren dejar en menos a su amiga—dijo la digimon vanidosamente—, pero se les nota que creen que yo soy más bonita, es obvio, soy la más bonita en todo el digimundo…

—Eso no es cierto—interrumpió Patamon.

— ¿Qué dices?—le dirigió amenazadoramente.

—Es que no eres la más bonita en todo el digimundo—continuó él inocentemente—, es cierto que eres muy bonita y no sé si podría compararte con Mimí, pero sí sé con quien puedo compararte.

— ¿Con quién?

—Pues con…

—Patamon, no creo que sea necesario—interrumpió T.K previendo una catástrofe.

— ¡Dilo!—ordenó Lilymon.

—Angewomon es más bonita que tú.

— ¡¿Angewomon?! ¡¿Quién es ella?!

Entonces T.K supo que esto solo iba a traer problemas, solo deseó que Kari y Salamon estuvieran lo suficientemente lejos como para no sufrir un desafortunado incidente con esta digimon.

—Es la digievolución de Salamon, y no sé si he visto algo más lindo que ella…

—Patamon, este no es momento para dártelas de poeta—señaló Matt nervioso mientras contemplaba el furioso semblante de Lilymon.

—Matt… creo que deberíamos irnos—susurró Gabumon.

—Sí, ¡vámonos!—ordenó Matt mientras el grupo se ponpia a correr, menos Patamon, que seguía confundido sobre la cabeza de T.K.

— ¡A dónde creen que van! ¡Tentación!—una nube de polen rosado cubrió al grupo, en un principio no tuvo ningún efecto, pero el aroma de este era tan relajante que finalmente se quedaron dormidos.

…

Si Kari y Henry hubieran llegado unos diez minutos antes a la montaña podrían haber ayudado a T.k y Matt, pero ahora solo estaban destinados a ser la siguiente presa de Lilymon debido a la presencia de Salamon, la cual, inoportunamente, había sido descrita como "más linda que Lilymon", era extraño que los halagos trajeran problemas, pero los celos de Lilymon eran peligrosos.

—Vaya que han pasado humanos por aquí últimamente—habló una voz chillona a sus espaldas.

Entonces fue cuando ellos se encontraron con Lilymon y, al igual los anteriores, creyeron que era inofensiva.

— ¡¿Has visto más humanos?!—preguntó Henry esperanzado.

— ¡Claro que sí! Supongo que ustedes también están buscando a sus amigos…

—Así es—respondió Kari alegre.

—Yo puedo llevarlos con ellos—ofreció alegremente, pero primero necesito que me digan si alguno de ustedes no es… Mimí.

Kari y Henry se miraron confundidos, para a continuación devolverle la mirada a Lilymon y negar con la cabeza.

—Ya veo, ¿y Salamon?

— Esa soy yo—respondió Salamon que desconocía las intenciones del hada.

— ¿Tú eres Salamon? Me esperaba algo mas impactante, pero bueno… supongo que tengo que hacer lo que tengo que hacer…

Entonces el grupo comenzó a desconfiar de la digimon.

— ¿Y qué debes hacer?—preguntó Kari retrocediendo.

—Deshacerme de mi competencia, claro. ¡Tentación!

…

Mimí, Juri e Izzy no tenían idea de que varios de sus amigos se encontraban en la montaña, mucho menos sabían que Lilymon los tenía y que ahora los estaba buscando a ellos. El grupo avansaba tranquilamente por la montaña, Juri iba sentada en el hombro de Leomon, mientras que Mimí se pasaba la mano por el cabello intentando deshacer los aparentemente infinitos nudos que se le habían formado.

Izzy, que llevaba la delantera, fue el primero en percatarse de la presencia de Lilymon.

— ¡Hola a todos!—saludó ella— Déjenme adivinar, son humanos y están buscando a sus amigos, ¿me equivoco?

Mimí, con toda su inocencia, pareció sentir agrado por Lilymon, ya que le respondió amigablemente de inmediato.

— ¡Así es! ¿Los has visto?

—Así es, no están muy lejos de aquí—respondió esta cordialmente.

— ¡Sí!—celebró ella— ¡Qué bueno que encontramos a alguien tan buena y amable como tú, además tengo que agregar que eres muy bonita.

Entonces Lilymon soltó una pequeña risita.

—Ay, gracias—contestó esta vanidosamente.

—Tengo que admitir que eres la digimon más bonita que he visto en toda mi vida, me gusta muho tu vestido y…

Palmon bajó la mirada tristemente, nunca le había agradado eso de que Mimí no la considerara lo suficientemente bonita, encima ahora alagaba a esta digimon que conocieron de la nada y ya se había hecho su amiga.

Por otro lado Juri no confiaba en Lilymon, no era solo la desagradable superficialidad, Mimí era así, pero no inspiraba desconfianza, esta digimon sí que lo hacía, nada de esto le daba una buena espina.

— Y dime, ¿cómo te llamas?—preguntó la humana amigablemente.

—Lilymon, ¿y tú?

—Mimí, mucho gusto.

— ¿Mimí?—preguntó la digimon impresionada.

—Así es.

Toda muestra de cordialidad que había habido en el rostro de Lilymon desapareció por completo, dejando nada más que odio puro.

—Ya veo, con que tú eres la dichosa Mimí, por fin te encontré.

—Me… ¿me encontraste?

—Así es, ya hora me encargaré de que no salgas con vida ¡Espinas de hada!

— ¡No! ¡Mimí!—Palmon rápidamente empujó a Mimí al suelo, salvándola del ataque de Lilymon.

— ¿Palmon? ¡Me salvaste!—señaló esta con alegría.

—No fallaré esta vez ¡Espinas de…!

— ¡Golpe del rey bestia!—el golpe de Leomon tomó a Lilymon por sorpresa, logrando derribarla.

— ¡Mimí! ¡Tenemos que salir de aquí! ¡Ahora! ¡Esa digimon te quiere muerta!—apuró Izzy preocupado.

—Pero… ¿por qué? ¿Qué le hice?

—No tengo idea, pero Mimí…

— ¡No! ¡Debe de tener algún motivo!—señaló esta mientras se ponía de pie y encaraba a Lilymon— ¿Por qué quieres acabar conmigo? ¡¿Qué te hice yo a ti?!

—Ya lo verás más tarde, todos ustedes lo verán ¡tentación!

El ataque de Lilymon logró adormecer a los presentes, formando en su rostro una sonrisa triunfante, se desharía de todas esas chicas que le pudieran hacer competencia, solo así llegaría a ser la más bella.

…

**OK, sé que hice a una Lilymon exageradamente psicópata XD, pobres Palmon que tenían que vivir con ella, aunque bueno, a ellas les agradaba.**

**¿Qué les pareció la apuesta de Matt y T.K? ¿Y el poco avispado y exageradamente inocente Patamon?**

**Dejen reviews n_n, nos leemos en el próximo capítulo.**


	33. Chapter 33: una batalla feérica

**Una batalla feérica**

**Hola a todos 3**

**Anduve un poco desaparecida últimamente, pero he vuelto y les traje otro capítulo n_n**

**Bien, eso es todo lo que diré por ahora, me pongo a escribir.**

**…**

T.K despertó para encontrarse con más amigos de los que hubiera esperado encontrar, tras darse cuenta de la situación en la que estaban deseó no habérselos encontrado.

Patamon seguía profundamente dormido en su regazo, era difícil definir si era causa del ataque de Lilymon o porque estaba "muy exhausto".

Él, Matt y sus digimon se encontraban en una celda bastante… florida, mientras que en las otras estaban Kari y Henry, ambos inconscientes en la celda de al lado, Terryermon sentado en una pequeña celda que se encontraba ubicada sobre una más grande, la de CyberDramon, Renamon y otra digimon que él pudo reconocer como una Floramon. Junto a esta se encontraba otra celda, dedicada especialmente para contener a Ryo que le dirigió un gesto de silencio. Al otro lado de su celda se encontraban Izzy y Juri, también dormidos, junto a estos, en otra jaula, sus respectivos compañeros y Palmon.

No pasó mucho tiempo hasta que Matt despertara, seguido por Kari y Henry, pero Patamon no daba muestras de querer despertar. Fue entonces cuando T.K se dio cuenta de que algo faltaba en la celda de Kari, o más bien dicho _alguien_.

— ¿T.K? ¿Matt?—preguntó ella apenas despertó, para después dedicar una, aún confundida, mirada a su alrededor, para posteriormente percatarse de lo mismo que el rubio— ¿Dónde está Salamon?

— ¿Qué pasó con Salamon?—fueron las palabras que dijo Patamon, aún con el tono bajo a causa del sueño— Hola Kari—saludó, para a continuación dirigir su mirada a T.K—. Tuve un sueño muy extraño, había un hada que nos atacaba y…

—Patamon, creo que eso no fue un sueño—explicó Matt—, de verdad nos atacó un hada, por eso estamos aquí.

—Espera un minuto, entonces…—los ojos de Patamon se abrieron de par en par mientras tomaba vuelo unos centímetros sobre su compañero, lo más alto que la jaula le permitía— ¿dónde está Salamon?

—No lo sé…—contestó Kari dedicando preocupados vistazos a su alrededor.

—Estaba aquí con nosotros antes de que… bueno, estaba con nosotros cuando esa hada apareció—explicó Henry.

—Entonces supongo que su ausencia es, en parte, culpa de la boca de Patamon—dedujo Gabumon.

— ¿De qué hablan?—consultó Kari intrigada por la desaparición de su compañera.

—Lo que pasa es que…

— ¡T.K! ¡No lo digas!—gritó Patamon, consiguiendo despertar a al grupo que seguía dormido.

— ¡Mimí tenemos que…!—Palmon se quedó en silencio a penas se dio cuenta de dónde se encontraba— ¿Mimí? ¡Mimí! ¿Dónde estás?

— ¿Qué pasó…?—preguntó Juri igual de confundida.

— ¡Pero si son…!—exclamó Izzy mientras reconocía los rostros que se encontraban a su alrededor— Pero Mimí no está por ningún lado… ¡Mimí desapareció! ¡Lilymon debió de habérsela llevado!

—Así es—interrumpió Ryo súbitamente, ganándose las miradas de todos sus compañeros—, secuestró a Lilamon, la reina de las Floramon y también se llevó a Rika…

— ¿Qué? ¿Por qué?—dijo Juri abruptamente.

—Bueno pues, porque…— ¿qué explicación daría ahora? No podía contar lo que realmente ocurrió, sería ridículo. Pero tampoco podía inventar otra cosa, así que probó con… "acortar la verdad"— sintió celos de ella, es… muy vanidosa, se deshace de cualquiera que pueda ser más bonita que ella…

— ¿Y por eso se llevó a Salamon?—preguntó Kari— ¿Y a Mimí?

—Bueno… creo que el que se haya llevado a Mimí es en parte mí culpa—interrumpió Terriermon.

— ¿Qué dices?—Juri dedicó una confundida mirada al digimon.

Terriermon suspiró y prosiguió a contar su historia.

—Bueno… como llegué hasta aquí es una larga historia, así que omitiré la primera parte—dijo evitando el relato de su estadía en Nunca Jamás—. Iba caminando por ahí cuando de pronto Lilymon se me acercó…

Terriermon prosiguió a contar su encuentro con Lilymon.

—Y es por eso que se puso a buscar a Mimí… y supongo que en su búsqueda por Mimí los encontró a ustedes.

—A Lilamon la secuestró porque las Floramon la considerábamos más hermosa que ella—agregó la Floramon que se encontraba junto a Renamon y CyberDramon.

Entonces Kari interrumpió.

—Pero sintió celos por ellas porque _alguien_ dijo que eran más bonitas que ellas, ¿Qué tienen que ver Salamon y Rika con eso?

La pregunta fue graciosa para T.K, Gabumon y Matt, pero enormemente inoportuna para Patamon y Ryo, que apartaron la mirada del grupo.

— ¡Eso no es lo que importa ahora!—exclamó Juri, para la suerte del par de incomodados— ¡No podemos permitir que ella le haga eso a nuestros amigos, tenemos que impedirlo a toda costa!

—Estoy de acuerdo con Juri, además no sabemos qué es lo que Lilymon piensa hacer con ellas…

—Esa es una buena pregunta—dijo Lilymon apareciendo en la habitación e interrumpiendo abruptamente a Izzy—, ¿Qué haré con aquellas que confunden a los habitantes de este digimundo? ¿Qué no es obvio? ¡Destruirlas! ¡Acabar con ellas para que nadie se confunda nucna más y todos vean claramente quién es la más hermosa de todo el digimundo!

— ¿Y quién es esa?—preguntó Tentomon.

— ¡¿Qué no es obvio?!—los ojos de Lilymon ardieron en ira, para posteriormente apaciguarse y curvar sus labios en una falsa sonrisa— Yo, ¿quién más podía ser?

—Se me ocurren más competidoras a ese puesto…—dijo Terriermon, ganándose otra mirada iracunda de parte de la digimon.

— ¡¿Ah, sí?! ¡¿Quién?!

— ¡Momantai! ¡Momantai!—exclamó este nerviosamente— ¡Era una broma! ¡Una broma!

— ¡Ja! ¡Más te vale!—se apresuró en decir ella— Tanto estrés está arruinando mi vestido…

Terriermon suspiró aliviado, no había mentido al decir lo que dijo, pero tras la reacción de Lilymon no podría decirle que Cutemon era más linda que ella.

—Muy bien, creo que es hora de que comience el show ¡que vengan las estrellas!

Con un movimiento de la muñeca de Lilymon cientos de raíces comenzaron a moverse por el suelo, dando vuelta las paredes de la habitación para revelar a las chicas "desaparecidas" atada cada una contra un poste.

— ¡Ryo! ¡Todo esto es tú culpa!—gritó Rika, resaltando entre los quejidos de cada una.

— ¡Señorita Lilamon! ¡Señorita Lilamon!—gritaba Floramon desesperada.

Era difícil identificar quién gritaba qué, ya que al parecer todos tenían alguien a quien gritarle. Salamon intentaba desesperadamente comunicarse con Kari, pero entender una sola palabra era imposible debido al griterío que había en el lugar. Lilymon se cubría los oídos mientras todos seguían gritando, algunos asustados, otros iracundos dirigidos a Lilymon, excepto por lo de Rika, que no paraba de gritarle a Ryo.

Finalmente Salamon se hartó de que sus palabras no fueran escuchadas y armó un alboroto aún más grande que el de todos sus compañeros juntos.

— ¡Aullido de cachorra!—el grito de Salamon fue suficiente como para que todos se callaran, dedicándose especialmente a taparse los oídos. No fue hasta que la digimon se detuvo que el silencio regresó.

— ¡Que huéspedes más ruidosos!—se quejó Lilymon— Será mejor que me deshaga de ellos rápido, así que veamos… ¿con quién de ustedes comenzaré…?

El bullicio poco a poco comenzó a formarse una vez más, esta vez no de manera tan ruidosa, claro.

El "público" se encontraba en silencio, mientras que Lilymon analizaba a cada una de las chicas y digimon que tenía en frente.

Lilamon miraba apenada a Floramon, mientras que Rika emitía pequeños gruñidos a causa de su constante pelea contra las ataduras. Salamon miraba a su compañera desesperadamente, con la esperanza de que esta encontrara algún tipo de solución. Finalmente estaba Mimí, que miraba a Lilymon con lágrimas en los ojos.

— ¿Por qué estás haciendo esto?—preguntó finalmente— ¿Por qué necesitas causar tanto sufrimiento? ¡Nada de esto es necesario!

Lilymon aterrizó justo frente a Mimí, dedicándole toda su atención y mirándola con cierto recelo, pero sin abrir la boca.

— ¿Es esto lo que te hace feliz? ¿Destruir la vida de otras personas porque pueden ser más bonitas que tú?

—Tú no lo entenderías—dijo esta finalmente—, ninguna de ustedes. No saben lo que viví, no saben cómo me sentí… ¡Y todo por culpa de no ser lo suficiente… bonita!

— ¿De qué hablas?—preguntó Lilamon.

—Claro, tú, entre todas las personas, tenías que hacer esa pregunta—dijo está acercándose a la digimon—, tú que estuviste ahí cuando todo esto comenzó…

_Yo era una Tanemon, mucho antes de que las Palmon se fueran a la jungla y las Floramon a los prados. Todas éramos iguales, vivíamos juntas y jugábamos en el prado y en la jungla por igual, claro, hasta que yo y la que ahora conocen como Lilamon digievolucionamos._

_Yo me convertí en una Palmon, mientras que ella en una Floramon. Ella olía mejor, ella era más bonita y, lógicamente, las Tanemon quisieron digievolucionar tal cual como ella. Fue entonces cuando me fui a vivir a la jungla. Por mucho tiempo luché por ser más bonita, cada día más exTanemon llegaban a la jungla porque habían digievolucionado en Palmon, al igual que yo._

_Por fin llegó el día en el que alcancé, incluso superé, la belleza de las Floramon, y acudí rápidamente al prado de las Floramon, pero entonces me di cuenta de que yo no había sido la única que había mejorado: ahora Floramon era Lilamon._

_Las pocas Tanemon que no habían digievolucionado tuvieron que elegir: vivir en la jungla conmigo o en el prado con Lilamon, no habían puntos intermedios._

— ¡Pero yo me cansé de eso! ¡Quería un mundo en el que todas las digimon apreciaran mi belleza y me reconocieran como la más hermosa! Y eso sería imposible mientras Lilamon y sus Floramon vivieran alegremente en su prado, así que secuestré a Lilamon y corté el problema de raíz, estoy segura de que mis Palmon están haciendo un muy buen trabajo allá en su hoga y, dentro de poco, ellas y yo seremos respetadas en todo el digimundo…

Mimí dirigió una mirada a Palmon, las primeras lágrimas comenzaron a acumularse en sus ojos. Todos los problemas de Lilymon se provocaron porque, en su etapa infantil, no se consideraba lo suficientemente bonita. La primera lágrima se escapó de sus ojos recordando a Palmon, ¿Cuántas veces le había dicho a su compañera que era bonita? Era fácil recordarlo: ninguna.

—Palmon… lo siento—dijo lo suficientemente fuerte como para que su compañera la escuchara, para posteriormente agitar su cabeza y dedicar una mirada segura a Lilymon—. Estás buscando tu primera víctima ¿no? ¡Deshazte de mí!

— ¿Qué?—preguntó Lilymon sorprendida.

— ¡Mimí! ¿Qué haces?—preguntó Palmon preocupada.

— ¡No soy mucho mejor que tú, yo también dependo de la estética y a veces olvido lo que de verdad es importante, pero sé que puedo remediarlo!—hizo una pausa para retener los sollozos— Creo que nadie merece lo que tú estás a punto de hacernos, pero si alguien en esta habitación debe de sufrirlo esa soy yo—dirigió su mirada hacia Palmon—. Gracias Palmon, yo… nunca te dije realmente cuán importante eras para mí, eres hermosa y no necesitas del exterior para serlo, a diferencia de mí nunca dependiste de tu apariencia para demostrarlo.

— ¡Ya basta! ¡Es suficiente! ¡No aguanto tus melodramas! Sé que quieres dejarme en ridículo, ¡hacerme parecer una estúpida! Pero no te va a funcionar, ¡yo me encargaré de desrtuirte…!—Lilymon comenzó a avanzar amenazadoramente hacia Mimí, pero algo la agarró de la pierna y la detuvo.

— ¡Alto!—Lilymon bajó la mirada a su tobillo, unas extrañas lianas lo sujetaban firmemente, unas lianas con las que ya estaba más que familiarizada— No dejaré que le hagas daño a Mimí, yo soy su compañera y no importa los errores que cometa, yo siempre estaré ahí para ayudarla y protegerla, tanto de los errores ajenos como los suyos y este sacrificio es uno de ellos.

—Palmon…—entonces el digivice de Mimí comenzó a brillar.

— ¡Palmon digivolves a… togemon!

El gigantesco cactus se las arregló para romper la jaula que la contenía, liberando así a sus compañeros. Mientras la digimon campeón se abalanzaba contra Lilymon, Tentomon se encargaba de liberar a sus compañeros.

Juri miraba pensativa la escena, sinceramente, nunca había creído que Mimí hubiera sido capaz de decir algo tan… profundo. No fue hasta entonces que comprendió que Mimí, al igual que Lilymon, ocupaban la estética como una barrera para esconder sus defectos, tanto externos como internos, los resentimientos que tenía hacia sí misma. Eso le hizo darse cuenta de otra cosa, Palmon llevaba en ella reflejados muchos defectos de Mimí, defectos que, desde otro punto de vista, llegaban a ser maravillosos, tal vez era por eso que su relación podía llegar a ser tan estrecha, Palmon le enseñaba a Mimí a querer cosas de sí misma, mientras que Palmon recibía a alguien que la apreciara sin importar sus defectos.

Por otro lado, Kari se reunía alegremente con Salamon, al igual que Floramon con Lilamon. Izzy se apresuró en ir a liberar a Mimí.

La gran parte de las chicas se mostraban agradecidas por ser liberadas, excepto por una.

—Ahora te vienes a hacer el príncipe azul, ¿no?—se quejó Rika mientras Ryo la liberaba— Eso no arreglará las cosas, esto sigue siendo tú culpa.

—Está bien, es mí culpa—concordó mientras terminaba de desatar las cuerdas—. Pero lo menos que podía hacer era liberar a la damisela, ¿no?

— ¡Vuelves a referirte a mí de esa manera y…!—entonces Rika se dio cuenta de que ya no habían amarres sujetándola, se volteó a Ryo, mantuvo la mirada en él por un pequeño momento, para después bajarla con nerviosismo— Gracias.

Ryo sonrió, logró hacer algo sin que gritara.

—No hay de qué.

—Eres un engreído.

—Ya me lo has dicho.

Rika se dio la media vuelta después de eso y se fue corriendo a los brazos de Renamon.

Mientras tanto, Togemon comenzaba a tener problemas, Lilymon era mucho más rápida y fuerte que ella, además, su tamaño no era más que una ventaja, ya que le permitía esquivar sus puas y puños con facilidad.

— ¿Te has dado cuenta de cuanto nos parecemos? ¡Yo igual fui como tú una vez! ¡No tiene caso enfrentarme!—alegó la pequeña hada digimon.

—Pero yo… no pienso cometer los mismos errores que tú… eres deplorable—Togemon intentó atacar a Lilymon, una vez más, sin éxito.

—Te arrepentirás por haberme dicho eso ¡espinas de hada!

El ataque de Lilymon fue lo suficientemente fuerte como para hacer que la digimon cayera al suelo. Mimí corrió a socorrer a su compañera.

— ¡Togemon! ¿Estás bien Togemon?

—Mimí, cuidado…—advirtió mientras Lilymon se acercaba peligrosamente a ambas.

—Les haré un favor—dijo el hada—, ya que se quieren tanto tendrán el honor de morir juntas, ¿no les parece que soy muy solidaria?

La actitud sínica de Lilymon llegaba a ser escalofriante en aquel momento. Mimí se aferró al guante de Togemon, esperando el ataque.

— ¡Espinas de…!

— ¡Golpe del rey bestia!—una vez más Leomon las había salvado, desviando a Lilymon momentáneamente.

—No voy a tolerar que hagas esto—interrumpió Juri—, solo le haces un daño al resto e incluso a ti misma, no haces más que… mentir.

— ¡Eso no es cierto! ¡Yo realmente soy hermosa!

—No niego que puedas serlo, o que incluso lo hayas sido, pero esta no es la forma de serlo—Juri dio una pausa—. Sé lo que es mentirse a sí misma, sé que te refugiaste en una prisión de belleza para ocultar tus inseguridades, tal vez todo el mundo ha estado en esa prisión alguna vez y, a veces, puede llegar a ser bueno aislarse del mundo por un momento y tomarse un respiro. Pero tú has llegado demasiado lejos, ¡no voy a permitir que continúes!

Un brillo verde apareció frente a la chica que se encontraba hablando, algo que para Rika y Kari ya era más que familiar.

— ¡Kari! ¡Mira! ¡Es otra digicarta!—avisó Salamon.

— Una… ¿digicarta?—Juri tomó el objeto brillante en sus manos con inseguridad.

— ¡Juri úsala!—ordenó Rika— ¡Ahora!

La chica asintió, y sacó su digivice.

— ¡Cambio de carta! ¡El cristalino emblema de la pureza!

— ¡Togemon ultradigivolves a… Lilymon!—ahora un hada idéntica a la que los había atacado yacía en el lugar en el que antes había estado Togemon.

—Palmon… ¿eres tú?—preguntó Mimí incrédula.

— ¿Qué tal me veo Mimí?—preguntó la digimon.

—Me gustaría decir que no es relevante pero estaría mintiendo… ¡te ves hermosa!

La digimon onrió, para posteriormente voltearse hacia su oponente.

—Es… imposible—se quejó esta.

—Ahora te demostraré cual es el poder de una belleza pura ¡Cañón de flor!

— ¡Espinas de hada!—el ataque de la digimon se evaporó en el aire, sin embargo el poderoso ataque de la compañera de Mimí provocó un gran impacto.

— ¡Eso es Lilymon!—celebró Mimí.

A continuación ambas hadas se elevaron ycomenzaron a empujarse, bfetearse, etc. La pelea llegó a un punto en el que los expectadores no sabían a que Lilymon estaban apoyando, claro, salvo Mimí.

—Entonces… ¿Cuál decías que es Palmon?—preguntó Izzy una vez más.

—La de la izquierda, quiero decir, la de la derecha, osea… ahora está arriba—finalmente se dio cuenta de que describir su posición no servía, ya que estacambiaba constantemente—. Es la que tiene los pétalos más brillantes y las botas un poco más claras.

Izzy, al igual que el resto del grupo, seguía sin encontrar la diferencia. El genio del grupo comenzaba a preguntarse a qué se debía eso, podía ser que Mimí la diferenciara por el estrecho vínculo que tenía con su compañera… aunque su otra teoría se formaba a base de un artículo que leyó en internet, el cual hablaba de que las mujeres ven más colores, Mimí era una de las chicas más femeninas que había conocido y no le sorprendería si es que fuera capaz de ver el doble de colores que una mujer normal.

— ¡Ya me cansé de esto! ¡Cañón de flor!—atacó la Lilymon que, según Mimí, tenía pétalos más brillantes.

Su contrincante finalmente cayó debilitada al suelo, por lo que Lilymon aterrizó junto a ella.

— ¡Espera! ¡No la mates!—exclamó Mimí mientras se acercaba a ambas hadas— Sé que cometió muchos errores pero… ¿no merece una segunda oportunidad?

Lilymon le dirigió una sonrisa.

—No te preocupes Mimí, solo observa ¡Collar de flores!—de las manos de Lilymon surgió un hermoso collar de estilo tropical, el cual ubicó sobre la Lilymon enemiga que, inmediatamente, comenzó a brillar y encogerse, hasta que finalmente retomó su forma de Palmon.

—Podrá comenzar de nuevo con el resto de las Palmon, estoy segura de que esta vez tomará el camino correcto.

…

Cuando el grupo de chicos y digimon llegaron al lugar exacto en el que el prado y la jungla se juntan ocurrió un fenómeno digno de pasar a la historia: tanto Palmon como Floramon se reunieron, unas junto a otras sin ningún tipo de conflicto.

— ¡Reina Lilamon!—exclamaban las Floramon con alegría.

—Tú no eres nuestra rena Lilymon, ¿no?—preguntó una de las Palmon a la compañera de Mimí que seguía en su etapa ultra.

—No, ella está justo aquí—dijo señalando a la inconsciente Palmon que estaba entre los brazos de Angemon.

El digimon angelical la dejó en el suelo, mientras retomaba su forma infantil, provocando suspiros entre las digimon de la jungla.

— ¿Palmon? ¿Lilamon? ¿Floramon?—preguntó la digimon incorporándose— Tuve… un sueño muy extraño…

—No comprendo, ¿qué pasó con ella?—preguntó otra Palmon.

—Ella… solo cometió un error—explicó Lilamon—, esta es su segunda oportunidad.

—Pero ella era muy bonita…

—Pero a veces ser bonita no lo es todo en el mundo—contradijo Juri.

—"Ella podía no ser la más bonita del mundo, pero el mundo más bonito estaba en sus ojos"—dijo Patamon.

— ¡Que hermoso!—admiró una de las Palmon.

— ¡Es perfecto!

—Estoy segura de que leí eso en algún lado…—se quejó Salamon.

—Lo siento Patamon, pero como poeta no haces más que meter la pata—señaló Matt.

— ¿No ves el lío en el que nos metiste por decir que…?

— ¡Silencio! ¡No es necesario que lo cuenten!—gritó Patamon mientras cerraba los ojos con fuerza.

Las carcajadas estallaron en el grupo, hasta que finalmente concluyeron que era hora de partir, al fin y al cabo aún les faltaba reunirse con varios de sus amigos.

— ¡Esperen!—interrumpió la Palmon-exLilymon— Yo… yo tengo que darles las gracias, a todos ustedes, especialmente a ti, Lilymon.

—No hay de qué…—contestó esta ruborizándose.

—Esta vez quiero digievolucionar otra vez, pero quiero llegar a ser como tú—agregó ella con los ojos luminosos.

—Bueno… este… eh…—Lilymon apenas cabía más en sí, ¡nunca la habían alagado tanto!

—Y bueno… Patamon…—dijo esta para la sorpresa de todos— si algún día llegas a cambiar de opinión acerca de quién es más bonita, pues bueno…

— ¿Ah?—dijeron desconcertados tanto él como Salamon, provocando que Terriermon, desde la posición que tanto extrañaba en el hombro de Henry, se riera divertido ante la escena.

—Supongo que ya saben lo que dicen—interrumpió Matt—: "lo bueno viene en frasco pequeño".

Una vez más el grupo estalló en carcajadas, para posteriormente despedirse de las Palmon, las Floramon y Lilamon.

Mientras que, por otro lado, el resto de sus amigos enfrentaban sus propios problemas…

…

**Y eso fue todo por hoy.**

**Tengo que admitir que me reí escribiendo el capítulo (especialmente la despedida, dios).**

**Y bueno, ya dentro de poco retomaré a este grupito porque aún tengo cosas que hacer con él.**

**Y bueno, supongo que para estas alturas ya se habrán dado cuenta de cómo funcionan las cosas con los emblemas (aunque alteré bastante los órdenes).**

**Y… como hay cosas que no cambian… ¡Adivinen quién será el último! Jaja, por si no le veían venir… bueno, ya lo saben, les hice un spoiler.**

**Creo que eso es todo lo que tengo que decir, espero que les haya gustado n_n nos leemos.**


	34. Chapter 34

Vale, este NO ES UN CAPÍTULO, lo siento mucho T-T, prepárense para mi triste discurso:

tengo que admitir que se me había cortado la inspiración y decidí no seguir. Había tenido una ide aque no calzaba con el mundo de fanfiction PARA NADA y me fui al mundo de wattpad. Entonces cuando me fui al mundo de wattpad recordé lo malo que era ese mundo y borré mis historias y bla, bla, bla.

El punto fue que extrañé mucho abrir mi cuenta y encontrarme con reviews bonitos en vez de lectores fantasmas. Ahí fue cuando me dije: "estás loca si piensas no terminar al menos una historia", pero después el lado cruel de mí dijo: "va a pasar lo mismo, lo volverás a dejar". Finalmente decidí volver al mundo de fanfiction y me puse a leer todos esos reviews viejos y tomé esta decisión:

Voy a ponerme las pilas y comenzar a escribir, tomaré el riesgo y si vuelvo a cometer el mismo error, lo volveré acometer y probablemente lo vuelva a intentar. Pero eso no quita que me esforzaré por terminar esta historia, aún quedan muchas cosas por saldar. Y estoy segura de que eso de "dejó de escribir, tendré que imaginarme el final" no les dará el final que yo quería que tuvieran, porque dudo que alguien lo haya siquiera pensado, así que volveré a escribir.

(Esto va para ESTA historia, la verdad es que con las otras había perdido la motivación hace muuucho tiempo y ni siquiera tenían un final)


	35. Chapter 35: la historia de Babamon

**La historia de Babamon**

**¡Hola a todos! Supongo que por el título ya saben quien va a aparecer XD.**

**Me costó bastante encontrar lo que podría pasarle a Joe y a Gomamon pero entonces encontré la historia perfecta, ya la verán ahora n_n.**

**…**

Joe era una persona desafortunada, siempre le ocurrían miserias. Uno de los incidentes más inoportunos que le llegó a ocurrir en la vida fue nacer torpe, es decir, una cosa es nacer desafortunado y la otra es nacer torpe, pero… ¿ambos? ¿En serio?

Joe, además de ser torpe y desafortunado le tenía fobia al agua, ¿por qué? Un incidente traumático de su niñez; sus padres decidieron tomar un tour en bote, Joe decidió sentarse en el borde del bote para mirar el mar. El viento fue aumentando a medida que el tiempo transcurría, hasta que finalmente decidieron que sería peligroso continuar, lamentablemente tomaron la decisión de regrasar demasiado tarde. En el camino de vuelta las ráfagas aumentaron cada vez más, hasta que finalmente una ola—impulsada por el viento— golpeó brutalmente el pequeño navío, dejándolo boca abajo. Él no sabía nadar y el pánico le impidió mantenerse a flote, por lo que fue tragado por las olas sin mucha dificultad. Tal vez el desafortunado incidente fue afortunado, ya que de no ser por eso jamás hubiera conocido a Gomamon, quién le salvó la vida aquella vez y lo llevó a una pequeña playa, en la que se quedaron ambos un par de días hasta que vinieron a buscar a Joe.

Para la suerte del chico, él no podía recordar aquel incidente, y si lo hacía era porque las anécdotas de sus padres ya se lo habían dejado grabado en la memoria.

A él le horrorizaba la idea de entrar en el agua y no se atrevía a adentrarse en piscinas que le llegaran por sobre el ombligo, por lo que jamás aprendió a nadar. Tal vez de haber aprendido no se hubiera encontrado en la situación que le tocó en el digimundo.

— ¡A…!—Joe planeaba gritar ayuda, pero las olas volvieron a hundir su cabeza. De alguna extraña manera había ido a parar al mar, tal vez se trataba de un cruel juego del destino, o, una vez más, de su mala suerte.

Pero Gomamon se encargó de ayudar a su compañero, impulsándolo hacia la superficie del agua con su "marcha de peces".

— ¡Joe! ¡Joe! ¡¿Estás bien Joe?!—preguntó desesperado mientras miraba a su compañero inconsciente.

En aquel momento el humano comenzó a toser desenfrenadamente, intentando despejar su garganta.

— ¿Go… Gomamon?—preguntó apenas abrió los ojos— E…estamos en… en el… ¿en el mar?

Joe miró a su alrededor en pánico, ¿por qué? ¿Por qué eso tenía que pasarle a _él?_

—Joe, tienes que calmarte, encontraremos la manera de…

— ¡No Gomamon! ¡Nos vamos a morir! ¡Este es el fin de todo! Yo no sé nadar, me voy a ahogar en cualquier momento además... ¡no tenemos comida! ¡Ni agua! ¡Moriremos inevitablemente Gomamon! ¡Este será nuestro…!

— ¡Cállate Joe!—ordenó Gomamon— ¡Con esa actitud será nuestro fin! ¡Hay que ser optimistas!

— ¿Ah sí? ¡¿Y cómo se puede ser optimistas en una ocasión como esta?!

—Solo… solo hay que intentar de ver el vaso medio lleno.

—A mí me gustaría ver el mar medio vacío—dijo con la cabeza gacha.

Gomamon miró a su alrededor en busca de algún tipo de ayuda, fue entonces cuando se encontró con un trozo de tablón flotando.

—Espera un momento Joe.

Gomamon nadó hacia donde se encontraba el trozo de madera y lo llevó hasta dónde se encontraba el chico, lo ayudó y, de esta forma, logró que a Joe le fuera más fácil mantenerse a flote.

— ¿Y ahora que haremos?—preguntó el humano.

—Supongo que buscar tierra… o ayuda.

Gomamon se encargó de empujar el tablón, a veces con fuerza propia y a veces con su "marcha de peces". De pronto se encontraron con un bote bastante más pequeño, en este viajaba un digimon bípedo con una calabaza a modo de cabeza.

— ¡Eh! ¡Ayuda! ¡Necesitamos ayuda!—gritó Joe desesperado, ganándose la atención del navegante.

El digimon se volteó hacia el par y comenzó a remar hacia ellos, hasta que estuvo a solo un metro.

— ¿Quiénes son ustedes? ¿Qué hacen aquí?

—Mí… mi nombre es…—pero Joe estaba demasiado asustado como para hablar con claridad, así que Gomamon hizo las presentaciones.

—Él es Joe, y yo soy Gomamon, su compañero.

— ¿Ninguno de ustedes ha visto a un digimon llamado Mistymon?—preguntó el digimon que se encontraba sobre el bote, aún sin ofrecer ningún tipo de ayuda.

—No, no lo hemos visto.

—Ya veo—dijo este finalmente—, gracias.

Entonces comenzó a remar nuevamente, pero Joe gritó para detenerlo.

— ¡Espere! ¡¿No piensa ayudarnos?!

— ¿Por qué haría eso?—preguntó como si la petición de Joe fuera desubicada.

—Podríamos ayudarlo a buscar a… ¿Mistymon?—argumentó Gomamon.

El digimon les dirigió una escéptica mirada.

— ¿Y cómo me ayudarían ustedes si es que apenas pueden mantenerse a flote?

— ¡Solo necesitamos descansar un poco!—explicó Gomamon— ¡Así podré digievolucionar y ayudarte con tu trabajo! ¡Solo… ayúdanos, por favor!

El digimon los miró pensativo por unos momentos hasta que finalmente se decidió.

—Está bien, vengan conmigo, les daremos algo de comer—Joe suspiró aliviado mientras subía a la pequeña nave del digimon—. Mi nombre es Pumpkinmon—explicó el digimon una vez se hubieron subido al bote—, vivo en una isla no muy lejos de aquí.

—Y… ¿quién es este Mistymon al que estás buscando?—preguntó Joe.

—Es… una larga historia, la sabrán apenas lleguemos a la isla.

Entonces Pumpkinmon comenzó a remar una vez más. Joe miró aterrado como las olasgolpeaban constantemente la madera del navío, era el único preocupado de esto, ya que Pumpkinmon no parecía notarlo, o por lo menos no le parecía importante, mientras que Gomamon no le tenía miedo a las olas, pero sí que se mostraba preocupado ante el terror de su compañero.

—No te preocupes Joe—dijo intentando tranquilizarlo—, nada va a pasar, ya lo verás.

Finalmente se pudo divisar una porción de tierra, tenía bastantes árboles y se podían reconocer unas cuantas construcciones pequeñas en el borde de la isla.

No tardaron mucho en zarpar. Pumpkinmon fue el primero en dejar el bote para amarrarlo a una vara que se encontraba en la bahía, de esta manera no sería llevado por la marea.

—¿Y qué con ustedes? ¿No piensan bajar?—preguntó una vez hubo terminado— No piensen que iré a buscarlos.

Joe miró hacia el mar, no estaba profundo, pero tampoco quería mojarse.

—¡Vamos Joe!—animó su compañero mientras saltaba hacia el agua— El agua no alcanzará a tocar tus rodillas.

—Es que no quiero mojarme…

—No es como si estuvieras precisamente seco.

Joe suspiró, su compañero tenía razón. Sacó una pierna de la superficie flotante y a continuación la siguiente, el agua estaba fría y varias algas viscosas flotaban en estas, quedándose pegadas a sus tobillos una vez hubo abandonado el mar.

—No puedo creer que haya aceptado ayuda de ustedes—se lamentó Pumkinmpon—. Pero bueno, supongo que ya no tengo nada que hacer. Síganme.

Pumpkinmon comenzó a avanzar al lugar en el que se encontraba un pequeño y humilde pueblo, Gomamon y Joe lo seguían intrigados de cerca.

No alcanzaron a dar más de diez pasos dentro del pueblo para cuando una anciana bajita corrió a recibirlos, toda la parte superior de su cara estaba tapada por su chasquilla, dejando que lo único visible fuera su boca.

—¡Pumpkinmon! ¡Has vuelto! ¿Trajiste noticias de Mistymon?—preguntó con notoria ansiedad.

—Lo siento Babamon, no encontré nada de él—contestó tristemente.

—No… ¿no tienes noticias de él?—su voz salió temblorosa, lcomo la de un niño a punto de empezar a llorar.

— ¡Espera! Babamon, no llores—se apresuró en consolarla el digimon—. Encontré dos naufragos a la deriva, están dispuestos a ayudarnos a encontrar a Mistymon, ya verás cómo lo encontraremos y él volverá contigo…

—¿De verdad están dispuestos a hacer eso?—la digimon se acercó alegre al par que, hasta ahora, se había mantenido callado.

—Este… ¿lo estamos?—respondió Joe inseguro.

—Sí, lo estamos—aseguró Gomamon—, pero…

—¡No se hable más!—interrumpió Babamon con entusiasmo— ¡Pumpkinmon! Busca unas camas para este par de muchachos, yo me encargaré de hacerles un delicioso banquete para que se repongan, ¡así tendrán mucha energía para encontrar a mi querido Mistymon por la mañana!

Babamon se retiró rápidamente, Gomamon y su compañero se miraron entusiasmados ante la idea de un banquete.

—Genial, ahora está ilusionada…—dijo Pumpkinmon tristemente— escuchenme bien, más vale que le pongan empeño a su labor, si no tanto ustedes como yo y el resto del pueblo nos veremos perjudicados.

—¿Perjudicados? No comprendo…

—No importa ahora, ya lo comprenderán más tarde, ahora síganme, les mostraré el lugar donde van a pasar la noche.

La cabaña que les asignaron no era ostentosa, de hecho era bastante humilde, tenía dos camas, una ventana circular y una pequeña antorcha—en aquel momento apagada— junto a la puerta.

No pasó mucho tiempo hasta que Pumkinmon volvió para avisarles que la comida que Babamon estaba preparando estaba lista, Joe y Gomamon corrieron ansiosos para encontrarse con cientos de platos con comidas distintas… aunque claro, ninguna les parecía familiar.

—Sírvanse tanto como gusten, ¡todo es para ustedes!—invitó Babamon.

Joe miró la comida intrigado, primero enfocándose en una extraña jalea de aspecto parecido al que tiene el aceite tras caer sobre el agua, después en una extraño budín con masa de aspecto arenoso y cubierta con frutas de colores fluorescentes y finalmente en lo que parecían ser espaguetis, aunque multicolores y con una extraña salsa verde, muy parecida al musgo.

Gomamon tomó un bollo de color rojo con unos cuantos puntos verdosos saliendo desde ciertas partes del alimento, lo miró con cierta repulsión hasta que finalmente se atrevió a darle un mordisco. Lo masticó y saboreó, para finalmente dirigirle una mirada a su compañero.

—Joe, tienes que probar esto, ¡es delicioso!

El chico repitió exactamente los anteriores pasos de Gomamon, para voltearse hacia su compañero sonriente.

—¡Es cierto! ¡Creo que es lo mejor que he probado en mi vida!

Después de aquello ambos se pusieron a degustar cada uno de los platos servidos por Babamon, cada uno de ellos era excepcionalmente delicioso (excepto por aquel plato de la esquina que aparentaba tener brownies, pero parecía una masa hecha cien por ciento de ají jalapeño).

Finalmente ambos quedaron satisfechos, al punto de ya no poder más. Joe se arrepintió de no poder repetirse otra porción de budín.

—Es bueno ver que les haya agradado la comida—dijo Babamon sonriente.

—Estaba deliciosa—logró decir Gomamon.

—Espero que después de eso puedan encontrar a mi Mistymon, hace tanto que no lo veo…

—Disculpe…—interrumpió Joe— ¿puedo preguntar quién es este _Mistymon_?

La digimon dirigió una nostálgica mirada al mar, para posteriormente dirigirla de nuevo al humano.

—Pasó hace muchos años—comenzó ella—, yo era una Rosemon bella y joven…

A Joe le costaba imaginar a Babamon como alguien _bella y joven_, pero sería irrespetuoso admitirlo, así que simplemente se quedó en silencio.

—Yo vivía en un gran continente, un grupo de Datamon presumían haber construido un gran navío digital, el más resistente de todo el digimundo. Yo era una joven y bella Rosemon cuando abordamos el barco, entonces lo vi a él…

"_Tenía una armadura plateada con elegantes detalles dorados, llevaba una capa morada y una llameante espada en su mano izquierda, su nombre era Mistymon. Me enamoré perdidamente de él, pasamos cada momento que pudimos juntos, lo cual era bastante difícil, ya que mis acompañantes no tolerarían una relación con un digimon de nivel perfecto…"_

Babamon contaba la historia de manera emotiva, haciendo que Joe se sintiera culpable por no poder tomársela en serio.

"_Pero nosotros logramos sobrepasar todos aquellos obstáculos… excepto uno. El barco avanzaba por aguas heladas, era común ver icebergs pasar a lo lejos, el problema ocurrió cuando uno no estaba lejos..."_

—Espera…—interrumpió Gomamon— esa historia me parece familiar Joe.

—Sí Gomamon—admitió Joe—, a mí también. Disculpe… ¿no chocó el barco contra el iceberg?

—Sí, sí, así fue—asintió Babamon.

—Y… ¿los tripulantes cayeron al agua?

—Sí.

—¿Y su amado sacrificó su vida en el mar para que usted pudiera quedarse en una improvisada balsa?

—¡Sí! ¡Así fue! ¿Cómo lo supiste?

—Joe... ¿de dónde sacáste eso? Sigue pareciéndome muy familiar…—Gomamon cerró los ojos intentando recordar de dónde conocía aquella historia.

—Obvio que te parece familiar, es la historia del titánic, una de las películas más famosas de la historia.

—¿El titanic?—preguntó Babamon confundida.

—¡Ah claro! ¡Ahora recuerdo!—exclamó Gomamon— Esa película que te daba miedo, ¿no?

Joe suspiró.

—Gomamon, creo que eso no era necesario…

—Te tapabas los ojos cuando el barco se caía…

—¡Gomamon, es suficiente!

El último grito fue suficiente como para que el digimon se callara.

—No comprendo de qué están hablando, ¿qué es eso del titánic?

Joe miró a la anciana confundido, ¿cómo explicarle a un digimon que su vida aparece en una película humana?

—No es nada importante, solo… una película que habla de algo _parecido_—por no decir igual— a su historia.

—Ya veo... bueno, lo que pasó a continuación fue…

Joe y Gomamon "escucharon" la historia, ninguno de los dos con verdadero interés. Las escasas palabras a las que sí prestaron atención les sirvieron únicamente para comprobar la igualdad entre la película y la vida de Babamon.

—Finalmente llegué a tierra firme, en esta isla. Los habitantes fueron muy amables conmigo; me ofrecieron techo, comida, ¡incluso ayuda para encontrar a mi querido Mistymon!

—¿Por qué Pumpkinmon no se mostró tan amable con nosotros?—preguntó Gomamon.

—¡Silencio Gomamon!

La anciana digimon no pareció haberle dado mucha importancia a aquello último.

—Bien, es suficiente—concluyó Babamon—. Será mejor que descansen, ¡mañana los espera un largo día de búsqueda!

Dicho esto la anciana apagó las luces y se retiró de la pequeña choza, dejando solos a Joe y Gomamon.

—¿Crees que el digimon este siga vivo?—preguntó Joe— Quiero decir… ¿cuánto se supone que viven los digimon?

El digimon se quedó pensando.

—No lo sé Joe… recuerda que yo nunca había conocido otros digimon hasta que… bueno, hasta que todo esto comenzó a pasar.

Él asintió inútilmente, ya que la oscuridad era tan espesa que imposibilitaba el hecho de que su gesto se notara.

—Ella tiene razón, debemos descansar si es que queremos ayudar a buscar a Mistymon mañana.

—Claro Joe—obedeció Gomamon—. ¡Buenas noches!

Entonces ambos se acostaron en sus respectivas camas. Joe hecho un ovillo, ya que sus piernas se salían del colchón.

…

Al día siguiente Babamon los despertó con euforia, emocionada ante los nuevos buscadores.

El desayuno fue bastante más pequeño que la comida del día anterior, pero definitivamente igual de satisfactorio.

—Bien, ahora que han comido—intervino Babamon—. Es hora de partir mis valientes buscadores, ¡aprovechen el sol y el buen clima mientras puedan!

Joe suspiró, intentando recordar por qué se había involucrado en aquel viaje al digimundo. Él debería haber estado en casa, estudiando para su exámen de admisión, no buscando digimon probablemente difuntos en una extraña versión paralela del titanic.

Sin embargo ahí estaba, con su digimon digievolucionado, listo para zarpar al océano digital.

—¿Y bien? ¿Estás listo Ikakumon?

—¿Para el mar? Nací listo.

Entonces dejó de apoyarse en el suelo, para flotar sobre las olas.

Comenzaron a preguntarse si la búsqueda serviría de algo; ¿quién les podía decir que ese digimon seguía vivo? Aprovecharon el hecho de que aún no se alejaran de Pumpkinmon para averiguarlo.

—Eh… ¿se han dado cuenta de que aquel tal Mistymon pudo haber muerto hace como… mucho tiempo?—preguntó Ikakumon de forma poco cordial, ganándose un tiron de pelo del pasajero de su espalda— ¡Au!

Pumpkimon suspiró.

—Claro que lo hemos pensado, de hecho estamos seguros de que así es, pero…

—¿Pero?—continuó Joe.

—Pero no seguir buscando significaría una catástrofe para toda la isla—explicó.

Tanto Joe como su digimon se quedaron perplejos.

—¿De qué hablas?—preguntó Joe finalmente.

—Verás—comenzó Pumpkimon—. El día que Babamon llegó a la isla… ella comenzó a preguntar por _su querido Mistymon_, del cual nosotros no sabíamos nada. Al desconocer su paradero ella…—tragó saliva, angustiado por recordar lo sucedido— hizo un gran alboroto, ¡uno enorme! ¡Destruyó decenas de casas y…! Bueno… hay cosas que es mejor no recordar…

Joe miró a Pumpkimon pensativo.

—Y es por eso que siguen buscando ese dichoso digimon, ¿no? ¿Para mantener tranquila a Babamon?

—Así es—confirmó el digimon mirando tristemente al mar, tras lo cual recuperó la compostura abruptamente—. Pero ya basta de charla, no hay que perder las esperanzas… ni el tiempo, ¡pónganse a buscar! ¡Ahora!

Intimidados ante el súbito cambio de actitud, Ikakumon comenzó a nadar más rápido.

Pasaron bastante tiempo navegando en círculos, sin encontrarse con nada más que el mismo mar azul.

—Ikakumon… ¿crees que podríamos parar un momento? No me siento muy bien…—pidió Joe.

—¿Qué ocurre? ¿Estás enfermo o…?

—No, estoy bien. Es solo que… tanta agua… no creo que me esté sentando bien.

Hacer un pequeño descanso pareció servirle. Aunque las nauceas no se quitaron mucho que digamos… hasta que aquel extraño incidente ocurrió.

Un extraño objeto se hizo ver desde las profundidades del océano, de color dorado y en constante ascenso. Poco a poco ambos comenzaron a escuchar un hermoso canto.

—¿Qué? ¿De quién es esa voz?—preguntó Joe asombrado.

—No lo sé… pero es hermosa—respondió su digimon, mientras comenzaba a sumergirse inevitablemente a causa de la atrayente melodía. Joe no opuso resistencia para dejarse llevar por su digimon, de hecho le gustaba la sensación de que el origen de la canción comenzara a acercarse.

Por primera vez en su vida Joe estaba sumergiéndose en el océano sin sentir ninguna clase de miedo…

…

—¿Cómo está ella?—preguntó, sacando al cuestionado de sus pensamientos.

—Se quedó dormida hace unos minutos—contestó Tai a la pelirroja mientras arrojaba otro leño al fuego.

Una vez más surgió el silencio. Takato, siempre optimista, intentó subir los ánimos de su—ahora pequeño— grupo.

—¡Vamos! ¡No hay que deprimirnos, eso es justo lo que ellos esperan que hagamos!—dijo con una sonrisa en el rostro— Tenemos muchas cosas que hacer si queremos volver a nuestros amigos, no lo vamos a conseguir si seguimos… así.

Pero sus intentos no parecieron funcionar, y él no los culpaba, hasta a él le había costado formar una sonrisa para hacer aquel pequeño discurso.

—Ella lloró mucho rato antes de quedarse dormida—soltó Sora con una voz deprimente—, no pude soportar escuchar sus sollozos…

—Lo que hiciste fue muy feo—opinó Guilmon, ganándose reprochadoras miradas de los chicos y una sentida mirada de parte de la pelirroja—. ¿Qué? Yo me sentiría muy mal si me separaran así de Takato, odiaría de por vida a la persona que nos…

—Guilmon, ¿no quieres que vayamos a buscar algo para comer?—interrumpió Agumon, percatándose de lo incómoda que se estaba tornando la situación.

—¡Claro!—aceptó el digimon inmediatamente.

Ambos dinosaurios comenzaron a alejarse, entre lo que el trio de humanos se quedó a solas.

—Sora, lo que pasó no es tu culpa…—intentó consolarla su compañera— tú- tú solo querías proteger a Suzie.

—¡Y terminé quitándole a su compañera! ¡¿No te das cuenta de lo que hice Biyomon?!—sus ojos se habían hinchado a causa de su silencioso, pero imparable llanto— No me extrañaría si no llegara a perdonarme…

—Vamos Sora, has estado todo el tiempo pendiente de Suzie. Parecen casi hermanas—intentó Tai—, ella _va _a perdonarte…

—Esa niña ya ha sufrido mucho…—pero Sora no pararía de culparse tan fácilmente— lo mínimo que podía hacer era intentar confortarla. Sin su hermano… ¡¿qué pensará él de mí cuando le diga lo que pasó con su hermana?!

—Henry estará muy agradecido—argumentó Takato, que se había quedado callado ya que, entre aquellas personas era el que menos conocía a Sora—, créeme, lo conozco. Él hubiera hecho lo mismo… o tal vez hubiera hecho algo aún más sobreprotector. El punto es que ella va a perdonarte, al igual que su hermano. Además, te aseguro que rescataremos tanto a Calumon como a Antylamon, ¡en serio!

Todos los presentes se voltearon para ver a Takato. Sora, si bien no se encontraba bien, se veía bastante más aliviada.

—Takato…—murmuró, hasta que una nostálgica sonrisa se formó en su rostro— gracias.

Takato devolvió la sonrisa. Tai dirigió su mirada hacia la pequeña que dormía, preguntándose si su propia hermana lo estaría necesitando en aquel momento.

**…**

**Bien, ese es el capítulo n_n**

**En un principio iba a terminar toda la historia de Joe e Ikakumon, pero el capítulo se me alargó más de lo esperado y la dejé a medias, además del espacio de Sora, Tai, Takato y Suzie (que habián estado casi tan desaparecidos como yo… casi).**

**PD: tengo a la musa bien atada para que no escape, y porsiacaso tengo otra en el sótano, de reserva.**

**PD2: ¿Quién creen que debería ser el tamer de Joe (con el que consiga su carta-emblema), Henry o Ryo?**


	36. Chapter 36: el barco hundido

**Los tesoros del barco hundido**

**Holaaa n_n aquí les traigo otro capítulo, para finalizar con la historia de Joe.**

**¡Vamos allá!**

**…**

Lo primero que vio Joe al recuperar la conciencia: una sala abandonada con un piso inclinado hacia un lado.

Posteriormente se dio cuenta de que él no se encontraba en el suelo, sino flotando.

—¿Pero qué…?—al hablar, burbujas se escaparon de su boca.

_Estaba en el agua_.

Comenzó a desesperarse, se estaba ahogando y no podía hacer nada para evitarlo.

—¡Joe!—gritó Gomamon aproximándose a él rápidamente— ¡Tranquilo Joe! ¡Debes tranquilizarte! Solo piensa en… en aire fresco, ¡piensa en aire fresco!

Era difícil imaginar aire fresco estando ahogándose en el fondo del océano, pero debía confiar en su compañero, ¿no era la única opción que le quedaba?

—¡No funciona!—exclamó desesperado— ¡No recibo oxígeno!

Gomamon rodó los ojos.

—¿Cómo es que me estás hablando entonces si no tienes _aire_?

Aquella pregunta hizo a Joe reccionar. Perdió el pánico e inhaló. Sintió el aire entrar a sus pulmones.

—¿C-cómo pasó eso?—preguntó confundido.

—No tengo idea—contestó el digimon alegre—, pero hay muchos digimon terrestres ahí afuera, tampoco parecen tener problemas para respirar.

—¿Ahí afuera?

—¡Sí! ¡Es casi como una ciudad submarina! ¡Sígueme!

Gomamon guió a su compañero hacia el lugar mencionado. Todo el suelo se encontraba inclinado, incluso en el exterior. Miró a su lado, a la pared de la que había salido.

Fue entonces que se percató de que no era una estructura de un solo piso, sino que se levantaba varios más hacia las alturas, dos tubos oscuros eran difícilmente visibles en el tejado.

—Pero si esto es…—murmuró el humano.

—Un barco—finalizó Gomamon—, ¡es el Titanic!

Los ojos de Joe se abrieron como platos al llegar a la cubierta, aquello definitivamente era un barco.

Pudo ver la proa, las chimeneas, etc… pero lo más impresionante eran los habitantes de este: cientos de digimon terrestres charlaban y se desplazaban por el barco como si se tratara de algo completamente normal.

—¿Qué-qué hacen ellos aquí?—preguntó Joe confundido, sin entender como habían llegado ahí, como podían caminar y respirar, como era que no estaban muertos a causa de la presión…

—Viven aquí—contestó Gomamon—, algunos dicen estar aquí desde que el barco se hundió…

—¿Y por qué no se han ido?

—Porque no pueden.

—¿Por qué no? Es cosa de nadar hasta la superficie…

—¡Porque yo no quiero que se vayan!—respondió violentamente una voz femenina a sus espaldas.

Ambos, digimon y humano, se volearon para ver de quién se trataba para encontrarse con…

—¿Una sirena?—dijo Joe confundido.

—Señorita Mermaidmon para ti—respondió autoritariamente—, sean bienvenidos a mi barco: el inundible Titanic… que, paradójicamente, esta hundido.

—Vaya… es un lindo barco—elogió Joe sin saber muy bien que decir.

—Es bueno que te agrade—fue la respuesta de Mermaidmon—, al fin y al cabo no saldrán de aquí por mucho tiempo…

—¿Qué? ¿Por qué?

—Porque _nadie_ sale de mi barco a menos que yo lo diga—espetó Mermaidmon con una sonrisa sínica—, a partir de hoy son mis tripulante y se quedarán aquí como tales, ¿entendido?

Pero Joe no quizo quedarse con los brazos cruzados.

—¡No!—exclamó— Es que… verás, nos encantaría quedarnos aquí… pero tenemos que encontrar a nuestros amigos y regresar a casa, no tenemos tiempo para quedarnos…

—Joe, no creo que le interese…—interrumpió Gomamon.

—¡Silencio Gomamon!—le calló— Por favor, solo dejanos ir, podremos volver de visitas algún otro día si quieres….

Joe estaba convencido de que la violencia no era necesaria y que con diálogo serían capaces de resolver sus problemas, pero al parecer Mermaidmon no opinaba lo mismo.

—Dejame pensarlo… ¡No! Ya les dije que _nadie _sale de este barco y ustedes no serán la excepción—concluyó esta—. Ahora más les vale comportarse, o tendré que tomar medidas mas estrictas.

"_¿Y ahora qué?" _se preguntó Joe "_No puedo quedarme así, nuestros amigos nos están esperando…"_

—Gomamon—susurró—, será mejor que digievoluciones, nos largaremos de aquí.

—Joe, no sé si sea una buena idea... ¿por qué crees que ninguno de esos digimon no ha escapado? Ella debe de ser muy fuerte…

—¡Vamos Gomamon! Ikakumon es mucho más grande que esa sirena, estoy seguro de que podremos hacerlo…

—Pero…

—Vamos Gomamon, ¡rápido!

El digimon suspiró.

—Está bien—dijo no muy convencido—. ¡Gomamon digivolves a…. Ikakumon!

La digievolucion de Gomamon no pasó desapercibida para Mermaidmon, quien se volteó frustrada hacia sus tripulantes.

—¡¿Qué creen que hacen?!—gritó furibunda— ¡Regresen aquí de inmediato!

—¡Lo siento!—respondió Joe mientras se alejaban— ¡Intentamos hacerlo por las buenas!

Mermaidmon dejó escapar un pequeño gruñido. Ya lo había dicho ella misma: _nadie escapaba de su barco_.

—¡Te dije que funcionaría Ikakumon!—celebró Joe en el lomo de su compañero.

—¡Es cierto! No creí que fuera tan…

Pero el digimon no alcanzó a terminar la frase, ya que un gran arpón se ancló en él y comenzó a arrastrarlo de vuelta al barco.

—¿Qué está pasando?—preguntó Joe confundido.

—¡No puedo… avanzar!—exclamó Ikakumon.

No pasó mucho tiempo hasta que Ikakumon no pudo seguir luchando y fueron arrastrados a las profundidades.

El par aterrizó bruscamente en la cubierta, Ikakumon retomando su forma de Gomamon.

—Se los advertí—dijo una sonriente Mermaidmon—, _nadie_ escapa de este barco y ustedes no serán la excepción. Me obligaron a ponerme más estricta.

Mermaidmon los arrastró atados a sus cadenas, llevándolos al interior del barco, hacia las celdas.

El par quedó encerrado tras los barrotes metálicos, sin posibilidad de escape.

—Genial—murmuró Joe—, ¿ahora cómo se supone que saldremos de esta?

—Te dije que no funcionaría—respondió su digimon.

—¿Ustedes también intentaron escapar, no?—preguntó una voz rasposa a su lado.

El par se volteó para encontrarse con un anciano sentado en el suelo, con una enorme barba que tapaba su cara casi por completo. Se quedaron tan atónitos que con contestaron.

—Yo igual intenté hacerlo alguna vez…—comenzó a decir— ¡qué decir una vez! ¡Cientos de veces! Ya perdí la cuenta de las veces que tuvieron que reparar los barrotes de mi celda… No importaba cuanto lo intentaba, ella siempre volvía a atraparme.

Joe miró al anciano tristemente.

—¿Quién es usted?—preguntó— ¿Cuánto tiempo lleva aquí?

El digimon suspiró.

—¿Cuánto tiempo? No lo dé, ya perdí la cuenta. Tal vez años, décadas, siglos… ¿quién sabe? Estoy aquí desde que el barco se hundió—respondió de forma melancólica—. Soy Babamon, mucho gusto.

—Si lleva tanto tiempo aquí… debe de conocer una salida, ¿no?—preguntó Gomamon.

—¿Creen que estaría aquí si conociera una salida? ¡Por supuesto que no! Estaría zarpando los océanos en busca de mi amada Rosemon…

_¿Rosemon?_

—Espere un minuto… ¿dijo Rosemon?—preguntó Joe.

—Sí.

Joe volteó la mirada hacia su compañero.

—¿Una Rosemon con la que compartió una historia de amor mientras este barco aún flotaba?—preguntó Joe.

—¿Y sacrificó su vida para que ella pudiera vivir después de que el barco se hubo hundido?

—SÍ, ¡sí! ¿Cómo saben todo eso?—preguntó el digimon entusiasmado.

—Bueno… conocimos a una anciana que nos contó esa historia cuando naufragamos cerca de su isla—contó Joe.

—¡Sí, y llegamos aquí porque ella nos había encargado buscar a un tal Mistymon!

Babamon se puso de pie entusiasmado, energizado súbitamente por la noticia.

—MI querida Rosemon me recuerda… ¡ella me recuerda!—exclamó con alegría, para después voltearse de nuevo hacia el par— Tenemos que salir de aquí, ¡tengo que volver a verla!

—¡Pero usted dijo que no conocía una salida!—excalmó Gomamon.

—Y eso es cierto—respondió Babamon—, pero tengo que volver a ver a mi amada y haré lo imposible para hacerlo. ¡Ah!

Tras ese grito, Babamon golpeó los barrotes con su bastón. Lo hizo una vez más, y luego otra, así sucesivamente hasta destrozar la celda.

—¡Rápido! ¡Acompañenme a la cubierta, si hacemos esto juntos tal vez podramos conseguirlo!

Joe y Gomamon se miraron confundidos. Finalmente asintieron _debían intentarlo_.

—Gomamon—llamó Joe en un susurro—, ¿crees poder digievolucionar de nuevo?

—No lo sé Joe—contestó su compañero—, estoy cansado…

—¿Y cómo se supone que lleguemos a la superficie?

Gomamon se quedó pensativo.

—¿Qué te parece una marcha de peces?

Mientras tanto, Babamon se aproximaba sigilosamente al fin de la cubierta, seguido por sus nuevos compañeros de escape.

—Gomamon, creo que ahora es el momento—indicó Joe.

Su digimon y ejecutó el ataque.

Lamentablemente la reciente llegada de la horda de peces no pasó desapercibida para Mermaidmon.

—¡¿Pero qué…?! ¡Ustedes de nuevo!—una vez más la expresión furibunda de Mermaidmon se alzó hacia ellos. El grupo se apuró en subirse a la improvisada balza de peces.

—¡Babamon! ¡Sube rápido!—gritó Joe.

—¡Alguien debe distraerla! ¡Los aclanzaré inmediatamente!

—Pero…

—¡Hagánlo!

Joe asintió. Los peces, dirigidos por Gomamon, comenzaron a nadar hacia la superficie. Joe mantuvo la mirada fija en Babamon.

—¿Tantas veces intentando escapar y dejas que esos niños huyan sin ti? ¡Ya sabes que no podrás derrotarme!—gritó Mermaidmon.

—¡Recibiré mi venganza por haberme separado de Rosemon!

Babamon se abalanzó sobre Mermaidmon, pero ella se deshizo de él rápidamente.

—Tanto tiempo en la celda te ha oxidado—criticó ella—. Ahora no te entrometas, tengo unos tripulantes que atrapar.

Mermaidmon se preparó para arrojar su arpón.

—¡Gomamon! ¡Tenemos que ir más rápido!

—¡Estamos a toda velocidad!

Joe miró hacia atrás con nerviosismo, era cuestión de segundos para que Mermaidmon disparara.

Finalmente ella lanzó su arma.

Joe cerró los ojos, no quería ver…

Pero el golpe nunca llegó.

Joe se permitió entreabrir uno de sus parpados, para encontrarse con Babamon sosteniendo forzosamente el arpón a unos metros de distancia de ellos.

—¡Babamon!—gritó preocupado por su reciente amigo— ¡Gomamon detente!

—¡No!—gritó Babamon— No lo hagas. Alguien tiene que salir de este barco y al parecer no seré yo…

—Pero Babamon…

—Díganle a Rosemon…. Que la amo, y que en ningún momento paré de pensar en ella.

Una lágrima se escapó del ojo derecho de Joe mientras veía a Babamon fragmentarse en datos.

Finalmente estos volvieron a tomar la forma de un collar de zafiro, con forma de corazón.

—El corazón del mar…—dijo Joe, reconociendo el objeto de la película con tristeza.

La balza de peces siguió avanzando hacia la superficie, sin poder ser alcanzados por el arma de Mermaidmon.

Mientras tanto Joe lloraba, sabiendo que de haber sido como otro de sus amigos aquella historia hubiera tenido un final feliz.

…

Y ahí estaban ellos ahora, frente a Jijimon contándole como el amor de su vida se sacrificó para que ellos pudieran volver.

—Esto… esto fue lo único que quedó de él—dijo Joe tendiéndole el collar a la anciana digimon.

Ella lo tomó en sus manos y se puso a llorar. Pumpkinmon fue inmediatamente a confortarla con un abrazo.

—Lo sentimos mucho—se disculpó Gomamon—, él… él era un buen hombre.

—Lo sé—concordó Jijimon—, el mejor de todos. Pero ahora… ahora él ya no está aquí.

Un pequeño silencio surgió en el lugar. Joe supo que ya no tenía nada que hacer ahí.

—Vámonos Gomamon…

—Pero…

—¡Vamos!

Gomamon asintió silenciosamente. Joe tuvo que hacer de tripas corazón para no voltearse hacia la digimon.

—¡Espera!—gritó la digimon rompiendo los esfuerzos del humano por no mirar atrás— G-gracias por encontrar a mi amado—contestó con una sonrisa nostálgica—. Más les vale cuidarse de ahora en adelante, él sacrificó su vida por ustedes y más vale valorarla de ahora en adelante.

Joe asintió con una sonrisa triste y continuaron su camino al mar. Listos para zarpar una vez más en busca de sus amigos.

**...**

**Weno, y ese fue el cap n_n**

**¿Qué les pareció? Dejen reviews y ya nos leemos en el siguiente ;***


End file.
